Because You Loved Me Even If I Didn't Want You To
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: Fin w add on! Amy is in love with Sonic, Shadow is relectantly in love with the same Hedgehog while Sonic has no idea. Tails in love with someone he can't have, Rouge is determined to get Knuckles, Knuckles is clueless as usual and Eggman is just...Eggman
1. Sparks of an Unknown Rivalry

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this is officially my very first Sonic story. I've been trying so very hard to fight it but it's been aching at the very core of my soul to get out so I had to let it go.

Let me just begin by saying: I have no earthly clue where this story could/will go. I have a plot--really I do! And the bunnies keep multiplying and everything! But it's the ending where my bunnies all run in terror and leave me to cry in a corner. :tears:

But here we go with the formalities:

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I own absolutely **NONE** of the Sonic characters like, at all. (Though I do have Tails and Shadow plushies:Sqeeze:) I don't make any money from this story (and even if I could, I probably wouldn't be able to...) and all rights and reserves to all the Sega Team and everyone else involved with Sonic and the crew. The OC character I do own though: she's dedicated to my best friend who loves the games more than I do._

**WARNINGS!**

**1.** If you're looking for comic book characters (Sally, etc.) I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. I honestly haven't been keeping up with it and I don't know enough about the storyline in the archie comics to add any of them properly so I refuse to try and diminish/tarnish/or ruin said characters. If you don't like this and can't read a story without any of them...:hands a cookie: sorry this isn't for you.

**2**. While Shadow will be in the story, I have YET to play Shadow the Hedgehog, so before I even begin, let me say I am SO sorry if I get something wrong with him, background wise. Just politely correct me or something and I WILL fix whatever, if said issue needs to be brought up.

**3.** There is an original character, but this has a lot to do with Tail's side story/storyline. I know most people don't like OC's so if you don't like them, again, you may not want to/like to, read this story. Oh: and the OC isn't an animal...so if you have a problem with uh...Tails liking a human...um...:cough:

**4.** Pairings can also be an issue for people. I won't say none of them will be changing, as most of them obviously are, but for now they are as follows:

Tails/OC (One-Sided--for now), Shadow/Amy/Sonic, Knuckles/Rouge, Cream/Tails/Shadow? (See # 5)

If you have a set ship and refuse to sail on any other, then you may not want to read this story. Though none of them are set in stone (Except for Knuckles/Rouge) so I might go anywhere. Suggestions are welcome...

**5.**This story has the following:

Violence, More Violence, Fluff, **Non-Con, Beast, Slash, Sex**, Craziness, Maybe gore cause there will be blood, Rape, and hopefully humor.

_**Important Note:** Actually, the words in bold will **NOT** be in this version of the story. If you'd like to read the uncut content, then email me or go to Adultfanfiction where it's posted as well._

6. I do not have beta reader, so I'll do the best I can. If anyone would like to take this role for me, I would **REALLY** appreciate it.

If this bothers you in the very least, then please don't read my story. I would love for you to, but really, my bunnies shall eat flames in regards to things you've been warned on. But I love you all anyway!

**SUMMERY**

_Amy Rose has always been in love with Sonic. But what is a girl to do when her rival comes in the form of a certain raven furred hedgehog? What's Shadow to do when all these conflicting feelings while trying to get our favorite hero to see things his way? What's Sonic to do when he just doesn't have a clue of the rivalry?_

_What's our little cute sidekick Tails to do when he falls for a girl that's not only older, but not his species?_

_What's Rouge not gonna try to get Knuckles to notice her? Why doesn't Knuckles get a clue?_

_And just what is that idiot Eggman planning anyway? Why doesn't he know he won't work yet?_

Find out these answers and more if you can get past my Author's Notes! (Or you could have just skipped them...)

Ladies and Gents: Here we Go!

**Chapter One:** _**Sparks of an Unknown Rivalry**_

_(AKA: There Always has to be a Boring Chapter Where Things are Attempted to be Explained...)_

She watched them silently, almost in calculation. The pink hedgehog sent a weary look in the direction of a certain blue hedgehog very close to her then back at her in question.

Her magenta painted lips parted into a small smirk then she gave her a small sign and shivered.

She nodded very slightly as not to be noticed then taking in a slightly loud, broken breath, shivered, wrapping her hands around herself and rocking slightly back and forth.

And they waited, the pink hedgehog refusing to look in a certain direction while the other watched the scene play out intently.

It wasn't as long as she expected.

She watched as Amy's eyes went slightly big for a moment when a gloved hand took her own and pulled her closer to him. She watched as Amy took in a deep, silent breath and holding it, made her move as they'd planed.

She wrapped her skinny arms around his form, brining him close to her and rested her head on his chest, still shivering slightly.

And another waiting game began.

They both waited for his emerald eyes to go wide, for him to hold her away at arms length. To demand to know what she was doing, what she was thinking in his usual immature manner and panicked voice.

But when the moment never came, and he securely wrapped his own arms around her and held Amy even closer to him, she let a full smirk break on her face as Amy looked in her direction and looked as though she would simply burst with happiness.

She watched as the blue hedgehog rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment then asked:

"Are you cold Amy?"

'Well thank you captain obvious', Amy couldn't help but think with a slight roll of her eyes. But she sighed none-the-less. He was so adorable when he asked such obvious questions.

"A little," she admitted. Well, she really was a bit cold. They were standing in the middle of nowhere really, on the outskirts of the Green Hills, staring at a big long crack in the middle of the ground waiting for the expected to pop out. And with the wind blowing at the late hours of night and no sun to warm the place up–and the fact she had chosen to wear her trademark cherry dress with no sleeves–she was a little cold.

But she'd be lying to herself if she said it was the only reason she was snuggling her precious darling at this moment.

Sonic. Her darling little Sonic–was holding her. Willingly! Okay sure, he might only be doing it because he thought she was cold and trying to comfort her out of politeness–but he was still hugging her and that counted for something, right?

And really, was it so wrong to take enjoyment out of being held by the blue blur–you know– as it didn't happen often? Not that this was Amy's fault either, mind you.

There was a small grunt and a soft thud and both Hedgehogs looked over to see the crimson echidna sitting on the ground, looking agitated and particularly bored.

"Tails," he grumbled, giving him a side glance.

The young best friend of Sonic, a young and small tan creature with two bushy like tails wagging behind peacefully, didn't look up from his task at hand, which was tickering with a small gadget with an equally small screwdriver.

"I thought you said–"

"I know Knuckles," Tails explained softly, but in obvious annoyance, still not looking up.

This was the fifth time Knuckles had questioned him and frankly, the adorable little two tailed genius was getting down right irritated now. But being the rather kind (and wise) creature he was, he didn't speak it. Instead, he ignored Knuckles, as he knew the friend could be impatient and brash at times. It was just his nature.

"But I've rechecked all my data and the answer is still the same. So it's got to be here somewhere, it's just when it will appear that's the problem."

"Why don't you just get Knuckle-head to dig down into the crater and find what we're searching for?" a feminine voice dipped in sarcasm broke into the conversion. She stretched and yawned before continuing. "We're all sick of hearing him whine and we have to put him to some kind of use, right?"

This earned her a rather dirty glare followed by a low growl from Knuckles. She only smirked a little at him and struck her infamous pose, hand firmly placed on her hip. He simply grunted in annoyance and went back to ignoring them. In turn, she adverted her attention to the raven furred creature that stood just a small ways to the left of her.

He had his arms folded tightly in front of his chest, his fierce crimson eyes were trained on a particular though unimportant spot in the crater. His face was unreadable to his thoughts but cold none the less.

Not that the look was usual in the least.

Realizing there wasn't going to be a conversation there, she adverted her attention back to her own thoughts, staring at the crater herself.

Not a very bad year. Nothing overly exciting, but still interesting none the less.

As usual, she was still the sexiest little thing any man had the pleasure of setting their eyes on–not that this ever changed, but it was worth noting.

Still the snow white colored vixen with beautiful violet colored eyes, heavy lidded with long 'come hither' lashes. What would have been her hair if she was human was in it's usual short style, back and out of her face. She wore a skin tight leotard with a heart shaped shell incasing her–rather nice assets– and high heeled snow boots with hearts on the toes to match her equally high gloves.

She had been promoted twice since the ARK incident and was now one of, if not the best, secret agents the government had. But as or right now, she was on a overly deserved and rather long vacation. They all just seemed to pile up–the vacation days-- and finally, her commander demanded she take them. All of them.

Not that she was complaining. This gave her more time to concentrate on her other favored hobby: finding and collecting those beautiful, sparkling rocks that dazzled and made her 'ooh' and 'ahh' as if she was seeing the cutest baby

And one in particular stood out. Not just because it was by far, the prettiest she'd come across and possibly the biggest. And the powers it possessed was just a bonus.

No, it was simply because it was the only gem that she just couldn't seem possess it– nor its adorable yet somewhat dim-witted guardian.

Her eyes settled back on Knuckles, who was completely laying on the ground now, his eyes closed and arms placed behind his back, his scowl of annoyance set in place as his right foot swayed side to side slightly as it rested on his knee.

She sighed. He was probably thinking of his Master Emerald. Not like the idiot thought much about anything else, as she was beginning to think.

She had tried playing hard to get at first. Which isn't a very easy game to play when the subject in question is either too thick to notice or simply just wasn't interested. Wait–not interested?

She had to giggle slightly to herself, which earned a quick glance of curiosity from Amy.

She simply refused to believe that anyone, even Knuckles, couldn't hold at least some sort of small interest in her, so she'd have to stick to her theory of him being far to thick to understand the concept of a woman playing hard-to-get.

She then started to drop small hints. A few hidden meanings here, a few winks and playing kicks there. And the idiot still didn't get the message.

But like with trying to steal the Master Emerald, Rouge had no intention of giving up. She wasn't one to beg and she'd never start. But there was more than one way to get an idiot to notice her.

She kicked a small rock in his direction, watching with interest as it hit him on the head and he sat up abruptly, looking in the direction the rock came from and thus, at her.

"We're here on business, not to relax, so let's try to be a tad more professional? Even that can't be too hard for you to comprehend?" she stated sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes at her but stood up none the less, his arms crossed over his chest now. She smirked a tad. Well at least she knew her puppy listened to commands...

Not much had changed for him either, she knew. Sitting around on a floating island, day in and day out, watching a big rock. That had to be boring. And lonely. But really, really boring.

She sighed in slight annoyance. The only time he ever really seemed to come down from Angel Island was when A.) His precious Master Emerald was stolen. B.) Sonic forced him to because he need his help. Which in this case, was the latter.

Rouge wasn't sure what the echidna would ever do if she just flew up to Angel Island on one day and asked him to take her out on a date. She snorted a laugh, earning her another look from Amy and this time, Shadow as well.

Like Knuckles knew what a date was. Not to mention he probably thought she would be trying to trick him out of the Emerald. Not that it was hard to do though. Knuckles was rather gullible and thick.

She then adverted her attention back to the hedgehog standing beside her, still burning his crimson eyes into her form. His face was the same: unreadable and cold with a frown (which she thought was permanent) on his features, but she had gotten to know him enough to know that he was silently asking her a question.

"It's nothing. Funny thoughts. You should try them, they might make you laugh too," she added in a teasing manner.

He simply 'hmphed' and turned his attention back to the crater.

Shadow was still a mystery to her, even now. They had always gotten along rather well, even when they first met on the lost space colony ARK. And after the rather tragic events that played out, even she had to admit to herself that she'd missed Shadow. So imagine her surprise and relief when he had returned–or rather–she had found him. And they had been friends (though whether he thought of them that way was beyond her knowledge) ever since.

He was the quite type, normally appearing to be in a bad mood. But then the fact that he nearly always never smiled and his demeanor was usually threatening and intimidating didn't really help matters. His voice was smooth and surprising calm, yet cold and calculating. And those crimson eyes. She found them quite beautiful yet so painful to look at all the same. They were so intense and seemed to carry all of Shadow's emotions that he refused to display 99.9 percent of the time.

After his return and roaming around the world (she supposed) a while, he finally just stuck around. She supposed there were far too many memories at ARK for him to ever go back to stay, and while Gerald Robotnick was he creator, he didn't seem to fancy working for Eggman either.

So instead he settled on occasionally working with Sonic and his friends, though his casual hours were usually spent alone. And if he did invite company, it only appeared to be Rouge and to a slight surprise and interest, Sonic.

The two, Sonic and Shadow, weren't rivals anymore. Or at least, not as strongly as they were. Hell, they even seemed to get along. But then, she supposed that happens when you save the planet together...

Sonic and Shadow had been getting along rather well. He actually spoke more than two sentences to someone other than her and Sonic seemed to be having a blast showing Shadow 'the ways of Earth' and 'how to have fun'–though most of the time, it ended with Shadow advising Sonic on his own idiotic ways with the cocky blue smirking hero giving a simple shrug or teasing remark of his own.

Shadow appeared to like spending time with Sonic though, much to the annoyance of Amy Rose, who was finding it harder to have some alone time with her darling–not that she really ever got it to begin with.

Amy rose. Rouge smirked as she looked in the couples direction.

She was, without a doubt, the most determined person Rouge had met in the love department. The pretty pink hedgehog still had her sights on the blue wonder that stood at this very moment, holding her close.

When she had finally asked Rouge for her assistance, she hadn't been to surprised but all the same, flattered. And after giving the young love sick girl advice like, "to stop being so 'needy' " and 'annoying' and 'obvious' and "try to be less subtle while still letting it be known that she adored him." Let his own interest come to a peak and let everything play itself out.

IF the interest he carried was in fact, there and for Amy. Not like it would for anyone else–or could it? Hmm...

But what really surprised Rouge was that Tails didn't seemed to be bothered in the least, and more over, seemed to have an agenda of his own. Of course, he still worshiped Sonic and Sonic always gave as much time as possible to his favorite little buddy, but Tails seemed to be working on projects of his own, with Cream the Rabbit, the annoyingly but likable sweet naive thing that she was.

The little girl in question was right where she thought she'd be: near Tails.

Rouge smirked. Young love. So...adorable. So swee--

"**I can't take this anymore**!" Knuckles snapped, drawing everyone's attention to him and breaking Rouge out of her reflective thoughts.

"Calm down Knux," Sonic stated, waving him off. "Iit can't be any long–"

"We've been standing out here for three hours. **Three Hours**!" he exclaimed.

"I know that," Sonic sighed annoyed. "But if Tails thinks–"

"But what if he thought wrong?"

"At least he thinks," Rouge coughed.

Another glare earned.

"I'm not wrong Knuckles, it's just that the situation isn't happening as soon as we all hoped," Tails corrected him in a matter of fact tone, still messing with whatever crazy gadget he had been tampering with since he got there, Cream and Cheese looking over his shoulder to get a peek.

"But if you said it was suppose to happen then and it hasn't happened by then or now, doesn't that mean you're wrong?" Knuckles stated with triumph.

Everyone stared at him.

"Silence, you idiot," Shadow stated firmly, glaring at him as if in pure loathing.

"What did you just say!" Knuckles exclaimed, a small vein popping out on his head as he lifted one of his infamous knuckles threateningly. Shadow glanced at the knuckle than at the person himself and for the first time of the night, a taunting smirk played on his face.

"Try it."

"You guys, just stop and calm down!" Sonic intervened between the two as both got into a fighting stance of sorts. Rouge looked a bit disappointed and Rose looked as though someone had told her she had to marry Eggman once Sonic left her side.

But moments later she bounced back and joined him.

"Yeah guys, this isn't the time for this now, we have to be ready!" she scolded.

"Riiiight," Knuckles sighed. "Ready for nothing obviously, because that's exactly what's happening!"

"Stop being so impatient–"

"–And a jerk–" Amy cut in.

"–and be quite, as your voice is annoying the rest of us." Shadow finished. Then he added "Not that your presence wasn't doing that already."

Knuckles growled at him and prepared to launch himself but a hard rumble quickly put an end to the argument as everyone stumbled, trying to regain their footing before staring at the large crater in the ground again.

"Oh..." Cream breathed in worry as she stood behind Tails with Cheese hiding somewhere in her clothing. Amy clung on to Sonic's arm, worry evident on her face as he watched the crater intently now.

There was another loud rumble and Rouge took a cautious step backward as the ground beneath them start to move unstably.

Then–silence. The earth didn't move again. Whatever it was had stopped.

They all looked at one another slightly but a scream from Cream quickly got their attention.

"Watch out!" Tails cried to the group as he grabbed her hands quickly, his gadget forgotten, and using his two tails like a propeller, flew them safely out of danger behind Sonic and Amy.

In just moments where they had stood a long appendage of steel broke through the earth and landed with a large crash right beside Shadow.

Amy jumped and clung to her hedgehog more and Sonic looked over in his direction calling out to him.

But he only sneered slightly and raised what would have been an eyebrow still staring at the crater.

The earth moved violently again and seven more steel appendages shot from the crack in the earth before branching out and crashing into the ground near our heros before a recognizable evil crackle could be heard over what seemed to be a speaker.

"Soon this world will be under my control. Just six more and world domination will be under my grasp!"

There was another crackle and finally, a large mechanical body–exposing the metal beast to be a spider, came out and completely towered over them, the creator sitting in the very head of the creature, glaring down at them out of a large glass window. He looked flabbergast for a second, then finally, down right annoyed.

"Sonic! And his little friends!" They could hear a low growl escape. "How did you know I would be here! What_**are **_you little fowl creatures doing here?"

"What does it look like Egghead?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "I thought by now, this part of your schemes would be obvious."

Eggman smirked at him. "Oh, you really think you can stop my latest plans hedgehog."

Sonic gave a bored expression . "Is there even a doubt anymore?"

"Then behold, my latest creation!" the doctor proclaimed grandly, complete with throwing his hands in the air as the mecha spider gave a thunderous roar and prepared to attack the group of heros.

Who weren't impressed in the least.

" Ten minutes?" Sonic yawned, glancing at both Shadow and Knuckles.

"Ten?" Knuckles asked, smirking as he cracked his well...knuckles.

"We won't even need five faker," Shadow stated, finally uncrossing his arms and glaring at the machine, trying to find the best weak spot. There was slight disappointment in his eyes however. What a waste of waiting three hours. But then again, the chaos emerald–any for that matter–was worth it.

His thoughts were broken by annoyance.

"Sonic," Amy said cautiously, worry evident on her face. He turned to look down her and winked. "No worries Amy! We'll just smack Egghead around a little, get what we came for, and then we can all go home."

"And then you and I can go on a date?" she questioned hopefully. Sonic's face fell into a weak smile (and slight eye twitch) as he said "Um...I'll get back to you on that..."

"Sonic, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get over here!" Knuckles demanded as he dodged quickly out of the way of one of the strong appendages that swung at him forcefully through the air.

Amy let go of Sonic and he was off in a blur. She glanced over to see Shadow glaring at her. Those crimson eyes of his were staring intently into her own and finally, she blushed, looking away. In a moment, he was gone as well.

Noting the incident for later review, Rouge finally stepped forward, expanding her wings. "Guess I better help. Not that it's worth my time, but you know men. They just can't do anything right be themselves." She winked at Amy and Cream before flying into combat.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Cream said with worry. Tails nodded and gave her confident smile. "You know Sonic would never let us down. We're all perfectly–"

His sentence was cut off by Amy grabbing them both and diving out of the way of a large leg flying in their direction, crashing to the ground a few feet behind them.

"Watch it!" she screamed angry, pulling one of her mallets out of thin air and preparing to swing as another leg came in her direction.

With a cry, she swung it as hard as she could and watched in delight as it broke at the middle and a piece of the leg went flying in the opposite direction.

"Amy, stay out of the way!" she heard Sonic yell at her as he quickly dodged a shot fired by an enraged Eggman from one of the spiders many eyes just above where the Doctor was operating the machine.

"Why do you even bother -grunt- to bring her faker?" Shadow demanded as he flipped out of the way of a yet another leg Knuckles had knocked off in his direction. Just one more and he'd forget who he was suppose to be fighting.

"I'm only trying to help!" Amy shot back though she really wasn't sure to who.

Sonic turned to look at her, pausing. "But I don't want you to get–naaaaahhh!"

He was cut off by one of the mechanical legs knocking him into the ground with a hard thud.

"_**Sonic**_!" Amy and Tails screamed together, both rushing forward.

"Don't _move_ you idiots!" Shadow screamed harshly at both, causing them to stop. He quickly ran forward and in a blink, had picked Sonic up before the leg could come crashing back down on him.

He zig zagged quickly out of the way as the other legs tried hard to stomp on them , Rouge coming from the rear. Using all her force, she kicked one leg clear off causing it to collide with another, knocking it off and both to the ground.

Shadow paused to let Sonic down to the ground, with Amy running over. She eyed them for a moment, Shadow laying Sonic on the soft dirt while Sonic groaned groggily, frowning as he tried to pull himself together.

Finally, she spoke up. "Is he–"

"He'd be better if you did as your told and stay out of the way," Shadow snapped.

Amy gulped slightly but frowned, determined to hold her ground. "But I was only trying to–"

"It's not needed nor wanted," he cut her off rudely, turning finally to glare at her. "You'll only get yourself caught or worse and he'll just end up wasting time trying to save you when we could be done with this."

She opened her mouth to speak but Sonic opening his emerald eyes cut her off.

He sat up, shook his head, and forced a smirk. "Awww Shadow. I know you love me and all but really, I'll be alright. No need to cry."

Shadow scowled and letting him go abruptly, turned away from him. "Haul ass faker. We don't need you to get lazy on us. Asking you not to be reckless would be beyond pointless to the point foolish."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Let's take Egghead down, shall we."

Shadow nodded and Sonic blazed off again, homing in on the glass that separated Eggman and the rest of the world and attacked it now that most of the legs were gone and the mecha could no longer stand on it's own.

Amy walked forward but Shadow shot her a back glance, sneering. "Stay."

Then he'd rushed off as well. Amy stared at the spot as Cream and Tails run up to her, staying out of the way off the whole ordeal. Both knew better than to get in the way when either Amy or Shadow got into one of their 'moods'.

They asked if she was okay and for a while, she didn't answer, only looked. Then seeming to come to some silent agreement with herself, she looked in determination and nodded, pulling out another hammer and running forward much to the protest of both Cream and Tails.

No one and nothing was going totell her when she could or couldn't protect her hedgehog.


	2. The Beginning of a Great Misadventure

**Chapter Two:** _**The Beginning of a Great Misadventure**_

_(AKA: Going on an Unexcepted Journey With You)_

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped in surprise as he was knocked to the ground harshly, followed by an arm pinning him down by the neck. He growled in anger, trying hard to break free but to no avail.

Crimson eyes glared into his shining emerald ones as Sonic tried to get Shadow off of him.

"Let...me...go..!" he gasped, trying to snarl out the words.

The ebony hedgehog's lips parted slowly, revealing a beautiful set of fang like teeth as a vicious smile graced his features.

"Not a chance, faker" he replied in an unnerving soft, calm voice as he brought his face just inches from his own, shifting a little of his own weight on the arm that pinned the other hedgehog down.

Sonic panicked a little from the increase of cut off oxygen but nevertheless, he didn't fail to notice just how close Shadow face was to his own.

Which made the blue hero feel very,_very_ uncomfortable.

"Could you -gasp- maybe get off of -weez- my throat?"

"I know what you want Sonic." he whispered to him softly, ignoring his plea. Shadow brought his lips closer still until there were mere centimeters away. He could feel his warm breath brushing against his lips, causing Sonic to shiver–along with other_unwanted_ feelings.

"Breathing!" Sonic cried quickly, his voice slightly pitched now. "Becoming an issue!"

"I know exactly what you want..."

Sonic could feel himself becoming lightheaded, but right now he wasn't too sure it was just from the fact he wasn't breathing properly. He looked into those crimson eyes that watched him so intently, so full of. . .

Sonic gulped as he could feel sweat slide down his face.

"Shadow?" he whispered almost desperately. "C-could you...? P-please?"

Well, needless to say, Shadow**_must_** have taken the plea wrong because instead of relaxing his grip on the poor blue hedgehog, he simply responded by doing exactly the opposite of what Sonic had been wanting him to do for the last four minutes.

Sonic, who had been putting up a pretty pathetic fight by then, completely ceased all resistance once he felt Shadow's lips on his own, his emerald eyes as wide as saucers...

"...So Eggman must be planning something big this time, if he went through the trouble of powering one of his machines with a fake emerald!"

"What!" Sonic exclaimed, blinking his eyes several times before focusing on the small tan fox standing in front of him.

Tails paused to look at him slightly bewilderment then went back to typing some sort of command into the panel.

They had all made their way back to Tail's workshop–well all except for Shadow who Sonic promised earlier (though now he wasn't so sure) to find later and officially fill him in on all the information they'd learned.

Cream had been wrapping Knuckles head in bandages (much to his protest) while Rouge simply lounged beside them, paying the echidna and bunny no mind, concentrating on Tails and the big monitor in front of him.

But now they were all looking at Sonic and Amy, who was right beside him as usual, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop day dreaming Sonic," she scolded. "Tails was just telling us something very important"

"Oh–yeah–about that," Sonic laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Um–what was it again?"

Sighs filled the air as the entire group sweat dropped.

"Eggman. The Chaos Emerald that Amy got from the mechanical spider. It was a fake. Like the one I used two years ago. He must still have the real one."

"Oh..." Sonic nodded slowly, then couldn't help but look at Amy, who at the moment, was looking down at her feet almost in shame.

He frowned.

**Flashback**

_Eggman's mecha had begun to pull the remainder of it's legs inside itself when Shadow landed a nasty blow to the glass that separated him and the control room Eggman was operating in. He landed on his feet and watched in ridicule as the sounds of gears grinding together filled the air._

_Very sophstiocated mini cannons took the place of the mechincal legs that were there only moments ago. Each cannon aimed itself at a respecting enemy as Eggman continued to flip switches and smash buttons down, getting his aim a special blue hedgehog in particular._

_A Chaos Emerald, which was positioned right above the control room as one of the spider's many eyes, began to glow a bright orange color and in turn, the mini cannons began to charge up as well._

_Eggman leaned forward, looking down at Sonic and Shadow who were in his view and the most wicked of grins spread along his round face._

_"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow._

_Again, no one was impressed._

_"This isn't worth my time," Shadow frowned, crossing his arms over his chest while Sonic yawned and stretched out on the grass beside him._

_"Agreed, hey guys, you wanna handle this one?" he asked, shooting a side glance up to the air that Eggman ignored._

_"Prepare to be destroyed for your insolence!" Eggman bellowed before slamming his fist down on the large panel, breaking the glass that surrounded a large button and smashing it down to start the deadly devices._

_Watching the entire scene as she ran forward, Amy tightened her grip on her large mallet, ignoring the cries of Tails and Cream to stop._

_Who did Shadow think he was telling her that she couldn't help them fight? That she couldn't possibly help matters or help Sonic?_

_He treated her like she was some... nuisance Like she was some little girl with a school girl crush that only tagged along to cause problems for Sonic!_

_Certainly she wasn't as strong as Knuckles or Rouge. And maybe she wasn't as fast as Sonic. Or an impressive creature like Shadow. But she was by no means, useless as he tried to infer._

_And in case there was any doubt of this, she was determined to prove it. Not only to him but to Sonic and the others as well._

_She ran past the two hedgehogs, ignoring the glare Shadow sent her or Sonic sitting up and calling for her to come back._

_She clutched her mallet in both hands as she leapt in the air and pulled back, giving a small determined war cry and prepared to swing..._

_...while, at the very same moment, Rouge had just grabbed Knuckles by the hands as she sped through the air. She paused and stared at him._

_"Ready?" she smirked._

_"Always," he winked and returned the gesture._

_"Ooookay!" she announced, letting go of one of his hands then with one strong, powerful spin, she let him go, watching the echidna sore through the air._

_And she bit her lip when she saw Knuckles' head collided with Amy's mallot just as she swung it backwards over her shoulder._

_And Amy watched as said mallet went flying out of her hand and out of control...right though the glass and nailing Eggman right in his face, causing him to crash backwards and out of his chair. The mallet bounced off his face and back at the control panel, smashing so many buttons and switches–including the one that controlled the chaos emerald– that it short circuited and the machine simply stopped moving as the entire thing began to short circuit._

_It crashed to the ground in a small explosion at the same time Knuckles, who wasn't in flames but did have nice bump on his head and a very confused expression as he smiled goofily. Rouge appearing by his side and shook her head._

_Tails and Cream stopped running and watched the seen before them, Tails in shock while Cream looked rather confused. Sonic's expression was completely blank as he blinked his eyes a couple of times while Shadow's, left eye twitched slightly, both having a sweat-drop._

_The Chaos Emerald rolled out of the rubble and landed right by Amy's foot.. She looked down at the orange colored gem in slight confusion then back at the robot, which was now out of commission and picked the gem up, holding it up to her face._

_Moments later, Eggman appeared, now in his **1.**egg–hover–um–thingy— and flew away quickly, shaking his fist and cursing them all, promising that they would pay for this another day._

_They all watched as he disappeared into the night, then all looked back at Amy silently._

_Well, that wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but hey, she got her point across nonetheless._

_She simply smiled and hunched at them and Sonic shook his head and returned the gesture._

_"Amy!"_

_She turned her attention to the small bunny that was running up to her with Tails not to far behind, a worried expression on her face as she grabbed her hands._

_"Amy are you alright?" Cream asked as Cheese peeped his name in agreement._

_She nodded and smiled down at Cream who sighed and returned the gesture when Sonic walked up to them, placing his arms around Amy's neck and resting his chin on her head._

_Meanwhile, Shadow was glaring daggers at the pair._

_Well,**that** had certainly capturing the pink hedgehog's attention._

_"Hey Amy, you did it!" he exclaimed._

_She stared up at him for a moment, still marveling over the fact that he was holding her and blushing slightly, she held up the Chaos Emerald._

_"Here,"she said quietly, avoiding eye contact as her face was as red as Knuckles. He smiled slightly then winked down at her, ruffing her quills playfully as he let go. She giggled and uttered "Sonic!" in a tone that sounded annoyed but letting it be known she loved it all the same._

_"If you children are done playing," Shadow said in a cold voice, breaking the entire mood instantly as he walked in between them._

_Sonic blinked at him then raised an eyebrow while Amy scowled slightly in his direction. He didn't look back at either, only stood a ways from them with his arms crossed._

_Sighing slightly, Sonic agreed. "We have to find the rest of the chaos emeralds if Eggman– "_

_There was a groan from Knuckles direction followed by his voice. "A thought you guys said I could go home after this fight?"_

_"Weren't you knocked out?" Sonic teased._

_Knuckles began to speak but was cut off by Rouge._

_"Oh relax Knucklehead," she replied, dropping him unceremoniously on the ground with a thud and stretching her arms and wings. "Man you're heavy."_

_"There are seven chaos emeralds or did you forget idiot," Shadow stated. "We have to find them all."_

_"I am well aware of how many chaos emeralds there are Shadow," Knuckles snarled at him, emphasizing his name. "But if you haven't forgotten, my job is to protect the Master Emerald **Especially** when someone like Eggman has a reason to steal it!"_

_"But don't you like spending time with me?" Rouge pouted teasingly and Knuckles face fell into that of surprise as a light blush ran across his cheeks. He gasped at her, as if trying to answer but not knowing how to reply._

_"By all means Rouge, don't encourage him," Shadow snapped in sarcasm._

_Rouge smirked as Knuckles glared at him about to speak but thankfully, Cream cut him off._

_"We're already at a good start–right?" Cream questioned sweetly, clasping her hands together as Cheese squeaked his name and landed on her shoulder. They all stared at her silently and she continued._

_"With the chaos emeralds? Amy already returned the first one to us."_

_Amy could feel a blush coming on as everyone looked in her direction. "It was nothing, really."_

_"Couldn't agree more," Shadow replied coldly._

_Amy glared at him in annoyance while Sonic stared in confusion._

_"And just what is that suppose to mean?" she demanded her hands placed firmly on her hips._

_But Shadow didn't bother himself to answer. He simply glared at her before smirking lightly and walking away in the opposite direction._

_Everyone stared after him silently in confusion but Rouge had that calculating look on her face as she gave a side glance to–well–no one_.

**End Flashback**

'He must have known' Sonic thought to himself, watching as Amy played with her fingers, still not looking up.

No one had known what Shadow had meant when he spoke to Amy. Honestly, Sonic just thought he was just in one of his moods.

But once they had gotten back, Tails had discovered that it was indeed, a fake Chaos Emerald.

Or at least he had while Sonic had zoned out.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it Amy. We'll get them back from Egghead."

"You're not upset that I got the wrong emerald," she asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Not at all, I'm sure you'll get him next time." he replied with smile and wink.

She returned the smile and took hold of his arm, linking it with hers. His smile weaken slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He quickly looked at Tails and demanded:

"So, any chance of finding the location of a chaos emerald Egghead doesn't have?"

"Hmm..." he began, looking at the large screen, frowning slightly in concentration.

Tails made an "Uh Ah!" sound as he smiled slightly and pointed at one of the two blinking dots on the screen. "There! There's another Chaos Emerald Sonic!"

"And another very close to here," Rouge stated, pointing to the second emerald.

"Which means Eggman is probably already on his way to find them as well," Sonic frowned.

"Whatever Eggman is planning this time, it involves the chaos emeralds again," Knuckles announced.

They stared at him and Rouge, taking a bit of bandage from Cream, wrapped his mouth shut, again, much to his protest.

"Not that it matters. Sonic will stop Eggman, just like always," Amy gushed as she hugged his arm tighter. He gave a weak laugh and smiled at her as he slowly tried to inch his arm away but to no avail.

Tails nodded and a serious expression graced his features. "We should split up. Sonic, since you already have to go find Shadow, you and he can go find the emerald closest to us. The rest of us can go find this one."

Amy opened her mouth to protest but Rouge had gotten to her feet and floating over, touched her shoulder.

"Let's go get something to drink before we go," she announced as if saying something in code.

Sonic, almost a little to grateful, pulled his arm away, saluted the group and was quickly out the door before Amy could utter so much as a word.

Giving a sigh of slight relief and stretching, Sonic quickly made his way in a northern direction.

It really never ceased to amaze him how utterly hard it was to get away from that Amy.

She was a nice girl. She really was. In that clingy, annoying, worrisome sort of way. Though even he had to admit she was getting better about it, though at times, just like a few moments ago, she slipped.

He looked at the night air, taking in a deep calming breath of fresh air then let it out with a smirk.

It was still late at night, though what time it was was beyond him. Yet he didn't feel tired–not surprising. He found that he was one full of energy, always ready for and to do anything.

Well–maybe except this.

With a slight unsteady breath, he began to slow down and walk–yes walk– towards a small lake in the middle of the meadow.

He'd be there. He knew he'd be there. The lake was in the middle of a large field where a single tree sat towards the edge of it.

He remembered once when Shadow had told him that Maria had always wanted to sit under a tree, in a field. Out in the fresh air. So whenever Sonic needed to found Shadow, he had realized this was always a great place to start–especially when he was upset.

Though_why_ exactly Shadow was upset, was beyond him.

Shadow was never the glorified hero type, so he knew it wasn't because Amy got the chaos emerald first. Shadow didn't need praise. When one was an 'Ultimate Lifeform', you just didn't need someone telling you how great you were he supposed.

But he did get rather–irriate–with Amy having it. And he could have sworn as he was coming to, they were in some arguement of some kind. He hadn't caught all of it really, just pieces, but from what it sounded like: Shadow didn't want Amy because she was annoyed about a dog.

Or...something.

He paused to think about it a moment longer. Or maybe...that was Shadow's way of showing how much he cared for Amy...

This caused him to frown slightly, thinking back to that dream–or maybe it was a nightmare–when he'd spaced out.

Now that was just creeping. Shadow may punch and kick and scream and try to blast him into oblivion–but–that!

"You're idiotic thoughts never cease to amaze me, faker" Sonic found himself quoting, imitating Shadow's voice.

"And they still don't," he heard a voice reply directly in front of him.

He looked up, realizing he had already made it to his destination. Shadow was resting right under a great tree as he excepted eating an apple. The lake shined beautifully behind him as the moon casted a glow across the smooth surface.

Sonic found his face heating up slightly, thinking back to the dream–er–nightmare as he looked at the ebony hedgehog, thanking the stars that it was too dark to see his face.

He avoided eye contact as he sat down on the other side of the tree, resting his arms on his knees.

A hand came around the trunk with an apple in it and Sonic took the fruit, muttering a thanks before taking a nice bite into it. Nice and sweet, just how he liked them.

They sat in silence for a while, simply eating the fruit under the watchful eye of the moon until Sonic finally broke the silence.

" There's a chaos emerald very close to where we are now. You comin' with?"

A few more moments of silence and Sonic realized he was holding his breath. For what? He wanted Shadow to come–he thought. He was always a great help and he honestly enjoyed his company. He growled to himself.

'It was just a stupid nightmare!' he told himself, refusing to call it anything other than a nightmare. 'It won't happen, it never happened and it never will!"

"I suppose. With those incompetent fools as your aid, you won't get very far without me, now will you faker?"

The breath was released and he felt a warm smile cross over his face, nightmare forgotten.

"They're not so bad Shadow. You know that."

He heard something that sounded like a snort of disbelief before the smooth voice spoke again.

"Yes, I suppose between hitting everything with flying mallets, the moron who can't control where his fist are flying, and an utterly useless sidelines cheering section in the ways of that rabbit, then yes, they're_**just**_ fine."

Sonic noted he didn't include (he thought) Tails and Rouge in that comment–but then he didn't really except it to either. Tails had really put forth an effort to help Shadow remember all of his memories and even Shadow had to marvel at Tails determination technical genius. And he already knew he and Rouge were pretty close.

"Cream has always given her support," he replied. "It's what she does. She helps when she can but mostly, she gives everyone her support and keeps the spirits high."

"She's too cheerful," Shadow argued.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it's a help sometimes to have someone that cheerful around.," Sonic pointed out.

"Or an annoyance," Shadow corrected.

"And Knuckles–well–he's a bit of–"

"An idiot." Shadow cut in, making it clear he wouldn't stand argument on that fact.

"He means well," Sonic laughed slightly.

"Why Rouge is interested in him, I'll never understand it. Such odd taste," Shadow muttered.

Sonic smirked and nodded. Everyone had seemed to catch on to that factbut Knuckles. Or maybe he was just ignoring her advances because he wasn't interested. Sonic knew how that could be. . .

"She's useless you know," Shadow announced, as if reading his thoughts and knowing who he was thinking about.

Sonic frowned slightly. "She means well Shadow. She really does try to help out."

"Trying and actually accomplishing the task are two different things faker."

"But nothing fails but a try."

"And this becomes quite effective to our–your cause when it's done too often."

"Stop being so hard on her," Sonic stated in a defensive tone, surprising himself.

"Then stop being so easy on her faker!" Shadow snapped back, his face coming around the tree, his eyes blazing with fury. "We don't have time to play her little simple minded games and have her tagging along clinging to you everywhere you go!"

There was a slight pause and Shadow's eyes narrowed and he sneered. "Unless you_**like**_ groupies clinging to you everywhere you go."

"She's_not_ a groupie Shadow, she's just a friendthat cares about me! I can't help that!"

"Yeah," Shadow snorted in disbelief. "Right. A 'friend'."

"Yes, a _**friend**_!" Sonic snapped. " F-R-I-E-N-D. You should trying getting yourself one of those. They do wonders!"

Silence. A thick, uneasy silence is what followed. Sonic's face softened and he dared to look over to the side where he knew Shadow's face had been.

And it wasn't there but he knew Shadow was still on the other side of the tree. And he knew what he had said, whether the ebony hedgehog wanted to admit it or not, had hurt his feelings.

"Hey, um Shadow? I'm–"

" Don't apologize. It's a waste of your time. You're words don't effect me faker. You should know that by now."

Yep. He had hurt his feelings.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that," Sonic stated calmly in an apologetic way, crawling around the base of the tree and coming to sit right beside Shadow. Shadow was staring out at the water, a frown planted deeply on his face.

"We're all you're friends Shadow," he continued. Then hiding a his playful smirk, he gave the ebony hedgehog a playful pout as he hugged him around his neck like Amy had done to him so often and sniffed. "It's just that–you make us feel so unloved sometimes! Don't you like us Shadow? Don't ya?"

Shadow looked over at him in a shocked fashion–proving that his facial expressions could change into that of something other than negative expressions– then growling at Sonic, forcefully pushed a laughing hedgehog off of him and folded his arms back over his chest in annoyance.

"Awww...does my little hedgehog not like being hugged?" Sonic teased clinging to his arm and batting his eyes rapidly. Shadow shot him another glance then pinned him down to the ground forcefully, the playful expression on Sonic's face leaving instantly as he tensed up.

He wasn't choking him but the similarities were still unnerving.

Worried emerald eyes looked into that of piecing crimson as Shadow leaned in, only inches away from Sonic's face.

Sonic could feel his heart speed up, the red entering his face as it heated up, and he parted his lips a small bit but nothing came out.

"Stop," Shadow whispered to him in a soft yet firm voice, still staring at him intently, searching for something in his eyes it seemed.

Sonic turned his face away and only nodded and he could feel the grip Shadow had on him relax, much to his relief.

But before either could get up, the ground beneath them gave way and in an instant, both hedgehogs were gone deep into the earth, a half eaten apple the only thing left in their wake.

_**A/N:** I'd like to say thanks to all the people that have wasted precious time in their daily lives just to read my story. Or even click on it. It really means a lot, so thank you all very much._

_And thanks for the review! That's way more than I thought I'd get to be honest._

_**1.** I put the name of Eggman's Hover Egg like that on purpose._

_More to come, thanks again for reading!_


	3. The Chaos of Bonding

**Chapter Three: _The Chaos of Bonding_**

_(AKA: A Rivalry is Born)_

Rouge sighed as she swooped down and flew right by Knuckle's side, dodging trees and low branches as they went.

"I'm sure the Master Emerald is fine," she insisted.

"I should have been guarding it," Knuckles reminded her for the millionth time since they'd arrived at Angel Island.

After Amy and she had their little chat and Cream unwrapped Knuckles' mouth, he had insisted on going to check on the Master Emerald before going along, if he would, with the others to find the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Rouge, partly because she didn't want to bother herself with the younger heros and partly because she simply wanted to make sure he would come back–and to spend time with him alone–insisted that she come with him.

To her surprise, Knuckles didn't protest but seemed to welcome her along. Though she was almost positive it was because he really didn't want to argue about the fact and keep away from his precious emerald any longer.

Sigh, what she'd give to have him carry on about her like that...

"Yes, Knuckles, I know what your job is," she stated in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. "You worry far too often! You need to loosen up a bit, take your time–"

"And that's exactly how the Master Emerald ends up getting stolen!" he exclaimed in annoyance. "Wasting time with you all while you play around–"

He was cut off literally by Rouge kicking him on the head and causing him to crash into a nearby tree. He rubbed the back of his head as he got on to one knee and glared at her through one eye as she floated right in front of him crossing her arms.

"What was that–"

"So you're saying the time we share together is a waste, huh?" she snapped.

Knuckles blinked at her in surprise then shook his head and he waved his hands in front of him.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"You just said that spending time with me was a waste!" she accused in anger, looking as though she might hit him again.

"No!" he exclaimed, sweating all of a sudden. "Not the time I spend with _you_! That's**_never_** a waste!"

He paused for a moment, as if he hadn't realized what he said then clamping his mouth shut as his cheeks turned as crimson as his fur, he turned stood. And with a turn of his heels, walked in the opposite direction.

He didn't see the smirk form on Rouge's face as she landed softly on her feet and followed behind him.

"It better not be," she pressed on in a teasing voice once she'd caught up. "Because my time is valuable. You should be honored to spend time alone with me."

Knuckles scuffed at the last part, but it didn't escape Rouge's excellent hearing that he had mumbled, "Trust me, I am."

After another hour or so of hiking and small talk, since Knuckles refused to say anything more to incriminate himself, they had finally arrived at the alter where the Master Emerald was kept. . .

Just in time to see the very tip of the gem enter the bottom compartment of a large airship before it took off at high speed, leaving the rest of the alter in ruin. Rouge could just catch the Eggman insignia on the side.

She looked over at Knuckles to see him shaking, his fist clenched tightly, as he stared at the fading airship with one eye twitching, growling in anger.

Rouge gave a soft laugh as she hunched and patted him on the back. "Well...at least you won't have to worry about guarding it now."

* * *

Sitting in the pilot seat, Tails cranked up his favorite airplane–the Tornado– and listened to the beautiful hum of the engine, closing his eyes.

It always relaxed him when he was stressed, the sound of his Tornado.

And this was definitely one of those times.

"Are you sure you won't come with us Amy?" Cream asked with slight worry, standing near the aircraft with the hedgehog in question.

Amy nodded with determination. "Sonic hasn't come back yet and he said he would. I have to go make sure he's okay Cream. You guys will do fine without me!"

Tails sighed. He was almost positive Sonic hadn't said anything about coming back when he'd left the workshop. As a matter of fact, he was almost positive even if he had, he wouldn't risk it until he thought Amy was long gone.

He knew Sonic didn't like Amy in the same light she had. And while he would never admit it to her, he probably never would. Well at least, not if she kept this behavior up.

Cream had insisted that all Sonic needed was time and maybe he'd come around. Tails wasn't so sure.

But what he was sure of was that they really didn't have time to argue about this anymore and that it was important to at least, get one of the Chaos Emerald before Eggman could.

He leaned over the side of the plane and caught Cream's hand, to help lift her inside.

"Amy will be just fine Cream," he said with a gentle smile in her direction, not yet letting go of her hand.

She smiled at him and nodded while Cheese sat in her lap, bouncing with excitement..

He looked down at Amy, keeping the smile on his face. "Okay Amy, we'll be just Southwest of here. From the looks of the map, it looks like it's right in the city. Hopefully this won't take long so you and Sonic–"

"And Shadow," Cream reminded him and he nodded.

"Oh yeah," he agreed. "You, Sonic, and Shadow can meet with us back here. Or you can come find us in the city if you like."

Amy nodded and waved at them as she hurried in the same direction she was sure Sonic had gone in.

"Ready to go Cream?" Tails smiled at her. She blinked innocently at him as she nodded then said "Are you going to hold my hand the entire way?"

Quickly letting it go and ignoring Cream and Cheese's questioning looks, Tails laughed sheepishly and turned in pilot seat, setting a few adjustments to the control panel.

Within moments, they had taken off, flying over Amy's head.

She looked up and waved at them again as they flew quickly past.

This was working out in everyone's favor it seemed: Tails got to be alone with Cream, Rouge got to be alone with Knuckles, and she would get to be alone with her darling Sonic!

Or...at least...she might.

The thought made her frown out right that Shadow might actually be with him.

She couldn't help but hope that maybe Shadow had turned down Sonic's offer to join them so maybe, as Rouge suggested for her to do, they could be alone.

When Rouge had pulled her aside earlier, she was slightly irritated. Okay, she was very irritated. She was just about to invite herself to come with Sonic before this had happened but remembering that Rouge was her romantic consultant–not to mention by the time she turned back around, Sonic had gotten loose and was no where to be seen, she complied.

They had gotten a drink of water, but neither really drank much of it as they conversed.

"Timing," Rouge had started. Amy had looked up at her in slight confusion.

"It's all about timing Amy. Any place, around anyone, at any time, can be turned into a romantic moment if you know exactly how to time things: what you say, what you do, how you act.

"With Sonic, it's a bit more tricky," she continued as she thought about him for a moment. "I agree, he's shown in small ways that he cares and that there is an interest there, but you need to try to get him to admit his feelings. Maybe not in a big way like say, kissing you,"

At this, Rose had blushed and smiled.

"But perhaps, just simply getting him to say or hint at his feelings. Try to trap him with word games. Say certain thing and try to get him to slip up without even realizing it. Use some of his own words against him if you have to. You can accomplish this with even a small conversation, but be careful not to take what he says the wrong way yourself. And try not to make him think you would take everything he says the wrong way."

Amy had soaked in all the knowledge and nodded. Rouge then had taken a small sip her water and laughed.

"Though I suppose getting Sonic to admit he's in love is like trying to get Shadow to smile."

At the mention of the ebony hedgehog, Rose had frowned slightly, looking into her water as she thought.

When Rouge asked what was wrong, she looked up and blurted out "Do you think Shadow likes me?"

Rouge had blinked and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he likes everyone in his own way Amy. Sure he's a bit–well I suppose mean–but he's really a nice guy. He's just not like everyone else and shows his feelings in different ways. Usually though, in anger." she added jokingly.

Amy shook her head. "I kinda figured that. I don't mean–as a friend. I mean–like how I like Sonic."

Rouge lowered her drink from her lips as she was about to take another sip and stared at Amy in slight shock before giving way to a calculating look while her eyes looked toward the ceiling.

There was silence and Amy could swear Rouge must have been thinking of every moment she and Shadow had spent together and anything either had told her, searching for hints.

"Hmm," she said finally. Then she laughed. "Two guys in love with the same girl. Wish I had your luck!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh slightly but she shook her head. "What do I tell Shadow? I mean, if he really does like me."

"The truth," Rouge hunched. "But you should let him know–and down–easy."

Amy smiled and nodded, though not really knowing what to say.

"Well, Sonic's probably already reached him by now. So maybe you can take this time to follow him. If you're lucky, you can get some time alone with Sonic. Or at least a bit of it. Shadow has a bad habit of walking ahead of people when there's more than one person with him."

Amy had smiled at Rouge and placing her drink down on the counter, she had run outside to meet with Tails and Cream.

She wouldn't worry about Shadow, at least not now. The notion was silly really, that he could be in love with her, but it did make since–in a "it's Shadow" sort of way.

After all, they could at least get along when they were alone. Sure, he didn't speak much, but that was with everyone. Except maybe Rouge. And he had actually saved her once or twice when Sonic was preoccupied. And at those times, he hadn't scolded her about being in the way.

It was only when it concerned Sonic that Shadow seemed to get irritated by her.

And after it began to happen more than once, she had begun to think that maybe he hated her. And then this thought had changed after he was still his 'pleasant' self around her when they were alone or at least, not with Sonic, to her. So that left her to think that Shadow was jealous of the pair and that he himself may like her and might not know just how to say it.

Yet.

Which made her feel bad. Because those feelings were not mutual.

'But I can't concern myself with that now' she thought as she drew closer to a large tree right by a lake. 'I have to find...'

"Where is he?" she announced out loud, staring out past the water then looking all around.

She thought for certain he'd be here. This was where Shadow usually was, after all.

Then she spotted the half eaten apple–and the rather big whole in the ground.

* * *

Shadow sent Sonic a side glance as they continued to walk down the dirt path.

They had been walking in silence ever since they fell down into the medium sized circular tunnel. Sonic had yet to look him in the eye if at all, let alone say a word to him, and this was beginning to annoy Shadow.

Honestly, Sonic as a whole was beginning to get to Shadow. Not really the hedgehog himself, but why exactly he had to practice extra restraint on his feelings whenever he was around.

At first, he really didn't know what to think of Sonic. He thought him immature, reckless, cocky and far too laid back. And in a sense, Shadow still did think those things of the blue hero.

And yet, Sonic could appeal to him like none of the others could.

Certainly, he liked Rouge. For a long time, he had even thought he liked her far more than he was 'suppose' to. Especially after he had realized the bat might have feelings for Knuckles. He had thought he was jealous of them, of the idiotic echidna. But after a month, Shadow had realized that Rouge was just a good friend and that the reason he didn't care for the union was because he thought Rouge was too good for the Knuckles.

Really, he didn't hate him–he just thought he was a complete, gullible, idiot.

And annoyance.

Then there was Amy Rose. The one with the 'one track mind'. This girl had reminded him of Maria in certain ways. And in others, she just flat out bothered him. She was polite enough though not to the point of annoying like Cream could be, and even he had to admit: she did try to help even though most of the time it resulted in someone having to save her.

And he supposed she was—attractive. Not as appealing as Rouge but she was pretty on her own terms.

But he knew there was no interest there. Or at least he did now. When he snapped at her the first time when she was around Sonic, he really didn't know what to make of it. And this had made him reevaluate his feelings for Sonic.

And that's when his feelings went to hell in a hand basket.

He really didn't know what to make of his feelings for Sonic. He liked being around him, he knew that. It have given him happy memories, like it did when he spent time with Maria.

Sonic actually seemed to understand him to some degree as well. He could sense his mood swings, and knew when something bothered him. He knew actually how to make him feel better though Shadow preferred not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

And Sonic could make him laugh. That was something even he admitted he hardly did genuinely. A soft smirk appeared on his face as the thought about it. It had to have been the first time he'd laughed since...well...a very long time.

He had been doing a favor for Amy: Cream was sick and she had wanted him to carry her up a bowl of soup since Sonic was no where to be found and Tails was already upstairs keeping her company.

Amy herself was carrying a few extra blankets and pillows as she chatted about her favorite subject–Sonic–beside him.

He promptly ignored her, rolling his eyes and growling slightly under his breath as she droned on.

When they had gotten close to the room, they heard muffled laughter, someone singing, and what sounded like someone trying to laugh through their coughs.

They paused before entering, staring at each, then Shadow, having a free hand, opened the door to...

**1.** "It's Peanut Butter, Jelly Time! Peanut Butter, Jelly Time! Peanut Butter, Jelly Time! Peanut Butter, Jelly Time! Do the Peanut Butter Jelly, the Peanut Butter Jelly, the Peanut Butter Jelly with a Baseball Bat! Do the Peanut Butter Jelly, the Peanut Butter Jelly, the Peanut Butter Jelly with a Baseball Bat!"

At this point Sonic, who had been in a banana suit and dancing from side to side with maracas, had turned around and paused abruptly while Cream coughed with laughter and Tails rolled around on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

Shadow stared at him blankly while Amy did the same, lowering her bundle.

"Um. . ." Sonic began sheepishly, the maraca shaking lightly as he placed a hand behind his head, both the youths still laughing at him, not noticing the intrusion yet. "I can explain this."

Shadow didn't wait for a response. He had simply lowered the bowl of soup on to a dresser, keeping his eyes on Sonic as he did, and promptly walked out of the room. He decided he just didn't want to know why Sonic was shaking his butt with maracas, in a banana suit, while singing –in a tone deaf fashion to boot– some idiotic song.

He. Just. Didn't.

But he couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face at the mere thought of it. Or the soft laugh that escaped his lips as he walked away from the door.

He shook his head lightly. It still bothered him why something so moronic made him laugh.

And then there was what he called 'The Incident'. And the moment he seriously thought about killing Sonic since the entire ARK incident.

Sonic had demanded that Shadow try a chili dog when he came over to Tail's workshop to speak with the small fox.

He had come over because Tails for the past few months, had been helping him regain his memory, something he was very grateful to the younger boy for.

During their first meeting, Tails had learned that certain words that were said, certain actions that were done, and certain places Shadow went to could trigger his memories and ever since, he had been coming back in an effort to unlock all his memories of Maria and the ARK–not just the bad memories.

But Tails was having lunch with Sonic and the others so he had offered to come back later. But finally, he had joined reluctantly after the insistence of Sonic getting him to try one of those damn chili dogs.

So there he sat on a couch right beside him, eating one of those stupid chili dogs when Amy, who had somehow tripped over that utter annoyance that was Cheese–he rather hated the little peeping thing but was told beforehand that he couldn't hit Cream's pet– who was also eating a chili dog, dropped hers, it landing right in his lap.

Well, it was hot and stung so naturally, he got rather upset. But before he could properly berate the muttering apologetic girl, Sonic had gotten up and seconds later, came running back into the room with a small wet towel.

And like the complete and utter reckless idiot he was, he began to whip the inside of Shadow's thigh for him, not thinking any better of it.

And that's when IT happened.

Shadow's face fell instantly into that of confusion as he looked down at him, not really knowing what to do or say. Because something was very wrong.

Or at least, that was what he thought, because he felt a very pleasing, yet uncomfortable feeling every single agonizingly slow stroke Sonic made with the towel. And he couldn't help but get the image that entered his head to calm this sensation down.

And somehow, Shadow knew this was just WRONG. So without warning, he just shoved Sonic away from him as hard as he possibly could while trying to stand up...but Sonic's foot caught his leg and tripped him up...and he ended up landing on top of him, straddling him.

And then...Shadow had moaned. It wasn't a terribly loud moan, but it was loud enough to get everyone's attention.

And the room went deathly silent as they stared down at the pair. And Shadow's sensation only got insanely worse–so much so that he knew a certain something was poking Sonic right in the leg.

And Sonic did as well because his eyes got rather large and he opened his mouth to say something.

And that's when Shadow had seriously thought about killing Sonic to shut him the hell up. It was NOT his fault the idiotic hedgehog had gone and started rubbing–well okay thigh but damn it, he was close enough! And who told him to trip him up anyway?

And that's exactly the way Shadow looked at him. And it must have worked because Sonic face erupted in laughter as he politely asked Shadow to get off of him.

With a hard on. For everyone to see. Right.

He told Sonic he wasn't moving until he apologized for his insolence. And Sonic, somehow getting his signal, kept the deception going until finally, it was gone and Shadow, delivering a punch to Sonic's face because, as he thought, it was_his_ fault after all for giving him one in the first place, finally got up.

But it wasn't a strong punch mind you. Just strong enough to say "Don't do that again."

And 'The Incident' was never mentioned again between them. Ever.

Shadow's frown deepened as they continued to walk, taking a note that their feet were now surmerged in an inch of water and Sonic shifted into further discomfort.

Every since 'The Incident' Shadow had to fight the onslaught of odd, wild thoughts he kept producing for himself at times when Sonic was too close to him or when he was alone with him and had time to just ponder.

Like what his lips would feel like if he were to kiss him. Or what it would be like to have Sonic in pure escta–

Shadow growled out loud at the mere thought and this caused Sonic to finally turn in his direction.

"What's up?"

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped at him, not wanting to explain anything to him.

It was all his fault. Stupid Sonic, making him laugh. Making him feeling odd–things. Making him want to throw him down on the ground and–

"Stop that!" he screamed. Sonic looked at him as if he had finally lost his mind but Shadow quickly covered.

"Stop your foolish eye adverting. Why do you keep doing that anyway faker?"

He heard a soft gulp as Sonic fought not to advert his eyes further. "It's nothing really."

"Don't lie to me faker."

"Really Shadow. Like your growling, me avoiding eye contact is nothing."

Shadow glared at him for a moment, then deciding that he didn't like his smart ass remark, shoved Sonic forward into darkness.

And smirked when he realized the water had gotten deeper and Sonic fell into two feet of it.

"Heeeelp!" he screamed, thrashing around frantically, his eyes closed tightly as he struggled to get back to higher ground.

"Shadow! I can't swim! Help me! Get me out of here!"

"Stand up. YouIdiot."

Sonic stopped abruptly, and stood up, noting the water only came to his knee and laughed sheepishly, though Shadow could still since an unease there.

Sonic looked around a moment then frowned.

"Wait a minute, Shadow."

He only glared at him.

"The water. It gets even deeper from here. We must be in some sort of underwater temple."

Shadow paused to look around. He was right. The tunnel had ended from here and gave way to a series of what looked like to be large chambers full of water. And he didn't miss the Eggman insignia carved into the arced openings that separated each room.

He looked past Sonic and down into the water. It got darker the further it went so it had be very deep. But he could still make out things moving below.

"I bet this must be where the Chaos Emerald is," Sonic announced seeming to be memorized by the water.

He looked over at Sonic. "Then go get it."

Sonic looked at Shadow as though he had been given a death sentence. "Why should I go?"

"You're always ready and willing. Give it a go faker.."

"Shadow, water and I just don't get along, you should know this by now!"

"Then how do you possibly practice hygiene," Shadow retorted.

"I take showers. There's a difference," Sonic frowned, crossing his own arms.

There was a moment of silence before sighing in annoyance, Shadow stepped forward.

Without warning, he pushed Sonic forward, ignoring the yelp he gave as he landed in the water, splashing a bit on him before he dived in after him.

They both sunk downward, Sonic in a unflattering fashion as he kicked his legs and flapped his arms in vain while Shadow simply dived further down, kicking his legs ever so often until they both landed on the bottom.

Shadow took in their surroundings while Sonic glared at him accusingly, giving plenty of hand gestures, including one with his middle finger. Shadow chose to ignore that one.

The floor they had landed on was made completely out of marble, while the walls were made of the same white and brown stone as before, carvings of some sort littering, them. Pillars shot upward but not tall enough to break the surface of the water. Just ahead, he could see the robots moving aimlessly throughout the water none of them taking notice of the pair yet.

Shadow smacked Sonic over the head to get his attention then pointed in the direction he wanted to go in and making a swimming motion.

Sonic however, began to run or at least, as much as he could, along the bottom and sighing, Shadow decided to do the same.

They both made their way through each of the chambers of the Eggman temple, destroying robots that dared to cross their path as they went.

They had to watch certain robots however, as one nasty little mecha had a bad habit of dropping small mines at them when they ran underneath it. Which normally wouldn't be a problem but considering the water was making them relatively slower, Shadow actually had to push Sonic out of the way once because he had tried to stop grab an air bubble.

Which was the other issue they faced: breathing. Shadow either had to swim them to the surface, they would find air bubbles, or Sonic had, at this moment, jumped from robot to robot until he was simply out of the water completely . And when he didn't come back, Shadow had followed suit, only he had destroyed said robots in his wake with a spin attacks.

He took in a deep breath of fresh air, happy to have it fill his lungs, then looked over to see Sonic frowning at the water from their landing, which Shadow had noted was a long, but small in width, clear floating platform.

And just below them, was a dim glimmer and Sonic smirked. "Hello Chaos Emerald."

Shadow took a step forward but quickly paused when he felt the water move.

"Something's there," he stated quietly and Sonic looked over at him, then back at the water intently.

They didn't have to wait long.

A long mechanical tentacle wrapped around the floating platform, causing both hedgehogs to flip backwards. It began to bend quickly in the middle before completely snapping in two, separating the two. Neither made a move to join the other as they stayed on their own individual platform, both watching the water intently and waiting for the mecha to resurface.

Again, the wait was short.

Just before them, a large body emerged from the water while all eight tentacles shot into the air around it. Then the main body began to spin as the legs came crashing down one by one, each aimed at Sonic or Shadow.

As if already having it planned, Sonic ran to the edge of the platform at the exact moment Shadow had, each dodging the legs as they crashed downward and steading themselves as best they could on the rocking platform before attacking.

Shadow went straight for each leg, home attacking the ones closer to him and ricocheting off them to land either on the platform or to one of the other legs before beginning the attack again. He had managed to get rid of one of them already.

Sonic however, had landed directly on the main body mechanical octopus. Just as he thought, one of the legs went thrashing at him and timing the impact, he quickly dodged out of the way, watching the leg crash into the its own body and causing it damage.

A second leg followed suit and he successfully dodged it as well before Shadow had snapped that one off as well.

The mechanical octopus stopped attacking with it legs finally, extending the remaining ones straight out. Both hedgehogs paused as energy shot through each tentacle and small balls of lightening erupted from the tips and floated around the room.

They were dodged easily as neither had to leave the place they had been standing on, Sonic was still on the mecha's head while Shadow was standing, ready to attack on the platform.

When the balls had disappeared and Shadow launched himself into the air again to attack, the machine decided to submerge itself back into the water. Sonic flipped off it and landed on the same platform that Shadow landed on, who skidded to a halt as he landed.

They both looked into the water, watching it turn a darker shade as thick black oil mixed within it.

"Egghead is getting soft, if he's making robots that easy," Sonic joked. He gave a mocking sad look. "That fight ended way too soon."

Shadow turned to reply but was cut off by tentacles shooting straight through the platform.

Sonic was quick to move, pushing him slightly out of the way and crying out in pain as the sharp tip was able to slash him on his side. Sonic stumbled then fell, slipping over the end and into the water. At this, the tentacles quickly shot back down into the water and the surface become come again.

Shadow looked around quickly then back into the water, waiting for a moment. After realizing Sonic wouldn't come back up on his own, he dived into the water himself.

After swimming through the cloud of oil, it didn't take long to spot the blue hedgehog. He looked to be completely unconscious, no longer grabbing his side as a tentacle dragged him further from the surface before stopped and swinging it through the water, smashed it into the wall. The tentacle loosened its grip and Sonic slipped right through, sinking slowly and hitting the bottom with a soft thud.

The octopus swam a little ways higher, spinning again while instead of branching out its tentacles, it brought them inward, making one large pointed drill aimed at the hedgehog's heart.

Then with quick speed, it began to descend right at Sonic.

Shadow took one look at Sonic then growling he shot himself forward, his body glowing slightly as went. He shot completely through the main body of the beast just as the tip was mere inches from Sonic, causing the tentacles to break out of their formation and wave about clumisly as the body moved away from them from the force of impact.

Shadow ricocheted off the stone wall and launched himself once more at the beast though this time he seemed to be aiming at something in particular. He hit his mark and came back through as the machine began to sink to bottom in a cloud of oil.

He paid it no mind as he landed away from it with a soft thud on one foot, clutching a Chaos Emerald–a real Chaos Emerald–in his hand. He looked over at Sonic and leaning down, grabbed him under the arm and swam them to the surface in the opposite direction they had entered the chamber from.

He took a deep breath of fresh air when they broke the surface, but didn't take the time to enjoy it as he pulled Sonic up and out of the water and onto the dirt path. He looked around and saw a small dirt staircase just a ways from them and what looked like sunlight shining through the opening.

The exit.

"It must finally be morning," he said quietly before turning his attention back to the blue hedgehog below him.

He leaned forward, examining the wound. It wasn't as bad has he had thought it had been. Not deep or very big, and it was barely bleeding anymore, much to Shadow's relief.

He put his ear to Sonic's chest and frowned. Well, that wasn't a good sign. He wasn't breathing.

Shadow contemplated for a moment before setting the Chaos Emerald down beside him. He placed Sonic flat on his back then put his head in his lap. He leaned forward, hesitating a moment before parting his lips and trying to breath air into his lungs.

He did this for a couple of moments until he felt Sonic move then brought his lips away as the hedgehog coughed up water violently. He calmed down a bit, taking in breaths of fresh air before calming down completely, breathing regularly. But he still didn't wake up. He was still knocked out, only breathing.

Shadow thought about 'accidently' pushing his head off his lap when Sonic let a comfortable sound and a soft smile grace his lips but figured he didn't want to chance knocking him out further and once again, out of breathing.

So instead for the next half of hour, he simply sat their uncomfortable, as his mind began to wondered.

About his feelings. And what exactly they were. If they were real feelings or artificial, like the ones he thought he had for Rouge.

Did he really feel this way about Sonic? Or did he only allow himself to believe he favored the hedgehog more than usual because of 'The Incident'? Would he have reacted if it had been anyone? Or was it really just something about Sonic that made him feel the way he did?

But then...how could he explain his other feelings?

Shadow looked at Sonic's peaceful face. The pleasant smile. Those soft lips. He rather liked the way they had felt, even if he didn't really get a chance to fell them properly. Not in a kiss. Not a real kiss anyway. . .

Shadow blinked, still studying those lips of his. And he had made up his mind.

He leaned in again, his eyes partially closed, not hearing the soft footsteps that made their way towards them...

* * *

It had taken Rose quite a while to swim through. Thankfully, it's really all she had to do, as she had figured that Sonic must have been this route before her. She barely had any robots to fight at all.

And if there had been any doubt, the large robotic octopus that was now out of commission at the bottom of the largest chamber put them to rest.

So she had made it to the other end, hoping against hope that she would finally see her darling hedgehog and hopefully, alone.

Then Amy saw a silhouette of what she knew was a hedgehog right in front of her and she smiled brightly.

There he was! Then sunlight hit around his feet just right and she saw the glimmer. And Sonic had gotten a Chaos Emerald!

Her smile softened as a plan formulated in her head quickly. Oh her darling Sonic must be rewarded.

Stifling a giggle, she slowly crept forward, keeping as quite as she could, the light making his image clearer the closer she inched forward.

And Amy Rose froze speechless once she could see**_them_** clearly.

Oh Sonic was there. But the form she thought was his own had belonged to Shadow. Who was currently bent over with**her** Sonic resting on his lap.

And he was kissing him.

Amy could feel the corners of her eyes dampen. Not a peck. Not a 'hey, you're my best friend' kiss, if that even existed for guys. No...this kiss was different. That was the same kind of kiss that she had always wanted to give Sonic herself.

The type of kiss she had been hoping to get just a moment ago. The type of kiss she had always wanted her darling to give her.

And there was Shadow. Stealing her kiss. With her Sonic.

She heard a soft moan from Sonic–he was _moaning_?– and Shadow lifted his head slowly, his eyes opening as he looked down at him.

Then he cut his eyes to the side and she knew she'd been caught.

His head spun around and crimson eyes stared intently at her. And she stared back at him, searching his eyes for something, anything that resembled the least bit of guilt. Like maybe seeing her would make him ashamed, like he didn't mean to do it at all. Amy could except that. She really could.

But what she couldn't except was what his eyes where really saying. He wasn't sorry. And deep down, she already knew he wasn't. And as they continued to stare, understanding crept to her face.

Shadow hadn't been in love with her. He hadn't been jealous of her feelings for Sonic. It was completely the other way around.

Shadow was in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

And Amy's look wavered and she ended up looking at the ground as silent tears fell. And he wasn't going to back down, his eyes, his whole demeanor, told her so.

Amy didn't know what to do now. So she did the very first thing she thought of.

She ran.

**A/N:**

_I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far or even took the time to read it. It really means a lot to me and I'm glad that you are enjoying it if you are. If not, I'm so sorry as I hoped everyone would._

_Well, I've decided I'm not going to do what I originally planned for Tails. I was going to have it where he fell in love with a teenage human girl and in an effort to be with her, turned himself temporarly into a human, but after realizing:_

_**A.)** I had no clue where that could fit in._

_**B.)** I'm liking the Tails/Cream development more._

_I've decided that's the making of another fanfiction all together. Which I am working on. So it's Tails/Cream, one-sided (for now) all the way from here on out._

_**1.** That's a Family Guy reference, though I think the show may have gotten it else where, I'm not too sure.. But once I saw it, I couldn't help but put it in one of my stories and since this was the one I'm currently working on... :hugs Brian plushie:_

_That's it for now, thanks again. It makes me dance._


	4. Amy Rose Takes Her Stand! Part One

**Chapter Four:** **_Amy Rose Takes Her Stand!-Part One_**

_(AKA: The Start of One Big Misunderstanding.)_

Something told him this wasn't going to be a good day.

Shadow stared after the pink hedgehog as she hurried past them, refusing to look at either of them as she quickly made her way up the steps, tears staining her eyes.

Great.

Shadow contemplated calling after her for a moment. Not like she would listen.

But then, why should he have to explain? He wasn't sorry for what he had done and it wasn't like she was actually going out with Sonic. Or owned him.

Sonic didn't seem to care about the pink nuisance in that sort of light. Though Shadow wondered if he honestly knew that or was trying to convince himself of this. And then he wondered why he was trying to convince himself if he was.

It wasn't like the kiss had meant anything to him.

He shook his head frowning deeply. That thought didn't sound right, even to him.

Damn.

He couldn't deny the feelings to himself anymore. And he had been afraid once he kissed Sonic honestly that he wouldn't be able to lie to himself.

He could no longer think that 'The Incident' could have happened with anyone–well okay, technically, he's a guy so it_could_ happen with someone else but damn it,_not_ with Sonic! He could no longer ignore the sudden oddness he felt whenever Sonic got to close. That his dreams, his thoughts, those blasted feelings didn't exist.

That Sonic didn't mean anything to him.

'But', he frowned, looking down at the azure hedgehog as he began to move and groan as he tried to wake up. 'That doesn't mean I have to act on these feelings. I don't have to except them at all.'

Sonic's emerald eyes flashed open and stared up at him calmly, heavy lidded. He didn't make a move to sit up as he still looked a bit tired.

He turned his head to look over at Shadow, catching the thoughtful yet troubled expression on his face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing Sonic," Shadow replied in his usual dead pan yet silky voice. And he meant that. There was nothing wrong with the way he felt–even if the feeling did come uneasy to him. He wasn't use to feeling those emotions anymore. Not since Maria.. But he didn't have to admit those feelings for whatever they were to anyone either. Especially to the very creature that had his head resting in his lap.

Sonic gave him a soft, taunting smile. "Did you just call me Sonic?"

Shadow, catching his words, instantly blushed slightly. This made Sonic laugh. "And your blushing?"

Shadow quickly pushed his head off his lap and stood up, growling at him as he made his way toward the exit. Sonic was still laughing on the floor, rubbing his head.

Yep. A horrible, craptastical day.

They had made their way back to Tail's workshop, running the better part of the way until Shadow made his concern for Sonic's injury (as Sonic kept wincing) known. Though of course, he wouldn't pin Sonic down and cry over him like Amy would, oh no. He simply ran right beside him, poked him in said injury, watched as Sonic crumple to the ground and pausing, said in his usual 'cheerful' voice: "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Sonic smiled up at him, winking. Shadow gave him the most skeptical look he had before trying to attack the wound again, but Sonic was quicker and back on his feet, glaring at him. "Stop that!"

"If the wound is fine and doesn't hurt, then my ministrations shouldn't matter," Shadow pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"Didn't know you were_trying_ to make it hurt," Sonic stated in annoyance. "Seriously, I'm just fine. Stop worrying so much!"

"Who's worried," Shadow replied.

"Then why bring it up?" Sonic pointed out, smiling slightly. Shadow frowned and began to walk away from him.

"Because I don't want to have to do everything by myself. I thought we already had this conversation about your recklessness, moronic tendencies, and incompetent hero worshipers."

Sonic blazed past him in puff of smoke, earning a glare as he called back that he would meet Shadow back at the workshop.

Shadow didn't bother catching up, preferring to be alone to his own troubling thoughts. This 'coming to terms' thing just didn't work at all. It didn't work with humans, as he still hated those insignificant creatures. And it wasn't working with this whole 'liking Sonic' thing either. That moron. Completely ignoring his good advice. Why he chose to like such an idiot was completely beyond his comprehension.

He finally made it to his destination, the sun beaming down on him as a soft warm breeze tickled the grass underneath his feet.

As he reached for the door knob he could see it was already cracked, meaning Sonic had indeed made it to the workshop at least in one piece.

He could hear soft murmurs inside and frowned slightly before he opened the door completely and entered Tail's living room.

And this being 'not a good day' theory seemed to fulfill itself.

Everyone in the room stopped talking abruptly as soon as they saw crimson and ebony in the doorway. Amy glared daggers at him as Cream patted her hand softly and stared at him troubled.

Tails seemed to be fighting not to look at him all, completely avoiding eye contact.

Rouge was staring at him almost in humor, those icy eyes of hers seemed to be in a calculating fashion as they watched him.

And Knuckles looked as though he were caught between being disgusted or finding whatever the conversation that they were just having, which Shadow figured he already knew, humorous.

Sonic was no where to be found but Shadow refused to let this fact bother him. He also refused to be the first to speak in this instance so the entire room just stared at him, except for Tails. He let his eyes wash across the room, finally resting on the pink hedgehog that was still scowling at him. They're eyes met and they seemed to get in to some sort of intimidation contest.

After a few minutes, she finally broke eye contact and looked away angrily and he couldn't help but smirk a little. No one had a more intimidating stare than he did, end of discussion.

"Soooo," Rouge stated finally, leaning on the wall a bit as she watched Tails intently pretend to type things into his control panel.

"Amy tells us you found a Chaos Emerald."

Riight.

The two glared at each other again as Shadow held up the crimson colored gem. "So I did. What of it."

"Oh nothing, nothing," Rouge said quickly, giving him a pleasant smile. Shadow decided not to try to decide if she was being sincere and cutting her a side glance, turned in Tail's direction, holding the Chaos Emerald out.

"Here."

"Huh?" Tails said almost too quickly, turning towards him but refusing to look Shadow directly in the face, concentrating on the splash of white fur on his chest instead.

There was a pause. Then Shadow tossed him the Chaos Emerald, making Tails have to look up in order to catch it.

Their eyes met and after a few moments, Tails slowly turned back around and placed the emerald with a yellow one he must have gotten with Cream and continued to pretend to type something.

"Sonic seemed um, pretty tired when he got here," Knuckles grumbled. Now he was looking at Shadow intently. "Went upstairs to catch some sleep."

"I wanted to wrap up that wound he got," Cream gestured, smiling slightly as Shadow looked over at her to acknowledge her. "But he insisted he was fine. He said he just needed to sleep."

"You can go check on him if you want," Rouge had barely offered before Amy quickly cut in.

"I think Sonic will be just fine on his own. He said he didn't need any help, so there is no reason for Shadow to disturb him."

Tails stopped pretending to type, Knuckles looked away rather uncomfortable now, Cream looked a bit worried and Rouge just stared between both Amy and Shadow with interest as they had another intensive stare down.

"Maybe...Sonic would like if Shadow...checked on him?" Cream offered softly, trying to break the friction.

What she accomplished instead was earning one of the ugliest looks Amy had ever sent her way. The small bunny quickly got up from her seat and went to stand by Tails, a guilty expression on her face. Amy glared up at Cheese who was still floating around her head a bit looking at her with displeasure for making Cream upset and cut him the same look, making him wiz across the room and hide in Cream's arms.

This added even more friction to the room as all the innocent bystanders were trying to figure out exactly what they could say about the situation without having either Shadow or Amy bite their head off. And this was proving to be quite difficult, as even mentioning Shadow and Sonic in the same sentence seemed to offend Amy and Shadow–well–he was Shadow wasn't he?

Finally having enough of it all, Shadow let out an annoyed growl and announced "It **_wasn't_** a kiss!"

Now everyone looked at him slightly shocked, including Tails.

"When Sonic fell into the water and I pulled him out, he wasn't _breathing_. So I thought I would perform C. P. R. to see if may that would help him. However–unfortunately–you have to place your mouth on the person for it to work.."

Tails let go of the breath he had been holding and looked relieved while Cream smiled nodded in understanding–even though she really didn't. Knuckles frowned in confusion as if thinking of something else while Rouge simply raised a eyebrow at him.

But Amy was still staring daggers at him and he knew she didn't believe it for one minute. Not that he cared much. He really didn't care what she or any of them thought. But the entire ordeal had become completely annoying and he knew no one would function properly or as well as they possibly could at any rate, until he tried to 'explain' himself.

That–and Sonic wasn't exactly 'aware' that Shadow had actually kissed him. And quite frankly, he wasn't suppose to be aware of the fact. That was for Shadow's own purposes and benefit. He had to know exactly what he felt before he could properly take a course of action toward the situation and the best way he thought he could find out by that point, was to see how he felt once he kissed him.

And he'd definitely felt something there. But he would let Sonic know this when he was ready–if there was ever a time hewas ready. And not a moment sooner. 'Or at least,' he thought after a moment, still glaring at Amy. 'It better be that way.'

"It's okay Shadow," Tails spoke up cutting into his thoughts as he laughed a bit. "I really didn't know what to think, though I thought it might have been odd for Sonic to _really_ kiss you–or you to kiss Sonic–and really mean anything by it! That's just–creepy right?"

This earned laughter from everyone except Shadow, who was sending Tails a rather nasty look that only Amy caught. He sent her a side glance and once again, they were glaring at one another like the most bitter of rivals.

Though he suspected, that is exactly what she thought they were now. Bitter rivals.

"Well this has been fun," Rouge announced, finally looking satisfied about something before standing straight up and sauntering toward the kitchen. "But I'm starving. Who's got breakfast?"

"Me," Cream practically cheered as she bounced on her feet, starting for the kitchen. She looked back at Tails. "Would you like French Toast? I know that's your favorite!"

Tails rocked back and forth on his feet a bit and placed his hand behind his head as he looked down and fought a blush. "Sure Cream. Thanks."

She smiled happily at him as Cheese peeked his name, lodging on her head.

"And I'll take some–" Knuckles began but Cream was already in the kitchen. He sweat dropped then grumbling, following Rouge into the kitchen.

Tails began to follow but paused as he looked at Shadow and Rose. Neither had made an effort to move and they were still glaring at each other. This made him uneasy.

"Um guys..."

"I'll be there in a minute Tails," Amy announced quietly, not bothering to look at him.

He looked in between them again, still not making a effort to leave them alone. Shadow stopped staring at Amy long enough to look up at Tails then smirking slightly replied "Don't worry kid. Nothing's going to happen. I was just leaving."

He ignored the Amy's look of offense as he silently made his way out workshop, silently closing the door behind him.

Tails let out another sigh of relief and smiling, turned to say something to Amy but cut himself short when he saw her.

She had the same rage filled look she gave Cream just a moment ago, her left had was balled into a tight fist while her right was clutched tightly are one of her Piko Piko Mallets. She seemed to have a very angry aura around her as her eye began to twitch and she bared her teeth. And she was shaking.

He hadn't seen her this mad since Knuckles accidently told her that Sonic wasn't interested in her. It took them all day to calm her down and Sonic wouldn't go near her. But then, neither would he. Or Knuckles. Or Cream. Then she had accidently smacked Shadow with her mallet in the head– over and over again– thinking he was her azure heartthrob. And Shadow was not a very happy hedgehog after that. And...well...let's just say a few people went into 'hiding' at Lady Vanilla's–including Amy.

Tails took a small step back, putting his hands up in a defensive fashion before he spoke. "A-Amy?"

"How dare he just...just...leave!" she fumed in a deadly whisper, complete ignoring Tails and glaring at the door. Tails blinked at her and she exploded. **_"How dare he just leave in the middle of our conversation!"_**

She stormed her way across the room and left the workshop, slamming the front door so hard that it bounced back open, leaving it ajar.

Tails sweat dropped, looking after her in slight worry–and confusion.

"They were having a conversation?"

_They were all sitting out in a field together. The sky was filled with gray clouds, casting the backdrop of a gentle rain headed there way. A gentle breeze accompanied the oncoming down pour, running through is quills as he stretched out on his belly, the springy grass tickling him._

_He could hear Cream laughing as Tails chased her and Cheese around. He could see Knuckles sitting a ways in front of him in an Indian style fashion while Rouge gave him back rub. They were talking gently among themselves and Sonic had to fight back a laugh. Since when was Knuckles so laid back? He shook his head. Maybe Rouge had that much of an effect on him._

_He looked up to see Amy sitting high in a tree to his left, her boots off and resting at the base of the tree while her feet dangled below her. She waved at him cheerfully and smiled his way. He smiled back and gave a little wave before turning on his back and staring up at the sky._

_The breeze hit his face and he closed his eyes. Maybe not a beautiful bright sunny day–but it was still comfortable none the less. He had a soft spot for spring rains. They were just as relaxing to him as a sunny day was._

_He frowned lightly when he felt someone standing over him. His eyes opened and he saw ebony and crimson looking down at him, a gentle smirk on it's face._

"_Let's race faker," Shadow said gently, reaching down taking Sonic's hand and pulling him up._

_Sonic returned the smile as he helped him, not noting how long it took Shadow to release his hand before they both prepared themselfs for the race. He always loved a little competition and even he had to admit, it was nice to have someone like Shadow around. Someone who was actually a challenge for him. Someone he couldactually race with._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch and Amy had jumped clear out of the tree and landed right in front of them, twirling as she produced one of her mallets and stopping, held it high in the air as if it were a starting flag._

"_Try not to leave him in the dust sweety!" she winked Sonic's way and he smirked at her as Shadow simply rolled his eyes, then paused to stare intently at Sonic before he adverted his eyes back down the path they would be taking: across the clearing, through the woods and to the middle, where a lone tree stump stood as their check point, then back to the clearing as the finish._

"_Ready!" she sang. Neither answered, only gave determined smirks as they lowered themselves to the ground to get a good push off. "Go!"_

_And they were both off with a start._

_At first they were running side by side, right by each other. Deciding he was tired of playing, Sonic gave Shadow a cocky smirk as he pushed himself to run faster, taking the lead as they entered the forest. But a few moments later, Shadow was right by his side again, casting him a smirk of his own before winking–whoa, winking?–and with a burst of speed that even surprised our azure hero, he simply disappeared out of sight._

_Sonic frowned slightly. Chaos Control? The cheater._

_Speeding up and planning to trip up Shadow as soon as caught up with him for cheating–well okay, he forgot to mention he couldn't use Chaos Control but really, Shadow should have known better– he made his way to the small clearing in the middle of the forest with the lone tree stump and simply stopped._

_Sonic frowned in confusion as he whirled around, searching. Shadow was no where to be seen._

"_What the–" he began to himself, tapping his foot in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He didn't run past. I would have seen it!"_

_He paused in his rant. "Maybe." He felt water on his quills and looked to catch one in is right eye. Rain. It had been so soft at the time–or he was so irritated by Shadow literally seeming to leave him in the dust–that he hadn't noticed it was raining now. Hard._

_Sonic let out a soft sigh as he took in a deep breath, preparing to make his way back. Shadow was going to pay for this one._

_Just as he was about to start off, he felt a tug on his wrist that pulled him backward. With a surprised grunt, he landed on the ground with a hard thud._

_He blinked up to see Shadow smirking down at him, straddling his hips and pinning him to the ground._

"_Hello Sonic."_

**A/N:**

_Thank you all so very much for your reviews and words of encouragement. It makes me seriously want to do my own Peanut Butter/ Jelly Dance. :My Shadow Plushie and I Hug You All:_

_:Laughs: No Sonic/Amy fans, she hasn't given up just yet. I thought that would have been out of character if she just up and gave up like that. I like to think of Amy as determined and headstrong when it comes to Sonic. But let it be known: Shadow won't either. :winks:_

**k0m0d0-3421**_: I loved your review, it made me laugh and smile! You remind me of a friend of mine, only she's strongly supporting the Shadow/Sonic paring in this fiction.As for your ideas:_

_Don't worry, there will be Amy/Sonic and very soon. Both pairings will be enforced really. Honestly, the only problem I'm having ship wise is exactly**who** Sonic will end up with in the end, if anyone. Because personally, I'm beginning to like both pairings. :So sad: I'll make up my mind as I go, I swear. As for the Non-Con, yes it will be there. I already had that written out but I haven't gotten there yet. I just need to finish all the chapters in between to lead up to it properly. And from the way it's looking...:coughs: It won't be what one excepts. :winks:_

_I shall post the second part shortly. This chapter ended up being 19 pages long so I decided to cut it up. I do like writing long chapters but that was a little too long. _

_Thank you all again so much for reading and for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed, more to come **very** soon!_


	5. Amy Rose Takes Her Stand! Part Two

**Kamirine's Warning:**

_This chapter contained a bit of SLASH , so a nice piece of the beginning has been removed. If you would like to read the complete chapter, please go to: http/ __Though if thisbothered you in anyway in the first place, then you're pretty much good to go. Otherwise, I would like to thank my friend Scriba :waves: for helping me with that part of thechapter. Thank you very much :hugs:_

**Chapter Four:_ Amy Rose Takes Her Stand - Part 2_**

_(AKA: The Beginning of a Great Misunderstand)_

_Sonic blinked up at Shadow, his mouth gapping. He was calling him by his first name again. And more importantly, he was straddling him. And he didn't like the way he was looking at him._

_He grunted his name as he struggled to get the ebony hedgehog off of him but to no avail. Shadow simply smirked down at him, taking pleasure in seeing him wither under him._

_"Sonic, " he replied. A simple sentence but it was marred-- Shadow's voice was lower than usual, husky. Sonic could swear that their faces weren't even an inch apart_

_"You're violating my space," Sonic stated with a nervous laugh, taking the whole thing like a joke. "Okay Shadow...get off." When he didn't budge, Sonic could feel his nervousness–and anger–rising as he tried a little harder to move him off. But Shadow still held him down rather easily his smirk growing ever wider. So much so that Sonic could see his pointed teeth perfectly. And that my friends, was a scarey sight._

_"Why would I want to go and do that?" He asked, his voice still dripping with husky insolence. "When I've got you right where I want you."_

_Sonic paused in his struggle, staring deep into those crimson eyes before taking a deep breath, he said dumbly, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh... Sonic, Sonic, Sonic... He taunted softly, 'tsking' a little after saying his name. "You know exactly what that means..." He pressed his body against the other more so than before._

_Sonic's eye twitched as he swallowed hard. This wasn't happening. It just. . . **wasn't** He found himself looking from side to side, hoping against hope that someone– i anyone /i –even Eggman, came stumbling into the forest to help him. But seeing this for the false hope that it was, he began to struggle with Shadow again, his heart pounding. The damn jerk wouldn't budge And Sonic was beginning to panic. Where did all his strength go? Why couldn't he get him to move?_

_He looked up at Shadow again, his eyes flashing with soft protest as his struggling faltered.._

_"S-Shadow..."_

_"S-Sonic, ".Shadow taunted, before catching Sonic's lips in a tender kiss._

* * *

And woke up with a start, still screaming. He stopped suddenly, realizing he was still in one of Tail's spare bedrooms (or Sonic's room as he dubbed it). But he couldn't help but look around the room cautiously, his emerald eyes darting into all the darkened corners of the room, as window's had been drawn.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps right outside his door and Tails came bursting into the room alarmed with Knuckles right behind him, looking ready for a fight.

"Sonic, are you okay? What happened?" Tails asked with worry, syrup covering his chin.

Sonic blinked up at him then trying to keep his breathing under control as it had become a steady pant, he faked a yawn, leaning back on the bed. " Nothing little buddy. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"You sure Sonic," Tails asked with worry evident on his face. He smiled at him. "It's okay. Just Eggman–you know–winning."

Knuckles scuffed. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

All three shared a small laugh before Tails left. Knuckles paused as he was heading out and looked back around the door, smirking. "So, you always scream like girl when you wake up?"

He recieved a pillow to the face as his answer and laughing, Knuckles went back to breakfast, leaving Sonic to his own troubled thoughts.

There was no way he was going back to sleep. Not after _that_.

He took a few calming breaths before he sat up again, propping his pillow up to make himself more comfortable.

This was turning out to be an odd day for him. First it was Shadow calling him 'Sonic' and blushing. And that just didn't happen. Then there was this morning once he got back to the workshop.

When he had entered, everyone had looked at him strangely. Like they all wanted to say something but couldn't muster up the words–or perhaps it was courage-- to say anything at all. They all just stared at him slightly shocked expressions on their faces.

And then there was Amy. She looked up at him with eyes full of tears. And she looked hurt. This had concerned him greatly and he moved forward, asking her what was wrong with her, grabbing for her hand.

But to his utter surprise, she had moved away from him and this had made him stop. She continued to look at him with accusing eyes and he frowned sadly at her. He had done something to upset her again. And this time, it was serious. But. . .what on earth had he done?

"Amy..." he had began but before he could say anything else, she had gotten up and stormed out of the room. Moments later, they heard a door slam. She had left the workshop via the back entrance–into the garden.

Sonic looked around the room, staring into each one of their faces, searching for someone to tell him exactly what was going on.

But Tails quickly adverted his eyes and made himself busy with pretending–because Sonic could see his fingers weren't touching the actual keyboard– to type something up on his large computer panel, concentrating on a yellow Chaos Emerald as Cream walked over and sat it down right in front of him.

Knuckles was scowling at him like he was fighting to say something but Rouge had put a hand on his arm and she gave him the worst false smile he had ever seen.

"She's okay Sonic," she had begun in a low, controlled voice. "She just...needs some time alone."

Sonic's frown deepened. He wasn't going to get any help from them. Not while they were secretly giving him accusing stares–though Knuckles was quite more obvious than the others.

Ignoring the eyes that followed him, he simply walked out of the room and followed Amy.

He had found her sitting right behind a line of rose bushes, her knees drawn up to her arms with her face was buried in them. And he could hear soft sniffles. His face softened quickly. He never liked making her cry.

He cautiously made his way over to Amy and took a seat right beside her, placing a hand on her back. She didn't make an effort to move.

"Amy, come one, please?" he pleaded in a soft voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

His answer, was a Piko Piko mallet to the face.

His leg twitched as he grabbed his face, mumbling curse words into his hands. Man that really i did /i hurt.

"Do you **_hate_** me that much? " she had screamed down at him angrily, shaking slightly as she steadied the mallet over her head, preparing to strike again.

Sonic quickly flipped to his feet, one hand still up to his face as he replied quickly "Amy I don't _hate_ you! I _never_ hated you! I don't even know what I _did_ to make you think that! "

She lowered the mallet slightly, but not enough that Sonic felt completely comfortable.

He continued. "But whatever I did to make you so upset, I'm sorry Just don't cry anymore okay? I really hate to see you cry. Especially when I'm the one that makes you so upset. "

This time, she completely let go of the mallet and her face softened. Her lips quivered as the corners of her eyes burned with salty water and tears slowly began to fall down her face again.

"No more crying now," he said softly, taking her in his arms and hugging her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder. He really was tired and his side still ached a little. But he really had to make sure she was okay. Then he decided to take a stab in the dark at what exactly was wrong.

"Amy, I'm really sorry if I gave you a scare. But we _had_ to go in the water to get the chaos emerald. And Shadow saved me before I drowned. And he was even nice enough to let me rest my head in his lap," he paused to laugh before he continued, missing Amy's look of utter shock.

"Though why he just didn't push my head off is beyond me. But it was a nice gesture anyway I guess."

He felt her pull out of his embrace and look right into his emerald eyes, her face inches away from his. "You mean...you weren't awake when I got there?"

He had shook his head. "No. Shadow told me before I got here that you had come though."

She blinked at him and then more tears streamed down her face before she flew back into his arms and wrapped her own tightly around his neck.

"Oh Sonic," she had whispered happily.

His eye twitched slightly. Amy's emotions flip flopped more than the shoe of the same name.

She finally let go when he had given a sharp cry of pain and grabbed at his side, falling on one knee.

At this point, Cream and Tails had run out of their hiding places, Cream going to get some bandages while Tails ran up to Sonic to help him to his feet with Amy, both having worry evident on their faces.

Sonic got back to his feet with their help and he then insisted that he was just fine.

"What happened?" Tails asked staring at the wound and he summed up the entire incident the best he could, admitting that after he fell into the water and woke up only moments ago before getting there, he wasn't sure what happened except what Shadow had told him.

He had looked over at Amy then, whom as staring at him as if in heavy thought, the light that had seemed to fade when she was upset had returned with ferocity to her eyes.

"Let's get you up to bed, okay?" she had finally said softly, taking him under one arm while Tails took the other. He sighed. Now he was going to be babied...

Sonic was taken out of his thoughts when he felt the pain in his side returning. He slowly laid back down then turned in the bed on his good side, taking in a sharp breath as a small stab of pain greeted him on his other from sheer movement.

He'd be more than happy when that was gone. It may be small, but it still packed a punch.

When they had brought him up to the room, he had to assure a more than worried Cream, that he didn't need any bandaging up, before she would leave it alone. And she barely did, as she left the bandages right on the night stand, just in case, before leaving with Tails, who told him that they would let him rest up before they went on to search for the other Chaos Emeralds, much to Sonic's protest.

Amy had stayed behind, making sure he was comfortable by fluffing his pillows, tucking him in, making sure he didn't want or need anything before turning to leave.

Then, she had paused and much to Sonic's amazement, quickly made her way back across the room, pecked him on the lips as quick as she possibly could, then ran back out, shutting the door behind her.

What had made this experience even odder was that he really didn't know how he wanted to react to the kiss.

The kiss had been so quick and unexcepted that he really didn't have time to process it properly. He wasn't exactly sure if the kiss bothered him–or if it had actually meant something to him. But either way, it had taken his breath away.

But then, so did that nightmare.

Sonic shivered at the mere thought of how it made him feel.

It was by far, the worst dream he'd had involving Shadow lately. And what bothered so much other than having the dream at all, was that his dream self didn't seem to be bothered by the actions. Even though he had protested, he had felt excited in his dream. Anxious. He had wanted everything Shadow was willing to give him...even at the end...

"Man, what has been wrong with me lately," he grumbled to himself. "Me–and Shadow? Have I been spending too much time with him?"

Then he thought back to when he had woken up after nearly drowning. Something he had been ignoring. When he had finally come to after–whatever it was that happened with the stupid octopus–he had felt like someone was kissing him. And even in his subconscious, he knew the kiss hadn't bothered him at all. In fact, it had calmed him down, made him feel safe, wanted.

But when he opened his eyes, he only saw Shadow. Staring down at him silently. No lips were on his. Shadow was just sitting there letting his head rest in his lap, staring down at him as if he was in some heavy thoughts of his own.

Deciding not to make his head hurt anymore, Sonic finally got up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. He just wasn't going to get any rest right now so he might as well do his second pass time: eat.

And whatever had been cooked smelled delicious because the smell was drifting all the way up to his bedroom.

'It had to be something with syrup,' he said to himself. 'Tails did have syrup dripping down his chin after all.'

He made his way out of the room and down the stairs, pausing once he got to the livingroom. The front door was ajar and he could hear voices. Angry voices.

He crept slowly to the front door, and opened it a bit further as quietly as he could.

And there was the topic of his thoughts right in front of him, in some kind of deep conversation.

He heard Amy yell "– you can deny it all you want but I can see right through you. So you can just forget it mister because it will never_**ever**_ happen. Loving you will never work " They glared at each other once more before she took her hands off her hips and turning on her heel, began to walk back toward the front door–and stopped short once she saw him standing there. Shadow frowned and Amy looked rather worried and Sonic couldn't help but wonder if he had heard too much.

* * *

Once she had left the workshop, Amy didn't waste any time finding her target, who hadn't made it that far. Actually, she was almost positive he had chosen to wait for her.

He had his back to her and she could almost picture the smug frown on his face with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His intense crimson eyes staring at something as if it was inferior to him.

She made her mallet disappear as quickly as it had appeared. Violence wasn't the answer right now. And truthfully, she didn't really want to know how Shadow would react to being hit over the head, remembering having to spend the night at Lady Vanilla's after doing so accidently–and not being able to get through to him that it was a 'accident'. Not right now anyway.

"We both know what you did," she said quietly. "And while I may not know exactly why you did it, you should know.."

She paused before she took in a nice breath and stating boldly, " Sonic is _my_ boyfriend."

He slowly turned to face her, raising an eyebrow before he spoke.

"Funny. I don't remember the faker mentioning that before."

"He doesn't need to," Amy retorted, placing her hands on hips and scowling. "It's obvious to everyone that Sonic and I belong together. And once he stops acting like an immature child and sees it for himself, there won't be any question about it to anyone. Even _you_."

Shadow let a smirk play on his face as he simply 'hmphed' at her. "If you desire to believe whatever your little mind has conceived, your free to do so. But do not pick a fight with me about your disillusioned romance. I have no interest in that faker what so–"

He paused as they heard a high pitched scream fill the air. Amy looked alarmed but Shadow didn't seem bothered in the least. The both listened and heard hurried footsteps in the Workshop, followed by Rouge's calm laugh and joke about the scream. This calmed Amy down, but only a little as she really wanted to see what it was about.

"–ever." he finished slowly. This snapped her out of her thoughts and she rounded on him again.

"Liar!" Amy accused, going so far as to point her finger at him before placing her hand back to her hip. "I **_know_** what I saw and I _**know**_ how you looked at me after you did it "

"You know nothing little girl," Shadow snapped, becoming rather annoyed with this third degree treatment.

"Don't you think for one minute that you have something over me " she announced. "You may have fooled everyone else but not me! I know what I saw and I know that Sonic doesn't even know he was being kissed! "

Shadow glared at her but couldn't help but feel relief even though he didn't show it. He was sure the little whelp had blabbed it the azure hedgehog by now, she certainly had to everyone else.

"I know how Sonic really feels, he's shown me so many times and in so many ways that I have to admit, I'm a little ashamed I was even worried about such a little thing like kisses from you. But get whatever your thinking you can simply get out of your mind about my darling because I _will_ win Sonic's heart completely! Just you wait and see Shadow, you won't stand a chance against me! " she practically sang in confidence, pointing her finger at him again with a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

Shadow only blinked at her unimpressed as his face fell into a purely annoyed and bored expression. "If you didn't have such a one track mind, you would understand by now that I'm**not** interested in that faker and have no plans of 'fighting' you for his 'heart'. "

"A girl knows when she's being threatened," Amy informed him as she lowered her hand, sounding as if she was letting him in on a big secret. "And that kiss was more than enough proof to let me know that you are definitely trying to threaten my relationship with my darling "

'_**What relationship?**_ ,' Shadow thought to himself as he let out a low growl but Amy put up her hand to cut him off before he could speak out loud, ignoring the death glare he gave her for her having the audacity to actually interrupt him. "No amount of you saying differently is going to change my mind Shadow. So give up. And give up Sonic too Go ahead because you can deny it all you want but I can see right through you. So you can just forget it mister because it will never ever happen. Loving you will never work "

And glaring at him, she turned on her heel–and came face to face with the topic of their discussion. And he was frowning at the pair, looking between the two of them.

Shadow frowned back but Amy got rather worried. Just how much had he heard?

"What...are you to talk about?" Sonic demanded slowly, still staring between the two, frowning. Amy's concern melted away and she almost had to fight back a smile of excitement. Was that jealousy she heard in his tone?

"Um..."she began quietly.

"None of your business," Shadow announced in a cold voice.

Sonic's eyes froze on him–or rather his chest as he seemed to be avoiding looking at his face– and the frown deepened. Amy thought of speaking up but she stopped herself. This is what Rouge called 'taking advantage of a good situation'.

"Let the enemy dig themselves into a hole they hopefully can't get out of," Rouge had said once. "And if that doesn't work, hit them with your mallet."

And Shadow was the enemy. And he was rather good at rubbing people the wrong way...

"You made Amy upset," Sonic insisted.

"And that makes it _your_ business because?" Shadow snapped.

'Yep,' Amy thought to herself as she saw something flicker in Sonic's eyes. 'He really was.' But she couldn't help but wonder if Sonic was already upset with Shadow about something. Maybe he did know about the kiss. . .

Nevertheless, she touched his arm before he could snap back and he looked over at her. She smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay Sonic," she replied slowly, choosing her words carefully as Rouge had taught her. "I think Shadow and I have come to an understanding, so lets just go get some breakfast. I'm sure Cream is worried by now."

Sonic gave her a weak smile and nodded, but they both turned to glare back at Shadow.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog didn't speak but instead simply glared back at the couple. Amy was shooting him a look that screamed M-I-N-E just as Sonic unconsciously took a hold of Amy's hand. She gave Shadow a smile of triumph that Sonic couldn't see because he was too busy staring at the patch of white fur on Shadow's chest.

But Sonic finally looked up into Shadow's face, the sunlight making the very light shade of crimson evident and he gave Amy's hand a slight squeeze. Crimson fury stared into emerald pools of defiance and jealousy before pivoting, Shadow simply disappeared in a puff of speed, only the dust that his shoes kicked up where left in his wake.

After staring after him a moment longer, Sonic turned to Amy and smiled, the blush gone. "We should eat. I'm starving "

Amy nodded in agreement and Sonic, finally having noticed he had taken Amy by the hand, simply let it go with a clear of his throat and crimson touching his cheeks returning. Amy's eyes twinkled at him and he just shrugged as he turned quickly, trying to avoid the moment all together–and saw a group staring at them from the doorway, hunched low, eyes peering around the doorframe as they watched.

They both sweat dropped and seeing that they were caught, everyone came into full view, laughing sheepishly as they tried to cover themselves up.

"I was just going to see if you were okay cause you weren't in your room..." Rouge laughed.

"Tails said that you were um, hitting Shadow with your Piko Piko mallet, " Knuckles cut in, pointing at Amy.

"And we wanted to make sure that you were okay because we're all friends here and we care " Rouge finished.

Silence.

"It was Tail's idea," Knuckles added and when Sonic and Amy glared at him, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I did_**not **_Sonic, they made me tell them that Amy and Shadow were arguing just like when they made Cream and I spy on you in the garden!"

"Traitor!" Knuckles and Rouge hissed angrily at him, making Tails shrink back before he ran outside and behind Sonic.

Sonic gave them an annoyed frown and shook his head. Man, they could be a pain.

"I'm hungry and you're holding me up from my—" He looked at Cream who blinked before she smiled eagerly.

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes," he finished matter of factly before walking past them and into the house with Tails practically as his shadow trying to avoid both Knuckles and Rouge.

Knuckles sighed and followed along with Cream.

Amy shot Rouge a quick smile and thumbs up before running inside herself, calling for Sonic to wait up for her, pushing Knuckles down as she went.

Rouge smirked slightly as she raised an eyebrow and followed, stepping over Knuckles, assuring Cream he was just fine as she had stopped to check on him and continued on her way.

**Author's Note**

_Well, I meant to update sooner, but I had to get my little Slash scene together the best I could. Forgive me, as I haven't written Slash in like, forever so I had to get a little help. Though in the end, I went to comedy and ended the scene because it was much more graphic, so much so that I wish to save it for another time coming up. But you'll have to go to the other link to read what I have. :winks:_

_As for this love triangle of doom, I still have no clue who's ending up with whom, but I like to think in this last part of the chapter, you can take things in your own meaning. There's a lot of underline meaning to be honest but it can be taken in any way, for any ship. Now how am I looking at it :winks as she hunches and my plot bunnies laugh wickedly.:_

_As always, I'd really love to thank you all for reading my story, your support, and reviews. They make me cry and stuff :sniffle:_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will take a bit longer to update, as it's far too long (longer than my previous ones) and will need to be cut properly before I can post the first part. But for those that have been waiting for Knuckles to get a little more spotlight, you'll get your wish._

**k0m0d0-342: **_Sorry the first part was confusing. This was all originally one big chapter but it was far too long so I put it in two parts. _

_Now concerning Shadow: Okay, I can see easily where he can come off as the evil, abusive typebut I really tend to think that Shadow is really a being misunderstood quite easily. I find that Shadow not mind abouttSonic being hurt just not to be trueif he really cared about him: I mean really, look what he did about Maria? He was willing to destory a whole planet to avenge her death. And we all know that he cared deeply about her. Shadow is one who I think does not show his emotions easily--or not anymore.. He can have the same emotions as Amy though he would never wear them on his sleeve as she does. I do agree that Amy can be a bit annoying anddoesneed to mature a bit before Sonic will take her seriously: but that's why I'veput in this bit with Rouge trying to help her. That, and the upcoming confusion because Ihonestly believedcertain characters would react a certain way ifthey thought such a thing washappening. And I don't think he would need to take Sonic away from the others just to have him. If the others weren't excepting of the relationship but both parties were, then they would either get over it--or not. _

_But I can say, you honestly just gave me one hell of a idea to write fanfiction. Behold! My evil laugh! Bawha!_

_:coughs:_

_More hunting for the emeralds, Eggman might show up :hooray: and more misunderstanding, relationships and you trying to figure out exactly who I'm pairing with whom._

_**Happy Reading!**_


	6. Prelude to a Storm

**Author's Notes:**

_I decided to put them at the beginning of the story this time. I know it's been a while since I updated my story and for that I'm sorry. I meant to give you guys this chapter for the holidays but things seriously came up with family. And then New Years I got seriously sick and couldn't get out of bed, let alone get on the computer. _

_I'd like to thank you all for your patience and for sticking with me so long. Thank you all for reading so far and reviewing as it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

**Chapter Five: _Prelude to a Storm_**

_(AKA: A Prelude to the Delicious Yet Devious Plot of the Vixen Named Rouge)_

The day and been a long one, but for Rouge, it was exactly what she needed to see her plans fall through.

You see, she was a woman who was never very serious when it came to romance. Or men. They adored her. Cherished her, bought her things. She swished her hips, give a little seductive smirk, the flirtatious wink. And men would fall to their knees–or at least blush a little here or flirt back there.

Everyone that was, but one man.

Knuckles just down right ignored everything that made her the glorious woman she was. He took her winks as suspicious, frowned when she smirked, and looked down right dumbfounded when she flirted, like he wasn't sure what he should be doing.

She always thought a boy like Tails was naive in love, but Knuckles just completely took the cake in this department. He was in the same category as Cream. **_Cream_**. And even she gave Tails more play then Knuckles gave her.

She leaned back on the wall as she watched the crimson echidna help Cream with her tray of hot chocolate, 'hmphing'.

Knuckles was just sad. He spent his entire life guarding that Master Emerald...

The Master Emerald. It's how the two even met. She smiled softly at the fond memory.

She had come to steal the Master Emerald and Knuckles had caught her red handed, so to speak. They argued and he said something about it being more than just some pretty gem–and he was right, it was, but that hadn't mattered to Rouge. Just the mere thought that someone was telling her she couldn't have something, especially any type of jewel, simply infuriated her.

Then Eggman came along and tried to steal it right from under their nose–the nerve that someone would steal something she was trying to steal first–and Knuckles had broken it. Then he went off to find all the pieces, leaving her to do the same. When they'd met again, they fought to get the other's pieces and she had tried to kick him off a ledge–and nearly fallen to her own doom. But at the last moment, Knuckles saved her life by catching her and bringing her back on the ledge safely.

And that's when it had happened. That split second, that split moment, when their faces where only inches apart and he looked as though he would simply kiss her. And to her own amazement–that was exactly what she'd wanted him to do. To simply plant his lips on her own. The tension, the mood, everything had been right and she knew it! But he simply stared at her, as if he were to afraid to do the simplest of task.

And irritated, she pushed him away and accused him of being fresh. And he, of course, denied it and went off with his Master Emerald.

She blinked out of her memories as Knuckles tripped over Cheese and caught the tray before he it landed on Cream's head, causing pick the small chao up and thank him. He made a gruff sound and nodded.

Rouge rolled her eyes a bit and went back into her thoughts.

After everyone had escaped the **ARK**, she went back to her duties as a government agent while Knuckles had gone back to Angel Island to continue to protect his precious emerald.

But it didn't take too long before the yearning came back–and she tried to steal it again. And again. And again.

Until it became a game of sorts. One that Knuckles didn't seem to be aware of.

After a while, she even stopped trying so hard to actually succeed at stealing the emerald, anticipating the upcoming fight that would ensue once Knuckles had caught up with her and took his emerald back, annoyed that she just didn't seem to 'catch the hint'.

And then the moment when she made her revelation.

The idiot was no where to be found and the Master Emerald was right there for the taking. Rouge found herself looking for him, later finding out that he had simply taken a break to get something to eat for himself but at the time, she had figured it had to have been important as she had never none him to simply leave it behind for someone to easily steal.

And that's when she first realized something was wrong with her. Because she found that she didn't want the emerald. Because if she took it and finally succeeded, then it wouldn't giver her an excuse to see Knuckles anymore.

And that's how he found her when he returned with his fruit, sitting on top of the emerald with her legs crossed, her hand resting in the palm of her hand as she tapped her index finger on her temple, thinking.

With another huff, Rouge stood upright, glaring at Knuckles as he left the small den and headed back for the kitchen, not paying her any attention at all.

That stupid echidna. Making her feel things for a man she'd never felt before–and not even paying her or her feelings any attention.

A smirk formed on her face.

But then. . .that's why all this excitement was about to start as well. It taken her a while, but she was positive that with the proper calculation, she could set her rather 'fun' plan into action and start her little game of chess.

Because in the end, that's all love and relationships were. A game. A game of calculation, strategy, planning–chess was the perfect analogy for it. Yes, she was the queen while Knuckles would be her king. And everyone else was set to her pawn. Her adorable, simply, unknowing little pawns.

And her first such pawn had found its place in her plan within the past day in the form of–you guessed it–Sonic the Hedgehog.

My my, how interesting the day had been!

After Shadow and Amy had their little talk, Sonic had begun to act a little weird by Rouge's standards. He hadn't mentioned going to fetch Shadow since and after some time had passed, Cream finally brought the subject to everyone's attention. Sonic expressed how they didn't 'need' Shadow but he hadn't fooled her. There was a reason he didn't want Shadow around anymore–and he had set it upon herself to find out why.

But after watching him more closely, she began to suspect this reason was Amy Rose.

Because another thing that was odd to Rouge was that Sonic was spending an awful lot of time with her. Not that it wasn't what Amy had been shooting for since the first time she'd asked Rouge for a little help in getting Sonic's attention–but she couldn't help but think that it was just too soon.

He was overly sweet to Amy, helping her around the workshop despite her worries about his injury, engaging her in long conversations, asking her simple questions like her favorite color and food and such. If Charmy was around, he would have flown right in Tails and Knuckles' mouths they were so wide with amazement.

Rouge was brought out of her new thoughts as she felt someone tap her hand softly. She looked down to see Cream looking up at her with a polite smile.

"Miss Rouge, would you mind asking Sonic and Amy if they'd like some cocoa and cookies?"

Rouge shrugged and started toward the hallway. "Not at all, back in a sec."

Actually, it gave her an excuse to listen in to more of the duo's conversations. Not that she was spying on them mind you. She was doing a favor for Cream this time–you know–being polite.

As she got to the door, tucking away the random note that Cream chose to cook all of Tail's favorite treats, she heard the high giggle she knew to be Amy's mix in with a deeper voice she knew to be Sonic's.

She wasn't sure why they were laughing but it died down just as she got to the door frame, making sure to keep out of view as she listened in.

Then after a breath, she heard Sonic ask a question. And Rouge frowned in interest.

Now it was becoming clear exactly 'why' he was spending so much time with Amy now.

He wanted to know exactly what it was that Amy and Shadow had been talking about before he had come in on the conversation.

A good question. One that Rouge herself wanted the answer to–though she had her suspicion. And if things progressed like she hoped, she'd be able to use them to her advantage at gaining Sonic as a pawn.

There was a deep silence after this question and Rouge couldn't help but take a peek around the corner. Amy was staring at Sonic almost blankly, her emerald eyes burning into his. Both seemed to be searching for answers but it was Amy who seemed to find her's first. She let a soft smile play on her face before she answered simply that it wasn't anything important and he shouldn't worry about it because she was sure she and Shadow had come to an understanding.

Sonic made a groan and tried to press further but Amy refused to budge in fashion that Rouge couldn't help but feel proud.

The 'old' Amy as she would refer to her, would have teased Sonic to no end about possibly being jealous and smothered him in hugs, scaring the poor azure hedgehog into oblivion. But the 'new' Amy–the more mature, sophisticated 'bend your man to your whim as you've learned from the master' Amy– was playing the entire situation on a cool string. She made some small excuse and made her exit, leaving a slumped and annoyed Sonic with a bitter frown etched on his features in her wake.

Rouge took this moment to make her presence known waltzed her way into the room, plastering a concerned expression on her face when he looked up.

She took a place next to him by the couch and continued to stare at him in her mock emotion, choosing for now, to forget about Cream's hot chocolate mission.

"What's wrong Sonic?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her momentarily then looking at his feet, sighed.

"I dunno," he had admitted. She nodded thoughtfully and decided to play her hand. "This wouldn't be about the little conversation I over heard with Shadow and Amy would it."

At this, his head shot up and he glared at her. "You heard the conversation? The entire conversation?

Rouge nodded slowly, a smirk playing on her lips. Sonic frowned. "Wait–how could you? I never saw you when I came down stairs and I thought you only heard the very end of the argument–after I got there."

"No, Knuckles and the others did and you're just not very observant." she lied, correcting him as she waved a figure in disapproval. "Come on Sonic, you should know by now that my spy skills are second to none. What kind of a spy would I be if you were able to see me spying?"

Sonic thought about that for a moment and finally nodded. Rouge smirked widened as she continued to plant her seeds.

"It's a wonder Amy was able to let him down so easy," she began, refusing to look directly at him now. She could feel the emerald eyes back on her and she continued. "Shadow may not say much but he can be pretty strong on the emotion when he does express it. But you should know that by now right? After all, you've been on the recieving end when he feels 'anger'–but then who hasn't, right?"

Silence.

"It was almost kinda sad, you know," she continued, looking down at her hands and plastering on a troubled expression. "He all but told her he loved her you know? But Amy.."

She sighed. "Amy let him down just as easily as she could. She told him that she was interested in well—you."

She could feel the tension in the air and still refused to look at Sonic. But she could feel those emerald eyes staring at her intently as she spoke, soaking in her every word. Good.

"How much she lov–liked you. And well," she finally looked up at Sonic, a playful expression on her face. "You know Shadow. 'Faker' this and 'faker' that. How much you didn't deserve a girl like Amy because you were too blind to see a good thing when it was right in front of you. How she deserevered someone that would show her the same effection that she was wasting on you."

She saw a flicker in his eyes at the last part of her sentence. The frown was so deep on his face that he reminded her of Shadow at the moment. His emerald eyes had a gleam of the one emotion she hoped to see in Knuckle's eyes soon–otherwise her plan would go to complete waste: jealousy.

"And what did Amy say?" he asked quietly but she could tell he was anxious for the answer. She pretended to look a bit uncomfortable again, messing with her thumbs and taking in a small breath, as if she didn't really want to answer. It was so unlike her–but that was the point. It was getting a rise out of Sonic and his nostrals were flarring slightly as he asked his question again.

"Well you heard what she said Sonic. The relationship between them would never work. But right before you came–I don't know. It was the look she had, you know? Like she was actually thinking about what he said. Like she wasn't sure if what she was about to say was what she really wanted to."

There was a deafening silence then and Sonic sank back into the sofa, his quills drooping even lower than before as a bitter, almost pouty expression crossed his face.

Rouge forced a questioning look on her face but inwardly she smirked. My, how a boy doesn't like another boy playing with his toys.

"Come on now, don't look so glum," she said in a cheer up fashion, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure she'll still pamper you like the baby you're acting. Now she just has a man to think about in the mean time."

This earned her a very evil glare from Sonic. "What's that suppose to mean?" he snapped. He sounded slightly aggravated.

Rouge hunched slightly. "Well...I mean...come on Sonic. You're older than Amy–but you're about as immature as Cream when it comes to romance and relationships. Amy is a girl that knows what she wants in love but she's too blinded by her crush for you."

"Crush?" he asked, almost as if she had insulted him. She hunched. "What else do you call it? She's blind by her puppy love for you but don't except her to stay that way forever or until you finally decide you want to humor yourself with a romance with her. Shadow has already noticed her for the woman she is and it won't be too long until she realizes that herself–and that she doesn't have to wait for a love that will never happen to find her happiness."

Sonic didn't speak. He only stared down at his shoes as if he were in a deep, troubling thought. Rouge took this moment to smirk openly. She really amazed herself sometimes, the way she could manipulate the mind.

"Oh don't worry Sonic," she stated in annoying cheer up fashion again standing on her feet and pulling him up to his own, surprising him a bit. She winked at him. "I'm sure you'll wake up before it's too late. And if not–well–at least she'll have one super fast hedgehog to cuddle with right?"

Sonic opened his mouth to retort but she could tell it wasn't going to be polite in the least, so she cut him off. "Everything will work itself out, don't you worry."

She could hear footsteps and voices coming close to the door, and a grunt she knew all too well. A sly smile crossed her lips as she timed the moment perfectly in her head before she engulfed Sonic in a friendly hug just as the door opened.

She heard a surprised gasp, from the doorway and from Sonic.

"Miss Rouge? Mr. Sonic?"

They both turned in unison to see the gang standing in the doorway. Cream looked slightly worried as she held her tray off hot chocolate and cookies in her hand. Tails looked bewildered for the millionth time that day while Amy frowned slightly as she looked between the two.

Then her eyes fell on Knuckles.

Rouge couldn't fight the excitement that ran through her body as she realized her plan would work.. Not only did Knuckles look completely jealous just as she'd hoped–the crimson echidna looked positively livid as his violet eyes trained on the azure hedgehog, his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides.

So her king actually did care about his queen. As she thought, he was just going to need a little 'push' to help him express his emotions for her openly.

As complicated and messy as it was–as much as she knew this could possibly make quite a few people very anger at her if they found out (though Amy should be happy with the development Rouge thought) her plan was going to work.

The result was simple: when she was through, Knuckles soul ache for her, he wouldn't be able to have a straight thought unless it was about her. He would be just as passionate about her as he was about protecting that Master Emerald, even more so if this all worked out well.

Rouge the bat was not going to simply make him say how he felt no, that was too simple. Too easy. She was going to make Knuckles the Echidna show just how much he cared for her. And just by the way he was staring now, she new she was going in the right direction, that she was doing it exactly right.

And while she had developed her first pawn, he wasn't going to work out exactly like she'd hoped.

Certainly Knuckles would be jealous but there was too much to risk with Sonic.

While Knuckles didn't know how to explain such emotions properly he was not however, afraid to confront anyone about anything. Which wasn't the problem in least–actually, it was what she was hoping for. But it would only be a matter of seconds before Sonic let the truth be know before she could obtain the information and confirmation she needed. There was the chance that Knuckles would be too hard headed to listen, but then there would also be the problem of Tails, Cream, Amy...heck anyone that knew the pair that could stop the train wreck before it began.

Not to mention she didn't feel like trying to dodge a Piko-Piko hammer whenever Amy was in a five yard radius of her.

Not to say that Sonic wouldn't have his uses–oh no. He would still play a major role in helping her use Knuckles' own quick judgement against him.

But what she need now was a new pawn. A better pawn.

"What were you to doing?" Knuckles asked finally, still glaring daggers at Sonic.

"Don't mind us," she laughed at him as she broke the hug. "Sonic just needed a little comfort after being away from Amy for so long. Oh and Cream remember: you don't have to say 'Miss' or 'Mr.' to us."

Tail looked at Sonic as Cream made a 'ah' sound and Amy blushed slightly as she smiled. Sonic just gave a sheepish laugh and inched away, shooting a glare at Rouge. But Knuckles continued to stare at him in complete annoyance.

Sonic took a seat back on the couch and Tail's joined him. Amy took a seat on the other side of him. Rouge watched as Sonic looked absently at her then, as if mentally pressing himself onward, placed his head on Amy's lap.

Amy blinked down at him and Tails stared at the pair out of the corner of his eye. Rouge couldn't help but chuckle at the poor tan fox. It was obvious to her that this behavior in Sonic was something Tails' was not use to seeing.

Amy smiled down at him and began running her fingers softly through his quills before playing with the delicate lining of his ear lob. He gave a content sigh and closed his eyes in comfort.

When Amy looked up at Rouge, she gave her a quick wink and sauntered over to Cream, taking a cup of cocoa.

"Well...we found the next Chaos Emerald," Tails began before thanking Cream for his own cup when she offered. He took three cookies and balanced them on his leg before using his now free hand to take out a small device. He pressed a few keys on the panel and four dots began to flash while it made a soft blinking sound. "Four to be exact."

Sonic opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to be laid back down when Amy coxed him to. "Four? Together?"

"Sort of. One is by itself here," he pointed to a small blinking dot. "Located somewhere deep in this jungle. But the other three are in this mini industrial plant here a few hundreds yards away past it."

This time, Sonic sat up and stayed up, though Amy still played with his quills. "That must be Eggman's base."

"Or a temporary one," Rouge pointed out as she took a sip of her cocoa, causing everyone to look her way. "Eggman had quite a few if I remember correctly. It keeps the government from finding him so easily."

"Mr. Eggman set up this new base so he could be closer to the Chaos Emerald?" Cream asked the group, worry evident on her face as she gave a cup to Amy and offered one to Sonic..

"Must have," he nodded as he refused the cup but took a few cookies.

"Three emeralds–Tails, is one of those–"

"I'm sorry Knuckles," Tails announced, sending him a sad glance. "He doesn't seem to have the Master Emerald with him."

Knuckles looked angry for a split second, but his face faltered and he frowned, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed. He looked away from the group and went into his own troubled thoughts.

"How can you tell?" Cream asked him curiously.

"The Master Emerald has a different power core on my radar when I detect the Chaos Emeralds," he explained. "It would produce a more powerful trace than the Chaos Emeralds."

"So what are we waiting for?" Sonic announced, jumping to his feet, an excited smirk on his face.

"Just hold on a second," Rouge announced, holding her hand up. The entire group looked her way and she put her second play of her chess match into motion.

"Shouldn't we get Shadow?"

She was met with silence. Sonic glared at her as if she were a traitor and Amy frowned thoughtfully. Cream stared at her in wonder as did Tails but Knuckles cut her an annoyed side glance.

"I mean, we could certainly use his help after all. With this many Chaos Emeralds to be had, we'll need two teams won't we? One to track down the emerald in the forest and the other to stall Dr. Eggman and steal the emeralds he possesses so far. Since I'm use to Eggman's compounds, I think that should be me. Since I'll need some backup–not to mention we just get along better and he knows Eggman just as well as I do–I would like Shadow to be with me. The rest of you can find the Chaos Emerald."

And just like she thought, suspicion would take the better of at least one of them and to no further surprise, it just happened to be Knuckles.

"Why should we let you and Shadow go to Eggman's base?" he challenged, glaring at her now. "How do we know we can trust the two of you not to join up with him and double cross us? Or just run off with the emeralds you steal?"

It never failed. Rouge batted her eyes and gave him an innocent smile. "Now Knuckles, when have I ever given any of you any reason to distrust me? Really, it will be easy: we'll just stroll in there, divert the doctor and take the chaos emeralds for ourselves and leave."

She knew exactly how she had worded the sentence because everyone looked a bit uncomfortable after that and Knuckles looked almost triumphant. It was no secret that she had a history of simply walking of with Chaos Emeralds that didn't belong to her and Shadow wasn't exactly clean in the 'giving up Choas Emeralds' department either. Though he was doing better than her lately.

And just as she'd thought, Sonic spoke up. "Maybe we should make the teams more even. Besides, I happen to know Eggman just as good, if not better than you Rouge. So Tails, Rouge and I can go meet with Egghead and Knuckles, Amy, and–"

"Not so fast Sonic, you forgot Shadow," Rouge corrected him, though she knew very well he meant to.

Before he could speak up, Amy spoke first. "Sonic wait."

She watched as Amy placed her cup down and took his hands into hers instead of what Rouge knew she would normally do: hug him.. He looked at her puzzled as she began to speak.

"You look like you feel a lot better and your wound doesn't seem to be bothering you as much, but I would feel better if you let," she paused when she caught Rouge staring at her and taking a breath, she spoke again. "If you let someone go with you–someone that will be able to take care of you if something else happens to you. That way if you get hurt again, I'll be sure that you're okay. O-or you could just go after the emerald in the jungle–it's not as dangerous."

She looked down at their hands, avoiding his eyes. "Just don't want you hurt anymore, that's all. I worry."

Rouge sighed softly at Amy's save. She had specifically told Amy not to invite herself to accompany Sonic–let him invite her on his own. But in the process, let her best aspects that they both knew he liked shine through. Like her concern for his well being. Not even Sonic could deny it was nice to have someone that cared about him so much.

Sonic's face softened as he looked at her and Rouge saw him squeeze her hands. Amy looked up at him and he smiled. "Come on Amy, this is Egghead! You know better than tot think he could throw something at me I can't handle."

Amy blushed but her worry didn't falter. He gave her a confident smile. "You know I'll be fine! I'll have my little buddy with me and having Rouge around is like having Knuckles. Only she thinks."

Rouge saw Knuckles look outraged as he gave a gruff "Hey!" in protest but Sonic ignored him.

Cream walked over to Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Mr.–um– Sonic will be okay Amy. But if you're really worried, I can go with Tails and Knuckles and we can go find the chaos emerald. If anything happens to them, then they'll have me to help them, that way you can help Sonic and Shadow or Rouge if they get hurt."

Tails nodded. "With Knuckles, we'll find it in no time."

" And with Shadow to help us guys, Sonic won't have to excert himself so much," Rouge added.

She watched as Sonic looked slightly annoyed but he finally agreed, seeing four people gang up him in their own small ways and it just appeared that Knuckles was content on glaring at the back of her head.

"So it's agreed then," Rouge sighed happily, outstretching her wings and placing her hands on her hips. " You guys will find the chaos emerald and we'll go stall the doctor. But in the mean time, someone has to go find Shadow and clue him in."

Sonic took a step forward as he began to sigh out an answer put Rouge put her hand up. "Thanks but I think I should be the one to go get him. After all, we've always gotten along better and if he's still angry about–today–" she shot the pair of hedgehog a meanful look, each taking it for their separate meaning. "Then he may not want to see you right now. Better that someone cool him down since we'll all be spending a bit of time together, right?"

"You sure you won't just go off and find the emerald first?" Sonic joked.

She hunched and looked directly at Knuckles as she replied. "Nope. Some things are just more important."

She saw the flare in Knuckles eyes again and he uncrossed his arms as if he was about to snap at her but before he could utter a sound, she had taken to the air and flown out of the room, past Cheese he was sleeping on the couch and opening the door, out of Tail's workshop to find her second pawn.


	7. The Delicious Yet Devious Plot Part 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well, ladies and gents, it's taken me a few days but I've finally completely written chapter six. To be honest, chapter five was really a part of this chapter, which brings the grand total of cutting this massive beast into four parts. I was originally only go to post this first part of the three parter, but after having to rewrite it so many times and spending so much time on it...well I decided that I would completely post my labor of love. _

**k0m0d0-342**-_Glad you're enjoying the story thus far. I'm not really sure if I'm going to use any of your plot ideas, as I've pretty much gotten the fic (or the core basis of it except relationships) written out. _**HedgeHogReaper1-**_I swear Rouge isn't as bad as it seems. She was actually suppose to be a lot worse (one reason I had to rewrite the chapters) but I decided that this was pretty tame enough for her. That and I didn't want to risk her straying too out of charater if she possibly was already. I hope you like the updates! _**Oreokids87-**_Believe it or not, youare no where near alone. At the other site where I post my story, they're rioting. But as my original pairing warnings says: there will be some Sonic/Amy in this story just like Shadow/Sonic. Now who will actually end up with who? I'm still not exactly sure but I'll admit. I'm having more fun right Shadow/Sonic than I am my Sonic/Amy moments. But I still haven't decided yet. I should know by the next few chapters though, I hope. I'd like to thank everyone else that has read and/or reviewed my story! It really means a lot to me and I've very happy if you've been enjoying it so far. Please feel free to leave feedback as usual._

_I really hope that you all enjoy these next three chapters!_

_**Chapter Six:** The Delicious Yet Devious Plot of the Vixen Named Rouge! (Part 1)_

_(AKA: The Knight and a New Move for a Complicated Strategy)_

It had taken her thirty minutes before she finally found the hedgehog she was looking for. He was a moving blur of orange and yellow light as he made his way across the city, zigzagging around anything in his path on his way northward.. This she found odd. Shadow usually made it a point to stay way from 'insignificant humans' as he called them.

"Shadow!" she called down to him and he looked up at her. He slowed down slightly, then came to a complete stop in the middle of a sidewalk.

They both ignored the humans that walked by as she landed right beside him. They both stared at each other as they both sat on the curb. And there they sat in silence, Shadow staring far out and she knew, in heavy thought while she carefully formed the words she would speak to the ebony hedgehog in order to persuade him unknowing into her chess match.

After he still wouldn't speak and she was sure she was ready as she would every be, Rouge looked over at him letting concern show on her face. She did worry about Shadow, so it wasn't to much of a stretch.

"What' s wrong," she asked firmly as she placed her arms in her lap and crossed her legs. She wouldn't dare try to put an arm around his shoulder like she did with Sonic: she knew he would simply swat it away in annoyance.

He still didn't reply so she continued. "Is this about what Amy told you today? Is that what's bothering you?"

He cut her a side glance, but his unwavering frown and silence still greeted her.

So it was. Just as she had hoped. He was still upset about Amy's rejection. But then she remembered the part she actually heard and added. "And I suppose Sonic's little round of twenty questions didn't help matters much either."

He turned to glare at her and she could tell he was very annoyed. "You were listening then."

"Not all of it," she admitted with a hunch. " But I saw enough to know what's going on."

This made Shadow narrow his eyes at her but he looked down at the paved street instead. She knew he was uncomfortable but she paid it no mind. It was now or never and she had to at least try. Nothing fails but a try, it's said. But then with Shadow. . .

Making another move in that private game of hers, she spoke again. "You know Shadow, you shouldn't just give up."

He scuffed in sarcasm now, glaring at her with a raised eyebrow as he sneered in annoyance. "I'm not fighting for anything."

She frowned. "Don't lie to me Shadow. Whatever this feeling is you have, it's bothering you. So much so that you haven't tried to come back. Or scream at anything. Or hit Cheese."

He only continued to glare at her and she sighed. This was one hard pawn to move. "All I'm saying Shadow, is that whatever it is you're feeling, maybe you should try to act on it instead of just taking anyone's words, whether it be Amy's or Sonic's, as the end of the entire discussion. I suppose that's a bit alien to you, and that's more than understandable since I'm sure you haven't lov–"

She could feel the anger radiate once that word was spoken and quickly corrected herself. "Liked anyone since Maria. But that doesn't mean they don't exist. And that doesn't mean you should just try to ignore them because someone else tells you to or to just give up because someone advises it. You would have never given up on Maria, we both know that, and you shouldn't just give up on this either."

Silence, except the soft murmurs of humans passing by and the light hums of engines from cars as they drove by. Rouge felt a little guilty about playing the Maria card but to her defense, it was the only way she found she could ever really effect Shadow.

She dared to look over at him and he was looking down at street again. And she knew he was in a very deep thought–maybe even past memories. And she struck again.

"She said she wanted you to be happy, right Shadow? And you can't do–be happy– if you simply ignoring how you feel." She finally placed a hand on his shoulder and cautiously began to rub it in a circular motion as she waited for him to say something–anything–or simply backhand her into oblivion, actually catching on to what she was trying to do.

To her pleasure, the latter didn't happen.

"Perhaps," he said finally, studying her for a moment.

She smirked at him. That was a victory as far as she was concerned. And if he actually followed her advice? The mere thought sent shiver down her spine. There was no way her plan could fail!

She hit him on the back. "Well of course! How could you even doubt my good advice? Or do you remember who you're talking to? You know I'm right."

He smirked slightly, seeming to be in a better mood and shook his head. "Your vanity never ceases to amaze me."

"Neither does your cuteness honey," she winked at him and he stood up, rolling his eyes at her. She blew him a kiss and he completely turned his back to her. She pouted. "You know I hate it when you give me the cold shoulder."

"Then stop being so ridiculous," he announced. She sighed and shook her head. Okay–so maybe she was wrong when she said only one man could completely ignore her advances. Though she got the feeling Shadow knew she was only kidding around so he never really said anything about it. Which was exactly what she was counting on from her second pawn.

That–and this little love triangle that these hedgehogs seemed to be carrying on about working in her favor.

"In any case, looks like Tails found quite a few Chaos Emeralds this time and we're going to need your help." He glared at her and she continued. "We're splitting up into teams of two, Knuckles is with the kids and you're with me and the loving couple."

She made sure to say the last two words in sarcasm with a slight eye roll. Shadow frowned and turned away from her. Before he could speak, she gave him a pout. "I know Shadow but come on. You can't leave me with those two. I need someone with me that I can trust Shadow–that trust me. That knows me. Someone I can relay on. And besides, it will give you a chance to do what we talked about."

Then, after a short pause, she added a reluctant "Please?"

She heard Shadow sigh in annoyance as he gave her a back a look. He looked down right annoyed and both eyes were heavy lidded while he frowned. She gave a relived sigh at his silent answer and had to fight the urge to hug him. Her plan was on track.

She offered to give him a ride as she took to the air.

"Thanks," he spoke in his deadpan, creamy voice. "But I can make it on my own." And with that, he was off in a blur of orangish yellow light again, pushing a few humans out of his way as he went.

It had taken then only a while to get to the meeting point, Rouge was taking her time flying through the air while Shadow 'strolled' his way on foot to the destination.

* * *

When they finally arrived, they were greeted with the sight of Amy and Knuckles trying to catch a very irritated azure hedgehog while Tails, Cream and Cheese stood by with sweat drops. Cream was holding a role of bandages and what looked to be medical alcohol limply in her hands as Knuckles burrowed his way into the ground and shot back up moments later, pinning Sonic beneath him as the azure hedgehog fought to get him off.

"Will you stop acting like such a baby and take it like a man!" he snapped, digging his knuckled glove into Sonic's good side.

"I said I was fine, now will you all just lay off!" Sonic snapped, trying to kick Knuckles off and away from him just as Amy came up beside the pair. She dropped to her knees and flexing her fingers, began to tickle Sonic in the ribs.

Sonic's breath caught in his throat as he began to laugh hysterically, kicking now to get away from Amy's assaulting hands. Knuckles continued to sit on him with a triumphant smirk while Amy continued to tickle him into oblivion, Sonic trying to grab her wrist to get her stop but instead, ended up grabbing his sides as tears formed in his eyes.

"O-okay! A-amy, I'll let her do it, j-just stop!" he wheezed. Amy smirked and nodded at Cream and the small bunny quickly snapped out her bewildered trance and hurried over. She poured the alcohol on a strip of bandage, then placed it over the healing wound. Sonic drew in a sharp breath of pain but Amy tickled him slightly on the ribs and he erupted in the weirdest sound they had ever heard as he tried to continue to wince in pain and laugh.

Knuckles stood up and pulled Sonic up so that he was sitting up so Cream could wrap the remaining dry bandages around his abdomen.

"All done," she called happily and Cheese squeaked happily as he landed on her head. Sonic gave her a thankful smile and stood completely up, stretching before helping Amy to her feet as well.

"You know, you really didn't have to do that," he announced matter of factly. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he snorted and Amy poked Sonic in the ribs.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Rouge finally said, no longer feeling like being completely ignored. They all looked up at them slightly surprised. Rouge raised an eyebrow while Shadow only glared at them.

Cream was the first to run over to the pair. With a small formal bow, her hands clasp in front of her, she greeted them. Cheese squeaked happily at them and fluttered around Rouge's head before landing on Shadow's completely.

Everyone noticed Shadow's left eye began to twitch and small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead while his fist shook slightly at his sides. Cheese seemed oblivious and continued to engage one of Shadow's quills in a Chao hug.

Cream smiled at Cheese. "He doesn't want you to be upset Mr. Shadow so he's trying to make you feel better."

"Is...that what's he's doing," Shadow replied very slowly, restraining himself as his eye twitched heavily. He cast a quick upward glance at his head as he felt Cheese purr softly.

"Well...that is just so...nice of him Cream," he began steadily. "But I would really appreciate it if you would get him off. Of my head. Now."

Cream blinked at him for a moment, then standing on her tip toes, reached up and called out for Cheese. He flew into her arms and she hugged him happily.

"You made him feel better Cheese," she reassured him and Cheese squeaked happily, first at her than at Shadow.

Shadow made a movement that looked like he was about to slap the poor chao right out of Cream's hand but Rouge caught it quickly and held it, laughing sheepishly down at the small bunny who looked up at them bewildered. Shadow's eye stopped twitching but he was breathing heavily as he cast Rouge a 'why did you stop me' glare.

"Thanks Cream, you're always a help. You too Cheese, so sweet," Rouge reassured her. They all turned their attention back to the rest of the group and Sonic hunched with a smirk in that playful way he always did.

"We ready to begin?"

Tails took out his detector and nodded as Cream ran over to him. Knuckles grunted slightly as he made his way over to the pair. Tails wouldn't be taking the Tornado with them this time as the gang had agreed to travel on foot while Knuckles dug his way underground just in case the emerald was buried.

He cut a quick side glance at Rouge and Shadow–or more so, at their linked hands, before he looked away. Taking the lead into the entrance of the jungle, he lept into the air and disappeared into the earth.

Tails looked back at the group of four as Cream waited for him at the entrance of the jungle.

"When we find the Chaos Emeralds, we'll let you know on this," he announced to Sonic, giving him a communicator. Sonic nodded. "And if you guys run into any trouble, just let me know little buddy and I'll be there."

Tails smiled and nodded. "Good luck Sonic!" he called as he made his way into the jungle with Cream. Cheese squeaked his own best wishes and followed the pair into the forest.

The group watched them, then Sonic turned to Rouge and Shadow, whom were still holding hands. He raised an eyebrow at the two. It seemed they weren't even really thinking about it.

"Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with," Shadow announced beginning to walk away but paused when he finally realized he was still holding Rouge's hand. He glanced at Rouge slightly confused and she only winked at him and gave him a suggestive look before he swung his hand free, glaring at her.

She snicker as he rolled his eyes at her and walked forward, cutting right in between Amy and Sonic as he went, breaking them apart slightly. She noticed he looked at Sonic as he did this before continuing onward.

Amy frowned after him as did Sonic but Rouge smirked. It looked as though Shadow would be taking her advice after all. Time to put one last pawn into motion.

"You two can go ahead, Amy and I need a little girl time," Rouge announced as she walked up beside the two and took Amy by the shoulder. She gave a sly smile at Sonic who looked between the two for moment, then at the back of Shadow's head uncomfortably.

Shadow was already entered the jungle in a different than the younger pair had, toward the direction of Eggman's base. Sonic gave the girls a slight nod then followed, not really attempting to catch up with the ebony hedgehog.

When they both disappeared behind the vast tangled vines and leaves, Rouge turned her complete attention to her would be third pawn.

Finally setting her final moves into action, Rouge began her next move.

"Amy–I really think that you should apologize to Shadow."

Amy gawked at her startled for a moment and Rouge plastered concern on her face as she looked away.

If Shadow was going to 'act on his feelings' and thus, enable Rouge to use this little love triangle to the best of her advantage, he would need a little push from the one that seemed to be pushing him away right?

"I mean, you were a little hard on him, earlier. Shadow may look as tough as nails, but you have to remember, he's just the type that doesn't show his emotions. That doesn't mean he doesn't have any though. He just doesn't express them like you or I would."

Amy sighed softly as she looked at her boots guiltily. "You're right Rouge. I really didn't think about that. It's just that when–well–I thought he was going to go after Sonic, I suppose I got a little–"

Rouge blinked then put up her hands. What in the hell?

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Rouge interrupted her, causing Amy too look. "Did you just say...Sonic? As in, that's who's Shadow is interested in? As in that's what you two were arguing about?"

Amy nodded, still looking guilty. "Yeah. I was a little harsh on Shadow. I didn't mean to be really, it's just that–when I saw them kiss–and you know how much time they've been spending together–alone–lately. My own jealously just got the better of me," she admitted, now playing with her fingers. "I only meant to tell Shadow that I loved Sonic and that he shouldn't try to interfere."

Rouge frowned at this. Now did Amy really think she could just tell people who they could and couldn't be in love with? That was her job.

"But well...he just made me so upset and I ended up telling him that–he would never have a chance with Sonic. That the relationship would never work. But it was really mean, how I said it."

Rouge stared at her dumbfounded now, her hands limply at her side. Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Was in love with Sonic. Not Amy–but Sonic. She could just picture some odd person doing a jig as they danced all over her chess game naked screaming "Checkmate bitch!"

This certainly was not what she was expecting at all. She had just finished telling Shadow that he shouldn't hide his emotions–but when told him that, she thought it was about Amy not Sonic, that she was encouraging him to go after. And she was positive she had convinced Sonic–

She bit her lip. Damn it. This was all one big mess and now she was certain, a rather annoying blow to her plans. While she was positive part one was working well due to Knuckles abilities to jump to the wrong conclusions too soon without thinking things out rationally, this would definitely cause a set back in phase two.

The phase that would have Knuckles actually taking action. And considering what she'd told Shadow, she might have just kicked herself in the ass—though she had to admit all these misunderstandings between the trio would make for some great entertainment when it all came crashing down–just not the way she wanted it to.

Misunderstandings. That was it. All she had to do was cause more of a misunderstanding. Phase two could still work– all she had to do was make sure that Sonic did not find out about Shadow's true feelings before her plan was complete. That he still believed Shadow was in love with Amy without keeping Amy or Shadow the wiser.

Amy could certainly help in that department–but to pull it off completely she would need a fourth pawn.

Rouge nodded to herself. Her chess game was right back on track and now it was time to continue on with the move of her newest pawn.

She placed her hands on her hips and gave Amy a taunting smile. "Well, this is certainly more of a pickle than we thought."

Amy gave a weak smile and nodded but Rouge placed her hand over Amy's shoulder as they began to follower the path the boys had taken. "Don't you worry about a thing sweetheart. You just apologize to Shadow–alone."

Amy looked at her questionably but Rouge hunched. "Sonic doesn't know about the argument right? Since this was between the two of you, better keep it that way."

Amy thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. Rouge smirked at her as her heavy lidded eyes narrowed slightly. "Right...so you apologize to Shadow and then I'll take things from there. Making sure you and Sonic have your...alone time."

She winked and Amy gave her a grateful smile just as they were walking around a gnarled tree trunk where the two other hedgehogs were waiting for them.

Or so it seemed.

Shadow was leaning on a tree right across from Sonic, his arms crossed as he stared at him with an eyebrow raised. He had an amused smirk on his face while the azure hedgehog stared back at the ebony hedgehog in complete anger, his emerald eyes burning into Shadow's taunting crimson ones.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. What was this all about.

Before she could question them, Amy run up, to the azure's hedgehog's surprise, to Shadow and taking him by the hand, asked him softly if she could have a word with him in private.

Shadow glared at her in an annoyed fashion, even narrowing her eyes a bit, but after growling at her pitiful expression, allowed her to lead him further up the trail as they began to converse.

Sonic stared after them with a deep frown on his face and Rouge pretend to look troubled after them as well, almost hurt.

"Wonder what those two are going to talk about," she said to herself, but made sure Sonic could here her.

Sonic gave her a half glance before hunching the entire thing off like he didn't care and grumbling walked off into another direction.

Rouge stared after him, watching him kick a tree then with a burst of speed, run off. She briefly contemplated on whether she should go after him but deciding she wanted to here what Shadow and Amy had to say–since their conversation already seemed to be having the desired effect on Sonic anyway, she flew after them, careful to stay out of sight once she found them.

She hid high in a tree as she listened in to the conversation that had already begun.

"...sorry for what I said earlier Shadow," Amy said softly, playing with her hands. The ebony hedgehog stared at her intently, his arms crossed, and she continued, staring at him in the eyes now.

"No–I should say I'm sorry for the way I said things. Not for what I said because my feelings will never change for Sonic–but I shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

There was silence as the two continued to stare at one another. Before Rouge could sigh however, Amy let out a small laugh and added. "I really should have just taken your word Shadow. My jealousy just runs away with me sometimes. Thinking you really kissed Sonic! I'm so sorry, I must have sounded so...so...stupid!"

Shadow blinked as Amy continued to laugh.

"You did sound stupid, even if you were correct in your assessment," Shadow told her softly and the laughter died almost instantly.

Oh damn it.

"W-what?" Amy asked, almost alarmed.

Shadow gave her a rather nasty smirk then, even by Rouge standards as the ebony hedgehog uncrossed his arms and started walking off.

"Don't give up Amy Rose–I at least want a brief challenge," he called behind his shoulder before disappearing behind the trees.

Amy stared at the spot he where he was just standing, slightly dumbfounded before letting a determined expression cross her face and running in a totally opposite direction.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out what they were doing. Both were going to look for Sonic–and preferably try to get to him first.

Which meant that Rouge had to find him before either one of them did or at least, make sure Shadow stayed away from Sonic. Far...far away from Sonic. At least until she could get pawn four into action.

And to Rouge's credit, she did find Sonic. She just didn't find him first.

"Sonic–I thought you were looking for Eggman!" Knuckles snapped aggravated.

"I am," she heard him snap sarcastically as she hid behind a few bushes, watching Sonic climb off on Knuckles head, who had decided to come up out of the ground right under the at the time, resting hedgehog.

"Where's the rest of the party then," Knuckles demanded. Sonic hunched. "Where's yours?"

"We all split up to cover more ground. I'm underground, Tails is flying in the air as Creams guide on the ground. He gave her the detector and gave us all these," he said holding out the small device he had given Sonic. "So we could keep in touch. Now where's everyone else?"

"Who knows? Shadow and Amy went off to have some 'alone time' and Rouge–well I'm not sure where she went."

"After her boyfriend no doubt," Knuckles spat bitterly, kicking up imaginary dirt. This caused Sonic to look up at him. "After all–somethings are just worth it."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. He was mocking her.

"I guess they are," Sonic grumbled. "Amy sure as hell saw fit to run off with him."

They both paused in silence and Knuckles kicked up another patch of dirt.

"I asked Shadow–if he liked Amy. Before she came up. I don't know why I did–I just blurted it out."

Knuckles waited for him to continue, as did Rouge.

"He didn't answer at all. He just looked at me. Then he started to laugh. You know, like it was funny. Then he asked why it was any concern of mine and why it should matter. I got upset I guess..."

Silence.

"Then Amy went off to have with him alone. I...just don't know what to think. And Rouge looked pretty upset by it to. I almost felt bad for her."

Knuckles looked up at him, like he had been slapped in the face. "She...did?"

Sonic blinked for a moment, almost as if something had dawned on him. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, causing Rouge to shrink back further behind the trunk before she saw him nod slowly. "Yeah she did. Like it had hurt her feelings."

He turned to see Knuckles walking away from him, grumbling before he dove back into the ground.

She watched Sonic stare at the spot for a moment, then run off. Rouge couldn't help the smirk, on her face.

Her first pawn had done exactly what she wanted him to do–and without her coxing him to do it like she was going to. Now all her final pawn had to do was help her drive the image home.

Taking in a deep breath, she came around the tree, preparing to go after Sonic before she persuade her final pawn–Tails–but bumped into the not pleased small tan fox himself.

She blinked down at him and he looked back up at her, his arms crossed in front of him as he frowned

"Rouge...a moment of your time if you please?"


	8. The Delicious Yet Devious Plot Part 2

**Chapter Six: _The Delicious Yet Devious Plot of the Vixen Named Rouge! (Part 2)_**

_(AKA: Enter the Final Pawn: Miles Prowler)_

Rouge blinked down at him.

Well, this saved her a little trouble. She stood up straight, striking her infamous pose as she let her right hand rest on her hip.

"Alright Tails, what can I do for you?"

"What...are you doing Rouge."

Rouge raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you spying on Sonic and Knuckles?" he asked cautiously.

Rouge put her nose in the air and hmphed. "The nerve. I wasn't spying. I was simply listening in on an interesting conversation that concerned business you have no part of."

Tails frowned. "I thought you were suppose to be tracking Eggman."

"I thought you were suppose to be finding the Chaos Emeralds," she shot back.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head. "I was–but then I lost track of Cream. I can't find her anywhere. So I was looking for her and then I found you–spying."

"I was not spying," Rouge sighed. "Well...not exactly. If you want me to be honest–I'm trying to help Sonic."

Tails didn't look convinced. "How could you help Sonic by spying on him."

Rouge put on her concerned face again, then took a seat on a nearby tree trunk. "This may be too complicated for such a young boy."

"If it concerns helping Sonic, nothing is to complicated," Tails pushed.

Rouge smirked at him. 'Good.'

"You...I mean you've noticed how he's been acting around Amy lately?"

Tail's nodded.

"Well...I'm worried about it. Because Sonic told me he was only doing it to help Amy get Shadow's attention."

Tails looked almost disbelieving. "Amy doesn't like Shadow–"

"You're right," she sighed. " But Sonic doesn't know that. That's why I've been trying to help her so much. And that's why she was so upset when she thought Shadow kissed Sonic. She's been getting me to help her make Sonic jealous but she's been getting Sonic to help her make Shadow jealous. But now there's a new problem."

The small tan fox was silent and Rouge pressed forward. "Shadow is jealous–but not like Amy hoped. Instead of being jealous of Amy liking Sonic–he's jealous because he thinks Sonic likes Amy."

"But that would mean..." Tails eyes got as wide as saucers as he clamped his hands over his mouth like he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"I know. But–"

"Shadow_**can't**_ like Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "Amy she–I mean Sonic! He likes Amy! He would never like Shadow–"

"Says who?" Rouge announced, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't fight who you fall in love with Tails, it just happens. Are you saying that it's wrong for Shadow to be in love after everything he's been through? That it would be wrong if Sonic liked him back?"

"Well–"

"Are you saying it's wrong to try and help Sonic? After all, he's not really in love with Amy. Shouldn't he be with someone that would make him happy? What if that person is Shadow? Don't you think they both deserve to be happy?"

"I want Sonic to be happy!" Tails exclaimed. "I want everyone to be happy! But but–he and Amy have–"

"Been trying to make Shadow jealous," she lied as she reminded him. "Amy thought Shadow was in love with her so Sonic is helping her make him jealous while all the while, she wants Shadow to make Sonic jealous so he will admit he loves her!"

"Wait–what?"

"Exactly!"

Tails sweat-dropped and Rouge only smiled at him. "Look, as Sonic's best friend, it is your duty to make sure that the best person ends up with him and makes him happy, despite who they may be or what they are. You would want Sonic to do the same for you right?"

Tails took a long time to think about what Rouge was saying, confusion obvious on his features as he nodded very slowly.

Rouge smiled. "So all you have to do is find Shadow and get him to agree to meet Sonic on the bridge."

"What bridge?" Tails asked, frowning.

Rouge sighed. "Right in the middle of this jungle is a bridge. I passed by it eariler. It's made out of vines and surrounded completely by trees and bushes. The ground is covered by really big leaves. Just get Shadow to go to the bridge then when you're done, just call me on the communicator and I'll make sure Sonic is there to meet up with him. Then...whatever happens? Happens."

Tails nodded again though he still looked quite dazed by the intake of information–and more than a little confused. Giving her once last look as his tails began to move behind him like a propeller, Tails lifted into the air and went after his target, disappearing behind the tops of the trees.

Rouge watched him then took to the air herself. Now it was time to find Amy...

* * *

A round figure sat at his control panel as we watched the small creatures on each separate screens. He had been doing so for the past half and hour or so, since he had been alerted to the fact that Sonic and his little friends had been wondering around the jungle.

Clasping his hands together and rubbing them slightly, Eggman turned in his chair, a wide grin spreading on his face as his eyes zeroed in the tiled floor below him, or more so, to the Eggman Empire insignia.

Getting up, he made his way over and lightly tapped the insignia's mustache with is foot, pressing the secret switch into the floor before the door of the panel slid out of place. A a small pedestal rose from the ground and he studied it's contents. On a small purple cushion laid a single golden ring–one like the many he had seen Sonic use many times before.

Around said ring, were three of the chaos emerald he had been able to collect thus far. He picked the object up, examining it closely.

His plan had been a simple one. Once he realized his first fake emerald had worked, he'd planted another in the jungle that surrounded the abandoned base–abandoned in the since that no one or robot was there for many years. And even he wouldn't be there much longer now that his guest had arrived.

The emerald was his bait to get the constant thorn in his side to come to him. Then he would simply give the azure hedgehog what he came for.

Eggman lowered the ring from his face and looked back at his control panel, studying the screens.

Cream, who had gone in a circle three times before Amy Rose had found her, whom he assumed was searching for Sonic at the time by her annoyed expression, had just been found by that traitorous Rouge the bat. He watched the trio for a moment before Cream handed Rouge and object and the she and Amy walked off, seeming to search for something. Rouge was looking at the item in her hand before she began playing with it a bit.

Eggman then turned his attention to another screen, this one containing the knuckle-headed buffoon. Knuckles was currently burrowing his way to the earth's surface. He saw the echidna sigh has he pulled himself out of the dirt, then whip his brow in what looked to be exhaustion. Then he watched as he looked up at a tree that contained some sort of exotic fruit before licking his lips a bit, he began to climb it, sitting on a large branch and leaning his back against the tree trunk. He reached up and plucked a single fruit before taking a large bite of it and relaxing against the tree.

He then turned his attention to the third screen. This one contained the ebony hedgehog of his father's creation. The hedgehog in question looked just as irritable as ever as he paused to take in the scenery around him. Then he notice Shadow look up and that annoying little fox that was usually with Sonic landed right beside him, panting slightly as he began to catch his breath. Shadow watched him closely, annoyed, but his lips didn't move.

Then finally, he let his eyes fall onto the fifth screen, in which his favorite azure nemesis was running at the speed of sound as usual as he zigzagged around trees and things in his path, a thoughtful expression on his face. The camera zoomed in and Eggman smirked as the light of the room gave a slight gleam from the corner of his glasses.

"Headed straight for my base I see. Aw Sonic, it never fails. Just as I imagined, the moth is coming to the flame, taking my bait."

He looked down at the ring he held in his hand just as the three emeralds logged within it began to glow dimly. Eggman's smirk widened if possible as he placed the ring around his index finger and began to rotate it slowly.

He watched as Sonic skidded to a halt, and brought a small device similar to the one Rouge had been caring close to his face, staring at it quizzically.

With that, Eggman walked out of his control room and made his way down the long hallway, smirking as the light reflected this time from his bald head. He strolled his way to his Egg Carrier, anxious to finally get his new greatest master plan underway...and introduce the little ingrates to his newest robotic creation.

* * *

"We're not getting anything done," Sonic replied into the small device.

"Tell me about it," he heard Rouge voice on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Still in jungle," he admitted. "I think I'm close to the base though."

"Hey, do you remember passing by a large patch of mushrooms?"

"No why?"

"Cream thought this is were she may find a Chaos Emerald. She and Cheese are looking for it right now, as we speak."

"Great," he announced. "And you're with her?"

"For now anyway. Oh by the way, Amy told me to give you a message.."

"Amy? Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong really. She would like to have a personal conversation with you is all. She's worried you won't want to talk to her after she ran off with Shadow but I convinced her you would meet her. She's going to wait for you here."

"Rouge I don't have time for that now. We really need to find Eggman before he catches up to you guys? Or to the Chaos Emerald if it's not in the–"

"Oh don't worry about that. Shadow's got him covered."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, I ran into him on my way here and he spotted the doctor and went to hold him off."

"Then he could use my help."

"Already covered. I just wanted to make sure Cream would be alright before I went off to go help him. Don't worry Sonic, we can handle him until you to are done. Just have your little conversation then you both can join us. I'm sure you can spare Amy at least five minutes of your time."

There was a pause before she heard. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he announced and signed off.

Rouge smirked just as Amy and Cream came up to her, both looking quizzical. "Rouge, what was that?"

"Oh, that was just Sonic with a little message for you Amy," she replied, rounding on them. She had learned after she arrived that Amy had been looking for Sonic when she ran into Cream. Cream, who had been looking for the emerald, had gotten lost just as Tails said and decided to take a rest in the mushroom patch before she had gotten there. She had gotten Cream to give her the communicator before she and Amy went off to get Cheese a drink of water by the small stream close by. It was just the break she needed to make sure Sonic wouldn't get in the way of her latest move in her game.

"He wants to have a private conversation with you," she smiled at Amy, who instantly perked up.

"Really?"

Rouge nodded and winked. "He wouldn't tell me about what exactly but he wants you to meet him on a bridge so you guys can be alone–where it's quite."

Amy's emerald eyes burned with a new fiery passion as she leapt to her tip toes and began to look in all directions. "What bridge? Which way?"

"It should be right in the middle of this jungle that way," Rouge announced pointing. " When you get to a wall of trees, you know you're there, can't miss it. The bridge itself is made completely of vines and the ground is nothing but leaves. Be careful: if you fall through the leaves, the ground is pretty steep under–"

Both she and Cream sweat dropped as Amy took off as fast as she could in the direction Rouge was pointing in, calling out to Sonic as she went, though what she was saying, neither was exactly sure.

Cream blinked then smiled. "I'm so happy for Amy and Sonic." she announced and Cheese squeaked to agree.

Rouge barely paid her any attention as she tucked the communicator away. Now all she needed was the confirmation from Tails...and she could finally put the last part of plan in motion.

* * *

Shadow continued to frown down at the little fox boy that was panting at his side, trying desperately to catch his breath. Giving up on finding anyone competent, Shadow had taken it upon himself to find Eggman's base and stall the doctor while obtaining the chaos emeralds he had gathered thus far.

Needless to say, he hadn't gotten to the base yet–nor gotten anything accomplished, something which completely irritated him to no end. And now this.

"Aren't you suppose to be looking for the Chaos Emeralds?" he snapped.

"Well–yeah," Tails admitted slowly, looking down at his feet as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Then why aren't you?"

"Well..." Tails took a deep breath. He would rather be anywhere but here right now. And he just couldn't understand why Rouge couldn't ask Shadow instead of himself. But if this was going to help Sonic then he was willing to do it.

"Shadow–do you like Sonic?"

Shadow blinked at him, his annoyance becoming far too apparent as he stared at Tails as if he were a bug. "Why...are you bothering me with such idiotic questions."

"No no, I mean...do you like Sonic," Tails insisted, still refusing to look at him. "He's my best friend. Soul mates even." Shadow replied sarcastically with a sneer.

Tails sighed deeply then taking a deep breath, he blurted out quickly "DoyoulikeSoniclikeAmylikesSonicnotlikehowIlikeSonic!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he stared at Tails bored. "What..was that."

"Um," Tails began sheepishly before taking another breath, he tired again, this time slower. "Do you like Sonic. . .the way Amy likes Sonic. . .not like me. . .like a friend?"

There was a friction as they remained silent, Shadow simply blinked down at Tails while the small fox had the courage to look up at him now.

Tails wasn't sure how Shadow would respond but he could tell from the look in his eyes it wasn't going to be anywhere near pleasant.

Tails waited a moment longer, until Shadow's face changed into that of anger so quickly that it made him shrink back slightly. Right as the ebony hedgehog began to bellow something more than likely insulting, Tails quickly rambled:

"I'm sorry but I just had to ask because you kissed him and it wasn't fake like you said and I was just worried because I didn't want you to get your feelings hurt if you did so I wanted to ask before I tried to help you!"

Shadow's face softened slightly at Tails last words and he shut his mouth. He studied the small fox a moment longer before making a disgruntled grunting sound and turning away from him, intent on staring at the bark of a large tree.

Damn everyone to hell for involving themselves in his love–what love life? He didn't have a love life. Yet. First Rouge. Then Amy with her silly apologies–though he had to admit, it was a nice to see her face drop so suddenly after his insult. Though he hadn't actually meant it at the time–maybe. And now the stupid fox boy was getting into the act. And he supposed he would try to say something wise now, like "you should tell Sonic your feelings".

"If you like Sonic–I think you should tell him.."

Shadow rolled his eyes slowly. Like a book, he could read these people. "And what makes you think there is anything to tell."

Tails winced at the tone, it was rather harsh, but he pressed forward.

"Because if there wasn't, I don't think we would have gotten this far into this type of an um–conversion."

Again Shadow rolled his eyes. Children.

"You won't get anywhere by keeping them to yourself," Tails continued, sounding a little braver now that he realized Shadow wouldn't smack him. "Sonic would want you tell him–"

"Would he?" Shadow snapped, cutting Tails a sharp look. Tails tried his best to ignore it.

"I know him better than anyone," Tails confirmed, as if it weren't know by anyone who knew the pair. Again, children. "Sonic would want you to tell him something this important because that way, he'd know it's okay."

Shadow glared at him. "That what's okay?"

Tails blinked for a moment, then looked down at his feet to hid his blushing. "You know...that it's okay to um...like...you?"

Shadow watched Tails dig the toe of his shoe into the ground as he looked uncomfortable before he turned his attention to the sky.

"You should do...whatever would make you happy. Both of you," Tails finished finally, saying what Rouge had expressed to him only moments before.

Shadow cut him another side glance and Tails added "Sonic...you're suppose to meet him on the bridge now," Tails announced. "In the middle of the jungle. You get to a wall of trees? The bridge is made of vines. He's waiting for you there."

At this, Shadow's face seemed to softened and he uncrossed his arms, turning to meet the fox. Sonic? Wanted to meet him on the bridge alone?

He couldn't help but rolls his eyes a bit. "That faker certainly knows the appropriate time to arrange such a meeting. When we're suppose to be fulfilling something of importance."

"Isn't this important?" Tails challenged. Shadow ignored him, his face falling back into its emotionless state. But his crimson eyes burned with curiosity...and something he just didn't want to acknowledge right then.

"Then I suppose I shouldn't keep the faker waiting."

Tails gave him a soft smile, almost relieved, then nodded. Shadow nodded his own head to say his thanks before he sped off in the direction of the meeting place, letting his mind focus on it's new target–and what exactly he was planning to do once he got there.

Tails let out another sigh as he watched Shadow disappear. Now all he had to do was find Rouge and let her know that Shadow would be waiting on the bridge so she could tell Sonic to meet him there. But before he could move, he heard Rouge's voice over his communicator.

"Tails?"

"Rouge?" he asked, bringing it up to his mouth slightly surprised. " How did you get a communicator?"

"I found Cream. She let me borrow it while she and Cheese searched for the Chaos Emerald in this mushroom patch but didn't find it. So she and Cheese went to continue the search. And since you took too long I decided to call you. Now what's the verdict?"

"He's going to the bridge to meet Sonic now!"


	9. The Delicious Yet Devious Plot Part 3

**Chapter Six: _The Delicious Yet Devious Plot of the Vixen Named Rouge! (Part 3)_**

_(AKA: Confrontation on the Bridge of Love: Checkmate)_

"Excellent", Rouge nearly purred. "Alright Tails. You go ahead and continue searching for that Chaos Emerald."

"Okay–but what about Eggman?"

"Huh? Oh erm...once I find Sonic and make sure he's going to go meet Shadow on the bridge, Amy and I are going to go stall Eggman."

"Oh alright!"

As Tails sighed off, Rouge tucked the communicator away and smirked as she looked up to see Knuckles resting in a tree, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. After she had ditched Cream, she had gone searching for him, relieved that she was able to find him in a matter of minutes.

She flew up to the branch and sat down, crossing her legs. He opened one eye and seeing that it was her, frowned and closed it again, 'hmphing.'

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your problem."

"Where's your boyfriend?" he snapped sarcastically. She smirked. So jealous–just like she wanted. "Busy I assume. He's not paying me any attention."

He scuffed. "Not a very good boyfriend then, is he?"

"No," she agreed. "He doesn't seem to notice me at all. Or he's not interested anymore." She let out a tragic sigh as she gave the most convincing sad smile she could muster. "I really thought we had something too."

Knuckles opened his eyes and stared at her, noting her sad expression and that the smirk was gone. "Um...I'm sorry," he stated softly, looking slightly uncomfortable.

He blinked at her when she heard her sniffle. She whipped the back of her eyes with her gloved hand and looked down at the ground beneath them, trying her hardest not to laugh. How on earth she had gotten herself to cry was beyond her.

"I really thought I had gotten through," she sniffed. "I really thought he was into me. But...it's like he doesn't even notice me."

As a few croc tears fell down her cheeks, she could tell Knuckles was fuming by her side.

And he was. How could Shadow do that to her? What on earth could he be preoccupying his time so much that he wouldn't notice someone like Rouge coming on to him? Then he thought back to Sonic...and his worries over Amy.

And ladies and gentleman, something actually clicked.

"He's an idiot," Knuckles snorted, almost confident of the fact. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Yeah, he really is," she agreed, trying a forced laugh but cutting if off once she realized she was about to crack up. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and stood up on the tree branch, hugging herself slightly as the phoney tears continued to fall. "But what can you do? I've tried everything to get his attention, short of flashing my breast at him–"

Knuckles looked dumbfounded as he gasped "You were gonna do that?"

"– and he still just doesn't get it. I guess I'll just have to give up and move on."

"You should," Knuckles agreed, getting up himself and after a moments hesitation, placing his hands on her shoulders in a supporting gesture. "You deserve so much better than that jerk. If he can't realize what he's missing, then that's his own lost. You're far too good for him."

Rouge only nodded softly as she pulled herself away from him. "It's just that...I thought...after all the fun we had...and he looked like he was going to kiss me..."

She broke out into full blown phoney sob then, cover her face with her hands too keep Knuckles from seeing her laughing–though the sound was muffled so it sound like a convincing cry–as she flew off high above the trees and disappeared.

Knuckles stared after her a moment, his eye twitching. Shadow was going to kiss her? He felt a low growl enter his throat. He wasn't sure which upset him more, the fact that the two had almost kissed or seeing Rouge so upset over a lowlife like Shadow. The damn jerk. Leading her on. Making her cry. Cry!

"Oh I'll show him," he growled lowly, jumping out of the tree and landing on his feet. He took a quick sniff of the air before he broke out into a run towards the direction he thought Shadow might be in, which was right towards the middle of the forest

"I'll teach that jerk to make a woman cry!"

Hiding clear out of sight, as he ran past Rouge watched him with glee, chuckling to herself.

Brilliant really, if she said so herself. Though she couldn't help but find it hilarious that Knuckles would get so upset about Shadow doing the exact same thing he'd done to her. And really that's all she'd done: describe exactly how much he ignored her and how he'd failed to kiss her on ARK.

Now all she had to do was get to bridge to put on one last award winning performance.

Her strategy had been set, her play perfect. Nothing could destroy it now.

"Check."

* * *

"...Where are you going?"

"To the bridge!" Amy practicably sang as she paused briefly to speak to the tan fox.

Tails froze. 'Oh no...Sonic and Shadow are suppose to be on that bridge!'

"Amy...you can't go!" he said quickly.

She frowned at him and placed her hand on her hips impatiently.

"And why not?"

"Because," Tails paused, every lie he could think of running through his mind before he spoke again. "Because I thought you were suppose to be finding Eggman?"

Rose waved him off. "Rouge is doing that. I'll just go meet Sonic–"

Tails groaned to himself. How did she know Sonic was on the bridge? It was like she had a radar for him!

"But I just saw Sonic a few minutes ago. And he said he wasn't going toward the bridge," he blurted quickly.

Amy blinked paused in her rambling and looked at him confused. "He's not?"

Tails shook his head. "No. The bridge is that way," he pointed in the right direction "But Sonic said he was on his way that way," He said pointing in a completely different direction then where either of them were heading.

Amy looked more than annoyed at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Are you sure Tails?"

He nodded again. "That's where he said the Chaos Emeralds were. I think Cream is going to meet him there right now."

"Cream!" Amy shrieked in anger, causing Tails to shrink back. "Sonic was suppose to be on the bridge!"

Tails gave her a sheepish laugh. "He said if I saw you, to tell you he was really sorry and follow him there."

Amy looked glared at him, pondering his words for a minute before she , before sighing and shaking her head, she replied. "My darling Sonic. He just can't stay still."

Tails gave another sheepish laugh but cut if off once Amy glared down at him very determined. "Which way did you say he went?"

"That way!" Tails pointed again. " And if you hurry, you can catch him before he meets with Cream."

Amy quickly set off in that direction while Tails watched her disappear behind the trees. He sighed. "That was certainly a close one," he said to himself. Then he frowned. "But why was Amy–"

He was cut off by the sight of a flash of blue heading in the direction Amy had just come from moments ago. Tails blinked before he called out to it. "Sonic!"

The azure hedgehog skidded to a stop and Tails ran to his side. "Sonic–where are you going?"

He smiled at him. "The mushroom patch. I'm suppose to meet–"

"them on the bridge!" Tails cut him off in alarm. Sonic blinked at him, slightly confused.

"The bridge?"

"Didn't Rouge tell you? You're suppose to be meeting–um–that person on the bridge!" Tails blushed slightly at the mere thought. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around Sonic and Shadow.

"She told me mushroom patch," Sonic said thoughtfully.

But Tails shook his head. "It's the bridge Sonic. She must have given you the wrong place by accident."

Sonic hunched. "You know where this bridge is?"

"Straight ahead Sonic, this way," he said pointing in the right direction, hoping Amy hadn't heard him call Sonic just then as a random side thought. "When you get to wall of trees, you'll have to climb up then jump on the leaves to get to the bridge. The ground is really steep the leaves are really sturdy. I'm not sure how deep it is if you fall between them though. The bridge is made completely out of vines."

Sonic nodded and gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks little buddy. Catch you later!"

With that, he was off in another blur of blue light.

Tails frowned. Why would Rouge tell Sonic AND Amy to go to the wrong place? Shadow would have thought Sonic had stood him up. If Sonic hadn't shown up. And he was sure that Amy barging in on them was the last thing either of them wanted.

Tails' new thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping sound. He looked down at his communicator, then pulled out another small device and held it up in his hand.

It was the Chaos Emerald detector. And a emerald was...

"Somewhere near the bridge," Tails gasped softly to himself. Great. Now he'd have to barge in on a private moment. But then–he was sure both Shadow and Sonic would understand Especially if he could manage to get to the emerald without either noticing he was there..

Mildly wondering why Rouge hadn't detected it before when she found the meeting place, he took to the air–and cried out as something flew right above him, just inches away from hitting him.

Tails blinked and saw the back of the Egg Carrier flying away from him, in the same direction that Sonic had gone.

"Eggman," Tails cried as he watched it move further away. "But Rouge–she was suppose to–!"

Letting out a small cry, Tails flew as quickly as he could after it, completely forgetting that Sonic had a communicator of his own and that he could possibly warn him of the upcoming danger.

* * *

Fake. Another fake emerald.

Shadow looked around him briefly as he clutched the fake jewel to his side, frowning as he looked at the sea of leafy ground from the leaf he was standing on.

Sonic hadn't arrived to the bridge yet, which was only a few feet away from him but Shadow chose to wait a bit longer. Because if that faker stood him up...

He growled. Tails could have done well to warn him that there was nothing BENEATH the leaves but what seemed like a large crater.

He had never been so happy that Dr. Gerald had made him hover shoes in his entire existence–even if it did make it seem like he was skating when he ran. I gave him the precious seconds he needed to collect himself once he realized nothing was holding him up and to grab on to a dangling vine from one of the towering trees.

And they had to be tall, if the bases were so deep down in the crater around this quite little haven.

Shadow looked down at the gem in his hand. This was the emerald Tails and the others had been looking for, but it was another fake–which meant Eggman had gone through the trouble of planting it. But now Shadow couldn't help but wonder exactly why.

"What is the doctor up to?" he murmured to himself, frowning as he brought the gem closer to his face, clutching it tightly in his hand again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye come to a stop and made him look up.

There he was. Just a few feet away from him with his back to him, at the very end of the bridge looking from side to side, then behind him. Searching. He watched as Sonic looked a little annoyed than took a seat, reclining on his elbows, as he swayed his foot impatiently up and down in the air.

Sonic hadn't noticed him yet but to Shadow, that really didn't matter. All the better really.

Shadow quietly made his way across the bridge until he was looming directly over Sonic. The azure hedgehog didn't bother to look up and Shadow could see that he had his eyes closed. He looked rather relaxed as the sun shined barely through the trees and hit the bridge, shining on to their forms in small beams.

"What did you want to tell me?" he heard Sonic ask softly as placed his arms behind his bed and laid down completely, a smile on his face.

Shadow studied him for a moment before he brought him self down to his knees.

Maybe...they had all been right. These feelings that he had been trying to ignore–they just wouldn't go away. Even then, back in the cavern, he'd known that. He'd realized it more once he realized he hated seeing Sonic with Amy. He hated when Sonic held her hand back at the workshop–how she could make him laugh, made him so happy back at the outskirts of the jungle.

And Shadow couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he could make Sonic do that. To make him laugh, to get that smile from him. To get those emerald eyes to look at him the same way he seemed to stare at Amy.

Shadow blinked. It was what he wanted...to be happy. And he was really beginning to believe Sonic could do that. He studied Sonic's quills for a moment, taking in a soft breath.

All he had to do...was tell him. Tell Sonic exactly how he felt and who knew. Maybe Sonic felt the same way. Shadow almost snorted. Or maybe the hedgehog wasn't worth fighting for at all–worth his time.

But he wouldn't know...if he didn't ask.

So Shadow leaned in further, his head directly over Sonic's face, letting his breath brush against his lips softely.

He saw a emerald as the lids of Sonic's eyes fluttered opened in surprise. That relaxed smile that was once there faded slightly as confusion clouded those beautiful emerald eye and sharp features.

"Wait. . .Shadow?"

He sounded breathless. Confused.

Shadow stared at him a moment longer before he leaned the rest of the way in...and captured Sonic's lips in full kiss.

At this moment, Rouge peeked her head around a nearby tree as she clung to the trunk tightly and looked directly at the bridge...and nearly fell off of the tree.

This certainly wasn't the way her plan was suppose to end. Knuckles was simply suppose to believe that she and Shadow were in some type of relationship. With Sonic believing that Shadow liked Amy, once he spoke his thoughts to Knuckles, this would provide further 'evidence' once she confided in Knuckles about her thoughts of Shadow no longer being interested in her.

And just to drive the point home, was Tails to set help her set up the kiss by making sure Shadow would be on the bridge. Then with the lack of sunlight, Rouge was hoping for a repeart performance of Amy mistakening Shadow for Sonic and thus: kissing him just in time for Knuckles to see. Then she would magically come on to the seen and put on another performance, which in turn, would hopefully make Knuckles fight for her honor.

Once Shadow found out he had been set up, Tails would of course, take the fall because he was the one that told him to meet him on the bridge while she would simply lie to Sonic and explain to him that she gave him the wrong location by accident.

And while she just as easily could have asked Amy or even Sonic to ask Knuckles if he liked her–well– that would have been a lot less complicated sure.

But not nearly as entertaining.

And while Shadow wasn't making a heated lip lock with Amy–this was frighteningly entertaining.

Rouge flew out of her hiding place, not caring if they spotted her as she landed on a large leaf close to the bridge, watching the pair with less shock as she raised her eyebrow.

Goodness, Shadow had a kiss on him. She didn't have to be kissed to tell one someone was a great kisser.

She only looked up when she saw crimson move out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, almost startled to see Knuckles stumped his way on to the bridge, his fist tight at his sides as he paused, staring at the scene before him. The best way to describe his look was complete and utter horrific shock as he pointed, his mouth opening and closing rapidly.

He looked up to see her standing there, like he wasn't sure what he should be doing and remember the entire point of this moment, Rouge looked back at Shadow then back at Knuckles with the worst, pathetic, sad betrayed look she could muster before covering her eyes and pretending to weep softly.

She watched through her fingers as his bewilderment melted away that of pure anger as he balled up his fist at his and screamed down at the pair.

"W-what in the**_hell_** are you two doing!"

The both looked up startled, first at Knuckles, he was glaring dagger mainly at Shadow, then back to Rouge, who, upon Shadow and Sonic looking at her, wore a worried expression as she looked down at them then back at Knuckles.

Checkmate.

* * *

**Brief Author's Notes:**

_Once again thank you all for reading thus far. I suppose this is a pretty good cliffy for you guys until I update again. But to be nice, here's what you have to look foward to: 1. Eggman. He actually does have a point to this story, believe it or not. Just...whatis that point exactly? 2. Shadow and Knuckles--will they have a showdown? Or will Rouge cut the game before someone gets mamed? 3. Sonic's reaction to Shadow's kiss. Does he have feelings? Will he hide them? What about Amy Rose? 4. Shadow--will he decide to fight for Sonic, no matter the outcome? 5. Will Cream and Tails little romance ever get anyscreen time?_

_I'll update as soon as I can. Read and review as always and happy reading everyone!_


	10. Coming Undone

**Chapter Seven: _Coming Undone_**

_(AKA: Everything's Out in the Open but No One is Rejoicing)_

Knuckles knew exactly what he was doing and why. He wasn't confused about his emotions when it came to her–he was attracted Rouge.

The bat girl, as he so affectionately called her, was interesting to him. She was cultured in the ways that he had never been, as he spent most of his life guarded the sacred Master Emerald of his people, living a life of solitude on Angel Island.

When he had met her, he found her an annoyance and a threat to the job and only life he had known. She was nothing more than a hazard in the way of his sacred duties.

But–it was just something about her that he was attracted to. Perhaps it was everything. He could admit to himself that she was a very beautiful being. Voluptuous, with piercingly beautiful violet eyes and a playful, flirtatious smirk.

But she was also cunning and smart, so he always found that trust was an issue with someone like Rouge. However, she was also a woman that could live her life as she pleased, going wherever she wanted to go, live the life of complete freedom.

That was something he always envied in people like her and Sonic–they could be so carefree when he had to be serious and dutiful for the remainder of his life. But with Rouge–it was like she tried to bring a little of her freedom to Knuckles whenever she was with him.

Certainly, she constantly tried to steal his Master Emerald but Knuckles had found that he stopped caring so much as he realized she wasn't trying as hard as she used to. He didn't mind her playful taunting–as he took her Knucklehead as endearing as she his Bat Girl– and often times, wondered exactly what her body language meant.

Because with Rouge, you just didn't know what to expect–or if she was being serious or playful. Which was why he never really knew how to express his feelings toward her. Because he didn't know how to go about things of that manner with someone like Rouge.

But he had noticed the close relationship she seemed to have with Shadow. And he also realized that the ebony hedgehog made him jealous. Because he wasn't sure if Rouge had been playing with him either–or just how close that relationship truly was.

But now it was obvious: Rouge had honestly thought something was there. She had believed that the jerk had the same feelings that she had carried for him.

And now Knuckles was in a turmoil of rage. It wasn't enough that Shadow had gotten the attention that he craved from Rouge–but to top things off, he was cheating on her with Amy Rose.

Or so he had thought.

Now he stood on a vine bridge, staring at the ebony hedgehog locking lips with not Amy Rose–but that slacker Sonic the hedgehog.

And now his fury was rising. It wasn't enough that Shadow had chosen another woman over Rouge–but looking at the hurt expression on her face, it made him realize that this was insult to injury for her.

And damn it, he was determined to make him–or even both of them–pay.

"What the_**hell**_ are you doing!" he exclaimed, his fist shaking in rage as he screamed the demand at them.

He watched as the kiss ended abruptly, Shadow quickly shooting him a very annoyed look while Sonic looked like a deer caught in headlights–only much more confused.

"How can you–how could you–what the hell are you–" Knuckles sputtered, not really sure how to begin his sentence as he stared between the pair. Finally, he gave into fits of growling and before he knew it, he had launched himself forward with lightening speed of his own.

He heard a cry of shock from Rouge and gasp from Sonic as his fist bushed past the azure hedgehog's face and connected with Shadow's cheek, sending him crashing into the same leaf Rouge was currently standing on.

"You've got a lot of nerve to make a woman cry!" he snarled after him, as he stood next to Sonic now, who was looking over at Shadow with worry.

Rouge made a move to help Shadow to his feet as the ebony hedgehog got to his knees but Knuckles pointed his spiked gloved at her before he bellowed. "Don't help him Bat Girl! He doesn't deserve your help!"

Sonic turned to Knuckles, frowning. "Knux, what the–"

"Stay out of this," Knuckles warned him without bothering to look his way. He was watching Shadow intently as he got to his feet, fist of his own balling up at his sides as he looked up at Knuckles, a deep sneer on his face while his crimson eyes burned in fury.

Knuckles only had time to blink before he felt pain at his side, a flash of orange brushing past him in blaze. He winced and grabbed his left side, turning around in time to be knocked to the ground by a hit in the face–but not before grabbing at the air on instinct and catching Shadow by the ankle and slamming him into the ground with him.

Ignoring his pain now, he left go of his side and before Shadow could wriggle free, he brought is free hand crashing into the ebony's hedgehog's back, earning a grunt of pain from him as he snarled.

"It's bad enough that you had to cheat on Rouge," Knuckles bellowed, bringing his fist down again. This time Shadow as able to escape and instead, Knuckles punched his fist clear through the bridge, getting it tangled between the thick vines.

Shadow rolled and back flipped to his feet, skidding a bit as he launched himself into a homing attack, knocking Knuckles loose before unrolling himself and swinging his fist around together, he delivered a blow to Knuckles chin and sent him crashing into a nearby tree with enough force to knock a few branches and leaves down.

Knuckles could hear Rouge's pleas for them to stop but neither paid her any mind as Shadow launched himself at Knuckles again. The echidna quickly climbed up the bark of the tree and using his feet, launched himself away from it as Shadow's foot collided with the spot he once was and flipping, Knuckles was able to land other punch to Shadow's back while he was preoccupied.

"But to cheat on her with another guy? And with Sonic?"

At his own words, Knuckles tried to land another blow but Shadow was too quick for him. The ebony hedgehog landed on a nearby leaf, panting slightly at the loss of breath the last blow had delivered while steadying himself so he wouldn't fall into the unforseen crater. But he wasn't backing down. Not yet.

Knuckles, who had been hanging on to the tree with his fist, pushed himself off of it with his feet again and slammed his right fist in the leaf, nearly falling through it as Shadow quickly side stepped to another leaf nearby.

Shadow's sneer deepened as his eyes narrowed at him. "What are you talking about echidna? I've cheating on no one. You have to be involved with someone before you can be accused of cheating on them."

"Don't lie to me," Knuckles snapped, trying in vain to land another punch, then another. But Shadow was side stepping them now, biding his time before he struck again and Knuckles knew it.

"First leading Rouge on, then you go after Amy," he accused him, punching a nearby tree so hard in an effort to hit Shadow's face that pieces of bark went flying in all different directions. "And now you're here with Sonic. You both sicken me!"

"Amy? Are you daft moron?" Shadow snarled, finally catching one of Knuckles punches, this one headed for his face before grabbing him by his wrist, he swinging him around and into one of the vine railings of the bridge. "I'm not interested in her or Rouge. And I've never given either one of them such an impression."

Knuckles watched as Shadow's expression became darker. "But then–I don't have to explain anything to you, do I?" With this, Shadow brought the heel of his right foot down on what would have been right in between Knuckles's eyes.

But the foot was caught by a white glove that was connected to a azure hedgehog as he said "Wait!"

Shadow shot him an annoyed glance and snarled. "Stay out of this faker."

"I can't, this has gone too far," Sonic replied, frowning at the both of them as Rouge came to his side, staring at the pair in worry. "And– you're not interested in Amy?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Sonic. How shallow was he? This wasn't about Amy.

Shadow cut him a side glance, and his face softened but only by a fraction of an amount. "That isn't obvious to you yet?"

"That doesn't matter ," Knuckles snapped as finally dismantled the veins that held him and again tried to attack Shadow. But this time, Rouge grabbed him by his arms and held him back while Sonic held back the equally as hostile Shadow now by his arms, finally letting his foot down.

"He shouldn't be here kissing anyone when he's involved with Rouge!"

"Knucklehead, let's just calm down," Rouge pleaded as gently as she could, still holding him back with all her strength. But she didn't have to. Knuckles had no intention of harming her. "I'm sure this is all a very big misunderstanding and–"

"Misunderstanding?" Knuckles replied, cutting her off. "The only misunderstanding is why you were crying over this two-timer! How can you be interested in someone that doesn't care about you at all!"

"Knuckles..."

"He's kissing Sonic–_**Sonic**_–when he knows how you feel about him! Why would you let him do something like that to you when you know you deserve better," Knuckles pressed on, his anger getting the better of him. "When you deserve someone that actually likes you Rouge? That would treat you the way you're suppose to be treated? How can you choose that bastard over me?"

Knuckles could feel the hold on him relax greatly as Rouge stared at him in utter shock. Shadow was glaring at the pair venomously, as if he really didn't know which insult to come swinging with first while Sonic stared at Knuckles in slight surprise.

Knuckles calmed down greatly as he stopped trying to break away from her. Damn it, he hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant to say that at all.

* * *

Shadow watched as the moronic echidna looked down at his knuckles, flexing his hand a bit, a lit blush creeping across his face as they all continued to stare at him.

He could feel Sonic trying to hold him firmly in place but Shadow wasn't too worried. If he truly desired or needed to, he could easily throw the faker off of him.

But as the threat of Knuckles had diminished aside from wanting to pummel the idiot's face into oblivion just for principle, he had relaxed greatly himself.

He studied Rouge for a second as she clasped her hand over her mouth, continuing to stare at Knuckles in shock. Shadow couldn't help but sneer at her as he narrowed his eyes.

Shadow had never been stupid, even if he did misunderstand things himself at times. He could read Rouge pretty well now–something the bat wasn't aware of. Yes, she was shocked–but not as much as she was letting on. It was more of a mixture of minimal shock and expectance. She knew–or wanted–this to happen.

He had gotten the feeling that she was 'prepping' him on to admit his feelings for some underlined meaning back in the city but at the time, he wasn't able to put his finger on exactly why.

While it still didn't make complete since to him, it didn't take him much to realize that he had been used in some fashion–why else would the idiot think they were involved? And no one used Shadow the hedgehog.

"You vindictive bitch," he spoke in his calm, deadpan voice. But each word was dipped in venom.

Rouge stared at him startled while Knuckles was brought out his stupor of embarrassment and snarled at him. But Rouge grabbed his arm again.

Sonic looked over at Shadow with a disapproving frown. "Shadow–"

"You set this up, didn't you," he continued, glaring at her. "You made the echidna think that we had some type of relationship, didn't you?"

"Because she thought you actually cared about her jerk," Knuckles spat at him angrily, coming to her defense as he began taking another step towards him despite Rouge holding him back. "She cried over you once she realized you were after someone else! Because she thought you were serious about her. And all the while when we thought you were interested in Amy–"

"Why the hell would any of you think I was interested in Amy?" he grimaced in ridicule, cutting them all withering glares.

"– when it was really Sonic!" Knuckles finished, ignoring his question. " And here you are, on the bridge, kissing him right in front of Rouge's face!"

"What?" someone cried breathlessly from across the way. Knuckles paused in his rant as they all turned to see Amy Rose standing on the other end of the bridge, her emerald eyes wide with shock as she looked first at Shadow, who only frowned back at her, then at Sonic.

* * *

Amy knew she hadn't heard wrong.

She hadn't gotten too far away from Tails when she could have sworn she heard him call Sonic's name.

Well needless to say, this had gotten Amy's attention and she quickly turned around and headed back to where she had seen Tail's last. Sure enough, there he was, talking to Sonic about meeting someone on a bridge.

This had made Amy slightly upset. Why would Tails purposely trick her into going to the wrong place? She had waited until Sonic left before she decided to follow him, opting to hit Tails later for his deception.

When she had gotten to the wall of trees and heard angry voices, she knew she must hace been at the right spot. Then she heard what she thought was Shadow calling someone a 'vindictive bitch'.

As she got closer and broke through the trees, she could hear Knuckles ranting on about Shadow being involved with Rouge and even her–to which Shadow seemed almost insulted by–then she heard the words she dreaded.

That Shadow was the one that Sonic had met on the bridge. And that they had kissed. Again.

Amy could almost feel the surge of tears that threatened to make their way to her eyes as she continued to stare at Sonic.

"You...kissed Shadow?"

Sonic stared back at her with sadness and Amy could almost feel her heart break. "Amy...I"

"Amy, just wait a minute honey!" Rouge intervened, taking a step forward as she let go of Knuckles, looking at her with kind eyes. "This isn't–"

Amy turned to look at Rouge so quickly that she made the bat falter in her words. Amy could feel anger rise in her chest at the sight of her. She and Tails both...they had lied to her. Set her up.

"Rouge...y-you told me that Sonic wanted to meet_me_ on the bridge!" she accused in a sad tone, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Amy..."

"You knew didn't you?" she accused further, fighting back the tears. "You knew that Shadow would be here didn't you? With Sonic! Why did you tell me to come here when you knew they would be here together?"

"Amy–it wasn't suppose to be this way, honest!" Rouge called to her quickly, talking with her hands. "Sonic–I mean Shadow–well–"

"Rouge–you told me that Amy wanted to meet me in the mushroom patch," Sonic frowned at her, rendering her speechless again.

Amy watched as Shadow shot Sonic a look, pulling away from him. "Amy? You were here to meet Rose faker?"

She watched as he stared at Shadow confused. " Rouge said she wanted to have a private conversation with me because she was worried that I was upset about her spending so much time with you–"

"Why the hell would you care if we were spending time together, I'm not interested in her faker," Shadow snapped.

"Then why did you tell Amy you were in love with her back at the workshop?" Sonic snapped back.

Before Shadow could reply, Amy cut in, looking utterly bewildered at Sonic with a sniffle. "What are you talking about Sonic? Shadow never told me that."

Sonic blinked at her. "Back a the workshop, when you were having that argument. He said it then!"

"No he didn't," Amy cried, shaking her head as she adverted her eyes to the leaves, still fighting her tears back just at the thought. "Sonic–we were fighting about you."

This earned her a look of utter shock. "...Me...?"

Amy nodded. "I...we got into an argument about him liking you. What you heard–I wasn't talking about our relationship–I was talking about the two of you."

She could feel his emerald eyes on her before she looked up at him again. He stared at her bewildered, then at Shadow, then finally, he cut his attention back to Rouge, a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"You lied to me," he snapped at her, making her back up a bit as he took a step toward her. "You told me you heard the entire conversation! You told me that Shadow confessed his love to Amy and that Amy might be interested in–"

"You told him _what_?" Shadow snarled at Rouge, eyes flaring. Amy frowned at the bat in anger as she made her way across the bridge, her fist balled up into tight fist at her sides.

What the hell was Rouge playing at? Why would she purposely tell Sonic something like that? Certainly, it might have helped her but that wasn't the way she wanted to get Sonic's affection–by making it seem like he was forced to like her before someone else swooped her up. She would wait for Sonic no matter how long it took.

She was too angry to cry now.

"Rouge, why did you tell Sonic Shadow was in love with me when I told you Shadow was in love with Sonic?" Amy snapped. "And why did you set it up to make Shadow and I meet on the bridge? Did you really want to make it look like he liked me? Why did you lie to me?"

"Rouge, what the hell is going on?" Knuckles bellowed in utter confusion, staring between all of them. "Why did you tell me Shadow was interested in you if he was interested in Sonic?"

Amy watched as Rouge closed her eyes and took in a calming breath, uttering a "Damn." that was barely audible.

"Look, just give me a chance to explain–"

"Explain? Which part?" Shadow snapped, cutting her off. "Where you manipulated us? Or used us in your ridiculous scam? What in the hell was the point of it all? To make that idiot jealous?" he finished, pointing at Knuckles.

Rouge bit her bottom lip and Amy gave her friend a look of disbelief. All this confusion–all these misunderstands–just to make Knuckles jealous?

Shadow gave her a looks of utter disgust as he fumed.

Sonic shook his head, giving Rouge a frown of disapproval.

"Look–it wasn't suppose to be this way," Rouge snapped desperately. "Sonic–you weren't even suppose to be here! I told Tails to–"

"You involved Tails in this?" she heard Sonic shout, looking angrier by the second.

"He's the one that told me to meet you here," Shadow told him, cutting him a look before focusing back on Rouge.

She watched as Rouge looked directly at her. "Amy–you were suppose to meet Shadow on this bridge, not Sonic! I didn't want Sonic to see the kiss so I told him to go the mushroom patch. I don't know what he was doing here–"

"Tails told him to come here," Amy snapped at her bitterly, and this earned a surprised look from Sonic.

"How did you–"

"Because he told me to go the wrong place once he found out I was going to the bridge," Amy snapped at him impatiently. She could realize now that Sonic being here wasn't any fault of his own but she couldn't help but still be angry by the entire thing. Rouge and Tails may have gotten him there–but that didn't explain why he was on the bridge kissing Shadow.

"If that damn fox hadn't– " Rouge began.

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on Tails," Sonic snapped at her. "I don't know what exactly you told him, but you're the reason he helped you at all!"

"I didn't tell him to bring you here!" Rouge snapped at him angrily. "And I didn't tell him to tell Amy to go anywhere. He was simply suppose to tell Shadow to come to the bridge so Amy would confuse Shadow for you and kiss him. Then Knuckles would see the kiss and–"

"Overact like he did," Shadow finished.

"But it wasn't suppose to be this bad!" Rouge exclaimed. Then she rounded on Sonic and Shadow. "And I didn't make either of you kiss either!"

There was a heavy silence and the pain that had been in Amy's chest returned. She had wanted to forget about that little fact but the vindictive bat, whom now wore a smug expression on her face as she crossed her arms and glared at the pair, had brought the issue back up.

Amy turned her attention back to Sonic then, her anger still evident but faltering into that of sadness. "Sonic–why did you kiss Shadow?"

She watched him sigh as he closed his eyes shook his head.. "Amy–I didn't come here to kiss Shadow– I thought I was coming here to talk to you–"

"But why did you kiss him?" she pressed on.

"I didn't," he admitted, quickly looking at Shadow, who was watching him intently, then back at her.

"Then–Rouge is lying again," she said hopefully. "And Knuckles–he got it all wrong? You weren't kissing Shadow?"

Sonic looked straight into her emerald eyes with such guilt that it almost made her heart stop. "I didn't say that Amy–I said that I didn't kiss him."

Amy blinked rapidly as she tore her eyes away from him, sniffling a bit and fighting back the surge of tears that threatened to assault her. So they had kissed–he just meant that Shadow had kissed him, not the other way around.

"Then–it didn't mean anything," she pleaded, looking back into those pools of emerald that she dreamed of getting lost in. She wanted to believe that. She had to. All he had to do was tell her that it didn't mean a thing and Amy could be all right again. "The kiss didn't mean a thing to you–right Sonic?"

There was complete silence as she and the others gave him their undivided attention. She watched as Sonic stared at her for a moment, then looked back at Shadow for what seemed to be an eternity.

Amy's heart sank as the azure hedgehog didn't give her a quick answer–or an answer at all. He only continued to stare at Shadow with a troubled expression, his arms limp at his sides.

'Why?' she thought to herself, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as they began to fall. 'Why won't he answer me?'

* * *

No one on the bridge acknowledged Dr. Eggman as he flew by unstablely in his Egg Carrier, grunting in anger as he tried desperately to pry Tails off of his face.

"Get...off..you...!" he spat, digging one his gloved hands into Tails side, tugging at the fur.

But the small fox held firm, one hand pulling on Eggman's mustache while the other gripped the golden ring with encrusted Chaos Emeralds, trying to pull it away from him.

"Give...me...the...ring!" Tails gasped, pulling on both as hard as he could. He felt Eggman let him go for a second, then tightening his hold hold on the ring with his right hand, he began to pull him off by one of his bushy tails with the other.

The both grunted and continued to fight with one other as the Egg Carrier went sailing over the bridge and into the tops of the nearby trees, crashing harshly and throwing both from it and disappearing into the leaves below.

The last thing Sonic wanted to do was hurt anyone's feelings. But in the end, he knew that it was almost impossible for that not to happen.

He had been drastically mistaken that day when he over heard Shadow and Amy's conversation and he had been a fool to listen to Rouge, taking her words for face value.

Now it all made sense. Shadow's attitude towards Amy of late wasn't because he was upset at her for turning him down–it was because of their confrontation at Tail's workshop.

Shadow didn't like Amy as he thought. Shadow liked–him.

_**Him**_.

Sonic let his eyes fall to his shoes. He couldn't bare to look at any of them anymore. He couldn't stand to see Amy looking at him as if he had torn her heart out. And he just couldn't face the intense stare that burned a hole into his soul from Shadow either. He was content with ignoring Knuckles as the poor sap had once again been fooled into another trap of sorts and Rouge–he was so angry at her that he was positive looking at her would make him see red.

Damn it all, what she'd done.

It wasn't that he'd never noticed Amy before. He always had. But Sonic had always thought of himself young–carefree. Love wasn't something he wasn't willing to acknowledge–it was just an emotion he placed in the back burner of his life until he thought he was ready to express such a thing.

He was attracted to Amy Rose. He always had been. And even he couldn't deny that Rouge's manipulation was a great one: he had found that he couldn't stand the thought of seeing her with anyone else-whether it be Shadow or Tails. He thought he was coming to terms with his feelings for Amy because he knew something was there.

And now it just made him feel sick to his stomach.

Was the only reason he had remotely taken an interest in Amy because he thought someone else was in love with her and nothing more? Was he just being a selfish bastard, worried about losing the attention she always showered him with going to someone else? Or did he bury his emotions so deep inside himself that he hadn't been made aware of them until he felt threatened?

And Shadow–how was he suppose to react to him now? Why did he even react to him at all? Certainly he would in those nightmares–but they were just that. Nightmares. Crazy dreams that he experienced because he'd been spending too much time with the ebony hedgehog. Not because he was in love with him–hell he wasn't in love with either one of them.

But he would be a fool if he didn't admit that whatever feelings he had were scaring him now. Because he didn't understand half of the emotions he had for Amy anymore and none of the ones he carried for Shadow–if they existed. They confused them–all of them. And the nightmares only made things worse. None of it had been real then, he could push them to the back of his mind. But now that he could Shadow's lips on his own–fell the actual emotion expressed in such a tender way from the least likely person he would expect to hold such softness in such a simple expression.

"I. . ." Sonic breathed, shaking slightly, still refusing to look at either one of them. "I just..."

He could here a small whimper of pain from Amy's way before he heard her voice whisper. "What am I doing wrong?"

He had to look up at her then, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her in guilt.

She looked at him pained, her arms wrapped around herself, her tears staining her face before the fell onto her boots. She wouldn't look at him at all. He knew she couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

He watched as Knuckles came over to Amy and took the girl in an embrace as she began to sob. Knuckles stared down at her uneasily, then turned his murderous gaze to Sonic, making him feel even more guilty than he already had.

"Damn it Sonic, what the hell is wrong with you?" Knuckles snapped. "How could you lead Amy on after the entire cavern incident? I thought you learned your lesson–"

Sonic frowned. "Cavern incident. What cavern–"

"When you kissed Shadow the first time," Knuckles snapped. "I thought you had cleared all that up in the garden but I see you're just as loathsome as–"

And now it all made sense–why Amy was so upset in the garden.

"You kissed me?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog, cutting Knuckles off as he rounded on him, glaring at him in bewilderment. Shadow didn't answer, but only glared back and Rouge took in a long deep breath.

"Damn it Knuckles, he didn't know about that," she warned, messaging the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

Sonic ignored the confused expression of Knuckles or the wariness of Rouge as anger ignited in his chest.

"You kissed me when I was unconscious?" he demanded again, still glaring at the ebony hedgehog who stared back at him blankly, his emotions unreadable.

Sonic couldn't help the creepiness of his nightmares that crept into his mind and ignored the rational thoughts that entered his mind or the peace he had felt while he had been resting in Shadow's arms that day as he continued his rant. "What_else _did you do while I was knocked out!"

That sparked a fire in Shadow's eyes. "Don't flatter yourself faker, I would never lower myself to such practices." he snapped, a sneer appearing on his lips. "You aren't worth that."

"Gentleman, this is getting well out of hand again," Rouge replied quickly, trying to come in between the pair as she raised her hands up. "Look–we need to find Cream and Tails and–"

"Who gave you the right to kiss me like that in the first place?" Sonic snapped, ignoring her completely. "Did you do it just to get a rise out of Amy? Just to make her jealous?".

"I didn't even know the little ingrate was there, nor would I care to play such petty games with a child," Shadow snapped. "But I assure you, I won't make the same mistake again."

"No, you won't," Sonic agreed, knowing his voice was coming off as a threat.

"Why are complaining now?" Shadow challenged as he uncrossed his arms and met Sonic head on. "You weren't complaining when you woke up and you sure as hell weren't complaining when I kissed you just now!"

"You said it yourself, it was a mistake," Sonic spat back angrily, not wanting to face Shadow's words.

There was a deafening silence between the entire group as Shadow stared at Sonic with an almost startled expression. And Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty again. He could see the hurt in Shadow's eyes for a split second before it gave way into unmistakable hatred and loathing.

There was just no way someone wasn't going to get hurt, not anymore...

* * *

Eggman crept his way silently across the bridge. No one had noticed him since he had made his presence known after leaving the small fox knocked out with his Egg Carrier and making his way toward them. They were all too busy in their deep conversation of kissing and romance and tears–or whatever they were bantering on about.

He paid minimal attention to Shadow's words as he kneeled directly behind Sonic. He was in plain view now and he knew it as Shadow's words died in his throat upon seeing him, staring at the doctor with widen eyes.

Using both hands, he fit the now expanded gold ring around Sonic's head and watched as it shrank down in size once it got around Sonic's neck, fitting snugly like a collar.

This made Sonic spin around and glare at the doctor in surprise, earning the attention of anyone that hadn't noticed him yet as he clasped his hands around the ring and tried yanking the garment off but to no avail.

He gave up and the entire group sweat dropped–probably from their own lack of vigilance and Sonic asked him in a bored tone "Egghead–what are you doing."

He didn't bother with answering. He simply stood to his feet and waited for the emeralds in the new collar to take effect, a triumphant smile already appearing on his face.

As if on cue, the encrusted emeralds began to glow brightly and Sonic's iris dilated before they rapidly contracted to the size of a pea and grinding his teeth, let out a wail of pain before falling to his side and grabbing at the collar desperately.

"Sonic!" Amy cried as broke away from Knuckles and both ran to his side, each trying to help him. But that didn't last long once Amy touched the collar and the power of the ring surged and knocked them, as well as Shadow who had been standing rather close to him, away from him. They all crashed into Rouge and stumbled to the ground in a heap.

Sonic struggled to get to his knees slowly as he grinded his teeth together and looked up at Dr. Eggman, who looked back down at his foe with his hand clasped together in front of him, rubbing them with excitement while he smiled.

"At long last hedgehog, there's no escape from my trap."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_I would like to take this time to once again, thank you all for the support and lovely reviews. :Hugs Shadow plushie: They really mean the world to me. :sniffle: Forgive me for the longer chapter this time around but I really didn't feel like cutting it up this time. Too many parts. I just need to learn to right less, lmao._

**KawaiiSonikku3336-**_What the::Quickly shuffles papers as plot bunnies fly everywhere: LMAO, well this was a very refreshing review and made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Love it! I can say that you are correct--partically. Yes, naturally Sonic will be confused about his feelings for Shadow--but then heconfused to begin with. Now he's just more afraid and doesn't really understand them. But he's also confused about his feelings for Amybecause he wants to be sure that they're genuine and not artificial.As for the ending, tobe honest, I still haven't decided who he'll end up with at all. It's a mystery even to me and probably will be until I get closer to the end.I can say however, that there will be more scenes between both Amy and Sonic and Sonic and Shadow as the story progesses.I'm glad you enjoy the story though. I like making people sit on the edge of their seats. It's fun._ **Oreokids87-**_Why thank you. Thank you very much. :hugs:_**Iron Yaoi Fan Jun-**_:sniffle:Thank you!I chew my nails waiting for your guys awsome feedback. (Really, I get super nervous after each chapter.) I'm glad you enjoy it so much!_ **k0m0d0-342**_-:hugs: I would cry if you didn't review my story I think. Ianticipate reading your reviews as they're such a pleasure to read. Your first reviewfor the latest chapters cracked me up. To be honest, Iconfused myself so much whilewriting it that I had to take a few breaks and make sure I knewwhere I was going properly. I had to write a smallmap of who liked who and who thought who liked whom so I could keep up.I admit--it was the longest set up just to getpeople to admit feelings and lead up to an 'actual' kiss between Shadow and Sonic. But it was fun.As for your second review, I have to say: you're definately on the right track. :winks: I know many think I'm neglecting Amy andSonic but really--I've only just begun with that odd little triangle of love. :Evil Laughter Ensues: But thanks for theadvice. I actually did keep it in mind as Ifinished this chapter. :thumbs up:_

_What's in store now you ask:_ **1.**_ Certainly a showdown between Eggman and company is in order. What does that ring do other than hurt Sonic? What's Eggman's master plan and what new robot will he unleash this time?_ **2.**_ Tails dodged a bullet it seemed--or did he? What has become of our poor little misguided fox favorite?_ **3.**_ Where the hell is Cream? And what surprise does she have with her?_ **4.** _Look for Team Chaotix to appear shortly. Not in this next chapter--but beware. They shall arrive to more than likely make matters worse! Why? Because admit it--you know you think Charmy is adorable._

_I'll be updating again soon so I hope you enjoyed this chapter until then! Thanks for the lovely feedback as always and Happy Reading!_


	11. Jungle Boogie

**  
Chapter Eight: _Jungle Boogie_  
**_(AKA: Eggman Could Actually be a Threat? Who Knew!)_

"Sonic!"

The azure hedgehog screamed in agony as he fell to his side again, digging his gloved fingers into his neck so roughly that he was drawing trickles of blood, trying to yank the glowing collar off of him.

"Sonic, Sonic stop, you're hurting yourself!" Amy called to him as she pulled herself to her feet, leaving the others in their heap and ran to his side, placing her hands around his wrists and pulled at them slightly, trying to pry them away from his neck.

"Get–away!" he snarled at her as he tried to break away from her grip.

"Sonic, I just want to help you!" Amy cried desperately, refusing to let him go.

"Gotta–get it–off!" he cried, then without warning, he slumped over into her arms just as the ring stopped glowing, resting his head on Amy's shoulder. She looked over at him, first in surprise than concern.

"Sonic?" she whispered to him in question, stroking his quills absently.

"It's only a matter of time now."

Amy turned around as much as she could to see Eggman over her shoulder, looking down at Sonic as he stroked his chin thoughtful. "Perhaps it isn't be as powerful as it should be, but once more emeralds are added, there will be nothing the little annoyance can do."

"You!" Amy called to him, and he inclined his head to her, as if just realizing she was there. "What did you do to Sonic?"

Eggman blinked behind his glasses, then raising his eyebrows, he gave his infamous chuckle, his belly moving up and down. Then smirking, he pointed at Amy before replying "You don't really think I'll tell you my plans just yet? No, this time, I want my success to be a surprise!"

"Isn't it always," Shadow retorted in his dead pan voice as he glared at him.

Eggman sweat dropped at him, then frowned. "Yes well–" He growled and stumped his foot, his fist balled up at his sides. Then he pointed a finger at Shadow and retorted. "It will only be a matter of time before you find out exactly what has been done. And by then it will be far too late!" Then he smirked and looked up in the sky with what could be described as a dreamy expression. "Then the Eggman Empire will finally be realized!"

"Not if we beat the answer out of you first," Knuckles snarled as he launched himself at the doctor. Eggman sweat dropped again as he watched him for a second. Letting out a small yelp of fear, he ducked and dodged the fist that approached his head. He gave a sigh of relief before he felt a foot collide with the back of his head, sending him falling forward. But before he could meet the ground, he was met by a fist coming upward with such force, it sent him falling in the other direction.

He landed with a large 'thump', holding his large nose with both hands and wincing in pain.

Rouge landed right beside Knuckles as he pulled his fist back, both frowning at the egg shaped man lying in front of them.

Eggman sat up. He was usually in his Egg Carrier but that silly fox had damaged it as he tried to take away the Chaos Emeralds. Though it was a stroke of luck that when the carrier landed, it tossed the small fox hard into a tree and completely knocked him out, sending him deep down into the crater.

He let go of his nose and smirked. The crater. How could he have possibly forgetten about his new pet?

"So–you all want to play, is that it?" he teased, standing to his feet. Knuckles and Rouge both went into a fighting stance while Amy continued to hang on to Sonic, glaring at him. Surprisingly, Shadow hadn't made a move toward him, he only continued to glare with his crimson eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then allow me to introduce you to my latest invention!"

Everyone was thrown off balance a bit as they felt a large rumble below the bridge. Rouge looked over the vine railing as if trying to see past the large leaves into the crater below while Knuckles cautiously looked around him, waiting for whatever it was too attack.

Amy looked worried as another rumbled made her hold on tighter to Sonic, nearly knocking them both over.

"Do try to have fun," Eggman called to them as he took this chance to break out into his odd sprint.

"What the," Knuckles called annoyed as the egg shaped man made his way as quickly as he could off the bridge, across the leaves, and hitting firm ground, disappeared into the wall of trees.

"Get back here!" Knuckles cried as he began to give chase but ceased immediately once he was thrown completely off his feet by another rumble, this one closer to them. He rubbed backside as Rouge backed away from the railing.

"Let him go Knucklehead, he's not important!" she called as calmly as she could, her eyes widening slightly. And as if on cue, a robot sprung through the leaves and into the air, swaying slightly as it knocked branches out of its way. Its head tilted back as it cleared the tops of the trees and opened it's mouth wide to let out a long hiss of aggravation.

Amy gasped while Shadow, still watching the entire scene, looked unimpressed, not making a effort to move. Rouge got into her fighting stance while Knuckles balled up his fist, preparing for the upcoming fight.

The robotic anaconda's head peered down between the trees, steadying the five heroes before picking it's first target then hissing loudly again, launched itself at Rouge with lightening speed. She barely had enough time to dodge out of the way, getting knocked off her feet as she dove over the vine rail and on to a large, nearby leaf.

The robotic beast shot through the bridge with enough force to make it sway slightly. Knuckles backed away while Amy let out a small scream of fright, hugging on to Sonic. They watched as the rest of it's body made it's way through, the head still not coming up yet.

Amy let out a shivering sigh as the tip of it's tail disappeared down the freshly made hole. The robot was skinny but not enough not to nearly sever the bridge in half: the sides were only holding on by a few strands of the vine railings. However, it was a suspension bridge and even if it had completely broken it in half, they wouldn't have fallen into the crater and for that, she was thankful. Though she was still worried: if it decided to try that again, this time closer to where Shadow stood, the middle would fall for sure...

"You alright batgirl?" Knuckles called to Rouge.

"Peachy," she said sarcastically as she got to her feet, dusting the front of her spandex pants off. She looked up at him then cried out in alarm "Knucklehead! The tail!"

He looked confused for the split second before the tail crashed into his back and sent in flying into the trees, disappearing from view.

"Knucklehead!"

"Knuckles!"

The head of the snake came up just in front of the bridge, it's tail swaying from side to side as it hit the railing of the bridge, making it sway again, while the rest of the body went soaring into the air as it shot straight upward. It paused finally, the tail retreated beneath the leaves as it craned it's neck down, spotting Rouge again. Before long, it was launching another attack.

* * *

Knuckles shook his head to clear the dizziness he felt, one hand at the holding the bridge of his nose while the other steadied him as he leaned on the base of tree.

He was surprised that he hadn't completely been knocked out. The fall through the leaves wasn't as steep as he thought, but it was still pretty deep. With the exception of being knocked into the tree he was leaning on, he hadn't hit anything else on the way down.

The ground was covered with moss and dirt and Knuckles could just make out the side of the crater a few feet away, where the walls of trees that blocked on all sides began.

After shaking his head again and convinced he could, Knuckles straightened up then flexing his arms, determined to get back to the fight ensuing above him. He paused when he saw something move a few feet away from him–more than likely a part of the body of that large anaconda.

Knuckles thought about attacking it from below for a second but decided not to. While it would hold the element of surprise for a second, the snake would come down to the ground and with the cramped space due to the large, thick tree trunks and many stems of those large leaves they'd been walking on, it would be harder to get away without going to the surface of the leaves.

He dug his left knuckle into a nearby base of a tree as deeply as he could before he began to climb.

He had just made it a foot up the long oak wood before he heard a muffled cry for help and what seemed like struggling. Knuckles craned his neck to look behind him, frowning as he paused in his climbing. His ears moved as they straightened, straining to listen for the sound again.

And he heard it, the sound of a child struggling and a muffled cry for help.

Knuckles pushed himself off the tree with his feet and back flipped to the ground, his eyes looking from side to side as he heard the sound again. He turned his attention to the left of him and began to jog his way along the ground, through the maze of tree trunks and leaf stems until he saw a small wreckage wedged between three tree trunks.

The whimpering got louder and he recognized the voice.

"Tails?" Knuckles called out.

The struggling sound seemed to stop before he heard "Knuckles? Is that you?"

Knuckles made his way over to the small wreckage, realizing it was Eggman's Egg Carrier and leapt on top of it. He peered down the other side, seeing Tails, who was trying in vain to push the machine off of him as both tails and left leg where pinned underneath it.

He winced and looked up at Knuckles accusingly. "You're adding weight!"

"Oh–sorry kid," Knuckles grumbled sheepishly before leaping off and landing behind him.

"We have to hurry," Tails began, still trying to push it off of him. "There's something down here! It goes to the surface sometimes but it's only a matter of time before–"

"We've seen it," Knuckles replied, cutting him off. "Eggman's new robot. We gotta get to the surface anyway, Rouge and Amy probably need help, since it doesn't look like that jerk Shadow will help and Sonic is knocked out–"

"Sonic's hurt?" Tails cried with alarm, his eyes wide. A look of utter worry overshadowed his face and Knuckles blinked. It was amazing how loyal Tails was to the azure hedgehog. It was almost like he completely forgot about his own situation in favor of Sonic's.

"He's fine kid, it's Sonic," Knuckles announced, placing his hands underneath the rather large machine and grunting, began trying to lift it. After a few moments, he gave up, glaring at it.

"It's the trees," Tails announced. "It's wedged between them and holding it in place."

"Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Knuckles announced as he cocked back his arm and with a loud grunt, punched the nearest tree to him.

There was a seconds pause before the tree began to sway away from him in what seemed like slow motion before it went crashing into another tree and like dominos, a few more followed suit, none actually crashing into the ground, just into each other.

He turned his attention back to the Egg Carrier, then grunting a bit, lifted it off the small fox. With another grunting cry, he picked it up and tossed it a small ways away from them and into a tree. It landed with a loud crunching sound.

Knuckles looked down at the tan fox and smirked a bit. "Think you can walk kid?"

Tails smiled back then slowly stood on his feet with the help of a nearby tree. He made it a half of step before wincing and going crashing back into the ground with a moan of pain. He touched his right ankle and winced again, quickly letting it go.

Knuckles sweat dropped slightly then sighing, lifted the small fox up and on his back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he grunted as he dug his gloved knuckle into the same tree Tails had used to help himself up then began climbing his way back up to the surface, pausing any time they felt a strong rumble made by the robotic anaconda.

* * *

Amy watched as Rouge went crashing into a tree, getting tangled briefly in the branches before letting out a cry before the robot attacked again, sending her and the tree crashing through other trees.

Amy could just make out the milky white fur, now splotched with crimson, as Rouge shaking slightly, lifted into the air before the tail came around and knocked her into another tree.

Amy got to her feet, letting Sonic down as gently as she could. She thought Knuckles would have been back by then but he must have gotten hurt as well. Rouge needed someone's help and fast–and despite what the bat had done, Amy still considered her a friend and didn't want to see her get hurt any worse than she had.

She turned her attention to the ebony hedgehog who had simply been watching the entire event unfold, leaning against the railing of a good part of the bridge, an indifferent look on his face.

"Why are you just standing around?" Amy snapped at him. He cut his eyes to her.

"Can't you see she needs our help?" She snapped again. He 'hmphed' slightly and turned his attention back to the fight. Amy's frown deepened as he anger rose. Shadow really knew how to hold a grudge it seemed. Certainly he had a right to be anger at Rouge–they all did–but now wasn't the time.

Amy took out one of her infamous Piko-Piko hammers and clutching it in her hand, glared at Shadow again.

"If you want to be that way, then fine! I can't make you fight. But I won't let Rouge die just because she did something wrong!"

She didn't catch Shadow's side glance as she looked back at Sonic. She really hadn't wanted to leave him just in case the snake decided to attack him. He wouldn't be able to defend himself and it was obvious Shadow wouldn't help him if it did. But Rouge needed someone's aid and quickly so it was a risk she would just have to take at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped on the railing, then on to a leaf, waiting for it to stop swaying before she begun running across them toward the anaconda.

At the moment, the mecha was snapping it's mouth at Rouge fiercely in an effort to get her out of the tree she had landed in. The bat was kicking returning the viciousness with swift kicks to it's head whenever it came too close and so far, she was succeeding in keeping it away from her while not getting her leg caught in it's mouth. But it was only a matter of time–she was beginning to look wear down from all the abuse and blood lose she had suffered and the kicks were diminishing in their flare.

Amy took in a deep breath, bracing herself as she leapt into the air and with a loud cry, spun around and swung the mallet with her, sending it crashing into the side of the snake as hard as she possibly could.

This in turn, got the robots attention as it swayed from the force, the head tilting back as it hissed in pain before cocking its head down at Amy, its robotic slitted pupils narrowing before hissing, it launched itself at Amy.

She dove out of the way just in time as the head disappeared into the leaves making the one she landed on sway wildly as she clung on to it as much as she could. The head came darting back up beside it, it's tail just disappearing through the leaves as it opened it's jaws and launched itself at Amy. She screamed and ducked, the sharp metal fangs just missing her as it went crashing into the tree a way behind her.

Branches and bark fell away from the tree as the snake thrashed around over her head, trying to free its fangs from trunk, tearing it apart in the process. Amy curled up and covered her head with her arms, still clutching her mallet.

A moment, later, the snake was finally able to break free and hiss, staring at Amy it what almost seemed like disdain.

Amy came out of her protective curl and stood to her feet, staring at it with determination before she pulled her arms back, preparing to swing again. But the snake's tail came literally out of no where it seemed as it appeared on the other side of her and snapping it like a whip, knocked the mallet out of her hands as it smashed into her left hand, making Amy scream in pain and grab it with her good right one.

Preoccupied only for a moment, the snake took its chance and prepared to strike, fangs drawn. Amy looked up at the last split second and screamed, preparing to feel immense pain course through her body.

But she gasped in surprise when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she felt herself being picked up of the leaf and quickly moved out of the way, so fast that she grimaced as the wind smacked her in the face. She tucked her head into the warm fur of her savior's chest until they came to a complete stop. Then she looked up and blinked.

"Shadow?"

He frowned down at her slightly before he unceremoniously let her go, landing with a small thud on her butt.

She rubbed it slightly, then glared at him. She was back on the bridge, right next to Sonic, who was propped up against the opposite railing in a sitting position along with a dazed Rouge.

"Watch them and don't get in my way," he snapped at her, before he left in a blur.

Amy frowned after him. Treated like a nuisance–again!

She heard a loud grunt and spun around in time to see Knuckles glide on to the bridge , Tails on his back and looking like he was in a bit of pain.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked in concern as he sat the small fox next to Rouge, ignoring his cry of pain as he was sat down and turned his attention to Rouge.

"Egg Carrier fell on him," Knuckles guessed. "What happened to batgirl?"

"I'm fine," she grimaced.

"You're bleeding," Knuckles warned, frowning at her side.

"Just a few bumps and bruising, nothing I can't handle," she replied lazily, trying to wave him off with equal enthusiasm before she just let her hand drop to her side.

Knuckles frowned at her annoyed then turned his attention to Amy. "I'll take care of that piece of junk. Then we'll get them all to a hospital."

Amy nodded and Knuckles climbed onto the railing then leapt off of the bridge and went gliding through the air at the robotic monster, in which Shadow was already in the process of trying to home attack into oblivion.

She watched for a moment, then turned her attention back to Tails.

He was rubbing his ankle absent mindedly as he stared at Sonic with worry, who was now slightly slumped over, his face still caught in pain.

He looked up at Amy. "What happened to Sonic?"

"I'm–not sure," Amy admitted, glancing at him. "Eggman put that ring on his neck and it knocked him out."

Tails studied the ring and gasped. "That's the thing I was trying to take from him! It has–"

"Chaos Emeralds encrusted in it, yeah, we know," Rouge cut him off, grimacing in pain slightly as she moved to lay on her side, panting.

Amy frowned at her in worry. This was a time she wished Cream was with them–the small bunny had all the medical supplies with her and could really help.

But in the mean time, Amy put her mallet away, and began tearing at the hem of her dress, until she got a nice strip of it torn off. Tails watched her in confusion until she took the piece and began holding it to the wound on Rouge's side. Putting pressure on the wound and ignoring Rouge's wince of pain, she began to rip off another piece with her free hand.

When she was finished, she looked down at her.

"Rouge, do you think you can hold this?" she asked softely and Rouge took the material in her hand and kept it pressed on her side, wincing slightly.

Then taking the long strip she was holding, Amy began to wrap Tails' ankle, ignoring the grunts of pain, crashing of trees, and wails of metal as it was being crushed behind her.

"Is Sonic mad at me?"

Amy tied the piece off a little tighter than she meant to, earning a wince of pain from the small fox as she looked up at him.

"I mean," Tails began, looking at his feet. "You guys are all here and it was only suppose to be–"

"He's upset," Amy admitted but then she shook her head. "But he isn't angry at you Tails."

"He thinks I've corrupted you," Rouge laughed in slight pain as she sat herself up again, still holding the bloody material to her side, hoping the blood would slow down. Tails stared at her slightly confused while Amy frowned at her, remembering exactly what had occurred before hand.

" You did. Sort of. What you did was–"

"I know," Rouge admitted, cutting her off. "Should have thought that one through a bit more."

"Why at all?" Amy snapped.

Rouge hunched. "Simple isn't my style. The fun is in the challege–the risk. Though I really didn't think it would have ended the way it has. So for that, I am sorry."

Amy glared at her for a moment, in those violet eyes–to see if the bat was just acting again. But her face softened slightly . Rouge was being sincer. But that didn't mean Amy wasn't still upset at her.

A small grunt got all of their attention.

They all looked over to see Sonic coming to, grabbing the side of his groaning, trying to sit up right slowly. The ring began to glow dimly but this time, it didn't seem to effect as it had before.

"Sonic," Amy called as she rushed to his side and placed a hand on his back, helped him sit up.

He looked over at her. "Oh–hey Amy." He paused slightly, frowning in confusion as he looked at her. "Uh...what happened to your dress?"

She blinked then looked down at the torn clothing. Realizing how short it was now, she blushed. "Oh! Tails and Rouge–they needed some help and since Cream wasn't here I um, improvised."

He nodded and gave a faint smirk. "Well–you have the legs for it."

Amy blinked at the compliment then smiling, her blush deepened. Rouge rolled her eyes while Tails looked at them confused.

Amy helped Sonic to his feet and stretching slightly, he looked from side to side. "What happened to Knux? And. . .Shadow?"

At that moment, they heard a yell and Knuckles went soaring over they heads and crashing into a tree, landing this time in the branches. It wasn't long before Shadow joined him, landing completely on him with a grunt of annoyance.

"I told you to attack from the left you idiot," he snarled at the echidna below him.

"Get off me!" Knuckles snapped, ignoring him as he literally tried punching Shadow off of him. The ebony hedgehog dodged the fist growled and returned the favor with a punch of his own to Knuckle's abdomen.

"Geez, could you two knock it off" Sonic called up to them in a bored tone, his eyes heavy lidded. They both paused to stare down at him, Knuckles in surprise and Shadow in slight fury. "Why are you awake?" he snapped.

"I woke up," Sonic snapped sarcastically and Shadow snarled at him.

"Sonic!" Tails cried pointing and the azure hedgehog turned his attention to the mechanical snake, which didn't look as defeated as they might have hoped. A metal fang was missing, and he held a few deep dints, but the thing was a lot larger than they realized now as its body was coiled around several trees, watching the group with narrowed slitted pupils as it's metal tongue flicked out in anticipation.

It focused immediately on Sonic and launched itself forward, disappearing into the leaves.

"Sonic," Amy called with worry, touching his arm again.

He looked over to her and winked. "You gotta stop worrying about me. I'm fine!" He pulled out of her grasp and ran swiftly to the end of the entire bridge, anticipating the upcoming fight with a light smirk on his face.

The entire group watched as the anaconda shot through the leaves and quickly swung it's head at Sonic fiercely. The azure hedgehog was able to dodge each blow with ease, his smirk widening as his pupils shrank in size, his eyes glazing over slightly.

He didn't notice the tail taking aim and pointing itself at his back before it sped toward him.

"Sonic!" Amy and Tails cried in fear as they watched in horror, Rouge gasping slightly as Knuckles made an effort to move forward, Shadow landing on the bridge with a thud as he watched Sonic was a indifferent expression though his eyes were troubled.

Sonic spun around quickly and caught the tail before it could piece his flesh, the tip just inches away from him and the group gasped slightly in surprise.

"Egghead is gonna have to do better than you," he snarled as the golden ring around his neck began to glow dimly, the emeralds incrusted in it glowing brightly. He took the tip and launched it forward just in time to catch the snake by the head, sending it straight through the roof of it's mouth, the tip protruding between it's mechanical eyes.

They could all hear the whine of metal as the snake began to sway from side to side, Sonic's eyes following the movements intently as they narrowed, his smirk deepening.

He wasn't finished yet.

He sprinted forward, leaping into the air once he got to the end of the leaf he was standing on and rolling his body up, he went into a homing attack.

Amy gasped as he disappeared down the anaconda's throat. The group waited but all was still and quiet, with the exception of the whine of metal as the snake tried in vain to get the tip of the tail to release itself from the roof of his mouth.

"Is he alright?" Rouge asked slowly, wincing slightly in pain as she continued to watch. "He seems a lot stronger than before."

"It's just adrenaline," Knuckles replied just as slow, a small sweat drop by his head.

"We should help him," Tails began, trying to make an effort to move.

Shadow, who had been glaring at them, opened his mouth to snap at them but was cut off by Sonic bursting through the beast's upper area , metal debris and oil flying everywhere before he bounced off the trees and sent soaring back through the snake again and again before giving a final defeat cry, the mecha swayed to the far right and simply, collapsed into the crater with a deafening crash. Leaves, twigs and clouds filled the air in it's wake and after a few moments, all was quiet.

Knuckles eye twitched while the others peered the best they could over the edge of the vine railing, looking at the large hole that led to darkness.

As if on cue, the azure hedgehog burst through cloud of smoke and twirled in the air slightly before landing on one foot on the railing. He still had that wide demented smirk, his fist clutched at his sides, the iris and pupils of his eyes tiny in size while his entire body was covered in black oil, most of it dripping down is face and quills.

The sight was a bit unnerving, to say the least.

"Uh–Sonic? You alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Fine," he stated matter of factly, that smirk never wavering as he stretched his arms lazily over his head and took a seat on the railing.

"And the collar–it doesn't hurt anymore?" Rouge added.

"Does it look like it hurts?" he retorted in a calm, yet viciously cold tone that could rival Shadow's and Knuckles frowned at him.

"Sonic, she was only asking if you were all right," Knuckles snapped. "When Eggman put it on, you got pretty hurt. She's just worried."

Sonic glared at Rouge for a moment, then rolled his eyes, that smirk still not fading. "I don't need that conniving tramp's concern. It hurt, now it doesn't. Simple as that."

There was a long silence as they all quaked at him, Amy and Tails in concern, Rouge was a bit to hurt to look anger but the annoyance was still there, while Knuckles growled at him, the fact that Sonic was still smirking fueling the anger more as he clutched and unclutched his fist at his sides. Shadow was frowning but his eyes were instead, trained on the golden ring around Sonic's neck.

"Sonic, are you sure you're alright?" Amy insisted and he let out a exsperrated sigh. "Let's not be so annoying Rose. Back off."

Amy looked hurt for a brief second while Rouge frowned and Tails gasped slightly. But then Amy frowned herself and touched his arm.

"Sonic, I really think–"

He snatched his arm away from her, the smirk no longer gracing his lips as his expression melted into a annoyance. He snarled and snatched his arm away with such force that Amy stumbled forward. He pushed her back slightly and she landed on her butt. "I said I was fine, now **_back off_**!" he snarled viciously.

There was a shocking silence as Amy turned away from him, her eyes tearing up. She slowly got to her feet and stumbled a few steps away from him, the pain evident on her face.

"I.." she began softly. "Should go find Cream."

With that, she ran as fast as she could off the bridge.

Rouge and Tails stared after her in concern, while Knuckles began took a step forward, but Shadow stepped forward and placed his arm out in front of him, making the echidna stop. He was glaring with hard eyes at Sonic, who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like something you see?" he smirked slightly and Shadow's eyes narrowed at the gesture.

"Perhaps you shouldn't treat someone who cares about you like that faker," he stated matter of factly in his dead pan voice.

Sonic's smirk widened. "Like_you_ would know anything about having feelings or having someone care about you." Then he hunched. "Well–at least not anymore. But then, who cares about a little girl who was too _stupid _to get out of the way, right?"

Knuckles and Tails looked at Shadow in alarm as his crimson eyes widened at the remark before he snarled at Sonic. Tails instinctively grabbed Shadow's ankles in an effort to protect Sonic while Knuckles caught him by the neck, pulling him backward.

"No _please_," Rouge grumbled sarcastically. "Let him go."

They all ignored her as Sonic watched the trio for minute while Shadow continued to try to fight and break free, Tails and Knuckles fusing at him to just let the entire thing go.

Then Sonic turned his back to them, waving the entire thing off as if it weren't important anymore.

"Come on Tails," he laughed in ridicule. "We're leaving."

The tan fox stared after him for a moment, relaxing his grip on Shadow's ankles but not enough to let the hedgehog kick him in the face. "Sonic–I can't."

The azure hedgehog paused and gave him a bored expression making Tails continue. "I can't walk. I hurt my ankle."

Sonic pretended to consider his words for a moment before hunching.

"Then crawl," he replied in a polite, cold voice.

The trio paused, Tails looking hurt and startled all at once while Shadow continued to glare daggers at Sonic, and Knuckles frowned at him like he had grown an extra head.

Sonic never talked to Tails like that. **N-e-v-e-r.**

" Craw– what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak but froze. His pupils shrunk to the size of a baby pea again and the smirk fell from his face into that of slight surprise before letting out a small gasp for breath and lightly touching his collar that finally stopped glowing, his iris dilated back to their normal size before he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Sonic!" Tails called to him as he let go of Shadow completely and struggled to get to his feet. But Knuckles, also letting go of the ebony hedgehog, touched his shoulder, gaining his attention. "I'll check on him, stay put kid."

Shadow watched as the echidna made his way over to the fallen hedgehog, still fuming. How dare that insolent faker insult the memory of Maria. And after what had occupied earlier on the bridge, Shadow was determined to promptly kill Sonic just as soon as the son of a bitch woke up.

Because killing him in his sleep would just take the fun out of living–no he wanted to see the light fade from his eyes when he strangled him. Then he would smack the stupid fox for convincing him to come on the bridge in the first place. And then he might trip Rouge for her encouragement of actually liking that jackass.

* * *

The Dr. Eggman stroked his chin as he watched Knuckle began to check the azure hedgehog for a pulse.

He was impressed by the damage Sonic had done but then it was to be expected really. The ring was still imperfect, though he wasn't too worried about that: he knew Sonic wouldnt' be able to get it off of any time soon. Not after the improvements he'd made to it or the fact that he had successfully acquired the Master Emerald safely and planned to keep it out of Sonic and the gullible echidna's reach.

He wouldn't be able to use the ring to it's full extent until all seven Chaos emeralds were in place, but in the mean time, it appeared to be functionally properly with the three it already had.

And once all seven were applied, he would have complete control of the situation and his true master plan would finally be able to commence. But in the mean time, all he had to do was continue to observe the hedgehog and wait for Sonic to make his move. And didn't plan to wait long.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_I finally figured out how to single space! Whoot!  
Okay, before you all start throwing stones at me for the later part of thischapter, believe me, it had a point/is important to the plot of this story. So yes, Sonic did go OOCin this chapter so to speak but there is a reason for it, I assure you. :hugs Shadow plushie for comfort: _

_**Oreokids87-**Shadow and Sonic will get this little mess cleared up by the next two chapters. Will there be more Shadow/Sonic?Maaaaaaaybe. :snickers: **Megame91-**Oh no, they won't forget.Actually, Sonic is almost as pissed as Shadow and they both will confront her about the ordeal quite soon. Amy is upset as well but not as much as before and Knuckles--well you'll see next chapter--maybe. :winks: **EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlor...-**:Waves: I missed you! Glad you still like it::sniff: **k0m0d0-342-**I changed my mind at the last minute, mainly because it gave me an excuse to have my next chapter and a certain part of it. (Actually started writing it beforeI finished this chapter.)They will have their showdown eventuallythough. Actually, this story will take a darker tone after these next couple of chapters: because toying with the minds and feelings of others never have a good outcome. :Winks:.**Iron Yaoi Fan Jun- **As always, thank you for your kind words. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :hugs: **Sofia-** You're sort of on the right track, but no, he won't kidnap Amy.Technically, he won't be kidnappinganyone. Technically.As the story continues, you'll get to see how Sonic feels about both Shadow and Amy more in depth as he explores his feelings. And as the ring is further explained, it will becomealmost crystal clear. In the end, it's just him understanding each feeling he carries for each hedgehog for what they really are and not being mistaken about them. I do warn your: there will be more Sonic/Shadow but there will also be more Sonic/Amy. **Anon-** I'm not that deep. LMAO! No seriously, it wasn't meant to forshadow that at all. Just a set for something later in the story, like the end of this chapter. Yep, that's Team Chaotix. And I'm happy you're addicted. That means my evil plan is working. :Evil laughter ensues: **Chibi Maddi Chan-** :hugs tightly: I've missed you! Thanks for the review, it means a lot Maddi. And Amy makes the story more interesting and fun.And if I missed anyone else, forgive me!_

_What should you expect the next chapter you ask: **1.** Cream gets the spotlight finally! Look forward to an appearance from her mother and some Tails/Cream moments because those two are adorable. **2.** Team Chaotix will enter the story. Whoot! **3.** Shadow will confront Rouge this chapter about her little 'plot'.** 4.** Tails and Sonic have a little conversation about 'relationships' and Tails confronts Sonic about his 'relationships' with Shadow and Amy. **5.** Sonic will attempt to apologize to everyone he pissed off the last two chapters whilehe tries to come to terms with not onlyothers feelings for him--but his feelings for them as well.**6.** Shadow and Amy have another 'private' conversation. **7. **If you've got a certain ship: never fear! You all get parts this chapter.**8.** This will more than likely be a two parter. _

_I talk too much.More to come pretty soon, as I'm halfway through my new chapter already. As always, Happy Reading and Joyful Feedback!_


	12. MidSunny Day Serenade

**Chapter Nine:** _**Mid-Sunny Day Serenade  
**(AKA: Intermission from Chaos)_

It's not like she adored being the most popular person in a group. But even Rouge had to admit: this was the first time a massive amount of people were upset with her.

Not that they didn't have a right to be she knew–but it was still slightly upsetting. Especially when she couldn't do anything to make things better at the moment.

She winced as she took in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering for a moment before she closed them completely, breathing as slowly and calmly as she could.

Stupid anaconda. That tail had really done a number on her side when it swiped past her. If she hadn't been as quick as she was, it would have impaled her instead. She had to admit, the wound slowed her down , but that was something she couldn't have been worried with: Knuckles had been knocked into the leaves and it didn't seem like anyone else had been willing to help her.

Until that was, Amy distracted the metallic serpent with her mallet, giving her a chance to escape. She hadn't really gotten too far..she had stumbled a few steps before the limb decided it didn't like her much either and gave way, causing her to tumbled through the sky down to the earth below–and through the leaves.

She thought she was going to fall all the way into the crater–and that would have been just devastating. But remarkable, someone caught her wrist right before she completely disappeared and pulled her up. Considering she thought it was Amy or maybe even Knuckles who'd finally come back, it was quite the surprise when intense crimson eyes met surprised violet.

He pulled her on the leaf then let go of her wrist, still glaring daggers at her. She had tried to speak to him, but he quickly cut her off by turning his back to her.

"Get out of the way and stay there," he snapped. And for some odd reason, Rouge had taken that as a double meaning, staring at him for a moment before lifting as much as she could into the air and gliding that short distance on to the bridge before practically collapsing next to Sonic.

And Shadow hadn't spoken to her since.

She gave a soft sigh at the thought. He wasn't the only one. No one was really on good speaking terms with her at the moment, though Tails and Amy at least tried to make an effort to do so while they were still in the jungle. Well, at least Amy did until Sonic made everyone upset.

The random thought made her frown. She'd never really seen him act that way before and wasn't exactly sure why he had. It was something she planned to investigate, once a certain crimson echidna laid off her a bit.

She adverted her eyes to her door when she heard the doorknob move. He gave her his trademark crooked smirk as he walked into the room with one of her custom silver trays with a bowl, fresh fruit, and something to drink balanced on it as someone else followed him into the room.

If Knuckles had been upset with her, he got over it in favor of his worry–that he tried so hard not to express openly that it was actually kinda cute. He was the one that had brought her home and got in his usual mood once she stated that she didn't want to go to a hospital.

So what did stubborn Knucklehead do? He went and brought the doctor to her, whom at the moment, was treating her wound rather quickly, ripping gaze here and smoothing it over with some kind of cold, stinging medicine that made her breath hitch in pain. He ignored her as he continued.

"That's quite a nasty cut you have there miss," the old raccoon stated, looking at the freshly wrapped wound over the top of his square specs as he finished up. Then he smiled at her. "But as long as you keep it clean and keep it covered until it heals, you should be just fine."

"Thanks," Knuckles stated, giving his head a slight nod in his direction. The doctor glanced over at him as he put the tray down on a small coffee table right by the couch and closing his eyes and gave him a gentle smile.

"You're quite welcome. It's refreshing to see a husband that cares so much for his wife."

Knuckles blinked at the older racoon, nearly spilling the contents of the cup as his cheeks flushed as brightly as his skin. He opened his mouth to speak but saying nothing, he simply closed it again–then opened it–and closed it. Like a fish out of water.

"Now just take this medicine twice a day for the next two weeks," the doctor told Rouge, placing it on the coffee table next to the tray. "It will make you drowsy and put you to sleep but it will relieve the pain and help you heal."

Rouge nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded then wagged a finger in her direction. "And if you don't, I'm sure your husband will make you take it."

They both looked over at him and he stared back, blushing darker than before as he sputtered something incoherent.

Rouge turned to the doctor. "He's a bit shy, but he's really just a big sweety." She turned her attention to Knuckles and batted her eyes in a flirtatious way. "Could you fluff my pillows honey? They're a little too lumpy."

Knuckles glared at her as if she had grown another head, his eyes widening as he pointed an accusing finger at her and began to stutter something else incoherently. Rouge smirked and the doctor chuckled lightly to himself. "You remind me of me and the Mrs'."

He walked over the a big plush chair in the corner and gathered his supplies back in a medical bag, making sure to leave gaze and other materials so that Rouge could take care of her own wounds.

"Now if you need anything, feel free to call me at this number," he replied, leaving his medical card. Then he cut Knuckles a humored look. "Or you could simply pull me out of my office again. Whatever suits you."

Knuckles frowned at him and Rouge laughed. "Thanks again."

"Rest up now!" He called back as he strolled across the room and out the front door, shutting it softly.

As soon as he left, Rouge looked over at Knuckles, frowning. "So...you're not going to fluff my pillows?"

He blinked at her. "You were serious?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

He stared at her a moment longer before walking over to the couch and as gently as he could, helped her sit up in a position that was easy on her side.

Then, taking aim, he punched the pillow...

...and gave a sheepish smile as he placed his hand behind his head, feathers floating down all around them while Rouge glared at him.

"Hee. Whoops."

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

An ebony hedgehog didn't notice the figure that flew through the sky, following him intently, her eyes never leaving him.

It was odd, how running always made him feel calm. Not that he was very upset at the moment, but he was in a foul mood, and had been for the past few days, thanks to those so called 'friends' of his. If he ever really thought of them as such.

Shadow ran along the shore of a lake, letting the cool air blow through his quills while the sun beat down on him, shining brightly.

He hated when his emotions were like this. In so much turmoil that they bothered him to the point that he couldn't help but think about them, thinking about exactly why he was in the state he was in.

And one word could answer that question easily.

Faker.

The mere thought of the azure hedgehog made him growl to himself.

He still couldn't understand what exactly it was he found to intriguing about the hedgehog–why he was so attracted to him in the first place. Why he could get under his skin the way he could. Certainly he understood he had feelings for him but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

And perhaps, he never would.

But at the moment all he wanted to do was forget he ever existed. That he had ever met, ever heard of Sonic the Hedgehog...

"Shadow."

He considered the notion of ignoring the familiar voice for a moment but instead, slowed down to a complete stop before cutting the figure a cold side glance as she landed.

"What do you want."

"Look," Rouge began in calm voice, not exactly staring at him directly. "I just wanted to say–"

"Don't bother," he snapped before turning away from here, preparing to run again.

"Shadow–I'm sorry okay!" Rouge called. "I didn't know!"

"You didn't care either," he spoke in his deadpan voice, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rouge began to speak but fell silent for a moment. Then she let out a small sigh "Why'd you help me."

He cut her side glance.

"You were upset–you're still upset. And you didn't try before. So what made you decide to then?"

He looked away from her and didn't answer right away. He knew she was still standing there, her hands on her hips as she awaited her answer. Finally, he spoke.

"Amy asked me too."

Rouge blinked at him. "You helped me because–"

"–of what she told me," he replied matter of factly. "She said whether I was upset or not, it would be wrong to just 'let' you get hurt. So I helped you."

He could see Rouge nod her head almost absently. "Guilt trip. So that's why you helped her too?"

"Why does that matter to you," he replied. She hunched slightly. "It doesn't. I was just curious–honest. I'm not hunting for information to use against you–"

"Like before," he countered.

She sighed and gave him a lazy pose as she narrowed her own eyes. "You sure do know how to hold a grudge, huh?"

He didn't answer her, only began walking along the grass away from her. He didn't bother to look up when she appeared right beside him, strolling.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Shadow," she said suddenly. He paused and cut her such a withering look that she moved over slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm not involved" she said quickly, putting her hands up. "But maybe–"

"I don't want or need any more or your advice Rouge," he snapped angrily.

She smirked slightly. "You didn't call me 'bat' or 'vindictive-something or other' this time? By the way...very harsh–but at least we're making progress."

He cut her another look and she only hunched. He began to walk again and she followed silently. He glared at her annoyed. What was she waiting for exactly, him to open up and pour out his feelings to her like a blithering idiot?

He watched her sigh. "I better get back. Knucklehead was taking a nap when I left and if he figures out that I left when I'm suppose to be on 'bed rest'–"

"Living together already? _So soon_?" he asked sarcastically. She frowned. "You just think about what I said earlier."

"Which lie?"

She gave a exasperated sigh before she took to the air. He noticed her flinch before touching her side and looking down at him.

"Just because I didn't know who you were talking about, doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said Shadow," she told him in a serious tone, frowning slightly once she noticed he was trying to ignore her as he walked away again.

"You're just going to end up unhappy if you keep this up and you won't be able to blame me when it happens," she yelled out to him before turning and taking flight in the other direction.

Shadow picked up speed and began to run again. Like he would actually pay any more attention to what that bat said.

He found his mind wondering as he continued to run, back to one of Rouge questions. Why he'd bothered saving Amy. He frowned. He didn't like the answer.

But it had been a random thought that had run through his mind at the time. He'd done it because he knew that Sonic wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. He'd have been devastated if she had gotten seriously hurt–and he stood around and let it happen. On purpose.

And for some reason, that bothered him enough to actually help her.

Shadow's mood darkened again. Damn faker. Now he was corrupting his decisions as well as his mind...

Shadow stopped abruptly, his face softening as he turned his head over to a lone tree with a hole in the middle of the trunk. And there it was. That glimmer he knew all too well.

* * *

"Tails, are you sure you should be out on your leg?" Lady Vanilla asked in concern as the small tan fox stood on his tip toes and reaching up, grabbed a small box that was suppose to be delivered to Amy.

He adjusted the box in his arms so that the weight felt comfortable, then smiled over at her warmly.

"I'm positive Lady Vanilla. It was only a minor sprain and its already feeling better since the past few days."

And he was telling the truth– sort of. It was still wrapped in thin white bandages and he did have a minor limp. And there was this little stab of pain every now and then. But Tails figured that helping Cream was worth the pain– though he'd never tell her or her mother that.

She smiled at him as Cream entered the room and took the other small box that was also for Amy.

"I was really worried about Tails too," Cream added, staring at her mother as Cheese landed on top of the box. "But he told me that Mr. Sonic was taking very good care of him and not to worry anymore."

Tails thought about that as they engaged in a conversation about him. It had been an awkward trip to the hospital. He really didn't know how to react to Sonic–he wasn't exactly angry at him for what he said but he had hurt his feelings. And Sonic hadn't said a word the entire time they made their way back to the tornado or on their way back. He had simply run under it as it flew above his head, occasionally looking up at it with a slightly worried expression before continuing with his sprint.

They'd dropped Amy and Cream off with Lady Vanilla before he had to spend two hours getting himself checked out and his leg put into a very light cast by a polite old racoon, who explained her husband was a doctor as well and would have been there too but he got an urgent, unexpected house call.

Tails hadn't minded. She continue to speak as she went, telling odd little stories as Sonic leaned on the wall watching Tails with a thoughtful expression. When she was all finished, and gave Sonic his children medicine just in case, she warned him that while the fracture wasn't as bad as it could have been, that he should try to stay of his leg the first week or two. Then with a smile, she sent them on their way with a blue and red lollipop.

Sonic had given his to Tails to hold and put the small fox on his back and began to run. Tails ducked his head a bit to keep the wind from slapping him in the face, then stared down at Sonic slightly confused.

"Sonic, what are you–"

"You gotta stay off that foot for a week, right?" he called back to Tails with a light smile.

"Well–yeah–"

"Now that your foot is in a cast, you shouldn't fly the tornado home. And since you can't walk and there's no way I'd let you crawl home, I'll just have to carry you."

Tails blinked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Apology excepted."

There was silence between them and Tails finally added. "But–what about the Tornado."

"I'll get it home, somehow," Sonic promised. Tails nodded and Sonic smirked up at him.

"So...does this mean I get to keep the blue lolli?"

"Well...no."

Tails shifted the box in his arm once more as he smiled over at Cream. Sonic had taken care of him ever since in an effort to apologize even though Tails had already forgiven him. And while it was nice, Tails finally convinced him to take a day off–he knew Sonic needed some time to think about other odd things that were happening while he just need to get out and get some fresh air himself.

"Just as long as you're sure you're okay," Lady Vanilla smiled. "It worries people when–"

**_CRASH!_**

"Charmy! I told you not to touch that!"

"I was only trying to fix it!"

"Breakin somethin else in the process does not qualify as fixin it!"

"Perhaps you should calm down. . ."

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Because you're so–"

The three sweat dropped and Lady Vanilla gave the pair a gentle smile. "I better go see what's going on with those three. So silly."

Tails gave a sheepish laugh. The Choatix Detectives. He'd almost forgotten those three where still hanging around. Lady Vanilla called on them to find Cream when she hadn't come home (she forgot to tell her mother she was going with them to the jungle) and she was about to dispatch the detectives to find her but they got her home safe and sound before this could happen.

Tails took a whiff of something from his box and his stomach danced. He smelled cake. Maybe even chocolate cake. And perhaps if it was chocolate cake, he could persuade Amy to give him a piece...

"We're about to leave mommy," Cream called to her, already starting for the exit in the back of the house.

"Okay sweetie, you just be careful," Lady Vanilla called back, pausing to look back at her.

"I'll be fine, Tails is with me," she replied and Cheese squeaked happily in agreement.

"Then I'm sure he'll keep you safe," Lady Vanilla replied as she smiled warmly at him and Tails blushed slightly as he smiled back.

The pair left the welcoming house just as Lady Vanilla entered a living room full of chaos.

* * *

Sonic banged the back of his head on the front door of Amy Rose's house, staring out at the sea of springy green grass in front of him.

It had been a while since he'd made her upset back in the jungle and the two hadn't spoken since And he had to admit that it was bothering him greatly.

Sonic dug the heel of his shoe into the cobble stoned sidewalk, absent-mindedly touching the golden ring that he still hadn't managed to take off.

He wasn't sure what it did exactly, but he didn't like at all. Whenever he got too close to the Chaos Emeralds that resided at the workshop, his collar would react violently as the emeralds began to glow, causing him to have dizzy headaches and minor pain until he got away from them.

And then there was the experience on the bridge. When he'd realized they were fighting one of Eggman's robots, he'd gotten excited. Certainly, he never minded beating up Egghead's toys but this was–different. His neck had begun to feel warm and odd sensations kept coursing through is body. He felt very light headed, almost as if he were floating and yet his body still seemed to function just fine.

It was odd and disturbing the entire time: he could feel his mouth moving when he spoke words he didn't want to say but couldn't stop. He could see all the actions and acts he'd committed but it didn't feel like his own–like he was a puppet performing for an unseen master. He didn't even feel like the same hedgehog at the time–he felt like he was trapped in the body of someone else the entire time until all of sudden, he got slightly dizzier and light headed than he felt before and blacked out.

He poked the golden ring with a finger. It had to have something to do with what happened–after all, it had come from Eggman. But all he understood once he woke up at first was that everyone but Cream–who seemed very confused–was upset with him and he didn't understand why until the memories came back to him shortly after.

Tails was trying to be himself but even he could tell he felt awkward at the time. Shadow thankfully had already left, probably upset about their fight–and what he'd said to him before he blacked out. Knuckles seemed upset about what he said to Rouge and she was annoyed by it herself–though he had to admit, he was still upset with her so it didn't bother him that much. And Amy–

Amy.

Sonic sighed and hung his head slightly, his quills and ears drooping in sadness. He had already managed to make her cry earlier that day and he only made it worse after that moment. She wouldn't even look at him when they were all leaving the jungle–wouldn't even talk to him. Or even scream at him while she smacked him over the head with her PikoPiko mallet. But then why should she after what he did to her? Why should he deserve anymore of her attention?

His quills drooped even further if it were possible. This whole ordeal with Amy was just making him a little depressed. But then, he had brought on himself.

He sighed.

Sonic hated when someone was upset with him, especially when he actually did something to make that anger justifiable. And in this case, it was a wonder if Amy would ever talk to him again, the way he treated her.

The way he always treated her.

Sonic pondered this for a moment. Certainly, maybe he had found her annoying at first: she had a bad knack for showing up out of no where and getting in the way, chocking him with hugs, and following him wherever he went.

It was flattering to have someone like him so much, but he couldn't help but not take Amy very seriously and well–run away from her.

But then he had gotten to know her better and he admitted to himself that maybe she wasn't so bad to have around. She was actually very sweet, maybe not as–well, like Cream, but she had a sweetness about her that he'd grown to enjoy. She could also be quite stubborn when the situation called for it and he had to admit that he rather liked that about her too. And he knew that she genuinely cared about his well being, often putting herself in harms way if need be just to make sure he was alright. And maybe he wouldn't admit it, but he noticed she had a great smile and loved the way her eyes lit up when she was happy.

And she made the best chili dogs he had ever had. Like ever.

Sonic stood to his feet, a determined look on his face. He was going to get Amy to at least scream at him–even hit him with her mallet. Anything, as long as she acknowledged him again because he was sure he couldn't go another day with her being upset with him. And certainly, he would have to swallow his pride and maybe even a piece of his dignity–but somehow, he just knew Amy was worth it.

* * *

"Really guys–we can handle it. We don't need your help," Tails replied with a forced smile as the energetic bumblebee buzzed between the fox and bunny.

"We have to make sure Cream is alright and Lady Vanilla said that you hurt your leg. So we gotta make sure you both get there and back safely," Vector, a large green gator smirked down at him with a wink while the small insect began twirling in the air over his head, flipping a few times as he hummed softly to himself.

"Will you cut that out!" Vector, snapped at the small young boy, making him pause in flight and look down at him slightly confused. "Stop what?"

"Hummin!"

"But why," Charmy, the adorable little bumblebee whom was no older than Cream questioned as he cautiously buzzed closer to the big gator.

"Because it's annoyin!" Vector snapped angrily. Charmy blinked at him for a moment, then turned his back to him, buzzing back in between Tails and Cream as they walked with their small boxes full of goodies.

"What's in those?" he asked Cream.

She smiled. "Mommy put in a lot of sweets just for Amy. To thank her for helping her last week with her baking."

"Sweets?" Charmy perked up, buzzing around her a bit, staring at the box. "Can I have one?"

"Charmy, those are for Amy," a violet colored chamaeleon finally spoke in a soft, calm voice. He walked slowly beside Vector, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression a bit serious for the occasion. But he was always a quiet and serious fellow.

"I'm sure Amy will let you have one," Cream told Charmy and the bee gave her a big smile before he buzzed back into the air happily flipping through it again, humming.

"I said stop that!" Vector snapped angrily, coming up really close to Tails as he screamed, making the small fox cringe at his loud voice.

"Hey, who's that?" Charmy asked suddenly, completely ignoring Vector as he paused in the air, pointing in the direction of Amy's house. The group paused and looked up in time to see a blur move on the far right just as Amy was making her way back into her house through the back entrance. It seemed she didn't notice it.

Vector frowned. "We should investigate."

"Guys," Tails started. "I'm sure it will be fine–"

"Espio, go sneak up there and see what that is while the rest of us sneak over there to that bush and cover you.

"This box is getting a little heavy, and I really don't want to–"

"No time to waste, come on!" Vector cried as Charmy dove behind the bush, ushering Tails and Cream in front of him as Espio disappeared into thin air. Tails made a slightly annoyed face while Cream smiled at him sympathetically. He didn't bother ducking down in the bush, he just set his box down, then Creams before stretching his arms, getting the kinks out as he waited for Vector to calm down out of another one of his investigating stupors.

Moments later, Espio returned, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well?" Vector asked impatiently.

"It's only Sonic the Hedgehog," he replied calmly, crossing his arms.

"What's he doin snoopin around?" Vector asked, glaring at Tails for the answer. Tails blinked, then frowned. "He's not snooping. He's probably doing Amy a favor."

"I don't think so," Espio corrected him. "He was trying to jump onto the ledge of her balcony with a hand full of roses when I saw him."

"And he didn't notice you?" Charmy questioned. The entire group sweat dropped as they looked at him.

"He's invisible Charmy. In-vis-i-ble. He's not suppose to be seen," Vector replied slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Charmy laughed and Vector let out an annoyed sigh while Espio shook his head. Cream, Tails and Cheese only watched the trio with blank stares.

"May...we go now," Cream asked softly.

"Just hold on one minute,"Vector announced. "Let's see what Sonic's up to, make sure he doesn't need our help. Or that he isn't trying to break into Amy's house."

Charmy nodded while Espio rolled his eyes slightly. Cream gave them a polite smile while Tails let out a long sigh as they began to move closer but out of sight.

* * *

Amy pulled her infamous red dress over her head and placing her arms through the holes, pulled it down and smoothed the front as she stared at herself in the vanity mirror.

She turned this way, then that, then satisfied, turned her attention to the bundle of gardening clothing right by her bathroom door.

Just as she bent down to pick the bundle up, she saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly staring at the spot by her balcony door where she could have sworn she'd seen him. . .

But after a moment longer and she didn't see anything else, she looked down at the bundle again with a sad expression.

Why was she excepting him to stop by? She tossed the clothing in the hamper and frowned slightly as she folded her arms over her stomach.

She had only been worried about him. She always worried about him but he had really scared her when he passed out in her arms. And watching him fight that robot as viciously as he did– she knew something was wrong with him. And now she was more convinced after the way he snapped at her. There had to have been something wrong–even if Sonic didn't love her, he wouldn't have been so mean to her.

She found herself standing in front of her vanity, staring at herself in the large mirror, at her own sad expression. Or maybe– that was why he kissed Shadow. Or why he preferred Shadow over her so much and he just finally voiced it. Because he didn't find Shadow to be a nuisance. A bother. An annoyance.

She heard something hit the glass on her balcony door and this made her look up. At that moment, she saw another small pebble hit the same door before falling onto the cement landing.

Prepared to fuse at whomever was trying to break her glass, she walked her way across the room and out onto her balcony, placing her hands on her hips as she searched for the culprit.

She paused when she noticed the sea of white roses awaiting her that covered the railings, the pedals littering the balcony floor with a small bouquet nested right in front of the balcony door, far away enough that she missed stepping on it.

She leaned down and picking it up, taking a nice whiff of the wonderful smelling flowers. She made her way over to the railing and looked over it, leaning forward.

She saw a certain azure hedgehog standing there, his head bent down and a guitar in his hands.

He looked up at her and in his mouth was a red rose.

Amy found herself clutching the bouquet tightly in her hands as she stared into his eyes, emerald meeting emerald, before he took the rose out of his mouth and placed it behind his ear. Oh how she hoped she hadn't fallen asleep and this was some kind of dream of hers.

He began to strum his guitar and playing a note. One single note. Over and over.

Then, in the most tone deaf voice she'd ever heard, he actually began to try to sing–well–something.

"I apologize," he cried out with passion, his voice hitching slightly. "I ooooooopologize. Uh..." he looked down at his feet as he strummed the same note again and again, trying to think of the words. "Soooomething something wrong, so I sing you this song—cause I–"

Amy, along with the unseen group hiding in the bushes not so far away, sweat dropped.

Cream gave a reassuring smile as they continued to watch. "It's very sweet of Mr. Sonic."

"He could at least know the words," Espio sighed while Tails laughed softly to himself. Then Sonic tried to hit a high note but began coughing, making Espio's message the bridge of his–well–horned nose while Tails shook his head in a sympathetic manner.

Vector groaned and smacked his forehead. "He's dyin! Guys, we gotta help!"

Espio frowned at him slightly, still messaging. "Maybe we shouldn–"

"Hey, whose the team leader round here?" Vector snapped at him. "He's obviously tryin to sing her a love song and he's failin miserably! As friends, we should help."

"Uh guys, I really don't think Sonic..." Tails began, sweat dropping further.

"Of course he does!" Vector replied, pulling out a microphone. "Espio! Charmy! Let's do it!"

Espio sighed wearily and pulled out a guitar while Charmy happily pulled out his drum.

"...and I know I hurt you so Iiiiiiiii Opooooooooligiiiiiize!" Sonic sang, his eyes closed. Amy smiled behind her bouquet of roses, hiding the fact that she was about to burst into laughter.

Well at least she knew this wasn't a dream. He could actually sing in those. But at the very least, it was still happening. And that certainly was a plus, right? And since when do you get a guy to sing you songs when he's sorry for being a jerk? Right.

He continued to sing, occasionally muttering the word "something" or humming in the place of the actual words until she heard another guitar, this one playing more than just one note. It actually made Sonic's one noted song sound fleshed out and easier on the ears–that is until the two guitars were accompanied by a loud, obnoxious drum and someone humming that completely defeated the purpose of having rhythm altogether. And finally, every time Sonic would speak, she'd hear someone roaring some kind of chorus in the background.

In all, it sounded like one big mess and Amy had to fight to cover her ears. Though Tails, Cream, and Cheese were doing a great job of doing it for her as they continued to hide in the bushes, wanting no part of the situation anymore.

"I apol–"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!"

"Hummmhmmmmhmmm"

"Ogize–"

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaeeeee"

"Humhmhmhmmmmmhmhmhm..."

Sonic sweat dropped as his heavy lidded eyes shot the trio an annoyed side glance. He slowly put down his guitar and leaned on the arm of it as he continued to stare at them. The trio simply kept playing on, Charmy humming louder as he beat his drum harder than before while Vector seemed content on growling everything into his microphone. Though what that was exactly, was anybody's guess.

"Guys. . ." Sonic replied in a bored tone.

"Hmmmhmhm—"

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaarmy! Would you stop that hummin already?"

The small bee blinked at Vector. "But it adds a melody!"

"What melody? It's just annoying!"

"Is not!"

They began to ague as Espio stopped playing his own instrument and stared between the two before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Tails and Cream watched as Sonic pointed to the garden and Amy nodded, with him slipping around the corner and Amy slipping back inside her home, unnoticed by the arguing agents.

They came out of the bushes and made their way through the front yard. "We'll just, leave these here," Tails told Cream as they set the boxes right by Amy's front door.

They paused to look at Team Chaotix, who was fighting so much they hadn't noticed them either and the pair sweat dropped while Cheese landed on Cream's head.

"We'll leave them here too," Tails announced with a sheepish smile and Cream nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tossing the flowers quickly on her bed, Amy ran out into the hall and tried not to trip down the stairs as she practically flew down them, forgetting that she hadn't put her boots on yet. She ran across her carpeted home and out the side door, right into her garden. She didn't mind. The grass felt nice against her bare feet.

She looked around, ignoring the sounds of someone fighting from the front yard and made her way into the middle of her garden where she spotted the blue quills sticking out behind some of her bushes.

Sonic was sitting Indian style, waiting on her arrival. He gave a small smile as soon as he saw her and Amy's heart fluttered as she sat right across from him, folding her legs underneath her.

They just stared at each other for a moment and neither spoke. She wasn't exactly sure what she should be saying to him at the moment. She was still a little annoyed by him but she was finding it hard to stay upset with him anymore.

Her lips parted to let out an inaudible sigh when Sonic reached forward and took her hands in his, a troubled look on his face as he began to, for lack of a better word, ramble:

"Look, Amy. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I really didn't mean what I said on the bridge. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. And I don't think you're annoying. I think your pretty nice actually and I like having you around."

She gave a shy smile as her cheeks gave a faint color to them and shook her head. "It's okay Sonic I under–"

"And kissing Shadow–I mean he kissed me but I didn't except him to or anything," he rambled on. "I didn't mean for it to happen and I mean–it was a kiss. A nice kiss–"

Amy glared at him and Sonic laughed sheepishly. "I don't mean it like that! I mean–well I mean it was nice but it wasn't expected so I was unprepared so I mean– See, I thought you were suppose to be there, then I opened my eyes and you weren't there and I was surprised but then before I knew it, he'd kissed–"

Sonic's eyes went wide like a deer as he felt her lips brush against his own. It felt almost like a gentle breeze at first–but then she pressed her lips forward. It was soft, sweet– a tender kiss.

Amy was surprised he hadn't already broken the kiss or tried to move his head back when she leaned forward like he normal did. She watched through her heavy lidded eyes as Sonic's closed completely. Her's did the same as he leaned forward into the gesture, tilting her head back slightly as he cupped her face softly with his hand.

Team Chaotix stared at the pair with black expressions though Charmy looked as though he might go into a fit of giggles.

"We should leave," Espio spoke in a quiet, firm voice. Vector nodded.

"Our job is done here."

Charmy floated through the air in a carefree fashion as he followed his two comrades around the corner of the house, leaving the two hedgehogs to their privacy.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**_Once again, thank all of you for all your feedback, as I enjoy reading it with my new Charmy plushie. I decided I'd make a nice chapter before the story got filled with more drama and becomes darker in the way of Eggman and his plot. I'll warn you before that chapter when that sort of thing begins._

_**Scriba-**Thank you for the review. It's fun because most fans here are rooting for Amy but at the other site, it's mostly Shadow fans. **o.O** I'm almost afraid to write who ends up with whom because I don't want to disappoint anyone. It's making my decision hard. **Lady of the squirrels**-I'm glad you like the Shadow/Sonic moments--but I wouldn't say she's that bad. At least I hope I don't make her come off that way. **Iron Yaoi Fan Jun-** :huggles back: Ah thanks. Oh yes, they will confront each other and it won't be hugs in kisses by a long shot. Sonic is still upset about the kiss and Shadow is upset about--a few things. :Puts on a fake beard and sunglasses: And thank you for the lovely comment. Now if you'll excuse me: I must go get my passport and leave the country. **Anon-**Glad you liked it! **Chibi Maddi Chan** -Before you rant after reading this :hugs: Understand that Sonamy haven't really had any serious parts like Shadon and she really deserved some nice time with Sonic. :Lets you hold her Shadow Plushie: Hug it. It will make you feel better. **k0m0d0-342-** Well, I'd much rather you be honest then pretend to like it just because. I had a long reply but after proof reading this chapter again (or the time when I attempt to use spell checker but it doesn't like me) I realized it hopefully will answer the things you didn't like with the last chapter. Though: **1.** Sonic being in the spotlight...while I did in fact, understand it made me scratch my head all the same considering he has played a major part of the story since the beginning.** 2.** Rouge being saved was just so I could add the first part without having it have to be Knuckles--I want him to take the role of the caretaker instead. I wrote it before I finished the last chapter and I wanted to keep the part. But we all know Rouge can kick major butt. :winks: As for Amy's save, it should be explained by the time you get here. (Though in the originally, I was going to have"Sonic" save her but after realizing it would make me completely change this story and get to the darker tones of the story sooner than I thought--because the part wasn't exactly romantic--I just sided with Shadow doing it for the reasons in the chapter.)Neither are weaklings, there was a just a reason I had them both be saved.**3.** And no, I don't think you were being offensive. You just react the way I do whenever I read a story where I feel like Shadow is portrayed as too much of a butt or when Amy is made to be a Mary Sue when she's so much more interesting than something that one-dimensional._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if not--then tell me and we can cry as we eat ice-cream together. But hopefully this one was more enjoyable. Please read and review as always and Happy Reading lovely people!_

_**EDIT:** I had to rewrite this chapter. My goodness, typed that _**WAY** _too fast. Thanks to **All the Answers** for pointing that out. **-Kamirine**_


	13. Cream, Roses, Strawberries, and More

**  
Chapter Ten:** _**Cream, Roses, Strawberries and More Cream  
**__(AKA: Awkward Moments Make for Some Fun Reading)  
_

Tails banged his head into his wooden table as he heard yet another one of his things–this time a plate that Lady Vanilla let him keep after he had brought cake home on it once–break.

"Charmy," he heard Vector snap at the small bee, who laughed sheepishly as he buzzed cautiously behind Espio. Thechamaeleon was taking a sip of his green tea as he looked over at Vector. Thenhe gave the small creature hidingbeside his heada side glance before taking another sip. "Maybe it would be best if you just sat down Charmy."

"I was only trying to help wash the dishes," he sighed.

"And I'm very thankful," Cream replied in a helpful tone as she whipped her hands on the small apron she was wearing around her waist.

"Yeah," Tails agreed in a low tone. "Thanks...for breaking all my stuff."

"I'm sure he only means well," Cream whispered to him politely as she sat down a small cup of cocoa with marshmallows by him as Charmy and Vector began to argue for the millionth time that day.

Tails only groaned as his head hit the table again, ignoring Espio's side glace at him as he raised an eyebrow. Why on earth had he let Cream talk him into letting them come back there with them? He only_meant_ for it to be the two of them. Plus Cheese of course.

Tails looked up almost too quickly when he heard a knock at the door, his eyes lighting up.

Salvation.

"I'll get it!" Cream called merrily, already skipping out of the room.

"No..." Tails whispered, his eyes widening slightly. "Cream–no! I'll get it! _**I'll get it**_!" he cried frantically, knocking his chair over as he scrambled to his feet, gaining the attention of the three other occupants in the room.

He was just in time to see the door swing to a close just as an ear disappear behind the door.

"Cream? Cream! Don't leave me! Here! With them!" Tails called after her hopelessly, knowing he was doing so in vain as she was already gone.

Cream, humming to herself as she carried Cheese, made her way though the small dining room then through the living room, toward the front door. She reached onto her tip toes and twisting the doorknob, swung the door open.

She briefly looked surprised before letting a polite smile cross her face, bowed slightly. "Mr. Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog glared down at her, his face it's usual mask of no emotion.

There was a pause as neither one of them said anything else or moved. Cream blinked, then laughed. "Oh, forgive me! Please, come in," she replied, moving out of the way to let him pass.

"I won't be here long," Shadow stated matter of factly in his dead pan voice, not moving. "Oh," Cream stated almost sadly, before staring at him for a moment longer, then leaned on the door a bit while petting Cheese on the head absentmindedly. "What may I help you with, Mr.–"

"Where's faker?" Shadow cut her off.

Cream eyebrows furrowed for a moment, looking very confused. Shadow cut his eyes into a half roll before he snapped. "Sonic."

"Oh!" Cream smiled. "He's with Amy. They've been spending the day together ever since he sang her a song."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at her as she continued but Cream seemed oblivious.

"It was very nice of him," she gushed, clamping her hands together while Cheese flew to her head. " I'm not very sure what he was singing about, but he seemed very sincere!" Then she giggled. "Charmy said that he and his friends saw them kissing and– "

Shadow abruptly turned on his heel as she rambled on, storming down the walk way with his fist clutched at his sides.

Cream only looked up after she thought she saw a flash. Shadow had disappeared. She blinked, looking around confused.

"Um...Mr. Shadow?" No answer.

Cream stood there a moment longer, staring at the spot more confused than she had been. Then she looked down at Cheese to see him staring back up at her just as confused. "Where do you think he went Cheese?"

"Cheeeese?"

"Do you think he was upset about something," she asked in a worried tone, putting the small chao up to her face. "He always seems to be very upset about something."

"Cheeeeeese," he replied in the same tone.

**_CRASH_**

They both let out a small 'eep' before turning to look in the direction of the kitchen.

"You g_uys_!"

"_Charmy_!"

"Sorry! _Sorry_!"

She heard someone sigh in annoyance. "This is becoming _redundant_..."

* * *

Sonic would hate to admit it, but he really wasn't paying much attention to Amy right now.

They were walking slowly along the concrete sidewalk of a large park, on their way to a large condo, where Rouge the Bat resided.

Rouge.

Sonic frowned slightly. He still wasn't exactly 'fond' of Rouge at the moment, though he couldn't exactly say he was still upset or angry at her anymore. While she did make things worse even Sonic had to admit–all she'd really done is bring a problem he had been trying to ignore to the surface.

Sonic adverted his eyes, still not hearing a word Amy said.

The entire matter just made his head hurt–not that thinking as a whole made his head hurt mind you. Only matters such as these. And whenever Tails wouldn't explain problems in 'simple' formats to him. Like when he tried to describe the mouth as 'oral communication device'–really, simple was the best way to go with these things.

Which the matter of his love life–something he really never paid much attention to anyway–was not.

He shifted a side gaze to the pink hedgehog walking beside him, talking happily about something as she made some kind of gesture with her hands.

He had spent the entire day with her–a first. Well, alone anyway. He admitted that the kiss was something he definitely wasn't expecting–but then, he was getting a lot of those these days–but like those other kisses, it was something he rather enjoyed.

It had been awkward afterward however, because he hadn't really known what he should say to her–and she seemed to have said all she needed to, as she simply looked at her fingers and blushed.

So they had just sat there, in the garden, in silence. Until he finally asked her a question. He didn't even remember now what it was–it was just a random question really. And they just began to talk about–stuff.

Their favorite colors. And weather. Food. Just anything that came to mind really.

Everything–except one subject.

"...Shadow."

"What?" he said quickly, turning his head this way and that slightly startled, looking for the hedgehog in question.

Amy blinked at him. "I said: look at the owl hiding in the shadow." Then she smiled politely. "It's head was turning around."

Sonic blinked at her a moment, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Yeah–the owl."

"The owl," Amy nodded, studying him for a second before turning her attention back ahead of her, continuing on with her rambling.

Sonic let out a small sigh. He was sure that didn't get past her, but thankfully, she wasn't going to press the matter.

Not that he wanted to talk about it with her in the first place. He barely even wanted to talk to himself about the matter that was Shadow.

Or feeling guilty for not apologizing to him yet–not that he was looking forward to doing that in a five mile radius of Shadow. Sonic wasn't sure why, but the thought made him smirk slightly. After what he'd done and said, he wouldn't be surprised is Shadow tried to erase him from the face of the planet.

Not saying Shadow held a grudge–but the hedgehog could hold a grudge.

Then there was the whole matter of them kissing–and Shadow deciding that it was okay to kiss him when he wasn't aware of it. Sonic could feel his anger rising slightly. He didn't like the thought of anyone doing anything intimate with him when he wasn't awake or truly aware of what was going on–it was a whole issue of trust really.

And that was something he and Shadow had developed over the time they had gotten to know each other. And while maybe he had overacted just a little–**_maybe_**– the fact still remained that Shadow had broken that trust by doing anything to him that he didn't give him permission to.

But what bothered Sonic the most–other than not knowing if he had actually done anything else–was that he hadn't seemed to mind. At all. Actually, he'd felt rather calm. Peaceful. Safe.

Sonic sighed again and slug the basket he was holding at his side.

Why did Shadow have to make everything so...difficult.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?" he mumbled as he looked over at Amy. She was staring back at him with a concerned look about her.

"You–haven't heard a word I said, have you."

Sonic blinked at her then smiled. "Oh! Sure I did.!"

"Oh?" she challenged, putting her hands on her hips, stopping. He paused with her. "Then what did I _just_say?"

Sonic blinked, racking his mind. Not even bothering to hide the fact that he was actually thinking about it–and hard–he stood there, still swinging the basket by his side lightly, frowning up. Okay, okay: what does Amy usually talk about?

"Uh...me?"

Amy sweat dropped and Sonic gave a sheepish smile while he hunched.

* * *

Knuckles sat on the couch in complete darkness, listening to the faint sounds of a television playing upstairs.

He had been taking care of Rouge for maybe a week now and even he had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the down time. He gotten to know quite a bit about Rouge and had come to discover that she wasn't nearly as bad as she came off sometimes.

She was actually pretty nice. And a quiet sleeper. Sometimes, it didn't even sound like she was there.

And just like with her fighting, she could hold her own when she ate as well–the girl wasn't exactly a light eater but he could see that her favorite foods were...what was the word...refined. Yeah. She had a refined taste. So while she could eat a lot–she ate a lot of what she liked.

And she actually didn't spend hours in a bathroom like he thought she might. And while he did question where a lot of the things in her condo came from–cause it looked rather expensive and she wasn't exactly shy around him at least about what she did as her side job, he had to admit–the past week had been comfortable with her.

Which was causing him this new found problem. Because earlier that day, he'd gone to see Angel Island. And just as he knew, it was slowly descending. He needed to find the Master Emerald–he had to get it back from Eggman and quickly.

While he had come to love the time he was spending with Rouge, he knew it would definitely have to end–he had a duty to fulfill. And lately, he just hadn't been doing it like he should have.

But then again–all the different little things and emotions in his life hadn't occurred in the past either. Because he usually tried to avoid such seemingly small, minor details of life. But now–now he just couldn't ignore them. Not when they were bothering him the way they were.

So much so that maybe...maybe he almost regretted...

Knuckles shook his head when he heard a small bell ringing from upstairs. He got to his feet, looking as determined as ever.

His solution was simple–it always was. He would simply just have to explain things to Rouge–as soon as he was sure that she was better, that she would be okay without him, he would embark on his journey to find the Master Emerald and restore peace to Angel Island.

Even if that meant making himself unhappy...

He heard the ring of the small hand bell Rouge had been using to call him yet again and sighing slightly, he got to his feet and jogged up the small flight up stairs to the master bedroom.

* * *

Rouge yawned slightly as she shut off her television. Man, was she ever bored. It had been a week and her side had all but healed but thanks to her insistent caretaker whom didn't understand the fact that she was no longer hurt, she was still on bed rest. And bored out of her mind–not counting her secret strolls out to the world of living when he was asleep. And for some reason, Knuckles was being as hardheaded as ever and wouldn't even do that.

Rouge blinked for a moment at a random thought, then smirked to herself.

Knucklehead.

Perhaps if he refused to listen to her pleas of being well, she could show him...and thank him all at once for his help.

Leaning over to her bed stand, she picked up a small bell and gave it a jingle. After a brief moment of waiting, she rung the small bell again, harder this time and waited again, this time hearing footsteps approach.

She watched as the doorknob turned and the door slowly crept open. She watched Knuckles stick his head through the door, his free hand resting on the side of the doorframe itself.

"What do you need, Batgirl?"

She batted her eyes at him. "Oh---would you be a dear and fetch me a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream? I've just got this craving, you see."

He arched an eyebrow at her slightly before inclining his head to her and leaving the room to do ask she asked.

She only had to wait a few minutes before he came back with a small bowl of fresh strawberries and a spray can of whip cream.

He walked over to the foot of her bed and held them out to her.

Rouge looked at the bowl and cream for a moment before looking up and smirking at him. " Thanks."

She waited a moment before frowning. "You have to come a little closer you know," She touched her side softly and let out a low moan. "Moving still hurts a little, you know."

"But you're always trying to get me to let you leave," Knuckles reprimanded her as he walked over to the corner of the room, pulling a chair up to her side of the bed and sitting down, placed the bowl and can on the night stand next to the lamp.

Ignoring his retort, she shook her head softly. "That's still too far Knucklehead."

He frowned and pointed at the items on the night stand. "But it's right beside you."

"Sit here," she insisted, patting a spot right next to her on the bed. "And bring the bowl of strawberries with and can of whipped cream with you."

Knuckles studied her for a moment, giving her a suspicious look before he got up slowly, picking up the items she requested and pushing the chair back a bit before taking a seat next to her on the bed, being careful not to shake it too much and possibly hurt her. He sat the bowl in her lap and put the can of cream right beside her leg.

"Close enough?"

She smiled sweetly, a look that didn't suit her at all. "Thanks. You're just too kind, you know that?"

He only continued to stare at her in suspicion before grumbling softly to himself.

Again she ignored him, picking up the bowl and without looking, placed it on the pillow right beside her. Then she smirked again at Knuckles, noting that he was sitting with his back to her now.

She laced her arms around his neck loosely and pulled him backward, ignoring the surprised sound that passed through his lips and the mild protest he gave at trying to pull away from her–though it seemed he thought better of it given her 'condition' and let himself be pulled.

They stared at one another for a moment, Rouge resting her hands on his upper chest, keeping them draped around his shoulders. Knuckles looked away uncomfortable.

"What are you up to Batgirl."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Why must you always be so suspicious?"

"Because you're always doing something you shouldn't," he replied in a manner that said she should have known this already.

"You looked tired and I thought I'd be nice and let you rest," she replied matter of factly.

He stared up at her slightly agitated while Rouge stared back at him, trying to look innocent. And people–that was a hard look to accomplish so let's give her a hand.

"I'm fine. You're the one that's hurt," Knuckles retorted. "And you shouldn't have moved so much. And I shouldn't be laying here. You might hurt your side again."

Rouge sighed slightly annoyed. "Stop getting so worked up Knucklehead. I'm _fine_."

They sat in silence as he continued to lay in her lap while she held him there, his gaze far off while she looked down at him in a contemplating way. Knuckls finally looked up, catching the look. This made him uncomfortable again.

"Remind me again why you need me to lay here," he asked quickly, shifting as though he might try to get up. Rouge put a little strength behind her grip before replaying.

"Because you're in the practice of actually listening to people instead of being so stubborn all the time. And besides– it's the request of a girl on her death bed–"

"Death bed!"

"So you have to comply," she finished, ignoring the outburst while she finally loosened her grip on him, pulling her arms free before without looking again, reached over and grabbed a medium sized strawberry from the bowl.

She placed her elbow on his chest when it looked like he would try to sit up, turning the strawberry in her hand while her free arm reached over and got the can of cream. She shook it slightly before spraying the small end of the fruit with a nice amount.

Then without taking her elbow off his chest, she dangled the fruit over his mouth.

He looked at it, and then at her. She frowned.

"What, never had strawberries and cream before? Here, just taste it. It's really good."

Knuckles studied the fruit first, then reached up to grab it. Rouge moved her hand away. Frowning, he tried again and each time, she would move her hand, raising an eyebrow. He sighed annoyed then glared at her.

"Well if you want me to eat it, you have to give it to me." he explained in a slow tone.

Rouge rolled her eyes and put the fruit right up to his lips, hoping against hope he would get the point this time.

Again, he reached for the fruit.

And again, Rouge pulled her hand back, both sweat dropping for different reasons. She sighed. Should have know that hope was in vain.

"Open your mouth Knucklehead!"

"For what?"

"Because that's what you **eat **with!"

"I don't need you to feed me Rouge. I can eat by myself."

Rouge tried to suppress her agitation, contemplating slamming the strawberry right into his forehead. "Just stop being so difficult and eat the strawberry!"

He shot her a look, then studying the tip of the fruit once more, he finally parted his lips and took the end into his mouth. Rouge let go of the end she was holding and Knuckles went to grab it with his hand so it wouldn't drop when he bit all the way through it but Rouge beat him to it. Or her lips did, anyway.

Knuckles eyes went wide as he felt Rouge take the other half into her own mouth, their lips meeting briefly before almost choking on his half of the strawberry, he broke the kiss while Rouge sat up right, staring down at him calmly. He bolted himself up to a sitting position as well, pointing an accusing finger in her face. "W-why'd you do that!"

She blinked at him, swallowing her piece of strawberry and picking the can of cream back up, shook it. "Do what?"

He made a sputtering sound before he stated "That!" He looked at her bewildered as she sprayed the tip of his nose before kissing the cream away. His arm dropped to his side as he sweat dropped.

"Relax Knucklehead," she smirked at him, spraying the tip of his nose and kissing the cream away once more. "You're far too high strong."

His eye twitched slightly as his muzzle turned the color of his skin and thinking about it finally, he moved his face away from her–though probably getting off the bed would have been more effective.

"What you are planning Batgirl," he demanded, frowning slightly.

She hunched. "Nothing. I told you: I wanted strawberries and cream."

His frown deepened. "All you're getting now is the cream."

She winked at him. "I'm getting to taste strawberry too."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she were daft. "No you're not."

She stopped shaking the can, glaring at him. For a split second, the image of throwing the can of cream right at his forehead entered her mind before she shook her head softly, ridding herself of the image. Agonizing, how a good innuendo is lost on the naive.

"Just..." she began, forcing him to lay back, as she straddled his waist, shaking the can in a suggestive matter she was positive he didn't understand. She was right, he was staring at her rather dumfounded now, looking as though he really didn't know what he should be doing. Or maybe like he wanted to bolt.

Knuckles licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting from side to side as he tried to ignore the odd sensation he felt between his legs.

"A-aren't you suppose to be hurt?" he asked quickly, trying to sink down into the mattress of the bed. She smirked at him michivously. "Oh that. You see, you've done_such_ a good job that the pesky pain in my side is all better now. But there is this tension I have that just_won't_ go away–and I_really_ need to release it."

If she hadn't thought better of it, Rouge would have burst out lauging at the expression Knuckles had on his face–priceless really. That–and the rather nice 'bump' she felt rubbing against her thigh.

She leaned in on him, their chest meeting as she brought her face close to his, watching in delight while his muzzle completely turned the shade of a dark, almost blood like red, his mouth slightly gapping while his wide eyes were trained on her every movement.

"Rouge..." His voice was barely above a whisper but it was nervous–shakey.

"Shhh," she whispered back, placing the nozzle of the can against his lips. "Just close your eyes."

"Why?" he asked quickly, pushing the can aside and looking as though he would sit up again.

She placed the nozzle against his lips again. "Just trust me Knuckles. Okay?"

There was a pause of silence between the pair.

Perhaps it was the fact she'd called him 'Knuckles'–or maybe it was asking for his trust–but either way, he stared at her for a brief second before he closed his eyes for her, trying to relax his breathing as well.

Rouge suppressed her gasp of surprise. He had actually done what she asked? That easily?

A small smile formed on her face as she sat up a little, spraying a fine line of cream on his lips, applying it almost as carefully as she would lip stick. Then setting her hands down on either side of his shoulders, she leaned down and began to slowly lick the cream away, pecking and sucking on his lips ever so often in the process, pleased to hear a small moan erupt from his lips.

This kept on for a while, until she was ready to move on, cleaning of the final bit of cream from his lips the third go round. Then she leaned over to her right, picking up a rather large strawberry with her teeth and placing it in his mouth.

"Now, eat it slowly and you'll find a surprise at the end," she instructed him, shaking the can of whipped cream as she slide herself down to his legs, eying his body hungrily.

Then she began to make a trail along his chest, following it with her tongue as she watched him slowly eat the strawberry, his breath hitching at times when she teased him in certain spots with her teeth or gave others special attention with her tongue.

When she had finally gotten to her destination, she was topping off the tip of his partially erect member like one would a sundae, ignoring the want to grab a small strawberry and top it off.

She looked up at his face, a small smirk gracing her lips. He hadn't seem to notice–yet.

Then was a seductive lick of her lips, she dipped her head down. . .

. .And Omega Chao, please take it away!

Omega Chao bowed to the audience as he twirled around in the air. "I'm sorry to inform you that the author had to stop writing this part of the chapter, due to the ratings and regulations set by this website. If you fell like being lazy and don't want to leave the rest to your imagination, then feel free to go to the other website, found on the author's profile page, to read the full version.

Thanks for not blowing me up and please, enjoy the rest of the story!"

* * *

"...Why won't you just tell me?" Amy asked in an annoyed tone as she rung the doorbell for the sixth time.

Sonic refused to look at her, content on studying the basket full of various fruits. "I told you Amy, it really wasn't important."

"You weren't paying attention to me," she retorted. "So it must have been."

"She's not home," he said matter of factly, finally looking up at her and completely changing the subject.

As if on cue, they heard some kind of bump inside the home and Amy gave him a slightly triumphant smile. He cut his eyes to the side.

"Okay–maybe she is. But she's not answering the door," he pointed out.

"She may not hear the doorbell, it's not very loud," Amy replied almost absently. Then she glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Now answer my question."

"There's nothing to answer," Sonic insisted, reaching around Amy to knock on the door...

...which creaked open slowly to reveal a dark livingroom.

Amy and Sonic stared at each other, then the room again, standing in the doorway.

"We shouldn't go in," Sonic pointed out.

"But the door was unlocked," Amy insisted.

"Uh, that's why we SHOULDN'T go in," Sonic announced to her as if she had lost her mind.

"But what if something's wrong?" Amy retorted with a slightly worried look.

"Rouge is a big girl, she can defend herself," he assured her calmly. Amy glared at him. "What? Oh come on, Amy! I'm sure it's nothing."

The both stared into the condo after hearing a rather large thump, followed by a male's grunts, sweat dropping.

"She needs our help," Amy pushed.

"Amy, I really don't think–"

They heard that same male voice, groan slightly as he growled the name "Rouge!"

Amy glared at Sonic and he cut his eyes to the side slightly.

"Oh, just.." Amy replied, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, dragging him into the condo with her. Sonic shut the door with his foot and both made their way into a long hallway, only pausing when they got to the foot of a small staircase.

They listened for a moment, still hearing that constant bump while the yelling got louder.

"She must be upstairs," Amy deduced and Sonic fought the almost reflexing sarcastic comeback.

Then they heard a very large bump, followed by a feminine squeal, startling them.

"Oh–Rouge," Amy called in a worried tone as she followed Sonic up the stairs. He had already spirited his way to the top, disappearing around the corner and standing in front of the door where all the sounds were coming from.

Amy pulled out one of her PikoPiko hammers–to be prepared– as she came around the corner. Sonic was just opening the door and peaking his head inside.

"Yo Rouge, you all–" He paused, letting go of the door handle and backing up slightly, a rather odd expression on his face.

Amy frowned at him as she come to stand beside him in the doorway, then peered into the room herself.

"Oooh!" she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, the mallet disappearing as it dropped to the ground.

They watched as the occupants in the room paid them no attention at all, their bodies relaxing finally, as Rouge, who had her eyes closed, leaned backward completely–

–and she gasped slightly as she finally realized people were standing in her doorway. Her freezing so suddenly caused Knuckles to sit up slightly, still holding her waist to support her as he looked over her shoulder, and froze, his eyes widening in shock.

Amy stared back at them in equal shock, her hands still covering her mouth while Sonic was content on leaning on the left side of the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest with the basket by his feet as he politely stared out of the room, whistling (1.)"Twisted Nerve".

Both parties refused to a say word, only staring at one another in complete silence other than Sonic's whistles. That was until...

". . .Hi Amy. Nice to see you," Rouge said calmly with a slight pant. Then she waved her fingers at Sonic. "You too."

Sonic nodded but Amy only blinked as Knuckles carefully sat Rouge off him and by his legs, while he pointed an accusing finger at the pair in the doorway. "What–what!"

"Wanna close your legs there buddy?" Sonic asked in a humored sarcastic tone, still refusing to look in the room.

Knuckles blinked, then giving a startled cry, took one of the sheets close to him and covered himself up. Then thinking about it, took another sheet and covered Rouge up completely, who only smiled at him. "I was comfortable..."

"What are you**doing** here!" he snapped at him.

"What are**_you_** doing here!" Amy shouted back at him. "You're suppose to be on Angel Island!"

"I was taking care of Rouge!" he snapped.

Before anyone could say a word, Sonic stopped whistling and burst into laughter, his head bending down as he mocked Knuckles words to himself.

Knuckles shot him a look of daggers but Amy continued. "And-and–just what do you two think you're doing!" She pointed first at him, then at Rouge.

"Uh, isn't that obvious?" Sonic asked her, just coming off his laugh and she too shot him a withering look.

"Well guys, I'd love to sit here and chat, but I need a shower," Rouge announced, climbing out of the bed, the sheet falling off her body as she stretched herself and her wings.

Knuckles gaped at her a moment before leaning over and taking his sheet, wrapping her back up. She smirked at him. "Wanna join me?"

"Oh my goodness," Amy groaned as she finally looked away, putting her hand now on the bridge of her nose.

"I'll be on the couch," Sonic replied, still sounded humored as he waved a hand at them over his shoulder, starting for the hallway. "Just...call me when your done."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Yeah...a lot of the chapter was cut out so just follow the instructions if you want to read the full version. (It's acutally kinda funny.)_

_As usual, I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed my story thus far. Though I have a small treat for you guys as someone got the bright idea to AIM me with lots of questions. Some of which, I've decided to share the answers with you all, as insight to the story. :Thumbs Up:_

_And here we go:  
**1.** No, I don't hate Shadow. Or Amy. And while I do like a certian ship out of the threesome, it actually doesn't how I write the story or parts. (Otherwise, there wouldn't even be a threesome. LOL) Some of the reactions I'm sure some fans of certain ships don't agree with, but I wasn't going to have Sonic jump into Shadow's arms or anything or just completely forget about his feelings for one in favor of the other. He's not in love with either one--yet--**HOWEVER**--he does have strong feelings for both and will try sorting them out. This will be explored more in the upcoming two chapters._

_**2.** No, Cream and Tails will not have any romantic moments like the others in the story. Though I am planning a cute like part between the two of them._

_**3.** Yes, there is some :cough: sexual relations within the threesome. There is also some semi-non con (I say semi because I'm really leaning toward it not going all the way, but you'll see why when I get there.) As for the actual (nice)relations part, it will **ONLY** be with the 'winner' so to speak. (Because I refuse to deal with the drama of him sleeping with one or both and then having to face that too...the non-con will be more than enough.) And no: there won't be an acutal threesome. LMAO._

_**4.** Shadow won't kill Amy or vise versa. But later on, they will actually fight on Sonic's behalf. Why? Tee Hee._

_**5.** Yes, there will be more Chaotix but no, Charmy isn't a rival for Cream's affections. _

_**6.** The ring is bad. Quite bad. But you'll learn more about it in depth in the up coming chapters. And yep, there are quite a few reasons Eggman wants all seven emeralds in instead of trying to control Sonic with just the three he has in already._

_**7.** I **FINALLY** came up with an ending--I just have to decide which ship should sailbecause I'm having about as much as a hard time as Sonic trying to choose._

_**8.** There will be more moments for both ships, but like the others, it will be pertianing to the story. And not trying to please the shippers because that's **HARD**. LMAO. _

_As for all my reviewers: thank you all so very much! No, Sonic won't die--maybe. And I'm sorry that you exploded Maddi. And for those that didn't like the kiss :passes out cookies:I'm sorry! For those that did :passes out cookies: Oh. __And--you know who you are--if my Shadow plushie is not returned within 48 hours, my army of Tails Dolls (and I'm talking the creepy ones from the game, not the cute ones you win in a vending machine) will attack! **ATTACK I SAY**!_

_Thanks again for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed! As for what's coming:  
**1.**Sonic confronts Shadow--and his feelings. **2.** Tails figures out why Team Chaotix won't take a hint and leave.** 3.** Amy and Shadow have a little 'talk' at Lady Vanilla's. **4.** Eggman enters the scene again and we find out more about the ring! Whoot!_

_**Happy Reading Everyone!**_


	14. Conversations Under the Moonlight

**Chapter Eleven: _Conversations Under the Moonlight_**  
_(AKA: The Chapter Before Things Get Ugly)_

They all sat in the living room, Sonic with Amy on the love seat, Sonic staring at the ceiling pretending to whistle while Amy had finally calmed down, a pleasant smile plastered on her face with her hands tucked away in her lap. Knuckles sat, arms crossed, in a arm chair not looking at anyone in the room. And Rouge was stretched out comfortably on the main couch, staring at the entire room with amusement.

Such children...

"Sooo..." Sonic began, still looking at the ceiling. "You feeling any better Rouge?"

Silence.

"Well, I have been feeling a lot better recently, thanks," she replied in a matter of fact tone, smirking. Knuckles sunk down in his chair, looking embarrassed while Amy adverted her eyes to her hands in her lap as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Sonic gave Rouge a odd look, realizing the innuendo they'd created.

She looked at him, then the entire group innocently. "What?"

"So why are you two here?" Knuckles demanded, completely changing the subject.

Sonic smirked at him. "Oh you know–passing through the neighborhood and we heard a scream..."

"We where worried about Rouge and wanted to stop by and give her a care basket from Lady Vanilla," Amy cut in, sweat dropping at Sonic's remark as she smiling gently at the eye twitching echidna.

Knuckles nodded slightly as Rouge was looking through that very basket curiously, moving pulling a few things out before her face lit up. "Oh strawberries! We **_just_** ran out of these!"

Knuckles cut her an almost desperate look as he opened and closed his mouth while Sonic snickered.

Rouge looked up at him. "We could use some more whipped cream too. If you wanted to go to the store and get–"

"Fine," Knuckles replied almost too quickly, already starting for the front door. It was more than obvious he was thankful for the chance to leave.

Sonic watched him with a raised eyebrow. "What any company?"

"No, I can find the chocolate fine, thanks," he snapped at him, cutting his eyes in that direction.

"It's whipped cream," Sonic corrected him.

"But chocolate's good too," Rouge pointed out. "The melting kind."

Knuckles paused in mid swing of the door, cutting Rouge an accusing glare as Sonic lowered his head laughing, Amy shaking her head in disapproval. Rouge only raised an eyebrow and smiled at him, winking.

He slipped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sonic burst into open laughter then and Amy sighed. "You guys shouldn't tease him so much."

"But it's fun," Sonic gasped, holding his sides. Amy tossed him a throw pillow and he caught it, still laughing. Amy turned her attention to Rouge, blushing now.

"We're really sorry. We just–" Rouge waved her off as Sonic calmed down. "Don't be. It happens."

Amy nodded though she seriously doubted that sort of thing happened very often.

" I think I would–I mean if you caught Sonic and I doing that–" Amy cut herself off quickly and as Rouge opened her mouth and looked between the pair in a scandalized fashion.

"Oh my."

"It's not _like_ that!" Sonic said quickly, tossing the pillow beside him, shaking his hands in front of him, looking like he had been trapped in a corner. Rouge raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure it isn't."

"It's not," Amy agreed, sweat dropping as she blushed badly. "I only meant–"

"It's fine guys, you don't have to explain, I understand." the bat replied hunching. "It's just a part of life."

"That we **_don't_** do," Sonic and Amy replied in unison.

Rouge simply waved the comment off.

"Though tell me Amy," Rouge began in a teasing manner, narrowing her eyes with a taunting smirk. "How is Sonic? Because Knuckles actually surprised me–"

"I need to go out for a walk," Sonic called loudly, cutting her of as he quickly stood up, ready to make a mad sprint for the door.

Rouge couldn't help but laugh. Teasing people was such fun.

"Well at least your talking to me again," she called out to him, finally changing the subject. Both hedgehogs seemed grateful and Sonic paused in mid run, right in front of the door.

Sonic turned back to look at her for a moment and she stopped laughing, looking serious. "Look...I am sorry about what I did. I really didn't think it was going to end the way it did. If I had known–"

"You would have done it anyway?" Sonic finished matter of factly.

Rouge pretended to think, then hunched. "Yeah. Probably." They sweat dropped.

"Well at least your honest," Sonic replied sarcastically. Rouge winked at him and got to her feet, stretching. "Sometimes, you have to be. Oh my! Seems my back feels a little sore."

Silence. They blinked at her and Sonic looked around the room uncomfortably. There was no Knuckles to tease this time.

Rouge laughed to herself as she shot Sonic a look. "So, are you usually on top or do you let Amy–"

"I erm–should–need to go–outside," he said quickly, opening the door so fast that he nearly hit himself with it.

"If you see Knuckles, make sure you both pick up a little courage on the way back," Rouge called to him and Sonic shot her a sarcastic smile as he departed.

Rouge smirked while Amy stared at her in disdain. "Rouge..."

"Yes, yes, I know," the bat sighed before she turned around walking over, took a seat next to Amy on the love seat. "I just wanted to get them to leave so we could have a little private conversation is all." Then she smirked to herself slightly. "Men. So afraid of the 'little things'.

Then she crossed her legs, and gave Amy her full attention.

"Now let's be serious," she began with a curious expression. "What is going on between you and Sonic? And more over, let's discuss what you **_do_** know about his relationship with Shadow."

Amy glared at her a moment, almost debating on whether she should oblige, before sighing to herself and sitting back, she began to talk.

* * *

Sonic kicked up a pebble as he strolled calmly through the parking lot of a 24 hour grocery store which sat a few yards away in the distance. It was closest one to the condo so he figured this must have been where Knuckles had gone.

Rouge. Always saying something just to get under his skin because it was her side mission in life to do that. Or maybe it wasn't–but it sure had been lately.

Trying to ignoring the embedded thought of those two naked together, he thought back to Amy's little outburst.

He hadn't even thought about her in that sort of light. He was attracted yes, but–it just seemed odd to have impure thoughts about her in that fashion. Or maybe that attraction hadn't taken a hold of him yet.

'_**But it's alright to have that attraction to Shadow?'**_

Sonic stopped walking abruptly. That...voice. He had been hearing it off and now for a while now. And more over, he couldn't seem to get rid of it–or find exactly where it was coming from.

'_**So what makes them so different that you can have wet dreams about one and not the other?'**_

"Nothing," Sonic said to himself aloud, trying to ignore the little voice inside his head.

'_**Maybe it's because you're not so attracted to Amy like you think are.'**_

Sonic frowned.

'_**After all–if you were completely in love with her, why would you even think about Shadow in any remote of that fashion? Or try to ignore the fact that you haven't seen him in so long?'**_

"I'm not," Sonic snapped aloud.

'**_But you _are_. You can't fool me Sonic–I know you better than anyone else.'_**

"You don't know the _first_ thing about me!" Sonic snapped, his eyes rolling up into his head almost as if whomever was speaking was hiding in his eye lids.

'_**Oh...then you do love Amy then?'**_

Sonic only frowned and the voice chuckled.

'_**I thought so. Then you should go find him you know. And talk with him. See what he's up to. What he knows...what he has.'**_

"I don't care," Sonic replied.

'But you do. You need to find him– it's important. You have to find Shadow.'

"No, I _don't_!" Sonic snarled, snapping at himself.

". . .Talking to yourself faker, is the first sign of insanity."

Sonic looked up and saw the topic of his 'conversation' standing in front him, his arms folded over his chest, glaring daggers at him.

Sonic frowned. "Then my imaginary friend said he thinks your weird."

Shadow's eyebrows furrowed as he thought over Sonic's retort, then reprimanded himself for even bothering to try to understand the Sonic's immaturity. That wasn't the point of him being her in the first place.

In a flash of orange light, Shadow moved forward, pausing for only a second before letting his fist connect with Sonic's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards.

He watched as the azure hedgehog sat up, rubbing his jaw vigorously before glaring up at Shadow like he wanted to murder him.

"What in the hell was–"

"Don't be coy," Shadow snapped, cutting him off.

Sonic blinked. Okay...so maybe he did deserve that. For latter remarks on the bridge. But everything else?

Sonic returned the favor, connecting with a nice right hook. "Then that's for kissing me–and whatever _else_ you did–when I wasn't conscious!"

**SLAP!**

"I didn't _touch_ you in that manner faker!"

**SMACK!**

"You shouldn't have _touched_ me at all!"

**THRAWP!**

"Well pretending to love little girls won't_ change_ anything!"

**BAM!**

"Amy's not a little girl! And who's _pretending_?"

Now that they were done with their tribute to Adam West's Batman, Shadow had managed to get Sonic into a choke hold, both with their teeth baring at one another as they growled in their frustration.

"Then if you're so in love with Rose, why did you kiss me back faker!" he snarled.

"I'm a teenager! That's what most teenage boys do when someone kisses them!" Sonic spat angrily.

Shadow tightened his grip. " Let's not be such an ass, faker."

Sonic's lips formed into his trademark smirk as he struggled to laugh without choking. "Well isn't that being a hypocrite."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and held on tighter, listening to him gasp for air. Literally choking the life out of Sonic did make him feel a lot better he admitted, but he wanted his answers. All of them.

"B-breat-hing...having a l-little problem b-breathing!" Sonic choked in a raspy voice. Shadow only raised an eyebrow. "Then answer me."

He felt Sonic lax in his grip and blinking down at him. Then growling in annoyance with a role of his eyes, as he let him drop to the ground.

Oops.

Shadow looked around, his crimson eyes darting from one side to the next, then grunting in annoyance, he picked the sky blue hedgehog and flung him over his shoulder, securing him so that it felt comfortable. In the next instant, he was gone, not noticing the hovering shadow that watched them in the distance.

This shadow frowned deeply as he stroked his chin, lowering the Snickers bar from his lips. Not exactly how he wanted it done, but at the very least, the first part of the Sonic's task was done. Even if he didn't exactly do it. Now all he had to do was hope that the collar would deliver the next command correctly. And more importantly, that Sonic would follow them this time.

* * *

Tails sighed to himself as he carried a small shoe box full of supplies for his workshop in his arms, a light frown on his face.

He still hadn't had any luck getting the Chaotix Team to go home and it was getting later in the evening. Soon Cream would have to go home and he had honestly wanted to spend a little alone time with her. Cheese too, of course, but it would have been nice to be alone with Cream without anyone else with them–like Sonic got to be with Amy or Shadow. Not that they would do any of things those pairs did–whatever that was–but still, the notion was a nice one.

But it seemed at the rate things were going, he'd be lucky if he even got to breath around her alone. Because no matter where they went, whether it was all of them or just one of them, the Chaotix Agency was always seemed to be around. And Tails, not being a very rude person or wanting to upset Cream, couldn't just make them leave.

He continued on his way down the hall towards one of spare rooms that served as part of his workshop. He had moved the Chaos Emeralds there away from Sonic once he'd realized that they were bothering him and he, Cream and more than likely someone from Chaotix or all, were going to see if they could figure out a way to destabilize the gems without the Master Emerald so they could get the collar off of their fast friend.

"...But I want to go to Amy's and eat cake! Tails doesn't have any!" he heard Charmy's voice whine. Tails paused, looking hopeful.

Leaving? They were leaving?

"I told ya already, we _can't_!" he heard Vector scold him in a gruff tone.

"Why not!" Charmy (and Tails in his mind though he almost said it aloud) whined back.

"Because our fearless leader is being paranoid and doesn't want to leave Cream alone with Tails," Espio answered in a bored tone. Tails could almost picture the annoyance on Espio's face. Really, Tails often wondered what someone of Espio's caliber was doing with Vector and Charmy in the first place.

"Though this really isn't any of our business," the chameleon finished.

"I promised Lady Vanilla we'd protect Cream–"

"But she's here with Tails!" Charmy announced. "She doesn't need us to protect her."

"But that's who we're protectin her from!" Vector announced, sounding completely annoyed.

Tails gasped slightly. From...him?

There was a pause before Charmy replied in a confused tone "But why do we need to protect Cream from Tails? I thought they were friends! And Cream doesn't seem afraid of him! She likes him a lot!"

Tails blinked, his eyes going wide. Just how much was 'a lot'?

"Because Tails–I mean Cream–I mean, graaaa!" Vector snapped.

Tails heard Espio sigh. "Because Vector thinks Tails likes Cream in a way you won't understand until you're older. And because he's trying–"

Tails heard him pause and whisper something. Tails was barely able to hid in time as the door flew open, and the chameleon stepped out, looking about the hallway in suspicion before looking partially satisfied that no one was there, he stepped back into the room, this time closing the door completely.

Tails gave a sigh of relief as he crept back up to the door and listened to the muffled voice continued. "– to make brownie points with Lady Vanilla because he adores her in the same fashion. He's being rather paranoid again and wants to make sure Cream is safe when there is absolutely no need for such actions."

Vector began to argue back a reply but Tails was no longer paying attention as he quietly made his way from the door, his frown returning. So_ that_ was why they refused to go home! The nerve of them–or at least Vector–thinking he would try anything with Cream!

Tails sat his box down on a counter once he got to his destination, enter the brightly lit room. Cream at the moment, was patiently waiting for him to arrive as she spoke with Cheese, the small Chao giggling. She hadn't noticed he'd arrived yet.

But neither could ignore it when a certain bee came buzzing into the room followed by an satisfied gator and a very agitated chameleon. Tails looked up in time to see Espio studying him for a second while Vector made his way over to Cream and Charmy began to buzz around something he was probably destined to break.

They must have finished with their little conversation. And more over, it seemed that Espio was aware that someone had heard at least a part of it, from his demeanor now. It didn't surprise Tails: he was a ninja after all and a rather good one to boot.

After a brief moment, Espio finally spoke. "It's impolite, you know."

Tails blinked. "So is what you're doing."

There was silence full of friction before Espio inclined his head in understanding and entered the room completely, just in time to catch Charmy as he fell down from some sort of laser cannon that Tails was working on for his tornado–which followed suit with a crash loud enough to make Cream and Vector jump and stare off int that direction.

Tails closed his eyes and dropped his head with a large sweat drop as Charmy laughed sheepishly and uttered a soft "Whoops." He wouldn't **_have_** a lab when this was over.

* * *

Shadow watched as Sonic began to come to, the blue hedgehog's brows furrowing as he began to wake up. He watched as a gloved hand moved toward his forehead letting out a soft groan before he muttered what Shadow could make out as "...stupid voice..."

He would have taken him to that fox–but then he'd have to answer idiotic questions. Like why wasn't Sonic conscious. Or possibly breathing. That sort of thing.

Though as Shadow placed a cold, wet face towel on Sonic's forehead, he did began to wonder what exactly the gibberish was Sonic muttered as he slept. Something about the emeralds–and finding something, more than likely an emerald–and not wanting to do something.

"Perhaps I'll ask him," he muttered to himself as he noticed eyes fluttering open, pools of emerald shining slightly from the water that had collected there.

Sonic frowned once he realized whom was with him.

"Soooo," Sonic asked sarcastically as he held the wet cloth to his forehead. "You always answer rejection with violence? Because strangling people? That's a crime you know..."

"Shut up," Shadow replied matter of factly as he slapped another wet towel over Sonic's face, this time over his mouth.

Sonic removed the garment before adding it to the towel on his forehead before glancing up at Shadow annoyed.

"More violence? You're too kind," Sonic replied sarcastically. He didn't get answer so he studied his surroundings instead. He was–well he was somewhere. It looked like an apartment, a dimly, dank yet neatly kept apartment. With furniture made of black velvet and dark oak, with a small little coffee and end tables to match. There was carpeting–what color he wasn't exactly sure because of the light but he knew it was a dark color.

"This is kinda nice," Sonic mumbled to himself. Then he leaned his head back again, looking at Shadow thoughtfully. "This your place?"

"What do you think," he replied in monotone, not bothering to look down at him.

"Never would have guess it," Sonic replied, still looking around.

"Where did you think I lived? Under a rock?" Shadow asked in sarcastically.

Sonic hunched as much he could. "Not a rock. A bridge."

Shadow scuffed slightly and the pair fell silent again, Sonic still glaring at Shadow with his head tilted back while the black and crimson hedgehog ignored him quite well, deep in thought.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Sonic began, breaking the silence.

"You'll do it anyway," Shadow replied.

"Why haven't you been around? You always come back in a day or two."

Deciding it was best for his blood pressure, Shadow only glared at Sonic in a withering way before he snapped his head forward, concentrating on the lamp. Sonic sighed, nodding slightly.

"Right. But have you been looking for me?"

"Why would I?" Shadow snapped down at him.

"Oh I dunno," Sonic began. "To scream at me? Berate me with an onslaught of insults? Kill me? That sort of thing."

"Is that all you think I do," Shadow sneered.

"That's all you do to _me_, yeah," Sonic replied, balling one of the towels up into a bowl and tossing it up in the air, catching it over and over again. "Other than kiss me when I'm least expecting it–by the way, let's talk about that."

"Nothing to talk about faker," Shadow snapped, still not looking at him. "It was a mistake, remember? Nothing more."

"Mistakes happen once, not twice," Sonic insisted in a calm tone though truly, he was as nervous as a mouse in a snake's cage.

Shadow didn't reply.

"So...do you dream about me and stuff?" Sonic continued as nonchalant as he could. He knew Shadow as glaring daggers at him now. "Do you think I'm handsome or whatever too? Or have those odd daydreams with us in a field, picking flowers while our children–OW!"

Sonic grabbed the spot where something had collided with his head, bolting to a sitting position. He rubbed it a little, the stinging pain not leaving, as he glared at Shadow who sat calmly in his seat, still glaring at him like he hadn't moved.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're a complete imbecile," Shadow replied in a tone that told him he should have known that already. "You're far from that special faker, trust me."

"Then why are you even interested in me in the first place?" Sonic demanded, almost sounding angry that he was. And maybe in all actuality, he was.

Either way, Shadow ignored the question with one of his own. "Do you honestly love her faker?

Sonic raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed that he hadn't answered him. "You didn't answer my question."

"And you never answered mine," Shadow retorted, closing his eyes briefly as he said it. Then opening them, he continued. "Now answer me."

"Yeah, I should answer because this is the type of conversation I want to be having with you," Sonic replied sarcastically with the slight hint of a sneer.

"And my daydreams about you are?" Shadow asked, sneering back.

"So you_ do_ dream about me then?" Sonic smirked. Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic and opened his mouth to scream something vulgar at him but Sonic cut him off.

"I'm not in love with anyone," Sonic admitted, staring pointedly at him for a moment. Then he looked away. "But if you're asking me if I like Amy—then yeah. I guess I do."

Silence.

"And...me."

Shadow watched as Sonic stared at the ceiling, looking troubled.

"How should I know?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Shadow frowned.

"I don't–hell, what do you think?" Sonic snapped, glaring at him now. "I mean–sure, I like Amy. I think I always have in a way. But then you come along with your stupid sneers and stupid attitude and stupid kisses. And–I dunno how I'm suppose to feel! I mean you're a **_guy_** and it doesn't bug me–which _bugs_ me. And when I'm with Amy, I think about you but I feel bad for thinking about you because I'm with Amy and I always seem to make her upset but I don't want to make you upset either and-- **_why did you have to go and complicate things_**?"

Shadow didn't seem phased as Sonic calmed himself down. He only continued to watch him intently, thoughtfully. "Are you quite finished."

Sonic sighed, then leaned back on the couch. "Yep."

"Good."

They sat in silence, both glaring at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I don't understand it myself."

Sonic looked over at Shadow confused. "Huh?"

"I don't understand it. Why I'm so fascinated with you," Shadow admitted. Sonic blinked. "Only fascinated?"

Shadow glared at him. "I'm not in **_love_** with you, if that's what you mean."

Sonic blinked, then looked away. "Oh. Right."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"I'm not," Sonic replied honestly. "I just–geez I dunno."

Shadow gave a small humph and again, they were in silence again, left to their own troubled thoughts for the next several minutes.

"I suppose I'm apologetic," Shadow said in a quiet tone.

Sonic looked over at him slightly surprised. "What for?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission."

There was a pause. "Sorry–about the bridge. I was just–well, I dunno," Sonic admitted, touching the collar absently. "But I didn't mean it.

Shadow nodded. "Then we're even."

He looked startled when a hand wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him to his left. Shadow opened his mouth to speak but all the words froze in his throat when Sonic leaned forward and locked him into a kiss. It lasted for only moments but for all he knew, it could have been for hours, before Sonic finally pulled away, that cocky little arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"_Now_ we're even," he replied with a thumbs up and wink before standing and making his way across the living room and to the front door, opening it slightly before looking back at him. "And by the way: My kiss, like my speed, is better than yours," he teased.

Then with that, he departed and Shadow's eyes twitched as he sat fuming. He was pissed at him again–and this time for a completely different reason.

Once again Sonic didn't notice the hovering aircraft as he quickly made his way away from the apartment and back towards the condo, the figure hovering inside it frowning deeply again.

Eggman a sweat dropped with a rather annoyed look on his round face.

"This is exactly why I need to get the rest of those emeralds into that little pest's collar," he began quietly, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Without having at least close to the seven Chaos Emeralds embedded into it, I can't control when he snaps back to normal when I gain control. And that's only _if _I can issue the commands properly!"

He had originally ordered in two simple commands: Find Shadow–which Shadow had made easy. And force him to show the Chaos Emerald. He thought it would have been easy: Shadow had once again added him by knocking him out. And thus, he issued his latest command into Sonic's thinking process under the pretense of being thoughts of his own–his subconscious if you will instead of his own voice. However, Sonic had somehow fought the command off, something he wouldn't be able to do as easily if he added those Chaos Emeralds to control him.

Eggman shifted in his hover craft as he saw another blur, this time orange, make it's way away from the small building and in a northern direction.

If Shadow had the final Chaos Emerald as he thought, then he would need to place the three other emeralds the fox had obtained into the collar so that he could control Sonic long enough to get it away from him. Then his first task of his plan would be complete.

* * *

Knuckles was finally making his way back to Rouge's condo, knowing full well that she was probably wondering what was taking so long. Or not–after all, she was with Amy and that carefree, arrogant ass.

Knuckles frowned slightly at the thought of Sonic. The jerk just didn't know how well he had it. He didn't have to worry about too much of anything like he did. He could be as carefree and reckless as he wished while he himself was left to his lifelong bound duties and confusion now set upon him by a certain milk colored bat.

He would have to tell her eventually. He couldn't just up and leave–that would be rude. And it wasn't the way he wanted to leave things.

What had happened earlier that night–he hadn't excepted it. Any of it.

And now it was causing him to rethinking his decision. Certainly, it had been a nice experience...but having Rouge so close to him–being with her so intimately. The way that alone made him feel surpassed the pleasure he'd gotten out of the act–a feeling didn't even take Knuckles long to realize how much it'd meant to him–how much she might mean to him.

But he also knew that he was bound to his guardianship and he could not disappoint his ancestors. His duties were entrusted to him in the protection of the Master Emerald–Angel Island. It was an honor really- one that came with sacrifice and he couldn't very well abandon them–but he also realized he didn't just want to abandon Rouge or his feelings for her either.

And he couldn't possibly ask her to stay with him–Rouge was a woman of freedom. She lived her life just as carefree as Sonic did. He couldn't selfishly ask her to change her lifestyle just for him–what if she didn't even like him as much?

Knuckles let out an angry snort as he punched a nearby tree, causing it to crash to the ground.

"What is with everyone being violent tonight?" he heard a voice tease behind him. Knuckles groaned in annoyance and looked up. "What do you want."

"Geez, nice to see you too," Sonic smirked coming up beside him. "You just getting back?"

"What does it look like?" Knuckles grumbled, glancing at his bag in his hand.

"It took you this long?" Sonic pressed on. "Where did you go? Whatcha been doing all this time?"

Knuckles frowned. "What about you? Where have _you_ been?"

Sonic shrugged, kicking up a batch of invisible dirt before both began to walk the sidewalk that led to the condo. "Midnight stroll. That's all."

Knuckles glanced over at Sonic, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Hey–can I talk to you about something?"

Sonic blinked at him. "Sure Knux. What's on your mind?"

"I'll regret this," Knuckles grumbled before he began, shifting the bag into his other hand. " Look, I've been thinking–"

"You think?" Sonic gasped. Knuckles paused, glaring daggers at him while he clenched his fist at his side. Then growling lowly, he stormed off while Sonic snickered. "No wait! Come on Knux, I was just kidding! Don't leave, you can tell me! Really!"

Knuckles slowed down but only a little, a deep frown etched on his face. He wouldn't look over at Sonic but the blue hedgehog knew that Knuckles knew he was there. "Alright, I'm all ears."

" . . .Have you ever had to choose between something–and both things are really important to you?" Knuckles asked suddenly, coming to a complete stop as he looked over at Sonic.

Sonic adverted his eyes to the left side of each socket, a thoughtful expression on his face as he narrowed them. "Well yeah...I suppose I am. I mean have!"

Knuckles nodded slowly. "And what did you decide?"

Sonic sighed. "I haven't."

Knuckles looked annoyed. "You said this has happened before! So you had to have decided!"

"I haven't–I mean, didn't decide anything yet!" Sonic snapped lightly. "I just never did okay?"

Knuckles partially rolled his eyes and grumbled lowly, "Figures."

They both stood in a silence for a moment before Sonic looked up, a thoughtful expression his face. "This is about Rouge, isn't it?"

Knuckles looked shocked. "How'd you know!"

Sonic rolled his eyes slowly. "Yeah, _that_ wasn't obvious." Then he looked serious. "What do you have to choose between Knux?"

Knuckles brought his fist up close to his own fist, opening and closing it slowly, as he thought for a moment, deciding on whether he could really talk to Sonic about such a matter. Finally coming to a decision, he sighed, putting his hand back to his side.

"I...like Rouge," he began nervously, refusing to look at Sonic as he said this. Sonic nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"But I have a duty," Knuckles continued. "I am the guardian of the Master Emerald. And since I've been with Rouge, I haven't. . ."

"...you think you aren't doing your job to well," Sonic corrected him. Sonic shook his head. "This isn't the first time it's been stolen Knux! So you're taking a little down time. You need to take a break sometimes."

"Not when I have a job to do!" Knuckles snapped back.

"Fine, the go dig up a hole like you always do and go find it–I don't see what the problem is."

"Rouge!" he snapped, as if he'd already said this before. "Rouge is the problem!"

"Because she's trying to get you to relax?" Sonic frowned slightly confused.

"No! Because I don't want to–" Knuckles paused, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He'd almost blurted out more than he wanted to.

"I have a job to do," Knuckles repeated. "And I can't do that if I'm lillygagging with Rouge."

"Lallygagging Knux," Sonic replied bluntly.

"Whatever!" the irritated echidna snapped. "I can't keep fooling around!"

"Then tell her," Sonic shrugged. Knuckles shook his head. "Not that easy."

"You told me," Sonic pointed out in a bored tone.

"But you're _not_ Rouge!" Knuckles snapped. Sonic sighed annoyed. This was getting no where. "Look, just don't worry about it Knux. It'll all work itself out in the end!"

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled back, and the pair began to walk again. "Some of us can't take a careless road and make our problems go away."

Sonic adverted his eyes. Then why wasn't his dilemma just going away?

They were silent the rest of the way, making it to the front door of the apartment building before Sonic, glancing into the bag, asked "Did you get the chocolate?"

Knuckles froze, closing his eyes slowly and mouthing a few soundless words, he turned on his heel with a sharp pivot and began back down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Took me a while to update but I had to delete a lot out of this chapter, move others to later chapters and find time to actually finish writing it. I'll try to be a lot quicker with the next chapter but I won't promise._

_As usual, I'd love to thank all the lovely people that has read the story thus far.:bows: _

_**I'm Looking For Love This...**  
Thanks, glad you like :Takes a cup of Mountain Dew: I won't say about Amy though. That won't be nearly as fun.  
**Sofia**  
Hmm...tee hee.  
**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlor...**  
:Huggles: Alas, you are missed! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
**Friendly Advice  
**Wow. All I can say is thanks! Nice insight and I'll try to keep everything you said in mind! Thanks again and I hope you  
continue to enjoy.  
**xxIts Peanut Butter Jelly...**  
Thanks, but I as my warning already, well, warned you: there will be SLASH in the story. Sorry but there is. :sniff: I  
just haven't decided who will end up with whom yet. (Though I'll give you a hint: I really beginning to love both ships now.)  
**Chibi Maddi Chan**  
Alas, one ship is bound not to be happy because they're ship won't sail. And honestly, there are an even number of shippers  
for each ship. But I do hope this chapter answers a few questions.  
Iron Yaoi Fan Jun  
Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed. :Hugs Omega Chao.: He's my little buddy.  
**Shaddress**  
You dare to have a Shadow Plushie! My plushie is SO much cuter than yours!...if I can ever get it back... :Sends  
a Tails Doll your way: You know...just to make sure that one's not mine.  
Oreokids87 & Lady of the squirrels _

_**Inusgrl90  
**:Petsrabid Tails Doll on the head: Very well. :Hands you another plushie: Now give me that one back. Cause that Shadow  
plushie is a chibi plushie and the only time I can get him to look adorable and get away with it._

_What to expect next time:  
**1.**More fun with the collar. **2.** Be wary: the story is finally taking it's darker tone. That's all without giving too much away.  
Happy reading everyone!_


	15. Heartbreaking Decisions

**Chapter** **Twelve: **_**Heartbreaking Decisions–Prelude to Chaos Emerald Shuffle**  
(AKA: The Bumbling Bee Helps Eggman's Succeed. Hey– It Rhymes!)_

_Make him decide Amy. _

Those four little words continued to echo in the pink hedgehog's ear, even now as she sat quietly in Tail's workshop.

The pair had stayed with Rouge and Knuckles an hour longer, having no real conversations as the guys didn't seem to really contribute and she and Rouge could no longer continue the conversation they had been discussing. So they'd called it a night and Sonic walked Amy home–then changed his mind and took her with him to Tails home. And by the time she'd looked up again, and saw him leaving, only after she asked did he tell her he was going to get some needed fresh air and went out for a run, leaving her sitting where she sat now. In silence. Watching as Tails tried not to burst into tears as he watched Charmy intently out of the corner of his eye.

But she couldn't really say she was paying that much attention. All she had been able to think about was a single part of her previous conversation.

_"You'll have to make him choose. You can't keep letting yourself be led on a string that he can just tug closer whenever he feels like it. You're a sweet girl Amy and you deserve to be treated better than that. If he can't realize what he has, then he doesn't deserve you. But if **you** can't stop and realize that, then you don't deserve any better. But until you do, you'll never be able to grow."_

Amy sighed softly as she put down the mug of cocoa, choosing to stir the drink instead of taking a sip of it like she'd planned on just a moment ago.

_"You can't keep sitting around, wondering if he's with Shadow every time he's gone. Or wondering just how deep their relationship is every time they're together–trying to decipher each smile, wink, word they say to each other as something else. You'll completely drive yourself crazy. You can't keep chasing around a guy that you'll never have, just like you can't keep living your life for the same guy that can't–or won't–do the same for you. It's not fair to you Amy and you have to start thinking about yourself. Make him decide Amy. Make him decide."_

Amy gave a soft sigh as she completely abandoned her drink.

The last thing she wanted to do was push Sonic–she wanted Sonic to show her how he felt–just like he had earlier that day. He had shown how he felt–didn't he? He'd sang to her, given her lots of flowers. He even kissed her. Or okay, excepted her kiss, but he kissed back and that counted too!

But...

Her heart sank a little at the thought. He'd let Shadow kiss him too. And more than once. And she knew he thought about him–he had on their way to Rouge's condo, whether he realized she knew or not.

Sonic shouldn't want to think about Shadow–or anyone–when he was with her right?

But then, how does she know that he was thinking about Shadow in that sense? Sonic had made him very upset lately and maybe it was just bothering him. He was there with her after all...thinking about Shadow the entire...

Amy wanted to smack her head into the table.

She knew she shouldn't push him to decide–but why was he having such a problem choosing in the first place? Shouldn't it be easy for him? He has to like one of them more than the other.

"But what if that isn't me," Amy asked herself softly, staring at the brown contents in the mug, giving off a rippling as soon as her soft breath reached the surface, causing her reflection to break up.

"Amy?"

She looked up, then downward to see Cream looking up at her in worry, holding a sleeping Cheese in her arms as she rocked back and forth on her feet, from the heel to her toes.

"What's wrong Amy? You look so sad. Is it Mr. Sonic again?"

Amy sweat dropped. Was it that obvious?

"Well–sort of," she admitted.

Cream gave her a cheerful smile. "Don't worry Amy! I'm sure he'll come around eventually! He seemed to really like you today! He'll probably like you tomorrow too!"

Amy gave a half hearted smile to Cream's optimism. "You're right Cream. I'm just getting worked up over nothing at all." Then she even managed to give a short laugh. "You know how I get about Sonic!"

They both laughed lightly and Amy, feeling a little better after finding hope in her own words, smiled brightly as her forest green eyes lit up slightly. "You want to join me for cocoa?"

"Sure," Cream smiled, climbing up onto a stool and sitting at the counter that was opposite from Tail's workspace, placing Cheese in her lap.

"What's everybody doing anyway?" Amy asked her as the small bunny poured herself a cup of cocoa and Amy slid her the small jar of sugar.

"Tails wanted to help Mr. Sonic with his new ring because he can't get it off. So he's going to try to use the emeralds. Cheese and I were helping, but with Mr. Vector and Mr. Espio and Charmy helping–"

"Why are they here?" Amy frowned slightly. It wasn't that she didn't like Team Chaotix–it was just that something always seemed to go wrong whenever they showed up **_anywhere_**.

"I'm not sure. But I think they want to help Tails because they keep following him everywhere he goes. Though Tails seems to be unhappy and doesn't want their help," Cream admitted.

Amy nodded. She didn't blame him.

"Iiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Both girls let out a startled cry as Amy placed down her cocoa quickly, spilling a little over the edge as they both turned around to see what the scream was.

The small bee was flying backwards at a quick speed, grabbing his chest slightly before he went crashing into a small tornado replica that Tails had hanging from the roof–both going crashing to the ground in a big heap.

Vector looked rather startled as he grunted his demands to know what was going on. Tails only looked up, sweat dropping at his broken replica before turning his head to where Charmy had been and giving a welcoming smile, almost as if he had been expecting the guest, while Espio, who had been working with him at his work table, had a shuriken tucked between his index and middle finger of his right hand at the ready.

Shadow stood right where the frightened bee had been flying, the ever present frown of contempt on his face as his crimson eyes studied the small heap on floor before 'hmphing', walking over to the two tailed kitsune.

'He must have used Chaos Control to get in and scared Charmy,' Amy thought to herself with a slight frown as she stood to her feet and made her way over with the rest of the room.

"Hello Mr. Shadow!" Cream greeted happily as she made her way over with Amy. Shadow ignored her in favor of Tails.

"I thought faker was suppose to be here," he inclined, before his eyes looked around the workshop once more and he frowned in mild interest. "And what happened to your shop?"

"Uh...well...Charmy," Tails admitted slowly and the small be gave a sheepish laugh from where he was and sweat dropped. "Sorry!"

"And Sonic was here but he went for a run for a while. I didn't want him in the workshop because I don't know what the emeralds will do if he's here. He won't be back for a few hours."

'So THAT'S why he left!' Amy thought happily, her entire mood perking up lightly. Though where he thought she'd gone was beyond her–sort of. Deep down, she knew where she _thought_ however. Though something else filled her curiosity and before she could stop herself, she turned her attention back to Shadow and asked–or rather blurted: "Why are you looking for Sonic anyway?"

Tails stopped in his explanations and Shadow turned in her direction, as if just realizing she was there. He didn't say a word, only stared at her with a light frown that seemed to grow the longer he stared at her. Amy didn't back down, though now she was frowning.

Tails looked between the pair rather nervously. "Huh guys?"

"What are you doing here?" both demanded in unison.

* * *

How? How could he do this to her? After everything they'd done together–after all she'd done to get him here in the first place. With her. How could he just...want to leave?

Rouge let out a small growl as she tried to land one of her trademark kicks right upside Knuckles head, the echidna dodging some blows and blocking others with his arms.

"Rouge!"

"Shut up!" she cried in anger, landing on the tip of her right toe, almost in ballerina fashion before turning around gracefully, kicking her left leg outward, the heel rushing for Knuckle's abdomen. She didn't want to hear his excuses. They didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that he **_stayed_**.

The crimson guardian blocked this hit as well, grinding his teeth together in slight annoyance.

"Rouge," he growled, catching one of her feet and holding it there, sounding as if he were trying to get her to listen to reason. Reason? Coming from Knuckles? Isn't that an oxymoron?

"It's—I– this isn't–" he rambled. Rouge frowned at him, trying to tug her foot away without falling and Knuckles quickly responded. "I don't...want...to leave..."

"Then **_don't_**," Rouge replied exasperated, relaxing her leg so he'd let it down. After complying, she got in a quick low jab to his stomach, making him double over before she stood firm on the ground now, glaring down at the guardian. "You don't have to leave. You can stay here–I already told you that!"

"I have to find the Master Emerald," Knuckles reminded her with a slight wheeze.

"Then we'll go find it," Rouge hunched slightly, though she tapped her foot in annoyance. "It's not like I haven't found the piece before. How hard if finding the whole thing? We go, find it, and put it back where it goes and–"

"Rouge–I can't come back here," he cut her off, standing finally to his feet and glaring at her in a serious fashion. "I have a duty– I have to protect the Master Emerald. I can't–"

"You could if you tried!" she insisted in annoyance. "You don't have to stay there all the time!"

"Batgirl! Why can't you understand!" he snapped. "I don't have a choice in this! My island is about to **_fall_**! I can't just abandon–look. This duty was given to me by my ancestors. It's an honor and one that I agreed to do to the best of my abilities and I can't just–just–stop doing it because of **_you_**!"

There was a moment at silence as his last words seemed to sink in to both of their minds, Rouge taking a step backward as she looked down at her carpeted floor. She heard him sigh slightly. "...Batgirl...I didn't–"

"Go," Rouge snapped matter of factly and pivoting on her heel, but her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes and put her nose in the air, her wings up in almost a protective barrier fashion. "Go find your precious emerald. Then you can go sit on a rock and stare at it day in and day out in boredom as much as you want. It's not like I should care anyway right?"

"Rouge."

" Just **_go_**." she snapped angrily, her voice louder than she meant it to be. There was another heavy silence before without saying another word, he left in silence, the door clicking to a close.

Rouge eyes opened slightly, her face faltering as she wings seeming to droop as she uncrossed her arms and let them fall at her sides. 'That stupid, insensitive, uncaring moron really left.'

She took a few steps forward, toward her couch. 'That stupid oversized gem actually did mean more to him than I do? There had to be something there–there was something there. I know there was–why would he have bothered to stay so long if there wasn't? So how could he honestly just ignore that? Ignore me?'

She plopped down on her couch, stilling looking a bit dumbfounded. 'Okay, so maybe it was important that he gets the emerald back–but why couldn't he come back after that? Or at **_least _**offer to let me come to Angel Island? Have I honestly meant that little to him. Have **_I_** been the stupid one this time?'

After a moment longer of sitting in her thoughts, Rouge let out an alarmed gasp and slowly, brought her hand up to her face, right under her eyes. Tears. **_'Tears_**. Oh great, now I'm –crying?

She could feel the anger rise in her chest as she balled up that same hand, the tears instantly coming to a halt. "No one makes Rouge the Bat cry," she snapped matter of factly. "And no one–or thing–gets in the way of what Rouge the Bat wants!"

She stood to her feet, her trademark smirk crossing her face, her violet eyes glistening from the collection of tears that hadn't gotten to fall. "This argument is far from over–no one is going to cast me aside like some common rag doll!"

With this, she stormed into her bed, slamming the door as she prepared to change in to usual attire.

She wasn't through with Knucklehead–or his stupid Master Emerald– yet.

* * *

Running.

Running was Sonic's muse–a lifeline in his life he wouldn't dare dream of living without.

Whenever he had a problem, running was the answer. Rather it was running towards something, running away from something, or running to get his mind flowing and full of thoughts.

So when Tails made the suggestion, he gladly took the bait. And where he had run during this time, he wasn't even sure anymore.

Everything was a blur anyway and it wasn't like he actually cared where it was–just as long as there was ground underneath his feet and he had somewhere to go.

And it was during this time, that Sonic's mind had gone into over drive of the past events of his love life. And the people involved within it. Man, when had his life gone from having great times and stopping Eggman to caring about who'd he'd whether kiss under the moonlight?

Though Tails would have been proud–he actually did a few equations of sort in his head to try and help himself out. And this was probably the most thought he'd ever put into a single subject–not that he was stupid mind you. Sonic was just more of touch and go person. He didn't give much thought to his actions–he just went with whatever popped up into his head and went on instinct from there. If they didn't work, he moved on to something else that would. Which was why he avoided love all together–you actually had to put some thought into that a lot of time. And Tails wouldn't be able to make all the solid plans for him with that or make him stop and think when he was being too rash.

Sonic's speed slowed down as he got closer to Tail's Workshop, his mind still in overdrive.

Amy was nice girl. Sweet and kind. A little stubborn but headstrong in just about everything she did. She was always caring about him or anyone really and nearly smothering him with affection though thankfully, she had toned that down a lot lately. And man, could she make a seriously good chili dog.

Any guy would be more than happy to see a girl like Amy coming–and Sonic didn't like the idea of someone else having what he missed out on. He didn't like feeling like he might regret something...

And then, there was Shadow. He was actually nice–okay okay, that was laughable so we'll rephrase that. He's not as perky as say, Amy or Cream. Or even Tails. But his demeanor could often make him misunderstood very quickly, something Sonic had found out quite quickly. Sweet he wasn't, but he was serious, strong willed. Just as stubborn, if not more so than Amy. And he could show his feelings just as strongly depending on the situation–though he had a tendency to go the extremes. Like say...trying to destroy an entire planet. And that was never a good thing but Sonic had to admit–it was a nice gesture.

Shadow was the ying to his yang, his complete opposite in sense. And Sonic would only be lying if he said he didn't like kissing him–the guy had a mean kiss that just sort of did this 'knock the wind out of you' thing.

But then again, so did Amy. Sonic smiled slightly. Yeah–Amy had a really nice kiss too. Soft and sweet–just like she was. And her slim body just fit so perfectly in his arms when he held her close...

But in Shadow's arms, he felt peaceful. Safe. Calm. Protected.

Though if Amy got angry with him, all he had to worry about was surviving blows to the head with a Piko-Piko mallet. When Shadow got upset–well–yeeeah.

Amy had a beautiful smile that could light up an entire room and everyone around her. Shadow's smile was a treasure, as it wasn't done often–though it usually just confused everyone and startled planes out of the sky because it was so rare that it simply scared people.

Sonic slowed to a walk as he reached the front door, his gloved hand on the doorknob. Though he didn't twist and pull the door open. He hesitated a moment longer.

When Amy was upset, it made him upset–guilty– and want to fix things so she would smile again. When Shadow was upset, he still wanted to fix things because Shadow–well– yeeeah–and he'd want him to be calm again.

Amy was like Tails–she never gave up on him, always believed in him. Shadow never said those words but he did show them in his actions some times.

Sonic's grip tightened on the doorknob as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Amy was a excellent cook–seriously, the **_best_** chili dogs **_ever_**. Shadow was an excellent racing companion–he loved to run with him as he was truly a thrilling and fun rival. And eating and running were two of his favorite hobbies. .

They both had things that made them special yet they both had the same qualities, only each showed said quality in a different light. But which light did he really want to bask in more? Which one did he honestly believe could work? He wouldn't dare think of long term–nothing was guaranteed and that was just too much–but in the near future? Or even just for a moment...

Then. . .it just all seemed to click. Falling into place like a jigsaw puzzle that took months, maybe even years to complete.

Sonic opened his eyes and groaned a bit. Why hadn't he realized it before? The answer had always been right in front of him and he had simply ignored it. Geez, sometimes he could be just as clueless as Knuckles...

Sonic took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the entry way. He knew exactly what he wanted. Who he wanted...

With a blink of his own eyes, he ran through the house, looking around a bit. Funny–he hadn't noticed the first time he came that it was a rather messy and a lot of things were broken. But then he'd had a lot on his mind.

Tails was never messy–he was the messy one of the duo. And neither were very clumsy and broke things, as Tails always thought things held some sort of significance But than he remembered who was there with them–and then that all made sense too.

Sonic burst into the room, his face perking up and emerald eyes shining as his sight fell right on the cluster of people in the room, zeroing in on a single person before he called out their name. The entire room turned around, the hedgehog in question first, looking rather confused.

Smiling his trademark smile, Sonic took a step–just one step–before Charmy slowly flew past the group and in front of his view with a small tray holding three colored gems.

Each of which beginning to glow as soon as the small be was directly in front of Sonic, so brightly that the small bee stopped, looking down at the small tray in confusion then up at Sonic before they began to glow brighter.

Each emerald lifted itself off the tray, hovering for a moment before one by one, they began to shoot themselves directly at Sonic's direction, aiming for his neck.

Sonic could hear a symphony of sounds: a light humming in his ears but he wasn't sure where it was coming from–Tails screaming that he shouldn't be there yet–startled cries, gasps, someone telling him to watch out, a cry of pain from Charmy after he tried in vain to stop at least one of emeralds, a little trail of crimson running through his fingers as he floated down to the ground, cradling the hand in question.

Emerald eyes widened in shock before each emerald lunged themselves into place, each taking a spot on his collar, the only spot left directly in the front of collar.

The emeralds dimmed for a moment before causing the entire ring to glow, this time, all six chaos emeralds glowing as they reacted violently to the other energy source.

Sonic's pupil's turned completely white as his iris's once again became the size of a pea. His breath caught in this throat and he froze in silent pain, his lips quiveringly slightly. He could no longer hear the sound of his friends in the room...only hum that grew louder with each passing second–he thought his ears would bleed.

He could feel himself holding his head as he grinded his teeth together, a voice filling hsi head so loud that it completely killed the humming, deafening him. Confusing him.

Hot. He was so hot now–the heat was suffocating him, the burning white heat killing him.

He **_had_** to be dying...he couldn't breath anymore...he couldn't see anymore. He wasn't even sure he was moving anymore. All he could feel was heat, the dizzy heat. And hear the deafening voice inside his head, screaming at him with such force his might explode. He'd heard that voice, heard to so many times before. It commanded him. Demanding him. Giving him a order he had to follow...

A piecing scream entered his mind, shattering his thought–was that his own voice sounding like someone was ripping out his soul? He couldn't tell anymore. All he could feel was burning pain all around, aching in his neck as the voices kept screaming at him. Then. . .

...suddenly it stopped. Just...stopped.

Sonic wheezed in pain as he brought his hands up his face–he hadn't even realized they were around his neck, though now his white gloves were stained in wine red. They shook slightly in front of him before he shook himself before he heard:

**_'Sleep Sonic. You must rest now...you have much to do...'_**

And almost in slow motion, the ocean blue hedgehog swayed from one side to the next, his hands dropping at his sides as he tried in vain to take a stumbling step forward.

A word he wasn't even sure of fell from his lips so lightly he couldn't even hear it before falling to his knees, he crumpled to the ground a heap, the blood smearing the wooden floor beneath him as it seeped from the golden collar.

The last thing he saw was the hedgehog's look of alarm before the entire group moved with a jolt, before his eyes finally fluttered to a close, the soft hum of his collar welcoming him into sweet, blissful darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
Editted On: _Febuary 22nd, 2006_**

_It may take a little while before I update this story, due to the fact, I've started writing a few others and I'm going a little slower. Also,__ the remaining website I post thisstory on is Out of Service until March. I don't want to get too far ahead of them here._

_But in any case, once again, thank you all for your wonderful feedback and reading the story in general. I really hope you all like it so far and even if you don't, I'm still honored that you even bothered giving it a chance at all. Either way, it means a lot and I thank you._

_The story will take a darker turn but I'll warn you before each chapter. The non-con has officially been cut for the most part. But even if the mention of it possibly happening bothers you, be warned to skip the part (or even chapter). _

_Thanks Again and Happy Reading Everyone!_


	16. The Drunken Waltz to Save a Fallen Hero

**Author Notes:  
**_I know I know and I'm so sorry. :bows: I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long but I was really trying patiently to wait for the other site before I updated so everyone there wouldn't get too far behind.  
However I also ran into another sag: writer's block. But I'd like to thank you guys that kept PMing me, reminding me to not just abandon the story and even trying to help me with this chapter. Now I should be good to go and update regularly as I was before._

_Thanks for being patient you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Only a few more to go before I'm finished. :hugs you all:_

**Chapter Thirteen:** **_The Drunken Waltz to Save a Fallen Hero  
_**_(AKA: Tails and Eggman's Decisive Plans)_

"What...did...you...**_do_**?" a voice snarled toward the direction of the small bumblebee who sat on the floor just a ways from them, rocking back and forth as he cradled his bloody hand, Espio trying to get him to see it so he could wrap the wound with bandages.

"Don't be so hard on him Shadow, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose," Vector replied gruffly, glaring at the bee himself as the small creature looked up at him in a slightly surprised manner. Obviously he wasn't use to Vector taking up for him.

"It doesn't matter whether he meant to do on purpose," Shadow insisted in his harsh tone and the two proceeded to get into a heated argument, the entire group looking on rather nervously.

Well...all except for a certain two tailed kitsune, whom at this moment was trying hard to find something–anything–that could wake his fallen idol up and a pink furred hedgehog who was watching intently, shooting question after question in Tail's direction.

And between the arguing ebony hedgehog to his left and the increasingly hostile sounding questions from his right, Tails was getting very annoyed while trying to do his work...

"Well what's **_taking_** so long Tails," Amy snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. "You just **_have_** to wake–"

"I'm_ **trying**_ Amy!" Tails snapped angrily, making Amy take a step back in a startled fashion. Then he turned his attention to Shadow and Vector, who had gotten right in each other's face (well sort of, Vector had to look down...) As they continued their heated argument over Charmy, who along with Espio were watching the pair with sweat drops and blank faces.

"You guys..." Tails began, stopping in his methods completely. The two ignored him, continuing on. "You _guys_..." he called once more, frowning that he was still going ignored. Neither seemed to notice yet again, still screaming at the other.

"Stop it!" a small voice cut in, causing both to pause and look over to their other side at Cream, who was hugging a rather frightened Cheese to her chest, looking at them sadly.

"Mr. Sonic is in trouble and this is not helping," the small rabbit insisted. "My mother says that fighting never solves anything!"

"Cream's right! I can't concentrate with you two arguing," Tails insisted frowning at the pair, still annoyed that they hadn't heard him before.

Shadow simply hmphed and folded his arms across his chest, looking away while Vector put his hand behind his head and looked rather ashamed at having a small child tell him he was wrong.

The group was quiet as Tails continued his work, both Shadow and Amy watching rather intently, Amy rocking from the heel to toe on her feet as she wanted desperately to ask if Sonic would be alright–for the millionth time that five minutes. Finally, Tails sighed as he slumped backwards, his hands drooped at his sides.

"Well?" Shadow asked agitated.

"Is he going to be alright?" Amy asked him impatiently.

"I–don't know," Tails admitted in a small voice, watching Sonic for a second. The collar had a dull glow to it and his body was still, his eyes shut with a troubled expression stuck on his face, his arms resting at his sides now that Tails had put them there.

"You don't know?" Amy demanded.

"Nothing seems to be working," Tails insisted. "I've tried just about everything short of poking Sonic! And the collar repels anything that tries to come in contact with it!"

"Nonesense," Shadow snarled, reaching out towards the collar for himself.

"No Shadow, don't!" Tails warned as Cream gasped.

"What if you hurt Sonic!" Amy cried at him angrily. "That collar has hurt him ever since he got it put on! What if you agitate it or something! Don't you even care?"

This made Shadow freeze, his finger tips inches away from the golden ring that gleamed in the light of the workshop. After a moment, he pulled his hand back but not before glaring at Amy with a hard expression, his crimson eyes narrowed in agitation without speaking a word.

There was a brief moment of silence before Espio, who had finally been able to wrap up Charmy's hand (like he did his own underneath his gloves) stood beside Tails, looking down at Sonic. "In any case, we will have to get that ring off. It's the only way we'll be able to wake him up."

"But how will we be able to do that," Charmy asked in a solemn tone. "As long as you aren't anywhere near him, it should be possible," Shadow snapped.

Vector and Espio glared at him while Charmy looked at the floor.

Tails looked to be in heavy thought for a moment before speaking. "The energy of a power rings don't last nearly this long. But the combined strength of the Chaos Emeralds that are lodged inside it must be combining with the energy the ring had, thus keeping it powered. We'll have to remove the emeralds–all of them–if we want to get the ring off."

"But how do we DO that?" Amy asked. "We can't touch Sonic without possibly harming him or ourselves!"

Tails began to reply but a voice from the doorway beat him to it. "You'll have to add all of the Chaos Emeralds before you'll be able to get that ring off."

The entire group looked up and Tails frowned. "Eggman."

The egg shaped doctor watched the group from behind his small spectacles, looking from side to side at the small group then finally letting his sight rest on the sleeping azure hedgehog on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Amy demanded, glaring daggers at him.

"Why do you think girl?" Eggman snapped matter of factly, walking further into the room. "I'm here to help."

"Help?" Cream repeated hopefully.

"Hmph! Help," Shadow scuffed, cutting the doctor a knowing side glare.

"Yeah, what's in it for you Eggman?" Tails replied frowning.

The doctor stared at the small fox. "Why–how rude! Can't you butch just believe that I am here to help a dear old friend?"

"No." they all replied in unison, in a matter of fact tone.

Eggman sweat-dropped but shook his head. "Right. Yes well, I've hit a bit of a snag in my plans–"

"Real shock," Amy replied matter of factly.

"– so I've decided to abort them," Eggman finished, ignoring her. He walked further into the room, kneeling beside Sonic on the other side of the azure hedgehog, sweat-dropping slightly at how intently everyone, even Cream, was watching his movements.

"Believe it or not, my intentions were not for Sonic to hurt himself," the doctor paused, then gave a soft chuckle. "Alright–kill himself. He wouldn't have been very useful to my plans if he died. I didn't think the ring would be that strong however it appears I miscalculated."

"Another real shock," Amy replied, this time bitterly and Eggman glared at her.

"How do we get the ring off?" Tails demanded. Eggman stroked his chin a bit. "As I said, you'll have to put all the Chaos Emeralds on the collar fox."

They gasped. "Wait, you were serious about that?" Vector questioned.

"But every time one is added it hurts Mr. Sonic!" Cream replied with Cheese squeaking his name softly to back her up.

"Yeah, I thought you said you didn't want to kill Sonic!" Amy cried in anger, pulling out one of her trademark Piko-Piko hammer from thin air and raising it above her head.

"Let me explain!" Eggman replied quickly, putting his hands up defensively. After a moment's hesitation, Amy lowered her hammer, though didn't put it away completely–just in case.

"You see, that's not an ordinary power ring," he began. "It's artificially made in fact, by yours truly. By enhancing the properties of the original compounds of an actual power ring–and adding a few properties of my own–I was able to create a more controllable and stronger reaction from it, producing a far more advanced Power Ring. However, to sustain this power for a longer period of time, I needed the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

"And there belies the double edge sword in my plans. Once a single Chaos Emerald has been added to the collar, it is by all means impossible to get the ring off it's wearer. The only state that the ring can be lifted is when there are absolutely no emeralds encrusted within it. However, the only way to get all the emeralds out of the collar is to have all seven and remove them simultaneously."

"Thus meaning, we'll have to find the final Chaos Emerald and implant it within the collar before we'll be able to take it off," Eggman finished.

"And why would you want to take the collar off," Shadow questioned coldly. "You've seemed to have gone through a lot of trouble doctor. Making the collar and placing it yourself on Son–faker. Along with placing in a few Chaos Emeralds. You stole the idiot's Master Emerald, and if I'm correct, it has the power to remove the emeralds–am I correct Tails?"

The kitsune nodded at Shadow and he continued. "How you knew faker's current state is questionable and now you expect us to believe that all of a sudden, you want to help him. Right. So explain to us then doctor, what went so wrong with your plans that made you change your mind?"

Eggman turned his attention to Shadow, raising an eyebrow. "You do remember that little act on the bridge, correct? He decimated my lovely robot and lost complete control of himself. That doesn't bode will with my plans either–he's too unstable with the collar to control. And it appears with the six in them now, he's been put into a self induced coma for his own protection."

"Wait–he's gone into a coma to protect himself?" Tails cut in. Eggman nodded. "It appears so. You see, the collar's powers would hurt those who try to rebel against the powers it produces. Sonic, not a surprise, did exactly that, which is why he's always in so much pain once the collar begins to react. With six emeralds, I believe the pain was too much for Sonic so he simply put himself in a deep sleep. The collar will not work as long as Sonic is in slumber nor can he be harmed."

"But what will happen if he woke up?" Tails questioned in a quiet voice.

Eggman sighed. "If he tires to resist the collar again–I won't lie kid, even I am not exactly sure the consequences."

The room got very quiet, some staring venomously at Eggman while others cast Sonic a worried glance.

"And...if he doesn't?" Shadow asked in monotone, his crimson eyes piecing through Eggman as he glared.

Eggman stroked his chin again. "Except the same behavior from the bridge. Sonic will have very little to no control over his actions in a sense and he'll act on instinct without care. For instance, if any of you were to attack him, he would in essence more than likely try to destroy you, where the old Sonic simply would have defended himself. His basic behavior would be come more extreme. So in short–he'd become a strong version of you."

"Oh no! We don't need another Shadow," Amy cried fearfully, this time with no sarcasm. The group stared at her with a tiny sweat-drop while Shadow glared daggers.

Tails sighed, getting to his feet. "Alright Eggman. What do we have to do?"

Eggman stood as well. "If you have anything that you believe can contain Sonic, it would be wise to do so. Just in case he wakes up before we are able to find the seventh Chaos Emerald."

"But–"

"As I've told you, he's unstable in this state. He won't hesitate to hurt any one of you if need be. While I understand it might be hard, it would be in your best interest to contain him somewhere so that he along with the rest of us can be safe."

Tails sighed, nodding hesitantly.

"Good. Now, we'll just have to find the seventh Chaos Emerald and place it within the ring. Then we can take all seven out and finally, get the collar off."

"How will we get the emeralds out?" Amy questioned.

"Simple. We'll have to get Knucklehead to use the Master Emerald." Eggman replied matter of factly.

"But Knuckles isn't here," Cream called sadly.

Eggman looked at the group annoyed. "Well don't you have a way to contact Knucklehead?"

"Well–not really," Tails admitted. "He gave me back the communication device we used for the jungle."

"Then someone will just have to go find him," Eggman replied, leaving no room for argument.

"He's at Rouge's," Amy announced and everyone turned to her. "She and he were—erm–well anyway, he's been there taking care of her needs."

Shadow raised an eyebrow while Vector snickered. The children looked down right confused though Espio seemed to decide not to read between the lines.

"Right," Eggman replied, looking away from Amy with an odd look of sorts before clearing his throat. "Yes, well one of you will have to go get him. Both of them actually. A thief she may be, but Rouge is simply one of the best at finding Chaos Emeralds. We'll just have to hope she won't want to keep it."

"Fine, fine, but who's going?" Amy cried impatiently. "We have to hurry and help Sonic!"

"I'll go," Shadow replied matter of factly, finally uncrossing his arms.

Amy blinked. "You?"

"With faker out of commission, I'm the fastest one here," he replied matter of factly. Then, after looking down at Sonic for a moment, he smirked. "Actually–even if he weren't, I still be the fasted one here. But perhaps, that's beside the point. In any case, I'll be able to find the imbecile and together, we'll retrieve the Master Emerald."

"Right," Tails nodded happily. "Espio can help me secure Sonic then we can split up into teams and go find that last emerald."

"Wait, shouldn't somebody watch over Sonic?" Amy replied hopefully and Shadow glared at her. "Yes someone should watch over faker–someone competent. So I suppose you're out of the running for that position."

Amy snapped her head around to look at him, glaring with fire in her eyes. "As Sonic's _girlfriend_, I should be the one to take care of him when he's hurt."

"Then it is certainly a good thing that you're not romantically involved, isn't it?" he questioned in a soft, yet venom filled way, his own crimson eyes flaring up.

"You've got to be kidding," Eggman grumbled under his breath, staring at Shadow with a large sweat-drop.

"You guys, please! No more fighting!" Tails called, coming to stand in between the two, as Amy slowly began to rise her PikoPiko hammer and Shadow raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner. "Cream will watch Sonic."

"But what if Sonic wake's up?" Amy demanded with a triumphant smirk, raising her hammer higher. "I will be able to smack him back to sleep! With love of course."

"Well yeah," Tails replied slowly, backing away from Amy a bit. "...but remember, we're going to restrain Sonic."

"And if Mr. Sonic does get free," Cream added, walking up beside Tails. "Then Cheese can help me." The adorable Chao squeaked his name happily, as if agreeing.

Shadow rolled his eyes and Amy sighed in defeat. "Fine," she sighed exasperated.

"Good," Eggman announced with a smile of sorts. "Shadow finds Knucklehead, they retrieve the Master Emerald from my mini base–the one just South of Westopolise, you know the one, right Shadow?"

The hedgehog nodded.

"Good. And the rest of us will split into teams of two to find the last Chaos Emerald. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and with a curt not of his own, Eggman started for Tail's control panel with Vector and Charmy following, Vector turning around to Tails and mouthing he would watch him.

Tails nodded his thanks then looked down at Sonic. "So how are we going to get him into the room? We can't touch him remember?"

"Does the ring repel the person that contacts faker or simply harm them," Shadow asked in a calculating manner.

"When I tried to get the ring off earlier, the power of the ring repelled me," Tails announced. "But it was also glowing and the emeralds were active and I tried to touch the ring, not Sonic himself. I don't think it will completely repel anyone but I'm positive it will hurt. Sonic should be okay however, if he's in a deep comatose sleep. He might not feel it."

"Or Eggman could be lying and the pain will wake him up," Amy replied matter of factly, frowning in disapproval, crossing her arms over hear chest after finally putting away her PikoPiko hammer. "Should we really trust him?"

"No," Tails replied with a sigh. "But it's the only chance we have if we want to help Sonic. And Eggman has helped us before–whether it was for his own reasons or not. So we'll just have to take the risk Amy."

Amy sighed and nodded as Shadow walked over to Sonic and without a single word, bent over and took the azure hedgehog in his arms, picking him up off the floor and walked out of the room before anyone could protest properly.

The group stared after him for a moment but it was Tails that ran after him, giving them a small wave of his hand before he disappeared around the corner.

Cream blinked and Amy frowned, giving Espio a side glare. "Weren't you suppose to do that?"

He nodded softly then closed his eyes. "Though it appears that Shadow decided he was more adequate to the perform the task–for whatever reason he might have. As it were, I didn't want to step in the way. After all, he's saving me the pain of having to do so."

Cream gasped. "You like Mr. Sonic too?"

"What!" Amy snarled, taking out her Piko Piko Hammer and making Espio back up sligthly, eyes wide. "I simply meant the collar would not be able to harm me because I didn't have to carry Sonic."

"Oh," Amy replied, almost disappointed as she put her hammer away before putting her hands on her hips. "Well you better not! Cause I'm sick of all you guys trying to steal my Sonic!"

Espio nodded slowly, sweat dropping while Cream sighed. "Oh Amy..."

Eggman cut the pink hedgehog a side look from behind his spectacles, ignoring the constant bickering from the bee and gator beside him, stroking his long reddish-orange mustache in heavy thought.

* * *

"...Are you okay Shadow," Tails asked softly, looking over at Shadow as he flinched in pain for the third time since they made their way to Sonic's room.

"My pain is not important," Shadow replied, looking down at the sleeping face of the azure hedgehog and Tails watched him a moment longer before nodding in understanding.

They walked the small flight up the stairs before taking the immediate right to a door, Tails opening it for Shadow as the hedgehog waltz in, placing Sonic gently on the bed.

"And just how will you restrain him," Shadow asked, still watching Sonic intently.

Tails moved over to the side of Sonic's dresser, messing with something in the back of it before the dresser moved a few inches aside to reveal a secret panel in the wall. Tails pushed a few buttons and it opened, revealing a pair of running shoes and two silver bracelets. Shadow raised an eyebrow as Tails turned around to face him, causing the kitsune to pause.

"...He knows it's there, really," Tails replied in an unconvincing tone. Shadow raised an eyebrow and Tails laughed sheepishly. "Uh...anyway, Sonic usually uses these once a month for training sessions I make him go through."

"Training sessions?" Shadow questioned in his ususal monotone.

Tails nodded as he walked over to the bed and carefully tried to take Sonic's shoes off before yelping, jumped back, holding his hand in pain. Shadow rolled his eyes slightly and took the shoes from him, placing them on the bed closer to him before taking a deep breath, began to take Sonic's shoes off himself. Tails smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

"For what."

"For helping me."

"I'm not doing this for you."

". . .I know."

Silence.

"The shoes restrain Sonic's speed while the bracelets are weights that can digitally be enhanced to weigh as heavy as several tons or as light as a feather. It's a way to help Sonic run faster. Though in this case, I'll put the bracelets on it's highest setting, that way Sonic shouldn't be able to move an inch. And should that not work, at least he won't be hard to catch, because the shoes will definitely slow him down."

"I'm sure he loved training then," Shadow replied sarcastically, pausing in silent pain before placing the other bracelet on Sonic's gloved wrist. Tails ignored the fact that Shadow's hand lingered over Sonic's and adverted his eyes.

"He never speaks to me the day after unless I make him lots of Chili dogs," Tails laughed. Shadow 'hmphed' as he smirked.

He stood, placing Sonic's usual shoes on the floor next to the bed before standing up straight and staring at Tails. "I need go. The sooner I find that imbecile echidna, the sooner we can get faker back to normal."

"Right," Tails nodded and Shadow started for the exit before Tails called out to him. The hedgehog paused but didn't turn around.

"...Why are you keeping the last emerald."

Silence.

"I know you have it...my communicator went off as soon as you got here," Tails replied in a quiet voice, thinking back to the seventh blink he'd seen on his small handheld device.

"That's why I came in the first place...to give you the emerald and to see faker. But I don't trust the doctor. His story doesn't add up. If six Chaos Emeralds cause this kind of a change in faker, then what will the seventh emerald be able to accomplish? He never explained nor did he tell us what his plans were."

"You're right," Tails agreed in heavy thought now. "And the Master Emerald should be able to demobilize the power of the Chaos Emeralds, regardless of all seven being there. Eggman must be tricking us into doing something...but what?"

"I'm not exactly positive myself but we need to find out." Shadow replied, walking out of the room with Tails following closely behind. "I'll find Knuckles and the Master Emerald and then we can take it from there."

"Right. Meanwhile, I'll try to figure out Eggman's plan while we 'search' for the Chaos Emerald," Tails added. Then he thought for a moment. "But...shouldn't I tell the others."

"No," Shadow snapped, glaring at him.

"No?" Tails questioned.

"Someone might blurt it out, whether by accident or otherwise. Or if Eggman suspects something, he might be able to trick the information out of one of them. We shouldn't take the risk. Only the two of us should know for now."

Tails pondered this more for a moment before nodding. "Alright then. Here, take this."

Shadow paused to take the small device from Tails, glancing at it. "I'll have one to. That way, we can keep in contact. We better get going now, before someone comes looking for us."

"You mean you, I'm gone," Shadow replied, clutching the communicator in one hand while pulling out the Chaos Emerald he possessed with another.

Within a blink of an eye, he was gone and Tails started back for his workshop, unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching him...

* * *

...Eggaman watched the small fox coming back toward the workshop from the watch he kept well hidden by his long sleeves, pushing in a few commands for his spy bot to follow Shadow.

So, as he suspected, the ebony traitor did have his Chaos Emerald–the real final Chaos Emerald. Eggman smirked, pulling his sleeve back over his watch just as the annoying bee came fluttering near him to fetch something for the rabbit, who was about to go up to her post of 'guarding' Sonic.

Not that it would do any good for any of them once he got that final emerald in place. Or even if Sonic decided to wake up before hand. He hadn't lied completely. If Sonic did choose to wake up, it would only be because the collar had finally gained proper control. However, _he_ would not have control over Sonic until he got the seventh emerald in place.

And that certainly just would not do. But then again, that pink hedgehog had made his plans a little easier than even he'd thought.

Eggman smirked, a glint coming to the corner of specs as he turned to face the light at a certain angle.

Yes, after the little display between the two only moments before, Amy would work rather well for fetching the last 'gear' he needed to set his plan in motion.

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**_Rouge confronts Knuckles, Tails works on learning Eggman's plans, Eggman has a little talk with Amy and sets the final part of his plan in motionand Team Chaotix are...Team Chaotix._

_Read and Review as always! Thanks for reading and more to come.  
-Kamirine_


	17. Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Notes:**  
_:Looks at the last she updated: I know. It's been a while. A long while. I have no real excuse so I'll just be honest: I was actually thinking about leaving this discontinued. :Dodges rocks: I know I know! I feel really bad, considering this chapter has been all but written out (in detail) for months now and I never had writer's block._

_To be honest, I just didn't feel like writing this story anymore, as I'd started writing other fanfictions, not to mention I got into other projects along with my job interfering._

So I'd honestly like to give a very special thanks to one **MaddiChan**: Not only did your email manage to motivate me to continue (and feel guilty) but it made me feel compelled to actually **want**_ to continue, as did the rest of the PMs and emails I got from other readers. Thank you! Thank you all so much! I was sick of my Shadow Chibi trying to destory me for adandoning him. :Bows: _

_So on that note: I'd like to please enjoy the new chapter and try not to hurt me too badly for having to wait so long. Thank you so much for having patients!  
-Kamirine_

_**Because You Loved Me–Even If I Didn't Want You To**_

**Chapter Fourteen:** _Hell Hath No Fury...  
_(AKA: For Once, Knuckles and Shadow Have Something in Common!)

"_Cream?"_

The small bunny looked up from her Sonic gazing to skip over to the small communicator she left sitting on the dresser across the room.

"_Cream? Are you there?...Are you alright? Cream!"_

"Tails!" she called happily, finally finding the button to press so she could talk. She heard a slightly relieved gasp before he continued. "Hi Tails!"

"_How's Sonic doing?"_

Cream looked back over to the bed. "Mr. Sonic is still sleeping, but..."

She paused, gazing at him in worry.

"_What? What is it Cream?"_

"He's...been moving and moaning a little. I'm worried. Cheese is sleeping on his head," she paused to smile brightly. "I think he's calming him down. Sonic is still moving but he hasn't moaned."

"Well that's good," Tails replied but his words didn't meet his eyes. "Just makes sure that as soon as Sonic fully wakes up, you call me okay?"

"_Kay!"_

"And be careful Cream! If he does wake up and the bonds don't hold, he won't be the same Sonic we know and he could even hurt you!" Tails replied in worry.

"Please don't worry Tails! I'll be okay, I promise!"

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The little kitsune sighed before nodding, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it. "If anything happened to you Cream, I don't know what I would do."

"_What do you mean Tails?"_

"Huh! You heard that?" He cried, his muzzle becoming bright red now and his eyes wide.

He heard her giggle over the communicator_. "You just said it!"_

"I–um–gotta go! Eggman needs me!" he replied quickly, fumbling with the communicator to try and find the off switch.

"_Okay Tails! Tell everyone I said bye and please! Be careful!"_

"Bye Cream," he all but yelled, his face still bright red–he couldn't believe she hard him say that–and finally, finding the small black button, switched the unit off and set it down on the small control panel of his Tornado X250.

"If you're finally through having a conversation with that little girlfriend rabbit of yours, we can continue with our mission," Eggman teased in a disciplinary tone and Tails muzzle went another shade of red before he glared over at the spectacled man. "Cream is just my friend, _thanks!_"

"Denial. I nasty habit to pick up," Eggman replied in a thoughtful manner and Tails slouched down in his seat. "So any sign of the Chaos Emerald yet?"

Eggman raised his eyebrow at his too obvious subject changing tactic but said nothing more about it–besides, he had better things to do then worry about the fox's love life or lack there of.

"If by that, do you mean if the indicator has gone off, then no," Eggman began, giving Tails a suspicious side look as the small kitsune nodded and began to steer the small jet. "Though do tell me: why isn't Shadow with us?"

Tails sweat dropped a little and looked over at Eggman. "Weren't you paying attention? He said he was going to find Knuckles remember? Then they'd go find the Master Emerald."

Eggman's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he continued. "Yes yes...that. But I mean is: wouldn't he have been more sufficient then any of these Chaotix dunderheads? I'm sure, with all the times you and your little friends have gotten together to thrawt me, you have ways of communicating with Knucklehead and Rouge other then having to send someone to fetch them? Besides, since we don't have either one of them with us, he is the next best thing–if not possibly better–at being able to locate and access missing Chaos Emeralds. And we always could have swung by my base and picked up the Master Emerald ourselves."

Tails' face stayed as neutral as possible and not meeting his eyes, he finally gave the doctor an answer. "It's faster this way, since Shadow's speed beats the Tornado by miles, literally. He can find Knuckles in no time and make it to the base and back to Sonic before we could get there."

Eggman frowned. "You're missing my point if: we had Shadow, we wouldn't need Knucklehead fox. And besides, him being the 'fastest' is possibly an even better reason to be here, don't you think? Since Sonic is out of commission, having Shadow could possibly be better than having the original."

Tails smiled. "Shadow would be barking that he is the original if he heard you say that."

Eggman thought for a moment about this then nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Nevertheless, should we fall into any danger, we would have had a 'Sonic' to help us."

"The only time we ever get in 'danger' is when you decide to do something stupid," Tails replied matter of factly and Eggman sweat dropped. "That's not the point–hey! What do you mean 'something stupid', fox brat!"

"Hey look!" Tails cried happily, ignoring him as he pointed to the indicator in front of the round professor that was blinking and beeping now. "It finally found it! A chaos emerald! We're due, northeast, then south, post hast Egghead!"

"What did you call me!"

"Er, sorry," Tails laughed sheepishly. "Bad habit. Help me steer the tornado northeast Eggman."

The professor began to grumble as he took control of the second set of controls, usually reserved for Sonic, and began to help the small fox cut the jet in the direction they needed to go in before it was level and even in the air. The small fox began to punch in commands in the panel before he sprung up from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Eggman shouted angrily, turning around to glare at him. "You're operating the main set of controls!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "It's on cruise Eggman, you don't have to steer it anymore." Eggman sweat-dropped as the small fox began to walk towards the back of the aircraft. "I have to go to the bathroom. Just sit back and relax," then just before he went into the restroom, he grumbled low under his breath "Egghead."

At the sound of the fox shutting the door, Eggman stood up, pretending to stretch but really looking to see if Amy was anywhere nearby–which she was, sitting in one of the passenger seats and looking longingly out of the window.

'Probably thinking about that obsession of hers,' Eggman thought before a slight smirk appeared on his face. Her 'obsession' was exactly what he was about to use to his advantage. He knew the little fox was up to something–and more to the point, he knew that he was up to something with Shadow, who he just knew had the final Chaos Emerald he needed to advance his plans into action.

"Oh Miss Rose?" he called sweetly and Amy jumped, seeming to be startled out of her thoughts before she turned her attention to him, scowling. "What is it Eggman?"

The doctor frowned. "No need to be so rude. I only wish to have a moment of your time..."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Half truths: it was something Tails had become good at in the past hour in a half.

Certainly, the echidna would be able to sense the large gem but it was Tails that sent him, via the communicator he made him take on the last great adventure they'd gone on, the direct location of the mini base Eggman had spoken of, complete with a computerized layout. (Via breaking into Eggman's mainframe long enough to download the information)

Not that the echidna trusted to much of anyone, especially Eggman, who Tails had explained was 'helping' them but he did trust the kitsune to some degree and thus, decided to give it a try–though the small fox was leaving him in the dark about exactly why he wanted him to get his Master Emerald back so quickly...

He had easily gotten through all the defenses of the base–the strength of his seemingly brass iron knuckles more than did the trick, though he couldn't help but wonder why the robots hadn't been deactivated all together since Eggman was supposedly helping.

Knuckles snorted at the notion as he punched his fist through the small silver face panel that operated the door, surprised that no alarm went off as it parted and opened for him, revealing a room.

It was huge, with a high ceiling and very low floor–if it even had one–with a small walkway that led to the center of the room. And there in the center, was exactly what he'd come for.

That Master Emerald sat on a silver pedestal, surrounded by–absolutely nothing at all. Knuckles frowned, clutching his fist as he slowly made his way into the room.

"It can't possibly be this easy," he grunted.

"It is when you've disabled the security system," a seductive voice drawled and Knuckles paused to look up in the rafters he hadn't even realized were up there. Rouge sat perched on the lowest beam, glaring down at him with heavy lidded narrowed eyes, her arms crossed over her–okay–under her chest with her legs crossed, her wings lowered in a lazy fashion.

Knuckles smiled slightly. "Rouge! What are you doing here? I thought–"

"You thought? Well isn't that a pleasant surprise," she drawled sarcastically as she leaned backward and fell of the beam, flipping through the air and landing on her feet with a soft click of her heels–on top of the Master Emerald. "And you should know by know why I go anywhere Knucklehead."

The echidna frowned. "Rouge–"

"Since you've decided that this stupid rock is far more important than me," she continued, placing on hand on her chest in an over dramatic fashion to magnify that she thought she was very important while her other hand pointed down at the Master Emerald. "I've decided that I should keep it for myself. After all, something so important–especially a jewel–should belong to the greatest treasure hunter in the world, don't you agree?"

Knuckles fought the urge to roll his eyes as he began to walk over to her and the large gem. "Okay Rouge...I know you're mad at me but we don't have time for this. I have to get it back–"

"I don't care why you need it," she snapped, flipping off the jewel to stand in front of it, keeping herself between it and Knuckles, who paused as she got into an offensive stance, her hands clutched at her sides. "The emerald belongs to me Knucklehead, end of story."

"Look batgirl, I don't want to fight you" Knuckles snapped, automatically going into his defensive stance. "But I have to get my Master Emerald back and I won't let even you stop me."

Rouge seemed to pause, glaring at Knuckles with hurt filling her eyes, her face expression becoming bitter. "You really do care more about that stupid emerald than you do me...don't you Knucklehead."

There was a heavy silence as he seem to deflate by the dejected look she gave him. "Rouge..."

With an angry cry, she was on the attack, kicking her leg out and aiming carefully for his head, Knuckles letting out a small grunt of surprise as he dodged out her way before she brought her other leg around as she spun around in mid air. Knuckles blocked the second blow with his right hand, before grabbing her ankle with the same hand and swinging her around and away from him, Rouge getting in a cheap kick to the face to make him let go of her.

She flipped and landed on her feet before once again charging at him, sending a flurry of kicks right to his mid-section. Knuckles grunted as he fought to block them all, the last few breaking through his defense and sending him sprawling across the thin walkway. He heard the sound of Rouge's heels clicking against the cool steel pick up and opened his eyes wide as he tucked his head in and back rolled out of the way of her heel that was about to come crashing down on his face.

"Rouge!" he snapped, blocking another flurry of kicks that made him back up all the way into the Master Emerald. He grunted as the crease in his back collided with on of the folded out points of the gem before letting out a cry, he ducked out of the way, Rouge's foot colliding with the gem instead, a crack forming in the surface as it was sent soaring straight off the ledge just from the sheer force of the blow.

"Damn!" Rouge cried as she tried to kick herself off the gem to launch herself back at Knuckles but this made a deeper crack in the surface until finally, a few shards broke away from the jewel...

...Rouge cried out in pain as a piece flew first past her face, blinding her as she tried to dodge it while at the same time another piece flew toward her side–the same side that had been previously injured–creating a very small rip in her clothing and even small gash but enough to make her reflexes falter and cause her to go stumbling toward the darkness.

"Batgirl!" Knuckles screamed as he ran as fast as he could toward her, not even getting close to the edge before he dived off, grabbing hold of Rouge's wrist before he let out a grunt of pain as he collided hard with the wall, his free hand punching the it and digging his fist into the surface, skidding down a little ways before it finally caught properly and they were left hanging from it.

He looked down and watched as his emerald disappeared into the pitch darkness below, hearing the should be thundering sound as the jewel finally collided with the floor below and more than likely, shattering further into smaller pieces he would have to put back together.

"...Knucklehead?"

Knuckles looked down to see Rouge staring back up at him, her expression completely surprised and slightly bewildered.

"You saved me," she replied, pausing to grimace slight discomfort at her side.

Knuckles frowned at her. "Well what you'd think batgirl? I'd let you go flying off the edge!"

"But...what about the Master Emerald?" she pressed on, looking down into the darkness. "It will probably take hours to put that thing back together, and that's after we find all the pieces that are probably scattered around here."

Knuckles thought about what she said and sighed, shaking his head. "Not that long. And even if it does, then who cares?" He smirked. "Not like I haven't done that before."

Then he frowned again, looking insulted. "Wait a minute! You thought I'd just let you fall too your doom to save my stupid emerald?"

Rouge studied him for a moment before beaming that seductive smirk of hers at him and using her strength, began to climb up him like a vine, Knuckles helping as much as he could by pulling her up until she had her face inches away from his own, her arms wrapped around his waist, as he held her with his free arm around hers.

"So now the emerald's stupid, huh?" she teased, bringing her face a little closer. "My my, I am having a bad influence on you, aren't I?"

Knuckle's muzzle became a light tint of pink as he didn't say a word, just stared at her, radiating nervous tension. Even if they had slept together, he was still a little rusty in the relationship-love department.

"Why'd you do it Knucklehead, really," she pressed on, her voice getting softer and softer.

"I...well," he adverted his gaze. "I really didn't think about saving the Master Emerald, to be honest."

Silence.

Rouge gave him a blank stare, a sweat-drop appearing on her forehead. "So what your saying is: had you thought about saving the Master Emerald, you would have gone for it first instead."

Knuckles thought about what she said for a moment–okay: two–before his face erupted into that of bewilderment. "What? No! You being in trouble is all I thought about batgirl!"

Rouge studied him again then smiled. "So the Master Emerald didn't even cross your mind because you were too worried about me."

His muzzle became the a darker shade of red as he adverted his eyes again just as Rouge kissed him on the cheek. "We'd better get started putting all those pieces back together if the Emerald is going to be good to either one of us."

Knuckles did a double take in her direction. "Us? Are you still trying to steal the Master Emerald?"

Rouge looked insulted as she stuck her nose in the air. "I was hoping you were finally ready to invite me to that stupid floating island of yours but I guess not."

Knuckles's mouth parted slightly as his lips became the shape of a small 'o', his eyes wide and his muzzle–well you couldn't tell where that began or ended anymore. Rouge rolled her eyes and shifted slightly, giving a chipped yelp of pain. Knuckles quickly fell out of his stupor to glare at her. "Stop moving batgirl, your hurt."

"I'm fine," Rouge insisted, her gaze downward. "Now stop talking and lets get down there and collect our pieces!"

"...Our?" Knuckles repeated dumbly and Rouge rolled her eyes before shifting herself carefully just as she outstretched her large wings, smacking Knuckles over the head with her left one. She ignored his grunt of protest as he loosened his grip and finally released her, the bat flapping her wings through the air softly in a testing manner, before she took completely to the air and began to make a swoop downward.

Knuckles watched her fly lazily into the darkness before grunting under his breath, he let himself slide his way down the side of the wall until finally, he landed at the very bottom of the room with a small 'thud' of his feet.

Rouge was standing a few feet away from him, her hands on her hips, as she peered at the Master Emerald.

Or _Emeralds_.

One of the gems looked to be in one complete piece while the one that had been knocked off the ledge laid in several small pieces scattered around it.

"But–how?" Knuckles frowned, coming to her side, staring at the large gem confused. She picked up a shard of the broken emerald and examined it, frowning herself. "Hmm. You can sense the power from within the jewel, right Knucklehead?"

He nodded. "So which is the real deal here? The broken pieces or the stable one?"

He looked at the shards, then at the larger jewel before growling in frustration. "I can't tell. They're both too close together for me to establish which jewel I'm actually connecting with."

She nodded. "Did you sense anything when you came in the room the first time."

"Of course I did," Knuckles frowned. "But it could have been from either since they were both in the same place." She sighed in annoyance. "Isn't there any way for you to know the difference?"

Knuckles thought for a moment before smirking lightly, he took the shard away from Rouge. "Do you think all the shards are at least, down here? Together?"

She frowned. "Why? Do you need them in a pile or something."

"No, I just need all the shards in the same area. Then I can utilize the power of the Master Emerald to help it put it back together just like I did last time you made me break it."

"I made you break it?" she snapped and Knuckles glared at her. "I'm trying to make sure we get our right jewel here Rouge so could you please keep quiet!

Rouge smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Ours huh?"

Knuckles looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes. "Nevermind knucklehead, you just hurry up so I can fly us out of here and we can–"

"It's about time I found you idiot," a deadpan voice snapped and both looked over to see Shadow emerge from–yeah–the shadows, his arms folded over his chest, glaring at Knuckles before tossing his head over to look at Rouge. "We have more pressing matters than the you trying to get that imbecile to realize your innuendos. Get the Master Emerald–"

He paused, noticing the mess on the floor and the second jewel sitting in the middle of it all and sweat dropped.

Knuckles growled at him. "Don't stand around here giving us orders! What's the–"

"I don't have time for this echidna," Shadow snapped quickly, taking Rouge aback and making Knuckles pause in his own rant. "We need to get you and the Master Emerald–which ever one that is– back to faker before he wakes up."

The pair glanced at each other and Shadow gave a low growl. "I'll explain everything to you Rouge, and you can explain things to the imbecile. I don't have time for his stupidity today."

"Why you–"

"How about you boys stop giving me such a headache and do whatever needs to be done here?" Rouge sighed, tapping her foot in irritation and Shadow and Knuckles glared at one another, coming to some kind a mutual agreement of a truce–for now.

Knuckles then looked at the mess in front of him before letting a slow smirk come over his features, causing Shadow and Rouge to glance at once another, Rouge in slight worry while Shadow looked as though he wanted nothing better than to throttle the crimson warrior.

"He's your idiot, you figure it out." was all he snapped to her silent plea to know exactly what the echidna was thinking.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Why did you want to talk to me Eggman," Amy frowned, twirling her hammer in her hands in a threatening manner, just incase he tried anything.

Tails had come out of the bathroom just as Eggman began to explain things and the doctor told Amy that he wished to wait until they landed before continuing the conversation.

So once they landed, they decided to spit up, Tails going off in one direction, thinking the pair would split up themselves. But instead, they stayed put, waiting for the small kitsune to disappear before he was willing to continue their conversation.

"It's about Shadow," Eggman replied slowly and Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "What about Shadow?"

"I happen to be a little worried about our little rescue mission in regards to him," Eggman admitted, facing a false worried look on his face. "I believe he may be fooling Tails and that he already has the last Chaos Emerald we're searching for."

Amy scuffed and rolled her eyes, placing her free hand on her hip and her PikoPiko hammer on her shoulder. "Why would he do that? He wants to help Sonic too!"

"Does he?" Eggman challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Just think about all the things Shadow has done in the past: he wanted to destroy the world."

"So? You were helping him, so why should I trust you?" she replied sarcastically, tightening her grip on her hammer just in case he said something stupid. Eggman narrowed his eyes at her from behind his glasses. Okay, so maybe Amy wasn't as stupid as he originally thought.

"And if we both remember correctly, it was Sonic that was able to stop Shadow for completing his mission. What if everything he's been doing is nothing more than a ruse to trick everyone? After all, don't you find it a little odd that he all of sudden is so in love with your Sonic? How are we to know that he wasn't already aware of my plan and is purposely keeping the last emerald away from Sonic in an attempt–or hope–that the worst scenario may happen and he..."

He looked away from her in a dramatic fashion and Amy clamped both hands over her mouth, dropping her hammer and looking wide eyed. Eggman nodded slowly. "Yes my dear, I know. Horrible isn't it? Or–what if it's even worse?" he said suddenly, over dramatically turning to face her again with his hands pressed up to his cheeks.

"Worse?" Amy squeaked looking at him horrified even if she didn't know what he was about to say.

"What if I'm wrong–what if he actually does like Sonic? What if wants the opposite to happen: that the collar gains control over Sonic and he hopes to find a way to manipulate Sonic that way? What if Sonic really does love you and he uses the collar to make Sonic love him instead? Or what if he refuses to give us the emerald to help Sonic unless he's assured he can have him? Oh whatever would we do in a world like that?"

Oookay, maybe he was pushing the dramatic thing there but Amy was too worried and afraid now to notice the obvious slip of over acting. "Oh my gosh–you're _right_! W-we have to warn Tails!"

"No!" Eggman shouted abruptly and Amy looked at him startled. He collected himself and shook his head. "We can't tell him anything! I've already tried and he won't hear any of it. He wants so desperately to believe in Shadow that he's seemed to have forgotten what he's capable of."

He took her hands and stared directly into her eyes with a determined look of his own even though he knew she couldn't see his own eyes behind his specs. Which was probably good, because there was quite a mirth filled, mischievous glint to them at this present time.

"You and I Amy: we have to do anything–everything–whatever is necessary in order to get that emerald away from him and save Sonic!" he cried passionately as if he actually cared about the azure hedgehog. And he did kind of–he was no use to him dead. Right now, anyway.

"If you really love Sonic as much as we all hope you do, you must be brave and be willing to do all that is right to save him."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Sonic!" she cried breathlessly and Eggman smiled at her as good natured as he possibly could, though inside he was getting down with his bad self. He'd have his emerald, which meant he'd have his weapon and with any look, he'd get rid of the pink nuisance as well as the raven and crimson bother without having to actually try too hard.

"Good. Then I have a plan."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The small bunny sat quietly in the chair, looking at her almost empty cup of hot chocolate with a worried frown on her face.

Tails sounded so worried about her being alone with someone that was suppose to be their friend that, while she wouldn't admit it to him because she didn't want to upset him further, he'd actually scared her.

But she knew Tails hadn't meant to do that–he was just a good friend that wanted to make sure she and Sonic were alright. But still, she didn't quite understand why Sonic waking up would be a terribly bad thing. After all, weren't they all upset when he'd fallen asleep in the first place? Wouldn't him walking up be something to be very happy about?

Cream was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Cheese letting out a cry of pain as he landed harshly on the ground, rolling a small ways before he hit the wall. "Oh Cheese!" she cried in shock and alarm as she ran over to her little Chao friend and cradled him carefully in her arms, smoothing his fur on his head to comfort him.

The little thing shivered frightfully in her arms, and as he tried to calm down, she looked up when she heard a loud bump of the head board connecting with the wall. Sonic was growling, trying to pull against his restraints as if he wanted to get up, though his eyes were still closed so it seemed that hedgehog was still sleeping.

But for how long?

"Oh dear," Cream cried with worry as she ran back over to the chair, inching her away as far as she could from the bed to pick up the communicator she'd left on the arm of the chair before she ran as quickly as could to the room's door and stood in the doorway, watching as Sonic seemed to break further back into consciousness.

Shaking, she pressed the small button on the device and tried to hold it steady as she hugged the trembling Cheese to her, squeaking in a small voice "_Tails_..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"_**What?**_"

Amy and Eggman turned around to see Tails running toward them as quickly as he could, screaming into his communicator. "Okay Cream! If he opens his eyes, get as far away as you can without him seeing you or lock yourself in the house somewhere save! We'll get there just as soon as we can!"

He ended the call as he ran full speed past both a startled Amy and Eggman toward the jet. "That was Cream! We have to hurry!" he called behind him and Amy's breath caught in her throat as she and Eggman shot sideways looks at one another.

"W-what's the matter Tails?" Amy asked as calmly as she could and Tails skidded to a stop to turn around to look at them. "Why are you guys just standing there? We have to go! Sonic is waking up!"

"What!" a voice snarled to their right and everyone looked to see Shadow standing there with Knuckles just behind him, lugging the Master Emerald in his arms over his head. Tails looked very impatient and annoyed as he rocked from his heel to this toe. "Sonic's waking up and he's in unstable condition. We need to get back there as quickly as possible to help him!"

Amy shot a look to Eggman as if asking permission for something and he nodded slightly. She took a deep breath then striking a pose as she summoned a PikoPiko hammer in right hand, she pointed at Shadow. "If that's the case then we're going to need that Chaos Emerald Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog glared at Amy surprised for a few moments before that melted into cold indifference. Tails tried as hard as he could to keep a calm and steady face but that was hard to do when he knew he best friend was in terrible danger and Amy may have just single handed ruined his efforts to save him.

"I know you have the emerald Shadow," she replied, continuing to point at him with a determined look on her face. "And I know you're trying to hide it!"

Shadow sneered at her, baring one of his canine's at her. "You know nothing about the situation nuisance. Put your ridiculous weapon away and get on the jet so that we can depart!"

"Not until you give up the emerald so I can make sure Sonic really is safe!" Amy shouted, lowering her hand and pointing instead, her hammer at him. "I'm warning you Shadow! If you don't hand it over right now, you'll regret it!"

"Amy please!" Tails called finally, looking at the pink hedgehog in a pleading manner. "Shadow doesn't have a emerald so let's just–"

"Yes he does Tails," she insisted. "He's hiding it from us so he can hurt Sonic!"

Shadow sneered at her. "You stupidity amazes me. And here I thought the echinda was the imbecile."

Amy glared at him before her eyes lit up as she lookied over at Knuckles. "That's right! Knuckles! Use the Master Emerald Knuckles! To find the emerald!"

Everyone turned their attention to him and Knuckles adverted his eyes as he shifted the Master Emerald above his head. "Well Amy, I can't just– "

Amy gave a loud sigh of annoyance before she lowering her arms to her sides and sweat dropping. "Nevermind. I'll do it myself. If I won't give it to me,"

She heaved her arm back as far as she could before shouting as she tossed her Piko-Piko hammer at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog easily dodged it, though his eyes were trained the weapon so he didn't see the pink hedgehog summon yet another one as she ran her away toward him and with a loud war-cry, swung the hammer, aiming at his head.

_"I'll knock it out of **you**!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Author's Notes:  
**Let me begin again by saying: thanks for reading as always::Dances with my chibies: I honestly do hpe you liked the new chapter. Here's a bit of information for you, in case you're wondering:_  
**1.** I will update this story regularly again. (I update all my stories at one time so pretty much about a weeks time between the remaining chapters.)  
**2.** I've come to realize that I've only got three more chapters before this story is completely finished::Gasp: Well, maybe not completely. I may not have exactly liked Shadow's game...but it gave me some very interesting ideas for a sequal, no matter who Sonic ends up with. :winks:  
**3.** Sorry: no one finds out who Sonic ends up with until the Epilogue. :Dodges rocks again:  
**4.**Said chapter will have romantic relations scenes. Lots of them.

_I would leave 'Upcoming Chapter' Hints as usual but you know...I think I'll just let you read and find out. :winks:_

_Thanks again for reading and please, leave feedback if you like!_


	18. Azure Lament

**Author's Notes:  
**_This is my Christmas Gift of sorts. A little late, forgive me, but I've been terribly busy and recently, very sick. ::sneezes:: After this chapter, there are only two left...but enough about that! _

_For now, please, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Because You Loved Me– Even If I Didn't Want You To!**_

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Azure Lament  
_(AKA: Ladies & Gentlemen: Eggman Reveals His Evil Master Plans! Bah Ha! )

"So where exactly are we going again?"

"Charmy," Vector snapped, his eyes narrowed into slits as he slowly turned his head in the oblivious bee's direction while Espio silently piloted the small air craft, choosing to ignore the pair as a whole–or at least, as much as he could. "If you ask me that question one more time, so help me–"

"Hey!" Charmy shouted in a sing song voice, completely ignoring and interrupting Vector's threat as he leaned over Espio's shoulder and pointed ahead. "Isn't that the thief Rouge?"

The other members of Team Chaotix looked up in time to barely miss flying the aircraft right into Rouge, the bat giving a startled cry as she faltered with her bundle and went crashing toward the ground while Espio struggled for a moment not to crash their aircraft into a tree, brushing against the outer branches before landing on the ground with a puff of dirt.

The trio all muttered, Vector in purely annoyed tone that sounded suspiciously like curse words before sitting up, he glared daggers at the small bumble bee, who was just fluttering sloppily into the air before he abruptly stop beating his wings and crashed back to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us she was there before she was right in front of us!" Vector snapped.

"My wing is really hurt!" Charmy pouted as he began to rub one of his delicate appendages, once again ignoring Vector–and annoying him further.

As the gator growled threateningly under his breath, Espio stood to his feet, already heading for the exit of the aircraft. "We should go see if she's alright," he announced as he grabbed a hold on the knob and with a grunt and slight yank, slide it open wide. He paused for a moment to look back his team members, frowning a little. "Are you coming?"

"Course I am!" Vector bellowed, getting to his feet quickly and stomping his way over to the door, the small bee following him on foot, still whining lowly under his breath and rubbing his left wing.

Espio waited a moment longer before he exited and made his way over to the snow white bat, who was already on her feet and dusting herself off, a deep frown of annoyance on her face before she looked up and saw the trio coming toward her, her frown deepening as she placed her hand on her hips, her already heavy lidded eyes narrowing.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to fly that hunk of junk into me?" she demanded.

"Calm down!" Vector snapped back. "It's not like we intentionally tried to! And what's the big idea flying in front of us like that anyway?"

"I flew in front of you!" she cried outraged. "Don't you dare blame me because you can't fly a plane proper!" She snorted in amusement for a moment and waved them off. "Just one more thing you can't do right."

"Hey, don't make fun of Espio! It's not his fault he can't fly!" Charmy cried and Espio gave a long sigh and slight roll of his eyes.

"And what's that you've got?" Vector continued, looking past her and at the Master Emerald sitting on the ground just a few feet away from her. "Hey, that belongs to Knuckles!" Charmy gasped, as if this was news to everyone present. Vector paused a moment to give him a side glare. "I know who it belongs to! What we need to find out is what she's doing with it!" the gator snapped, turning his attention back to Rouge, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rouge rolled her eyes and began to examine her gloved fingernails, her right hand still definitely on her hip. "Not that it's any of your business, but–"

"I she stole that from him again," Vector announced to his two comrades and Rouge gasped with a start before folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the gator completely insulted.

"I did not steal anything from Knucklehead!," she snapped. "He gave me the Master Emerald!"

"A likely story," Vector snorted skeptically as he tossed his head back. "Perhaps we shouldn't rush to judgement," Espio stated matter of factly and Vector snorted again. "Everyone knows she's always after that thing. And Knuckles would never give that to her, so she must have stolen it!"

"I don't have anymore time to waste on you three," Rouge announced, already hoisting the large emerald colored gem up into the air and beating her wings to catch the air. Espio however noticed the small wince of pain that escaped her lips and her strength in her arms falter for a fraction of a second before the bat had lifted herself airborne.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going with that!" Vector demanded, storming over to Rouge and grabbing her by the ankle, pulling her back toward the ground. Rouge let out a startled yelp as she lost balance, nearly dropping the Master Emerald before with a low growl and wince of pain, she kicked Vector in the face with her other foot before crashing to the ground, no longer able to hold the weight of the Master Emerald under such stress.

Meanwhile Vector held his nose, his eyes watering up as he glared angrily at the snow white bat, whom was slowly making her way to her knees, one hand on the Master Emerald to assist her. "What the hell did you go and do that for!" he snapped.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Rouge snapped back with sarcasm, glaring back at him with equal anger and just as Vector had taken his hand off his nose and the pair was about to get into a heated argument, Charmy flew in between them and right up to Rouge side, a curious look, on his face as he studied it. "You're right Espio!"he called after a few moments. "She is hurt!"

"I thought so," Espio replied softly, nodding his head a little bit as he walked over to the trio, pushing past Vector a little before coming to stand in front of Rouge. "Again, I apologize for nearly crashing into you Rouge. Please allow us to escort you to whichever destination you may have to–"

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, placing her hand on hip and once again, trying to hide her wince and flinch of pain. "Me? Go anywhere with the three of you? Any injuries I have will only get worse." She paused to glare at Vector then and the gator, while stubborn, did blush a little in regret.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," Espio replied calmly, staring at her with a serious expression on her face before his trained stare went quickly down to her side where Charmy was hovering. "For whatever reason you have the Master Emerald, it's far to heavy for you to carry with your injuries. And if you have for a reason of importance, then you'll need to get wherever as quickly as possible."

"I'd get there faster if I wasn't here having to talk to you clowns!" Rouge snapped before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. With a small humph , a cast of her nose in the air and small wave with her hand to wave him off, she added "Look, this is very sweet of you but I'm not that injured. And more importantly: I don't need your hel–"

Her sentence was cut off with a wail of pain as Charmy jabbed to of his fingers into her side, making her double over and grab her side. "Yep! She's really hurt!"

"Then that settles is!" Vector announced, already waltzing over and picking Rouge up–and flinging her over Espio's shoulder, making the chameleon glare at him a moment before he finally just shook his head. "We'll take her where she has to go–even if that's jail for stealing– and make sure we get Knuckle's Master Emerald back to him. Charmy! Get the Master Emerald and bring it to the–"

"Are you kidding?" both Espio and Charmy declared together, looking over at Vector as if he'd lost the little bit of mind he had left.

"My wing his broken!" Charmy declared, trying to beat it in vain.

"He's far too small to carry such a big thing anyway," Espio added, frowning.

"Such a lazy jerk, trying to make a hurt little boy carry such a big gem," Rouge added, giving Vector a 'for shame' look over Espio's shoulder.

"You're wing is injured not broken, he has carried stuff ten times that size and you know it, and I am not. A. Lazy. Jerk!" Vector snapped at the trio, glaring from each person insulted and annoyed. Neither said a word: they simply glared at Vector with narrowed eyes, Charmy going so far as to fold his arms over his chest (for Espio, since he couldn't' at the moment) and with an annoyed growl, Vector stormed over to the gem and hosted it–and Charmy–on each shoulder and stormed off toward the aircraft, grumbling under his breath while the small bumblebee hummed happily under his breath.

Espio and Rouge simple watched the pair as Vector stopped a few feet from the aircraft and snapped at Charmy to "Stop that annoying humming!" to which Charmy simply stared at him a moment before humming louder, swaying his head from side to side–and making Vector growl for the millionth time that night alone.

The pair sweat dropped and Rouge looked over to Espio a little bit. "How did you put up with those two for so long?"

"I don't," Espio stated matter of factly, starting to walk toward the now arguing pair. "Sometimes I like to tune the both of them out and just...pretend." Rouge smirked a little and nodded in understanding. Espio shot her a side glare. "Why do you really have the Master Emerald."

"Why are you really flying a plane?" she countered and Espio sighed, adjusting her over his shoulder and walking toward the aircraft a little faster, already raising his voice toward his teammates to get them to stop their stupid argument.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The soft wind nipped at his azure fur...calming him. Making him feel peaceful as he simply stood there...in a fast ocean of springy green...in front of a vast ocean of violent blue. His emerald eyes opened slowly and he watched the water crash into the shore that was the grass and he took an unconscious step back from his fear.

No, he wouldn't go near the water, violent and turbulent. Now when he was so peaceful and calm simply standing on the welcoming grass.

So safe.

But his ears perk up before his head when he hear's their voice calling out to him...beckoning him.

He sees them there, standing in the middle of all the corruption and turmoil, unafraid, not even seeming to notice the chaos of the waves of around them. They smile at him, warm and welcoming and slowly, they hold out his hand to him, waving him over with their fingers, beckoning him to come out to them.

He took another step back, shaking his head softly, feeling shame creep up into his muzzle but they didn't seem to notice. They only insisted, opening their mouth and uttered to him softly, calmly.

Patiently. They knew he would come...all he need was strength.

And he proved them right. He took a step forward, then another, his breath catching as he felt the water lick at his ankles, then his legs, and with a blink of his eyes, he was holding their hand, a light blush creeping into his muzzle as their smile widened, the hand tightening around his own and pulling him closer to them.

He opened his mouth to speak but a finger stopped him, apply a little pressure before it faded away and was replaced with their soft lips.

He felt his breath catch as their tongue licked hungrily at his bottom lip, coxing him to it have entrance–and he obliged, his arms resting around their waist and pulling them closer.

And he felt calm and peace with them again. Warm...safe.

But in a moment, a soft moan erupted from his lips, before a wince, and the kiss was broken as he slipped from their embrace, falling backwards in pain as his fingers brushed against his neck–that damned collar– and cold water enveloped him, smothered him. His eyes opened wide with fear as he reached for them and they reached back calmly, their lips moving again to form a new sentence:

"Let me save you now..."

...And Sonic screamed in agony, making Cream flinch and hug Cheese closer to her in fright...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Take that!" Amy Rose shouted as she tried once again, to hit Shadow with her PikoPiko mallet, the ebony hedgehog simply dodging the pink hedgehog with ease, not even bothering to take an offense stand; he simply blocked any and all of her attacks that got to close. (And they only got too close because he got bored of dodging all of them...)

"Amy, we don't have time for this!" Tails called, cupping his hand around his mouth to try to magnify it, only to have the two fighting hedgehog ignore his pleas–once again. "You guys! We need to get the last emerald and get it to Sonic before he wakes up!"

"That's right! Listen to the kid!" Knuckles added but Amy simply swung her mallet at Shadow's side, this time making the ebony hedgehog quickly back dash out of it way before she brought it over head, trying to smash it into his temple again which made him back bend out of the way, then completely flip when she tried to bring it down on his chest as a follow up.

Humph, you're not nearly as incompetent as I thought with that hammer after all," Shadow muttered to her softly as he blocked one of her blows with arm via by the handle.

"Who cares what you think Shadow!" Amy snapped as she swung at him wildly this time, causing Shadow to side step out of range, hmphing at her again. "I spoke too soon."

"Shut up!" she snapped angrily, attacking again aggressively and with precision. "I know what you're really up! I know you have that last Chaos Emerald!"

"He doesn't have the last emerald Amy!" Tails shouted, giving Eggman a quick side glance, who in turn, was watching the duo hedgehogs battle with far more interest than the two tailed kitsune thought was good, considering the circumstance. "This is all a mistake! Shadow isn't doing anything wrong!"

"You should listen to him Amy, Tails knows everything!" Knuckles agreed and the kitsune blushed a little, smiling shyly. "Well I don't know everything–" "Why do you think he's always tinkering with stuff and talking like a big nerd?" Tails glared at Knuckles insulted then mumbled. "Spell 'tinkering'."

Knuckles stared at the kitsune, oblivious to what he'd said–or why his words might have upset him.

"He may have fooled the two of you but I know what Shadow's really doing," Amy insisted, pausing in her attack to point her hammer at the ebony hedgehog, who in turn, paused in his defense, standing straight and tall, glaring at Amy with annoyance now.

"What are you talking about you insufferable little nuisance," Shadow snapped and Amy turned her attention away from Tails and the others to Shadow, staring at him angrily. "You made all of

us go out searching for the last emerald when you've had it the entire time!"

"Amy!" Tails called desperately but the pink hedgehog ignored him.

"You know that we need that Chaos Emerald to help Sonic and you're keeping it from us!" she insisted, glaring at Shadow with something short of hatred. "Why are you trying to hurt Sonic Shadow? Because you realized he isn't in love with you! Because you're bitter or forcing him or–"

"You truly are pathetic," Shadow snapped finally, cutting her off. "I don't need to try and force faker into a relationship with me Rose. Or isn't that obvious in the way he kisses me? You've seen us–or are you that far in denial?"

"Shut up!" Amy snapped in a hurt tone and without warning, through not one, not two, but three pikopiko hammers in succession, Shadow dodging the first, blocking the second with his arms crossed over his face, but the third was able to graze his side, knocking him to his knee for a moment...and sending the glimmering Chaos Emerald that Shadow had been hiding bouncing

away from him and landing with a soft thud in the grass.

Amy's eyes widened for a moment before she smirked in triumph while Tails looked like he wanted to bang his head into a nearby. And Knuckles as usual, looked completely confused and dumbfounded. "I guess he did have it! Amy was telling the truth!"

"No–she's ruined everything," Tails muttered in despair and Knuckles looked over at him far more confused than he had been before. "What are you talking ab–"

"Finally!" Eggman announced with a wide grin on his face, picking up the final Chaos Emerald and holding it up in front of his face as if it were the greatest treasure he now processed. "The final notch to ensure my plan will go without fail!" His grin softened into a demented smirk of sorts as he turned to face Amy Rose, sweeping his hand and giving her a mock bow. "I must show you my gratitude my dear. Had it not been for your entertaining assistance, I never would be able to take control of my world!"

Amy blinked at Eggman for a moment before frowning and balling up her fist at her side. "You used me! You tricked me into helping you!"

"Of course I did! What better ploy is there to use than a jealous hearted naive woman in this instance? You were almost too perfect against Shadow!" he laughed , tossing the emerald in the air once before pocketing it and simply, turning to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere Egghead!" Knuckles fumed, already balling up his hands into fist and charging at him with Shadow quickly getting to his feet and running towards the doctor–but

not before casting Amy growling cold glare.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm afraid this is where I must depart," the egg shaped man announced before his Egg Carrier swooped down quickly from behind a few trees it was hiding behind and getting inside, he quickly sped off before Knuckle's fist could connect with it. Shadow however, used the crimson warrior as leverage, bouncing off his head like he was spring (and bringing him crashing to the ground when he launched himself off, making the echidna cry out) and launching himself into a homing attack after the Egg Carrier–only to give a grunt of pain as he was reflected off, the once invisible barrier very much so now as the electricity that coursed throughout it gave a hissing crackle of energy.

"You'll have to do better than that life-form!" Eggman shouted as he sped off, disappearing into the horizon and leaving the four animals alone.

"Damn it," Shadow shouted in anger, growling a little before rounding on Amy, his crimson eyes

narrowing in hatred at the mere sight of the pink hedgehog now. "Look what you've done! Your foolishness may have sealed faker's fate!"

"Then why were you hiding the emerald from us!" Amy snapped back, glaring at him.

"Because that was part of our plan!" Tails interrupting, coming in between the two as they had been advancing on each other. He turned his attention to Amy, frowning at her a bit. "I knew he was keeping the emerald Amy–were just pretending to look for it so we could buy enough time to find Knuckles and get back the Master Emerald! We knew Eggman was trying to trick us so Shadow already having it was an ace in our pocket!"

"Or it was," Shadow snapped and Amy shook her head, staring at Tails with slight disbelief, placing a hand on her hip. "Why didn't you tell me about it Tails! I wouldn't have been tricked if you had!"

"Because we wanted to keep a many people in the dark as we could, so Eggman wouldn't find out," Tails insisted with a sigh. "Shadow and I were the only ones that knew; we were going to tell everyone once we got back to Sonic with the Master Emerald!"

"And don't blame your stupidity on the kitsune," Shadow snapped, giving Amy a loathing glare. "Your just as gullible as the echidna when it comes to Eggman–or anything for that matter."

"Hey!" both Amy and Knuckles shouted together but only Amy continued. "I had every right to believe you wanted to hurt Sonic! You've done it countless times before!"

"In the past," Shadow snapped. "But when's the last time I've done it recently Rose? You're just jealous because I've been able to obtain something you never have and never will: faker's heart. And Eggman used that against you and all of us!"

"You do not have Sonic's heart!" Amy screamed angrily and Tails, who'd had his ears covered, had had enough.

"Both of you just stop it!" he snapped tossing his hands into the air and glaring from Shadow to Amy and back.. "I'm sick of hearing the two of you arguing about something that's trivial right now! Sonic doesn't need to the two of you to bicker over he likes the best–he needs you to put you're differences to the side and help him! All of us have mess this up in some way, but we still have a chance to fix things and save Sonic! We have the Master Emerald now all we have to do is get there before Eggman–but standing here with a eight year old fox having to discipline two older and should be more mature hedgehog's is not the way to do it!"

Both hedgehogs fell silent and Amy looked down at her hands in shame while Shadow hmphed softly and turned away from Tails, crossing his arms over his chest. Tails paused to look between the pair again before sighing and continuing with his speech. "If you both really want to show how much you care about Sonic, then you'll put aside your feelings for one another and do everything you have to in order to save him."

"The kids right, we need to hurry up! Eggman's already got a head start on us and this thing is heavy," Knuckles snapped, pointing his thumb at the Master Emerald.

"Fine," Shadow announced coldly, his face as emotionless as ever as he cast Amy a side glare. "We'll settling things once we stop the doctor."

"Right," Amy agreed with a small nod and both turned to Tails. "So what do we do now?"

Tails gave a grateful sigh and smiled slightly at the pair before his face became serious and he nodded, Knuckles stepping forward to completely the small circle. "Right: Eggman must want to put that emerald into Sonic's collar for whatever he's planning. We have to get to Sonic first or use the Master Emerald to cut off the rest of the Chaos Emerald's powers so we can take them out and the ring around his neck will finally, out of power, disappear."

"And if we can't get to Sonic first?" Knuckles inquired.

"Then we still need to try to get the Master's Emeralds away from that collar–it will just be harder since they're far more powerful together–both the emeralds and Sonic."

"Then let's get a move on," Knuckles announced. "Rouge will get there probably before even Eggman and since she's kinda hurt and can't really use the power of the Master Emerald, that might give Egghead–"

"Wait," Amy called, holding her hands up and frowning at him as she once again put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'Rouge has the Master Emerald?' I thought that was it right there!"

Knuckles shook his head, smirking proudly. "Nope: I have her the real one and I have the fake one."

Tails stared at him confused and in distress. "But why would you do that Knuckles? She can't use it to help Sonic and if what you said is true about Rouge being hurt, Eggman could easily take it from her!"

"I know that, that's what I was just saying!" Knuckles snapped. "That's why I said we have to hurry up!"

The trio got quiet and Tails slapped his hand against his forehead, moaning a little in sorrow before looking at Shadow with pleading eyes, as if to ask 'Why did you let him do that!'

"Don't look at me. It's his idiotic plan," Shadow stated in a matter of fact, cold fashion, giving Knuckles a side glance and the echidna glared at him angrily and looked indignant. "My plan will work!" he insisted. "All we need is Sonic!"

"And to quite arguing and get going!" Amy shouted, already starting for Tails' jet. "My Sonic darling needs me!"

"...He needs to get a restraining order," Shadow muttered under his breath and when Tails looked at him he raised his hand in the air. "You just get yourself and that insufferable girl back to your home. I'll run with the echidna, that way we can get him there faster."

"Why don't you just Chaos Control all of us there?" Amy called back, pausing to turn around and glare at him. "I need a Chaos Emerald to that, but as we all are aware of now, I don't seem to have one," Shadow retorted coldly, glaring at Amy knowingly and the girl fell silent and simply entered the jet, disappearing inside.

Tails sighed and shook his head before using his twin tails as a propeller, the raced toward his jet after her. Shadow looked back at Knuckles and narrowed his eyes a little. "Well?"

"Well what?" Knuckles asked, suspiciously.

"Let's go!" Shadow snapped, grabbing hold of Knuckles wrist and yanking him roughly toward the Master Emerald. "Hey hey, easy on the touchy feely there Shadow..." Knuckles called wearily. "I'm not really that–"

A rather loud punching sound followed by a loud yell of frustration and pain could be heard from miles away.

Meanwhile, a small cream and tan colored bunny backed away slowly from the bed and huddled herself in the corner and Sonic's screams of anguish and agony filled the room, frightening her and the small Chao she held protectively in her arms. "Please...someone," she whispered softly, with Cheese whimpering softly in fright. "Hurry..."

It was ten minutes before any anyone answered he plea, with Rouge the Bat and Team Chaotix finally arriving back at the workshop, Espio now carrying Rouge bridal style while Vector carried the Master Emerald and Charmy over his own shoulders–the small bee still humming while the gator, who'd been told to stop his insistent gripping, simply grinded his teeth together in aggravation.

"So do we stand outside or wait for Tails to get back?" Charmy asked curiously, pausing in his humming and looking down at Vector. "We wait," Espio announced as Rouge turned the doorknob with a light frown on her face. "Because the door is locked."

"Or we can have the thief break into the workshop and let us in," Vector announced, giving Espio a knowing look and Rouge glared back at him insulted. "Why don't you use that hard head of yours to break it down? You certainly don't use it for much else."

"Why you–"

"Shut it Vector, I'm in no mood for your stupidity right now," Shadow announced as he came to a running stop, letting go of Knuckles instantly, who sat the second Master Emerald onto the ground, glaring at Shadow as he rubbed the rather large bump on he now had on his head.

"Who are you talkin to shorty?" Vector snapped, glaring at Shadow and the ebony hedgehog simply waved him off, ignoring his retort completely as he walked over to Espio and Rouge with Knuckles in toe. "I'll take that , thanks" Knuckles announced and Vector sighed in relief as he placed the Master Emerald in both hands, holding it out to the crimson echidna...only to have him to walk past him and continue to follow Shadow, holding out his hands to take Rouge into his arms instead, the bat smirking at him softly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"You alright batgirl?" he asked softly and she simply nodded. "These idiots nearly rammed me with the front of a plane but Espio was at least enough of a gentlemen to carry, give me a ride, and make Vector carry your Master Emerald around–after he accused me of stealing it."

Knuckles glared at Vector and the gator laughed sheepishly. "Well she is a thief and you're the one always complaining that she's always stealing it!"

"I do not always complain to you about–hell I barely see you guys!" Knuckles snapped and gave Rouge a sheepish grin as she glared at him in disapproval.

"Enough of this stupidity," Shadow snapped, walking up to the door and rattling the knob before growling under his breath, he punched it with his fist, causing everyone (including Cream inside) to jump. "Why the hell did he lock it!"

"Maybe he didn't want people to break in his house," Charmy announced and Shadow sent in a side glare before without warning he dashed away from the door until he was half way across the yard then in a blink of an eye, he was running back toward it, curling up into a ball as he homing attack it into small wooden pieces, landing on his feet inside Tails' living room. "Let's go!" he snapped, already making a dash for the stairs and the other followed, with Vector muttering that Shadow was just a tad bit of a psycho.

By the time they got upstairs, Shadow was standing in the doorway, watching Shadow with an unreadable expression but worry in his eyes as he took a few steps toward him.

"Oh dear, no one told me he was that bad," Rouge announced with a small gasp and Knuckles nodded in agreement. "We have to help him," Charmy whispered softly, afraid that if he spoke too loud, this might gain Sonic's attention.

"Hey–where's Cream?" Vector announced with alarm and no sooner had the words left his mouth, Amy and Tails came running up the stairs, the kitsune and rose colored hedgehog pushing through the small group that had gathered in the doorway to come inside the room.

"Cream?!" Tails called out and the small bunny came out of her hiding spot running toward him and hugging him happily, Cheese zooming over to Shadow and hugging his quills, making the ebony hedgehog look upward and grimace in irritation.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried in alarm as she rushed over to his side and took his hand out of reflex–only to yell a moment later in pain and be cast aside, the six Chaos Emerald glowing with the ring before dimming slightly once the 'threat' was gone.

"Amy!" Cream called in concern, running over to her. "I'm fine," the pink hedgehog insisted, and climbing to her feet with the bunny's help. She turned her attention to Knuckles with determination. "Use the Master Emerald! Hurry!"

"Right," Knuckles agree, placing Rouge safely back in Espio's arms (and giving him a suspicious glare) before he easily hoisted up the large emerald colored gem over his head and set it down beside Sonic, the six Chaos Emeralds in the color glowing brightly at it's presence.

"It's only a matter of seconds now," Vector called in triumph as Knuckles began to chant and Espio nodded but Tails frowned. "But...how did we all beat Eggman here?"

"You didn't!" a voice announced, making everyone safe Knuckles, deep in his chant, turn to look over in the corner, where the doctor stepped out of the shadows, a large toothy grin of triumph on his face.

"I was just waiting until you arrived with that," he added, pointing a small device at the Master Emerald before pressing a button–and making it explode into millions of small pieces, making Knuckles cry out and cover his face with his arms while Shadow ran over to Sonic and covered him completely with his body, everyone else backing off or out of the room entirely.

Once everything had cleared, Knuckles looked down at the ruined mess in anguish. "My emerald!"

"A shame," Eggman added, twirling the small device in his had, his smirk fading into something more like a serious frown. "But then, I can't have you trying to use it to undermine my plans. Even a fake one could potentially do that."

Knuckles blinked at Eggman and pretended to look flabbergast while everyone else gasped in surprise–save Charmy who was about to open his mouth and correct Eggman but was quickly silenced by Espio and Vector's hand covering his mouth. "What do you mean... 'fake'?"

The smirk returned to Eggman's face and he tilted his head to the side a little. "Yes, I suppose I would have to explain thing to you Knucklehead: that Master Emerald that you were trying to use to save your precious hero was a fake, created by my genius in order to sabotage the fox boy's little plans with Shadow."

Tails balled up his fist and glared at Eggman while Shadow winced in pain and finally backed away from Sonic, crumbling to his knees on the floor with Cream rushing to his side to see if he was well.

"I knew that Shadow had the final Chaos Emerald–and I was fully aware that they planned on using that Master Emerald of yours as a way to power down my Chaos Emerald and get my controlling device away from Sonic. So ahead of time–as I was sure the little fox would figure out eventually that all it would take was the Master Emerald to help Sonic– I stole your gem and in the meantime, copied it's properties just as I had that ring and created a new one, then, left out for Knuckles to find, hiding the real one away but close by so he wouldn't know the difference!

He frowned a little before he continued. "However, even with it being a fake, it still carries the original's properties and thus, has a chance of working just like the original would–even with all seven emeralds in that ring collar. So I decided to wait and destroy that emerald, that way there would be absolutely no way to stop me from adding this last gem," he paused to hold of up the final Chaos Emerald. "Because by the time you locate the real Master Emerald–or even get down the stairs– I will have already finished my scheme and have Sonic under my complete control!"

"Who the hell said we're just going to 'let' you add that thing to his color!" Knuckles snapped, growling and balling up his fist. At this, Eggman smirked in a sinister manner and held up that small device again, for all eyes to see.

"It's not like you'll have much of a choice," he stated in triumph before in a rather over dramatic fashion, he pressed a single button on the device and put his arm down, simply...waiting.

The gang looked around, waiting as well to see what trick Eggman had up his sleep before finally, a swarm of tiny robots whizzed into the room and filled the air, lining up in a perfect box formation in rows of eight. Vector snorted with laughter loudly and arched his brow. "Is that the best you've got? You're not as good as you think you are!"

At that moment, all the robots stilled before slowly transforming themselves into much larger, lethal looking enemies, each having their own weapon of choice–either a different type of blade or mace–erupt from the sockets of their arms, their eyes glowing a crimson red while panels in their chest opened and a small square transformed into shields, some smooth but most of them with spikes lining it.

"You had to open your mouth," Espio sighed and holding on to Rouge tighter, he leapt out of the way just as one swung a mace at him, the weapon crashing into the wall and making a large hole.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Cream's middle and rolled out of the way just a robot brought a sword down right where she had been standing, making a large crevice in the ground. "Kitsune! Get your little girlfriend out of here and find saftey!" he snapped at Tails, pushing Cream towards him. Tails opened his mouth to protest the girlfriend remark but instead grabbed her hand and ran out of the room as quickly as possible with Cheese in toe, barely missing another robot that attacked the two, this one with an ax.

As the gang prepared for battle, Eggman simply watched them for a moment before advancing on the azure hedgehog, standing over the bed Sonic was laying in, staring down at him with a calculating expression on his face before he brought the emerald up and prepared to put it in the last slot.

"Get away from my darling!" Amy snapped and Eggman looked up in time just to see the PikoPiko hammer before it slammed into his face, sending him reeling backward–and into a vicious homing attack from Shadow, which made the doctor crash into the wall with a yell of pain, the emerald he'd been holding toppling out of his hand and onto the floor with the doctor following close behind it.

Shadow unfolded in the air, just in time to kick the head of off one of the robots advancing at him and landed with one foot, on it, to the ground, the metal crunching nosily under his hover shoes. He moved quickly to stomp his foot on Eggman's hand just as the doctor was placing it on the Chaos Emerald he was about to pick up again.

"Damn you!" Eggman snapped at him and Shadow only narrowed his eyes before the doctor took a hold of his other ankle and swung him away from the emerald and into Amy– who had been busy smacking her mallet around, taking out the robots that were coming near Sonic or herself–and sent both toppling over the side of the bed in a heap.

Espio paused for a moment to watch this before he sent a robot towards Eggman to prevent him from taking the emerald again and quickly, turned his attention to the crimson echidna as Vector slammed one into the wall with Charmy stinging another and watching it fall to the ground behind him. "Knuckles you need to leave!" Espio commanded.

"And go where?" Knuckles cried as he punched yet another robot into pieces, ducking as a robot with swinging axes tried to hit him–only to be destroyed by Rouge's powerful kick. Knuckles stared at her in concern. "Batgirl! You should be resting! Are you–"

"I'm fine Knucklehead, now get the real Master Emerald before Eggman tries anything else!" she ordered before everyone froze in place as an alarm when off throughout the entire workshop and finally, Tails defense system kicked in, sending everyone to the ground (and this time, Amy covering Sonic with her body) as lasers went of in all directions, shooting down all the robots that were left before calming down and leaving the house quiet again.

A moment later, the small two tailed kitsune ran in alone, looking around the room and placing a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Sorry...about that. Kinda."

"You know, you could have done that when we first started," Knuckles pointed out and Tails looked put out a little. "He shut down my defense system! I had to get it back online first!"

"And stop wasting your time Knuckles and get downstairs," Rouge snapped at him and making a face like he'd just remembered to do something he was rushing out of the room, the group listening to his disappearing footfalls go down the stairs before they all turned their attention to Eggman and Shadow, who was still fighting for the emerald, both holding on to it and trying to yank it from the other.

"Let it...go!" Eggman grunted.

"Let me help," Amy announced, taking out her and aiming for Eggman, swung it down. The doctor saw her at the last second and pulled Shadow forward while he leaned back–making the girl hit Shadow over the head with it instead and to the ground grabbing his head in pain while Eggman took procession of the Chaos Emerald and quickly tried getting to his feet. Amy gasped and placed her hand on her mouth. "Shadow! I'm–"

"Stop Dr. Eggman!" He growled angrily as he opened his eyes and glared at her, making her nod with determination and turn her attentions back to the doctor, who was inches away from Sonic, hovering over him as he fumbled to set the emerald in the correction position to set it in.

"Oh no you don't!" Vector snapped, pinning back the doctor's arms while Charmy covered his face with his body. "I'll get the emerald," Tails announced already making his way over while Rouge knelt close to Shadow to make sure he was alright. "Amy, knock him out!"

Just as Amy raised her mallet high over her head and Tails wrapped his fingers around the emerald, the doctor bellowed. "No! I've come too far to let my plains go to ruin now!" With that, he shifted some of his body weight against Vector to make him loose some of his grip, which was enough for the doctor to wiggle one of his arms out of his grasp and reach into his pocket and grab that small rectangular device. He quickly pushed the button and with a start, everyone gave out a cry as a surge of energy erupted from the six collar around Sonic's neck, sending everyone tumbling backward–and giving Eggman the chance he needed to get to his feet and finish his task.

"Sonic–no!" Tails called out in vain as the doctor slammed the final emerald in the last notch in the collar, causing all seven to grow brightly–and Sonic's eyes to snap open, startling the small bee backwards as his eyes began to dilate, his breathing becoming raspy and sporadic

"Sonic!" Amy and Tails screamed in unison and Shadow watched the azure hedgehog with wide eyes before his stormed over to Charmy, the small bee looking up at him with slight fear.

"What have you done!" Shadow snapped angrily, grabbing his jacket but Eggman seemed unfazed and simply stared down at the small creature. "You're far to late to stop me Shadow–that annoying little thorn in my side is mine to control now!"

And as if on cue another wave of energy came from the Chaos Emeralds around and this time, made a violent blast that sent everyone, even the doctor, backward in shock and pain. Shadow was the first to get to a knee and look up just in time to see Sonic slowly sitting up in the bed and grimacing in pain and frustration, he tried to get to his own feet, calling out to the azure hedgehog.

"Faker..."

"It's no use," Eggman announced, sounding tired as he slowly sat up, Espio and Rouge slowly sitting up as well while Charmy whined on the floor about his hurt wing feeling worse. "He's completely under my control. Nothing you can say will help him— if he even remembers you at all!"

"Why Eggman!" Tails snapped angrily, glaring at the doctor as the kitsune pushed himself off the

ground and helped Amy sit up. "What are you planning? Why do you need Sonic?!"

"I've already explained it fox boy," Eggman muttered as everyone gave him their attention, Amy already pulling out her PikoPiko hammer (and leaning on it a little for support) while Shadow gave him a look that clearly meant if his glare could kill the doctor would be a thousand times over.

"Sonic has been a thorn in my side for years. And since I can never seem to kill the annoyance, I would force him to join me in my ambitions," Eggman continued. "So I took procession of one of Sonic's precious power rings and after running a few test, realized that I could make an almost perfect replica, though changing a few of it's properties, enhance it give me the power of controlling Sonic. However, the power rings' energy only last for a short period of time, not to mention the power wasn't enough to give me complete control over Sonic's memories and emotions.

"So by utilizing the power of the Chaos Emerald, it would enhance the energy from the power ring, not to mention make that annoying hedgehog far more powerful than he already is–but only if I had all seven.

"Then with Sonic under my complete control," the doctor continued in an over dramatic fashion, getting to his feet now and looking at the ceiling. "I would be able to finally build my empire and gain complete control over the entire planet"

He laughed manically, the dim light of the moon catching on his cracked frame and reflecting a soft gleam from them. The entire group looked at Eggman as if he were made, Tails giving him a completely blank expression before he frowned he irritation. "That's it? That's your grand master plan? Yet another way to take control over the planet?"

"Should have known he'd be predictable," Espio sighed and Charmy nodded in agreement.

"And you were expecting anything different?" Shadow reprimanded them coldly. "That's what he always tries to do: he's pathetic and unimaginative."

"That wasn't the end of my scheme," Eggman snapped, looking at the lot of them like he was down right insulted. "And aren't you one to talk Shadow? Trying to blow up the entire planet– well isn't that cliche'?!"

"As World Domination–and failing multiple times?" Shadow snapped. "At least I had a good–"

"Who cares!" Amy cried loudly to get both of their attention, the pink hedgehog raising her PikoPiko mallet over her head, ready to strike. "Amy wait," Tails called and Amy looked at him

in disbelief. Tails turned his attention back to Eggman, frowning. "What's the rest of your scheme Eggman?"

The doctor studied Tails for a moment before smirking a little. "I don't think I'll tell you fox boy. I'll let you figure it out."

"Why?" Tails hunched, trying to look nonchalant. "Isn't it already too late for us to help Sonic? What's the point of finally taking over the world–and succeeding–if you can't gloat?"

"So very true," Eggman agreed, nodding a little as he stroked his chin. "It is rather flawless and I'm sure you'll want to know what a great mind like mind as done to ensure the safety of his plan–being a little play scientist yourself."

Tails frowned when he was called a 'play scientist' but said absolutely nothing in the hopes that Eggman would keep bragging–buying enough time for Knuckles to get the Master Emerald and get back...and enough time to find out exactly what he had planned for Sonic and what they would be up against should the echidna not return on time.

"You see, just using Sonic to take control of the entire world would surely not be enough, given that he has you little sidekicks and the angry one," the doctor began, giving Shadow a side glance. "So that's why I've decided not only to control him as Super Sonic–but to make clones."

Everyone gasped a little in surprise (save Shadow of course, who's eyes only got wider) and Tails repeated meekly. "...Clones?"

Eggman smirked in triumph. "What better way? An army of powerful robots and a powerful army of overpowered annoying hedgehogs, all completely under my control and whim? Not even all you could stop them, let alone the government."

"You wouldn't be able to control all of the clones!" Tails insisted. "It would have a mind of it's own–just like–"

"My clones did," Shadow snapped, remembering the eerie room where Rouge found him a few months ago. But Eggman shook his head. "Sonic's case will be different. With that ring of mine, I will have complete control over the hedgehog before I clone him, giving me a higher percentage chance of my clones being the same. And for those that even show the first chance of resisting..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slew of power rings, fanning them out in his hand. "That's what these and fake Chaos Emeralds are for."

Tails shook his head. "You can't expect the fakes to have the same power–!"

"If I remember correctly little fox boy, didn't Sonic use your fake Chaos Emerald to Chaos Control back on to A.R.K.?" Eggman countered and Tails got quiet quickly, Eggman's smirk becoming wider in triumph as he put the rings away and replaced them with the small device he'd been carrying. "Face it. You and your ridiculous little plan lost! But don't fear! I'll give a small

sample of Sonic's power and my complete domination over him..."

And with that, he began to tamper with the small device–only to be hindered by a flash of gold coming across his stomach and making him double over in pain, dropping the device with a clank to the floor and falling to his knees. His head picked up a little in time to see a familiar red and white gold buckled running shoe come crashing down on his device, breaking it into millions of pieces.

Eggman muttered and gasped out in protest but put his head back down in pain as the others turned their attention back to Sonic, who was taking steps back from them, his hands tightly grasping the ring around his neck and trying in vain to yank it off of him.

"N-ne-never c-c-control me E-egghead," Sonic grunted in pain, falling to one knee as he continued to try to pull the power ring off.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, running in-between Amy and Shadow to get to his best friend, an almost relieved but worried expression on his face. "Sonic are you–"

"Get away!" Sonic snapped angrily, holding his hand out in front of him and for a brief moment, Tails ocean blue eyes met Sonic's now dull emerald ones, the kitsune's widening slightly before he went careening backward with a yelp of pain, crashing into the wall right beside Eggman.

"Tails!" Amy cried in worry, putting her hammer away and already running toward him but the two tailed kitsune held up his hand, it wavering slowly in the air before he lifted his head. "H-help Sonic!"

"We've got him," Espio agreed as he and the others already moved around Tails to ensure his health.

Amy paused a moment, studying Tails for a moment before she turned her attention back to Sonic, who was already cautiously being approached by Shadow.

"Faker..."

"L-leave...me...alone!" the golden hedgehog snapped and with a glow of his collar, Shadow was sent backwards though Amy caught him and held him up for a moment, the ebony hedgehog looked over his shoulder at her and nodding his thanks before he got back to his feet, the pair of them watching Sonic as he backed away from, staring at the pair as if he were his enemies.

"What's wrong with him," Amy muttered softly, staring at Sonic in despair. "He's trying to fight Eggman's control and handle the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow muttered softly, studying Sonic closely. "He may not even know it's us."

"He always did before when he was powered the Chaos Emeralds," Amy insisted and Shadow shook his head. "This is a different circumstance Rose. You can't take past accounts into this."

"Then what do we do!" she snapped in anger in fear and Shadow glanced over at her just as a certain crimson echidna finally burst into the room, a large Master Emerald being held over his head and Cream at his heel.

"I'm back!" he cried in triumph–just before a golden flash flew past him, making him stumble backwards a bit and having to catch his balance while Cream moved quickly around him and into the room to avoid possibly being fell on. He blinked. "What the–"

"He's gone!" Amy cried in horror and Shadow glared over at Knuckles, advancing on him quickly and grabbing him by a tuff of fur. "What the hell took you so long echidna!"

Knuckles grunted as he yanked himself out of Shadow's grasp and placed his Master Emerald down, glaring at Shadow as if he'd gone one step to far in touching him. "I was downstairs protecting Cream from the robots Egghead stationed downstairs! And I suppose you were doing something productive up here?"

"Careful imbecile, don't use big words when you don't know the meaning," Shadow sneered and Rouge stepped between the two of them quickly, holding his arms out between the pair. "Boys! This isn't the time! We have a big problem here!"

"Sonic doesn't have complete control of himself and he just got away!" Tails announced as he was helped over by Espio, the rest of Team Chaotix following behind them. "We have to–"

"–find him," Eggman muttered aloud and the gang all turned to glare at him as he was just getting to his feet, his glasses completely broken now and in a crystal like pile on the floor. He blinked is eyes a moment to clear his vision–or lack there of– before stroking his chin again. "I'll have to find him and get him back to my lab so that I can establish full control before I clone him. But first, I need to get out of here," he finished looking up just in time to see a very angry Amy Rose coming toward him with her PikoPiko mallet just before it came down–hard–on his head.

"Well that will give us a head start," she snapped as she dusted her hands off together, walking back towards them and leaving Eggman a dizzy heap on the floor.

"Then let's use it," Tails agreed. "Shad–"

"I'll find faker and stale him until you and the others can get to him with the imbecile's Master Emerald," he announced already heading for the door. "Not without me you're not!" Amy cried, taking hold of his wrist just as he started to run, the pair blazing out of the room in an orange streak.

Knuckles blinked after them a moment and Rouge shook her head. "I hope they'll be alright–together."

"They'll have to be," Tails sighed before turning his attention back to the rest of them. "Vector, you and the rest of Team Chaotix...please escort Cream him safely and keep an eye on Eggman so he won't get in the way–"

"You're trusting those three to watch Eggman?" Rouge challenged and Vector looked at her insulted. "Of course he is! We can handle somethin like the doctor! No problem!"

"Until he outsmarts you," she insisted, rolling her eyes.

"No guys, no more fighting!" Tails snapped–or rather whined– before he continued. "Rouge, you're hurt, I need Knuckles, and I'm the transportation since neither of you can really fly fast enough to catch up with either Shadow or Sonic! Charmy and Vector can escort Cream home and Espio can watch Eggman until they get back! We have to keep Eggman away from Sonic and they're the only ones left so let's go!"

They all looked at the little kitsune after his little outburst, watching him pant as he calmed down a little before he noticed and frowned at them. "Now guys!"

"Right, let's go save Sonic!" Knuckles nodded, picking up the Master Emerald before he paused to look back at Tails. "Are you sure you're all–"

"Yes," Tails sighed and Knuckles started to walk again before looking over at Rouge. "Batgirl–are you sure you should be com–"

"Yes!" both she and Tails snapped together. "We're both fine, just go!" Knuckles recoiled a little before glaring at both of them and muttering under his breath, started for the door and exited, the pair following close behind, Rouge pausing in the doorway. "Don't mess up guys, this is important."

"You just don't worry your pretty little head, we'll handle things. Just go help Sonic," Vector snapped and with a role of her eyes she left the trio alone with a small–and slightly confused–bunny girl and knocked out cold would be evil scientist.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Author's Notes:  
**_I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter and I will try as hard as I can to update the last two as soon as possible (or aka, when I get over this terrible cold I have)._

::sneezes:: Thanks for reading everyone and Happy Holidays::huggles!::

Kamirine


	19. Saving a Savior

**Author's Notes:  
**_There is a reason this chapter is so amazing long (or longer than usual) and mainly, because I've taken so long to update that I felt you guys deserved a great,-need a snack and water- gonna take a while to read chapter. (Okay, I hope it's great.) As for me waiting so long to update: I'm truly sorry for the delay. This chapter has actually been completed for the past two months but I waited to update because I was doing another stories chapter (which took forever because I've been so busy) and wanted to give both sets of readers their update on the same day._

But enough of my rambling! I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!

**_Because You Loved Me--Even if I Didn't Want You To!  
_****Chapter Sixteen:** Saving a Savoir Who Doesn't Want Saving...Kinda_  
_(A.K.A.: Amy & Shadow Join Forces to Save the Object of Both of Their Affection While Everyone Else Takes Cover and Hopes for the Best. Oh Yeah. And I Guess They Do Help Out.)

"Slow down!" Amy Rose wailed as she struggled to keep her grip on Shadow's wrist, her feet no longer touching the ground as the ebony hedgehog ran so quickly that all she could make out was blurs of colors as they passed through Westopolis, heading towards the park.

"Let go," Shadow replied coldly, giving the girl a side glance before he turned back to the front, making Amy open her eye a little to glare at him. "You're not helping Sonic without me! And I'm getting whiplash–can't you just hold–"

"I'm not doing anything," Shadow retorted in the same cold monotone. "I never told–or wanted–you to come with me Rose. So either let go of me or deal with it."

Amy clutched her eyes shut as Shadow seemed to purposely speed up, making her let out a frustrated yell. "You're such a jerk Shadow!"

He simply let out a 'humph', a partial smirk touching his lips before he frowned again, concentrating on where he was going.

Speaking of that...

"Do you even know where you're going?" Amy accused, clinging to his arm completely now, the force of wind keeping her from wrapping her legs around his waist and completely clinging to his form. "Sonic's so fast–he could be long–!"

"He didn't go too far," Shadow snapped.

"How could you know that?" Amy snapped back.

"I can detect the Chaos Emeralds," he muttered. "Besides that ring is probably hindering him from going to far as faker seemed to be in a lot of pain before he left. He's close."

Amy didn't reply for a moment and Shadow seemed content with that before she finally spoke again. "Why do you insist on calling him 'faker'?"

"Why must you insist on calling him any ridiculous pet name you call him?" Shadow retorted and Amy would have glared if the wind wasn't whipping at her face. "They are _**not**_ ridiculous Shadow! You just wouldn't understand that sort of thing!"

"Stupidity isn't hard to understand, I just care not to," Shadow replied matter of factly and Amy let out another frustrated yell. "They are _**not**_ stupid Shadow! And calling Sonic 'faker' isn't exactly the most intelligent thing I've ever heard either."

"I have my reasons and he fully understands them," Shadow retorted and Amy humphed. "And he understands why I call him what I do too."

"...Only my name doesn't annoy him or make anyone sick to their stomach."

"Stop calling me annoying!" she snapped angrily and Shadow chuckled darkly. "I said nothing of the sort. Though if you're willing to admit it to yourself..."

"Shadow, you are just...you are so...why are you–**iiieeee**!" she cried when he came to a complete halt, flinging Amy forward–and into a nice mud puddle. Shadow raised his eyebrow but said nothing while Amy glared at him as if her stare alone could kill him, he would be dead ten times over.

He only slightly rolled his eyes at her before crossing his arms over his chest and looking around his surroundings. They had finally made it to the park, just before a large hill with single tree that sat atop it, a nice large lake being on the other side. He could hear Amy fussing as she got to her feet but chose to ignore her in favor of looking up at the sky–covered in angry clouds of dark gray, a flash of brilliant colors flashing from far away followed but a low rumble of thunder.

A storm was coming in–perfect.

"...take me weeks to get this stain out!" Amy whined, looking at her dress before giving a large sigh and looking determined at Shadow. "I know you did that on purpose! But it doesn't matter because it will all be worth it when I have Sonic all to myself!"

Shadow cut her a side glance. "Keep dreaming."

Amy put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak but Shadow cut her off immediately. "He's close. Very close. Over the hill–let's go."

Amy's mouth snapped shut instantly as she nodded and followed without another word of argument. She didn't like taking orders from Shadow. Or genuinely being around him given the circumstance. But in the end, this was all for Sonic–and that was the only thing that mattered.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Bored.

Charmy **hated** being bored.

The small bee buzzed lazily through the air over Eggman, who had finally woken up only a moment before to find himself bound tightly to one of Sonic's bed post. The egg shaped doctor watched Charmy with narrowed, calculating eyes, not saying a word short of what he'd already demanded once he found out his predicament (which Charmy ignored).

Vector and Espio left an half an hour before to escort Cream home, Vector insisting. _"If any of those bots try n attack, I'd rather have Espio has backup! Besides, the doc will be tied up, even you can handle that!"_

Certainly the bee didn't mind: he'd much rather watch the doctor than having to fight those robots again. But he could just tell Espio was none to pleased with Vector's decision–but then again, he rarely was for some odd reason.

"This was quite careless of your teammates," Eggman finally announced, grabbing Charmy's attention enough to make him pause and stare down at him. "Leaving the weakest and youngest to defeat me should I escape."

"I'm not weak," Charmy replied indignantly, sticking his nose in the air a bit before fluttering down to Eggman's level, so that they were eye to eye. "And it doesn't matter cause you're not gonna escape: Vector said so and Espio tied you up tight!"

The doctor gave a short chuckle. "Are you so certain?"

"Yep," Charmy cried happily, doing a little spin in the air, showing the doctor his stinger. "And if you do get free, I'll just use this against ya!"

"I see," Eggman replied sarcastically before fixing his beady eyed glaze on Sonic's dresser.

"How come your so evil?" Charmy asked absently and Eggman snorted a little but still didn't look at him. "I simply wish to control the entire planet and build my glorious empire. There is nothing 'evil' about that. The world would be a much better place under one absolute rule."

"But then no one would be able to do what they wanted cause we'd have to do what you said," Charmy insisted, frowning. "That sounds bad. And bad is evil."

"Evil and bad are not the same," Eggman snapped before smirking and raising his eyebrow. "But of course you're only a child. You wouldn't understand the concept of too many things. And people would still be able to do what they wanted...for the most part. They would simply have to follow certain...guidelines if you will. Rules."

"That sounds an awful lot like controlling," Charmy frowned and Eggman chuckled again. "And the world isn't controlled now? All I would change is by whom: instead of several leaders, we would only have just one."

"But what if a lot of people didn't like the way you controlled stuff?" Charmy asked and Eggman made a motion to hunch, though that was harder to pull off with him being tied up. "Can't please them all."

"But don't ya kinda have to?" Charmy continued, looking at him quizzically. "I mean, to be a good wouldn't you have to try to make the people happy? Or at least a lot of them?"

"If it fits in to my plans: maybe," Eggman announced and Charmy shook his head. "See? You're evil."

"And again, your grasp on concepts are limited by your youth and brain capacity," Eggman sighed before shifting uncomfortably, grunting a little. Charmy ignored him as long as he could until he realized the doctor wasn't giving in and finally, the small bee turned his attention back to him, frowning in concern. "What's the matter?"

"I need to go to the rest room," Eggman announced and Charmy gave him 'yeah right' glare before the doctor growled in annoyance and shifted again in uncomforted. "I'm serious! These ropes are too tight and squeezing my blander and I must find relief!"

"Well I can't let you go," Charmy insisted, though he sounded slightly unsure and seemed to be debating whether he should let the doctor go to the bathroom...after all, he didn't think Sonic would be too happy if he peed on his floor.

"Then go get something that I may relieve myself in!" Eggman insisted and Charmy frowned in confusion. "Like what?"

"A bucket, cup, pot–I don't care! Just anything and as quickly as you can!" the doctor snapped and Charmy nodded quickly before buzzing off to find the doctor something, missing Eggman completely cease in his rocking and a small glint enter his eye as he smirked in triumph.

It took Charmy five minutes to finally find a large bucket (and he was hoping he wouldn't have to hold it while the doctor...relieved himself) in the laundry room closet and he proceeded to fly through the kitchen, pausing briefly as he spotted the chocolate cake on the kitchen table.

"Charmy!" two voices snapped in unison and the small bee turned around, ready to greet the pair on their return but falling short when he instantly noticed both the alligator and the chameleon glaring at him angrily. "What?" he replied instead, looking from one to the other oblivious.

"What are you doing up here?" Vector snapped and Charmy hunched. "Getting Eggman something to pee in...and maybe cake."

"So then...you left the professor _**alone**_?" Espio demanded, glaring at him in disapproval and Charmy blinked, staying quiet for a moment before slapping his head with his hand. "_**Oh**_!"

"Damn it Charmy!" Vector half growled, half sighed as he stormed out of the room toward the last known place that Eggman had been: Sonic's upstairs bedroom. The purple chameleon and bumble bee looked at one another before they followed, Espio going a quick pace while Charmy fluttered a deliberate slow and steady pace.

Espio didn't even reach the doorway before Vector came whipping out of the room, glaring directly at Charmy. "He _escaped_!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Charmy demanded, recoiling a little at the sound of Vector's voice and dropping the bucket. "Because you let him escape!" Vector snapped.

"But you're the one that made me watch him!" Charmy insisted and Vector opened his mouth to reply but Espio held his hands up. "This isn't getting us anywhere you two. We need to track the doctor down and stop him before he can catch up to the others."

"Yeah, so stop yelling at me!" Charmy insisted, sticking his tongue out and Vector's eye twitched as his blood began to boil. "_**You're the reason he got out! **_I'm suppose to yell at–!"

"Stop it!" Espio snapped annoyed already starting down the hallway. "We have no time for this anymore! Let's get going–_now_!" The gator and bee looked at one another, both rather surprised that Espio was taking such charge before both nodded slightly and started after the chameleon, determined to make things right...

"Damn it Charmy, don't you start that humming!"

The bee ignored the growing agitated gator and Espio simply sighed in annoyance.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

" So what was the point of bringing the fake Master Emerald with you again?" Tails asked as he piloted the small jet as quickly as possible, Rouge looking out the window at the scenery below with mild interest.

"I figured Eggman wanted me to find that one and bring it instead, hoping that I'd try to use it against Sonic," Knuckles explained, looking at all the controls on the panel in confusion. "He broke it, probably figuring Knuckles would think that was the real thing," Rouge added. "So he'd waist the time to try and put it together again without realizing he had the fake all along."

"So I was letting Eggman think I had the fake so that I could have just gone and got the real one," Knuckles sighed. "But then Sonic had to go and wake up...my plan is ruined now that Eggman knows I have my real one!"

"Doesn't matter anymore," Tails insisted. "As long as we can get it to Sonic before Eggman has a chance to escape–if he escapes–"

"And he will," Rouge replied matter of factly, giving Tails a disapproving glare for his choice of 'guardians' over the doctor.

"–then everything should be fine." Tails ended, ignoring Rouge.

"And where is Sonic anyway?" Knuckles asked. "And will I ge–have to punch him? You know...to help?"

Rouge and Tails looked over at him before the fox sighed. "Let's just get to Shadow's location quick, okay?"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"I don't see him," Amy frowned, pausing to look around while Shadow completely ignored her and continued down the other side of the hill, feeling the soft droplets of water meet his fur. It would began to downpour soon–and he'd actually prefer to find Sonic before the storm started up good–but then, he would have preferred if Amy hadn't tagged along either.

"Shadow!"

"He's over there," he snapped finally, pointing a few feet in front of them–by the lake–to a lone gold figure doubled over just by the water's edge. Amy looked over to where he was pointing before gasping. "But given the circumstances, we might want to use the element of surpr–"

"Sonic!"the pink hedgehog cried in concern as she ran as quickly as she could toward the hunched figure, making Shadow's eye twitch slightly as he glared at the back of her head.

"Sonic!"

The golden hedgehog's head shot up abruptly, his dull emerald eyes glaring at Amy as they narrowed, his face a masterpiece of agony and rage–so much so that Amy's running faltered and she edged toward him slowly, looking unsure.

"Sonic?" she called in completely worry now, looking fretful. "Sonic...it's me! Amy!"

"...away," he rasped as he winced in pain, grabbing his collar again and Amy frowned in confusion, trying to understand what he'd said. "What?"

"Get..." he began, glaring at her with something close to hatred. "Get away...from...me!"

Amy cried in surprise and mild pain as he collar glowed and shot her backward, tumbling into Shadow who caught her with one arm before flinging her to her feet, his crimson eyes trained on the super powered hedgehog who was now, getting his feet, glaring at the pair. "No one...will control me!"

"We're not here to control you Faker, we're here to help you," Shadow said coolly.Sonic glared at Shadow intently then, eyes narrowing. "Stay...away!"

"Let us help you!" Amy called desperately, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Don't...want...your...help!" Sonic snarled angrily, taking a few shaky steps backward, his eyes darting wildly between the pair, his teeth baring growl increasing.

"Yes, he doesn't need your help," a snide voice commented and both hedgehogs turned around to see Dr. Egg man standing there, glaring from Shadow to Amy with beady little eyes, the lightening laminating the sky for a second and showing an almost haunting gleam of madness in them.

"Eggman!" Amy snapped angrily, already pulling out her PikoPiko hammer and hoisting it over her head. "How did you escape," Shadow demanded.

Eggman arched his brow and glared at Shadow as if that were a stupid question. "Really? Do you think that any one could contain the greatest scientific mind–"

"Take that!" Amy shouted as she smacked him over the head with her mallet, the Doctor's eyes bugging out of a moment before he got to one knee, rubbing the back of his head and glaring angrily at her. "You little annoying tramp! I'll make you pay for your insolence!"

"And if you don't leave my darling Sonic alone–"

"You're 'darling' belongs to me now!" Eggman stated firmly as he got to both knees.

"I...belong...to NO one!!" Sonic roared in rage, the power of the ring magnifying his anger and sending the trio away from him, Eggman skidding along the grass to a halt by digging his heels into the dirt while Shadow caught the handle of Amy's hammer and shielded her from harm, standing his ground in place while keeping his back to Sonic.

"Stay...away!" Sonic insisted, taking a few steps backward and tugging at the ring, grinding his teeth together in pain and frustration, his dull emerald eyes trained on the doctor in particular.

The doctor waited patiently for what he thought of as a 'temper tantrum' to die down, a slow smirk forming on his face all the while before he finally stood, the roar of thunder accompany him as the soft patter of rain began to dazzle down on all of them. "I'm afraid," he began softly, messing with the cuff link on his left wrist. "I can't do that Sonic."

He twisted the seemingly normal round cuff (that oddly looked like a small ring) and instantly, Sonic let out a scream of agony as his body seemed to stiffen instantly, the ring and all seven chaos emeralds glowing brightly and emitting so much power that not even he could stand to touch the ring anymore and the golden hedgehog fell to his knees.

"SONIC!" Amy cried in despair, as she looked over Shadow's arm, causing the ebony hedgehog to turn around, his crimson eyes widening only slightly as his frown deepened. The rose colored hedgehog began to struggle to break from Shadow, who held on to her tightly.

"I have to help him!" she insisted, trying to break and Shadow shook her a little. "Then wait for the right moment! We need to figure out exactly what Eggman is DOING to faker before we blindly attack–DAMN, do you or that echidna EVER listen!" Shadow demanded frustrated as Amy finally broke away, twirling her hammer into proper position before she launched herself with an angry cry at Eggman.

The doctor only shot the girl a side glance, his beady eye shooting to the left side before in a flash of gold, she was sent sprawling backward, the hammer flying out of her hand and landing with a heavy thud before she was caught by Shadow, who was glaring angrily at her for a moment before glaring at Eggman, who was turning to face them as Sonic landed beside him, his face still consorted in reluctance, defiance, and agony.

"It's rather ingenious I think," Eggman began with a soft sigh before mocking ruffling Sonic's quills, making the hedgehog grind his teeth...but strangely, not pull away. "The ring is almost like a center for his nerve endings...the power it emits that's unyielding thanks to the Chaos Emeralds is almost fascinating...and perfect one utilized and controlled. With sheer thought..."

_Attack Shadow._

"Damn!" the ebony hedgehog grunted as Sonic quickly burst toward him, slamming his fist into the right side of his face sending him backwards, Shadow still holding on to Amy in a protect manner before he skidded to a stop a few feet away, Sonic landing next to the doctor again.

"...and of course, an absence of complete control over his body and will, I can make Sonic do whatever I wish–even if he has no desire to do so. Of course, I can't clone him just yet as I have no complete control over his mind...but such is a minor detail for now. He has enough power and I have more than enough control to make my point across...to take over the pathetic planet and turn into me dream utopia." The doctor paused to smirk for a moment. "The army of clones can be produced to maintain order. For now, all I need are my beautiful creations and this creature."

"Keep dreaming Eggman!" I voice screamed from above and all (except for Sonic) looked up to see the Tornado hovering overhead, the small fox boy leaning his head out while Knuckles hoisted the Master Emerald over one arm and Rouge over the other and began to climb out. "We're never gonna let you hurt Sonic!"

"Stupid fox boy!" Eggman laughed in ridicule. "You don't really have a choice!"

_Sonic! Destroy the Fox Boy's aircraft!_

There was another flash of gold, streaking straight toward Tails just as Knuckles leapt to the ground. Tails, as quickly as he could, scrambled out of his seat and on to the nose of the craft, ready to leap off only to cry out as Sonic burst straight through the aircraft, followed by a small explosion that sent the two tailed kitsune flying–and Shadow caught him as well.

"Thanks," Tails called gratefully and Shadow unceremoniously dropped him and Amy. "Faker wouldn't want either of you hurt so stay out of the way," he warned. Amy frowned and got to her feet, picking up her hammer and placing it over her shoulder. "I'm going to help Sonic whether you like it or not!"

"You're useless and will only get in the way," Shadow snapped darkly.

"You're going to need all the help you can get whether you like it or not so just shut up Shadow and let's get that ring off of Sonic!" she stated firmly and the pair had a small glaring contest before Shadow gave a heavy sigh and waved her off. "If you get hurt, I'm not taking responsibility from faker."

"Who needs you too, I can take care of myself!" Amy snapped though she was grateful that she wouldn't have argue the matter any longer–or possibly hit Shadow over the head for making things difficult.

"Then the two of you can distract Sonic long enough for Knuckles to destabilize the Chaos Emeralds and get that ring off of his neck!" Tails called.

"You can try!" Eggman laughed, waving his hand over at them but speaking nothing else–or so it seemed– while Sonic grunted and grabbed his head lightly.

_Destory them. All of them! And show them what happens when you stand in the way of the greatest scientist on this planet!_

Sonic grunted and grabbed his head further, trying hard to strand in place before in annoyance, Eggman waved his hand again toward the group.

Now!

And with an helpless lurch, the golden hedgehog shot forward, aiming directly for Tails.

"You two hold of Sonic, the kid and I will handle the doctor," Rouge announced, scooping Tails up quickly and fluttering as fast as she could ( and hiding the fact that she was in pain from a steady looking Knuckles) out of Sonic's direct line of fire before starting for the doctor.

"Rouge..." Tails began softly but the snow white bat shook her head. "I could be in a wheel chair and still defeat this loser." Not fully convinced but knowing it wasn't the time to argue, the kitsune hid his concern and simply nodded with a brief smile of reassurance. "Right!"

Rouge nodded then her heavy lidded eyes narrow slightly. "So what exactly is your plan?"

"Eggman must still be able to control somehow," Tails began but paused as a flash of gold sped past them instead of into them by a flash of orange, both of which seeming to dive bomb into the ground. Both of the wide eyes blinked as they watched Amy run as fast as she could over to the fighting pair, throwing PikoPiko hammers toward the gold hedgehog and screaming that she was 'sorry'.

"...Right. Sonic's movements seemed to almost be forced meaning Eggman's gained complete control over his body somehow–if we can find out what it is and destroy it, and Shadow can somewhat wear Sonic down–while distracting him so he won't stop us from getting Eggman– then that will give Knuckles the time he needs!"

"Then I say we got the easy job," Rouge smirked as she landed right in front of the doctor, placing a hand on her hip while Tails landed beside her before both got into some sort of fighting stance of their own, Rouge not being able to help but give Tails a humored glance, knowing he wasn't a seasoned fighter.

Eggman jumped a little as he finally noticed the pair before calming down considerably and arching a brow. "Ah, the annoying fox boy and deceptive bat. Just what do you two think you're going to do."

"Isn't it obvious," Rouge sighed before slice kicking his side, while Tails used his erm...Tails to smack him in the face. Eggman grunted in annoyance as he once again found himself on his knees, glaring up at his attackers. "This is becoming...redundant." he muttered. "And I'm quite sick of being smacked around today!"

"Get used to it, because when you mess with Sonic, you mess with Sonic Hero—"

"Don't. You. Dare," Rouge warned, looking at the small fox with a frown (while Eggman retained a small sweat drop) who returned the look with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I have no time for this! Any of this!" Eggman snapped angrily, standing to his feet hastily. "If the two of you really want a fight..."

He pulled up his sleeved and triggered a small device hidden in his glove, the pair watching him for a moment before looking at one another and deciding to attack again–only to be stopped by the ground quaking and in an unexpected burst, a giant robotic replica of the doctor towered over them, Eggman himself standing on top of it's head, smirking down at them before he roared with laughter and pointed at the pair dramatically. "Then it's a fight you'll get! Just try to beat my greatest creation without the help of either of your hedgehog's!"

"How are we gonna stop that?!" Tails exclaimed.

"How did he do that?" Rouge frowned and Tails looked over at her. She finally noticed and hunched. "I mean really–how did he know to stand in that direct spot and have a giant replica of himself burst through the ground like that?"

Tails sweat dropped. "I really don't think that–"

They both cried out as a giant hand came crashing down toward them, both looking bewildered and alarmed as the wind itself seemed to move them out of the way just in the nick of time.

They boy landed on the ground with a thud, both looking at one another before a violet colored chameleon appeared out of no where before them.

"It isn't important," Espio stated matter of factly, training his gaze on the robot, who was now busy trying to swat a very annoying Charmy out of the air, who was taunting the doctor and his lack of aim. "All that's important is that we stop the doctor and make things right."

"It's your fault he got away in the first place," Rouge pointed out before Tails could speak and large hand came crashing down on her shoulder. "Right! Well that's why we're here ta fix things, ya know!" Vector laughed sheepishly before winking and giving her a thumbs up with her free hand. "Trust us. We can handle it! We'll get rid of the doc in no time!"

Rouge just shook her head from side to side and Tails sighed overly loudly. "We're doomed."

"Take this!" Amy Rose cried out, leaping through the air and aiming her hammer directly at Sonic's side while he and Shadow were fighting for dominance–before the golden hedgehog quickly won and picking Shadow up by his arms, swung him around and right into the on coming attack, sending both hedgehog's flying away from him, not giving either the chance to recoup before he slam punched Shadow further and before catching the ebony hedgehog by the throat and slamming him into the ground, simply backhanding Amy away from him when she tried to assist.

"Can't...stop..." Sonic growled angrily as his fingers tightened around Shadow's throat. "Must...obey...can't...control...self! Hate...him...!"

"Faker!" Shadow gasped, digging his gloved fingers into Sonic's offending arm, trying to pry him away but finding things to be far harder than they should be, given that Sonic was now in his super form. "Faker...listen to me! Listen to yourself! The doctor can't control you unless you let him! Stop...being...weak!"

"Can't..." Sonic insisted almost helplessly as his ring began to glow and he forced Shadow further into the ground, cracking the earth beneath them as the rain matted down his fur and quills. "Can't...get...control! Don't...want...to...be...controlled!"

"Then don't let him you...slacking idiot!" Shadow insisted, feeling his head become dizzy and his vision blurry. Where the hell was Amy Ro–oh yes. She was useless in situations like these. She was usually the one being saved. And that idiot echidna was probably too busy saying some chant that would be useless they could actually get Sonic to calm down and stay still long enough for it to work. So essentially, he was on his own.

Typical.

"Faker," he began again. "You're...always...preaching...the carefree...wondering...spirit! How...you can never be (grunt) controlled! Then show me! Do it! Show me that you can still...do it! And stop choking me before I have to hurt you!"

There was a stir of emotion in Sonic's dull eyes and they widened slightly as he tried with his might to concentrate. Shadow took in a gasp of well needed air as he felt Sonic's grip finally loosen around his neck. His crimson eyes searched Sonic's as the golden hedgehog's. "Just trust me faker. You can do this."

"Can...do...this," Sonic muttered softly and his hand's grip loosened more, the weight he'd been putting on Shadow easing up as the pair continued to stare at one another...

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman's voice shouted as he scooped the pair off the ground with his large robotic hand, the others behind him trying in vain to stop him or somehow hit a vital part of the large mecha's machine. "Do as I say Sonic and destroy these pathetic pest!"

Sonic cried in agony again as the ring began to glow and he quickly tightened his hands around Shadow's neck again, making the ebony hedgehog grunt.

"Quick, we gotta do somethin!" Vector shouted and Charmy pointed at the head on the robot. "Maybe if we can get in there, we can help!"

"Fine. You get that done and I'll help Shadow," Rouge insisted but Amy caught her by the arm. "Shadow...can help himself." she replied uneasily and Rouge opened her mouth to speak but Amy continued. "He can...he can help Sonic and we can stop this robot. Someone just get me up to the head and I can handle it from there."

"Are you sure Amy?" Tails asked in quiet concern and Amy nodded. "We have to stop Eggman if we want to get Sonic back. I'm still helping him."

"Then let's get movin," Vector agreed loudly. "Charmy, keep the doc busy so he won't notice us and stop interferin with Shadow and Sonic, Espio and the thief–"

"Why you–!"

"–can stop work on takin this thing apart piece by piece cause Espio, you have those star things and the thief can kick pretty hard. And Tails can fly Amy up to the head of this thing and get Eggman outta there!"

"And just what are YOU gonna do," Rouge demanded, crossing her arms and Vector laughed heartedly. "Why catch em of course! I'll get the doc when he get's knocked outta of the thing, knock em out and time em up! Piece of cake!"

"But we gotta do all the hard work," Charmy announced with a sigh before buzzing toward the head quickly while Tails grabbed Amy's wrist and began to fly her up towards the head from the back so Eggman wouldn't see the pair. Rouge glared at Vector for a moment longer before she turned her attention to Espio and pointed toward the hand holding Sonic and Shadow. "Cut it off at the wrist while Charmy has him distracted then we'll go for the legs."

"What about Shadow and Sonic," Espio muttered and she hunched, already grabbing him by the wrist like Tails had done to Amy and beating her wings as fast as she could toward the large robotic hand (Ignoring the pain that shot through her being as she knew the moment she faulted, Knuckles would run over to pamper her–honestly, she wasn't that helpless...) "Shadow can handle things."

Destroy him Sonic!

Sonic grinded his teeth together as the throbbing in his head continued to beat drastically, making it hard for him to think clearly enough so that he could try to regain control over himself. He could feel his fingers tightening around the ebony hedgehog's neck again and knew if this kept up, he just might strangle Shadow to death in his current state.

"Touch...the...collar!" he growled angrily and Shadow's eye twitched open as he continued his vain attempt to pry Sonic's hands off of him.

"Fa–ker!?"

"Touch...the...collar..." Sonic repeated, hearing the request to destroy Shadow becoming more frantic as the machine seemed to give a lurch and he could see something landing a few feet away out of the corner of his eye. "Touch...it...stop...stubborn...now!"

Just as Rouge tossed Espio in the air (who was coming back down at lightening ninja speed–I like that–lightening ninja speed–with one of his prized weapons aimed a weak spot in the robot's mechanical wrist) while she herself scissor kicked the spot, Shadow reached forward with a burst of energy and did as he was told...

..."Damn this all to hell!" Eggman screeched as he covered his eyes with his arms while Amy rose landed on the nose of his invention, smashing her hammer through the glass while he still tried in vain to swat at Charmy, who had managed to make him hit himself in the chest and stumble backward a few feet. Espio and Rouge had successfully broken through his wrist and were now aiming for his ankles (one a piece) while Vector rooted for them from the ground and Tails slipped into the control panel and snuck up behind Eggman, Amy rearing her hammer back for another assault, this time to the actual doctor's face.

And all the while Sonic could feel himself floating through space as a surge of energy coursed through his being–and very close to him–before he felt his fingers forcefully pried from around Shadow's neck and a strong grip caught him around his arm before pinning it behind his back and trying to do the same with the other, both struggling before he let out a loud thud as his stomach connected harshly with the now muddy ground below...not four feet from Knuckles.

"Hurry up echidna!" Shadow snapped harshly as Knuckles as he felt Sonic buck underneath him, pausing momentarily to regather his wind from the huge fall before fighting back, trying to kick Shadow's legs from underneath him to get the upper hand or head butt with him the back of his head.

Knuckles could here everything going on around him, even Shadow's harsh decree but ignored all it in favor of concentrating, trying to gather the Master Emerald's power for the task at hand. It was close...almost...

"Damn you annoying little–!"

"Take that Egghead!" Amy cried in anger as she smacked her hammer at him, missing as the doctor scrambled out of his seat (and tripped over Tails) and she got the controls instead, the panel immediately erupting into angry hisses and beeps as the mashed buttons malfunctioned and sparks began to fly.

"You idiot girl, now look at what you've done!" Eggman snapped angrily, getting to his feet and picking Tails up by the back of his fur, swinging him around violently as he made a show with his hands.

"Let go of Sonic or next time, that will be your face!" Amy threatened, already holding the hammer over her head...before the trio let out a small cry as the machine gave a strong lurch to the right, like a falling try.

"It's going dooooown!" they heard Charmy sing from a distance away and Eggman tossed Tails away from him as he frantically began to mess with the small ring on his cuff. After a few moments, his anger got the best of him and he stopped his foot, twisting it frantically as he began to thunder. "Stupid hedgehog! Why do you not respond?! Save me at once!"

"That's it!" Amy and Tails cried frantically, realizing that must have been what he was controlling Sonic with before both dived on him, Tails going straight for the offending arm while Amy latched on to his hair, holding on by his mustache as she got her legs around his shoulders.

"Get off of me you little–pest! We're going to die if we stay here! Are you–get off!" Eggman screamed as he stumbled around trying desperately to get both off, grabbing Amy forcefully by the neck first and tossing her aside like a rage doll before grabbing tails by his two fluffy appendages and tossing him in the general same direction, the small kitsune landing with a loud thud and skidding on his bottom to where Amy had landed.

"I will not have my plans thwarted again! I'm come too close!" Eggman announced as he quickly climbed out on the nose of his intention, crying out as he gave another sharp lurch as Rough finally broke through her ankle and it began to tumble quickly to the ground, the fall seeming to take forever as they made what seemed like a slow decent.

"Damn it Sonic, save me!" Eggman demanded as Tails and Amy tried to crawl toward the opening the latter had made, but nearly skidded back to the back of the department before Amy grabbed on to the side of the control panel, Tails holding on to her free leg with both hands.

"Sonic!" they both cried in fear...

"...Who's idea was this again," Charmy muttered as they watched the machine began to tumble on it's side, Vector watching the event as well with wide eyes while Espio and Rouge came to their side to get out of the way of the falling mecha. "This is what the little guy said do right? So he musta had a plan right?"

"...Sonic!"

"Wow, Amy's got a looooud voice," Charmy whistled.

"Sonic...help me! Please...Sonic!"

Save me you ridiculous hedgehog!

"Sonic!"

Dull emerald eyes snapped opened and he ceased in his resistance, making the ebony hedgehog falter for a moment as he eased a little of the weight he'd put in the nook of Sonic's back with a knee a little.

"...help me! Please...Sonic!"

". . .A-amy?" he muttered softly, almost desperately and Shadow's eyes widened an inch.

Sonic! Where are you! Save me before we crash!

"Sonic! Please! Save us!"

Two voices then.

"Amy...Tails...need...me..." he muttered softly, the Chaos Emeralds around his neck glowing brightly as he broke away from Shadow and in a flash of gold, started for the mecha, leaving the now golden and crimson hedgehog speechless for a moment before he got to his feet and simply...waited.

"Sonic!" Amy and Tails cried together as her grip finally faltered and they went fumblingly towards the back of the room as the mecha began it's decent with speed, the impending crash only moments away.

There you...what are you...HEY!?!

A flash of gold, a small fox over his shoulder while the rose was cradled in his arms, the doctor, a secondary thought as he was taken by the very toe of the hedgehog's shoe, a comet seeming to decent to earth as they landed just a feet from Knuckles, the mecha crashing into that of brilliant clouds of fire and gray as the rain quickly gathered to silence it.

"Faker!" Shadow called, making his way over.

"There they are!" Rouge replied, pointing as she and Team Chaotix begun to run over in that direction

"...nnaaarrrhhh..." Eggman muttered softly as Tails reached down just a small ways and pulled the small ring from his cuff. "Got it," he sighed heavily before letting himself fall crumble in exhaustion.

"...Sonic?" Amy called softly, holding on for dear life to his cream colored patch of fur in the middle of his chest but the azure hedgehog didn't seem to hear her as he simply clung to her tightly, muttering words that she was trying to string into a sentence:

"Saved...not...weak...never...control...help...me. . ."

"...Faker?" Shadow called in a soft, dead panned tone from directly above the pair and Sonic shook his head. "Right...can...fight...never...weak...help...collar...hurting...can't...get...help..."

"Is he...?" Amy began before Shadow gently pulled her out of Sonic's arms, the azure hedgehog seeming to feel lost for a moment before crumbling to the ground, grabbing at the collar desperately. "Hurt...can't...take...help..."

"Could the ring be malfunctioning?!" Tails cried with concern as everyone gave a small gasp as they watched Sonic. "Eggman! What did you–"

"...nnnnnaaaarrrhhh...?" he muttered again, lifting his head for a second before it plopped back down in the mud, a small air bubble escaping to show that he was still breathing.

"Well he's pointless," Rouge snapped sarcastically while Charmy poked the side of the doctor's head with mild interest.

"We have to get that ring off of Sonic now!" Tails cried out with concern as Shadow picked Sonic up and Amy took his head into her lap, stroking his forehead gently to try and sooth him as he grimaced in pain.

"What about the ring thingy you took off Eggman?" Charmy announced and Tails looked down at it, seeing small sparks emit from it. "No good! That might be why the ring is malfunctioning because it's other end is broken! Plus the Chaos Emeralds probably are ready to destabilize but thanks to the ring, can't! There's too much power being generated and there's no way Sonic can control it all!"

"Knuckle-head!" Rouge called, looking over at Knuckles. "What's taking you so–"

"Got it!" he called in triumph as the Master Emerald began to glow brightly and the seven Chaos Emeralds followed suit, each glowing so brightly that it was almost blinding before they simply...died...and one by one, fell out of the collar, which shivered up until it crumbled into nothing and seemed to wash away along with Sonic's golden fur into the down pouring raining.

There was a heavy silence in the group as they watched on pins and needles to see what would possibly happen next.

When he didn't move...Amy began to panic.

"Sonic? Oh Sonic! Please Sonic! Wake–"

Soft rambles and she paused. ". . .Sonic?"

"Faker? You alive?" Shadow questioned softly, fighting off his own exhaustion as his fur finally settled back into its normal shade of ebony and crimson. There was a moment's pause before Sonic's eyes fluttered open, a small frown entering his face before a wide smirk slowly crept in and he gave a tried wink.

"Hey...guys...miss me?"

Overjoyed, Amy hugged Sonic close to her while Shadow gave a smirk of his own, simply shaking his head while muttering "Idiot." the rest of the group giving a sigh of relief.

* * *

**More Author's Note:**  
_Thank you everyone that's stuck it out with me so far and waited so long for this update. You really made this worth it so ::huggles::. There is only one more chapter after this one: the epilogue! (Hooray!) It's practically done, just a few more tweaks to be adjusted and it will be ready: I'll have it up as soon as I possibly can. I'll be sure to tie up every loose end I can think of, including exactly who I shipped Sonic with._

_Until then: Happy Reading!  
Kamirine_


	20. Because You Loved Me Even If I Didn't

_**Final Author's Notes:  
**Well guys, this is it. The very last chapter to this story. The only thing that I can honestly say (or admit) is that the rest of the ending was cut out due to the rating of the story. However, I might post it up when I finish posting the story at another since that's where my uncut version is. I haven't decided yet. However, I'd like to thank you all so very much for sticking with the story this long and honestly, just for reading it. It meant a lot to me that somone actually liked the story and ::sniffles:: you guys are just awesome::huggles:: There may be a sequel, I haven't decided yet. Maybe if I can get more time to write it. _

But enough of that! Once again, thank you all very much for reading and reviewing this story! Enjoy the last chapter and as always: Happy Reading!  
Kamirine

_**Because You Loved Me--Even If I Didn't Want You Too!**_

**Epilogue: **_Because You Loved Me–Even If I Didn't Want You To!  
(AKA: Damn it, WHO THE HELL DID SONIC CHOOSE!?!)_

It had been two weeks since the 'collar' incident.

Eggman hadn't been heard from since Team Chaotix dropped the ranting (and boy did he not shut up at the time) doctor off on a remote, ocean surrounded, very tiny island--without any robots to aid him.

Rouge had finally gotten her wounds mended and was scheduled to start her job back up in another week or two--but as far as Sonic knew, she was hanging around Angel Island, with Knuckles.

Now what the pair was doing, he didn't know…or care…but Lady Vanilla had started making some kind of basket for Rouge--she'd mentioned something about her moving.

Sonic smirked at the thought. Knuckles. Around someone that was actually fun. For long lengths of time. He couldn't help but almost feel sorry for Rouge.

His little buddy had spent the first week taking care of him--he'd still been pretty hurt and exhausted after the ordeal--though Sonic had to snickered softly at the thought of everyone avoiding Tails like the plague after day four: he'd become bossy, cranky, and just a tad bit irritable, what with taking care of Sonic, working on his inventions, and trying to get Cream to understand that he liked her in a…friendlier sense.

"What's so funny Sonic?" the two tailed kitsune questioned softly, arching a brow and already giving him a skeptical look.

"Not a thing Tails…just thinking," he snickered softly and Tails narrowed his eyes a bit before shaking his head and looking back up at the sky.

It was a beautiful day really, not a cloud in the sky, and the two sat in a open field, letting the slightly cool breeze caress them. Sonic was laying back with his shoulders propping while Tails sat Indian style right beside him, his two tails waving slow and lazy behind him, both looking up at the sky for no particular reason.

It was just…relaxing.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

". . .How long are you going to keep avoiding Shadow and Amy?"

There was a moment of silence between the two and Sonic decided this was the perfect time to pretend Tails--or any of his stupid awkward questions--weren't there at the moment and stare at his shoes.

It wasn't that he was honestly trying to avoid the pair…it was just that everything about it had finally taken it's toll and the azure hedgehog needed a moment to think about what he wanted to do--and who he honestly wanted to do it with.

There were pros and cons to both hedgehog's he knew and all the while, he had learned to appreciate little things he loved and except the annoying things he hated from both.

Both where unique and it was obvious that both hedgehog's cared about him, even if one showed it a lot more than the other.

And Sonic didn't want to hurt anyone…but he knew he couldn't keep them without an answer for too much longer.

"Because I'm running out of excuses to tell them and Shadow has threatened to Chaos Control in the house in the middle of the night while Amy's threatened to come and 'escort' you to a neutral place and force you to pick," Tails added with a sympathetic smile and Sonic shook his head and rolled his eyes, amused.

There was another moment of brief silence before the small kitsune looked over at Sonic, worried. "I thought maybe you already knew before everything happened?"

"I did," Sonic admitted with a small sigh. "Back at your workshop lab. When I came in, I was going to tell them which one I chose."

"So what's keeping you from doing it now?"

"Because after everything that happened--I mean Eggman may have been controlling me but I was still fairly conscious of everything that happened and…seeing how they both reacted…"

Tails tilted his head and looked at him confused and Sonic sighed. "It's kinda odd Tails. I realized how much they both really cared about me and…it makes me feel guilty. I know I can't have them both but I don't want to hurt either one of them either. I want whichever relationship I enter in to work--but--"

"Maybe you shouldn't pick either of them then…if you're really really worried about hurting them both," Tails advised softly but Sonic shook his head.

"But I know what I want to do---and I think I know who I want. And I'd like to be happy and actually, I guess, settle down. A little. But I just don't want to be…and the other one is bound to be angry and hate me or something and--grraaah!" he shouted suddenly, making Tails jump. "What should I do? What's the right thing here?"

There was a very long moment of silence, Sonic arching his brow a little and tapping his finger on the side of his shoe in inpatients in annoyance while Tails seemed to take forever to think of the proper answer.

"I think...I can't tell you want you should do Sonic," Tails sighed finally, bringing his knees to him as he began to twirl the wrench in his hand. Sonic only stared at the small fox boy but said absolutely nothing.

"No one can Sonic–not really. But I can say this: no matter which one you chose, I'll always stand behind you and support the two of you. And...just remember that there are two other hearts involved and that you'll have to hurt one of them whether you want to or not. But you can't chose from guilt Sonic...you have to be honest about your feelings for both their sakes. One may not like those feelings, but they can't do anything but be grateful for it in the end."

Sonic blinked at the small kitsune in pure bewilderment before beaming at him and ruffling the fur on top of his head. "When did you grow up so much Tails?"

Tails gave Sonic a sly look of sorts. "I've always been this mature Sonic. You're just catching up."

A minute after thinking about it, Sonic put the kitsune into a head lock and proceeded to ruffle his hair further, the tan fox laughing in protest before he finally released him and stood to his feet, stretching a bit.

Tails fixed his bangs (they were sticking in every direction but the proper one) before he sat up on his knees and placed his hands behind his head, staring up at Sonic with questioning sapphire eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Dunno," Sonic admitted. "Where ever my feet take me, I guess."

Tails frowned a little. "Sonic..."

"I mean after I talk to them Tails," he smiled. "Then...wherever we go–who knows?"

Tails nodded and got to his own feet. "Well I better go too. I promised Cream I would help her bake her mom a cake."

Sonic arched an eyebrow. "You don't know how to bake."

"I know," Tails admitted with a deep sigh as he walked past the azure hedgehog. "But as long as I don't burn the house down...I think we'll be okay."

Sonic watched his best friend depart with a knowing smirk before he took a deep breath of his own and let it out very slowly, his emerald eyes staring out in front of him as he made up his mind for the millionth time in the past two weeks, in a blur, he was off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The azure hedgehog ran throughout the city, pausing only for a second to hold a light conversation with the Hot Dog stand employee (he always gave the hero a Chili Dog on the house when he wanted one) before speeding off toward his destination, devouring the delicious treat almost as quickly as he was moving.

It literally was two minutes later before he skidded to a stop, nearly hitting the door to the home he was visiting before he knocked, already tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for a reply.

Unbeknownst to him, the home owner first looked out of the window before spotting on her doorstep.

Amy Rose nearly jumped out of skin when she saw him and actually did trip over her own feet when she tried to turn around and sprint to answer the door.

She'd tried for nearly two weeks to come check on her azure love interest, only to be deterred by a stead fast Tails, who insisted Sonic didn't really want to see anyone at the time until he could 'pull himself together'. She'd spied for a while, making sure that the little rat-fink (and that's what she'd been secretly referring to him as ever since she found out he was helping Shadow on his quest for Sonic's heart) wasn't letting her rival come see the azure hedgehog when she couldn't.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that Tails turned, short of Cream or Lady Vanilla, everyone away in favor of his best friends interest.

She'd been worried sick about him and was even planning to kidnap the hero from Tails and take matter into her own hands…Cream said it was a little extreme but as far as the pink hedgehog was concerned, nothing was too extreme for love!

She caught herself as she nearly tripped down the stairs and jogged to the front door, pausing to collect herself, straighten her bangs, smooth her dress, and finally, repeat a silent prayer like mantra before finally, she opened the door a fixed look of mild surprise lighting up her face before she engulfed him in a bone crushing hug--that the azure hedgehog slowly returned.

"Sonic!" she cried overjoyed.

"Hey…Amy…Rose…urm…breathing! Becoming…an…"

"Oh, sorry!" she laughed sheepishly but only loosened her hold on him instead of completely letting him go. He caught his breath for a moment before relaxing in her embrace, the pair just standing there for a moment before she finally released him, only to link their arms together.

"I have blueberry frosted cake," she announced, already pulling him inside and Sonic gave a hesitant smile.

"Uh Amy, I really can't stay--"

"Oh no you don't mister!" she snapped playfully, quickly pulling away from him and putting her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. "I don't get to see for two weeks, you don't contact me at all, and I couldn't smoother you with affection. This is my time! So march in that kitchen and we'll go eat some cake!"

Sonic only stared at her a moment before sighing a little, let himself be dragged into the kitchen.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I think that's the last of it Rouge," Espio muttered through gritted teeth as he and Vector set down the huge glass table down in the dining room.

"Thanks boys," Rouge purred in mock seduction, both Vector and Espio rolling their eyes while the former stretched, popping his back loudly. "Yeah, whateva. You're payin us for carryin all that crap."

"Oh how rude," Rouge snapped, glaring at the gator. "How could you make a friend pay?!"

"We moved your junk. To Angel Island! And I think Charmy rein juried that wing of his," Vector snapped, looking over at the small bee as he was getting gaze wrapped about said injured appendage by Knuckles.

"She didn't ask, you _offered_," Knuckles reminded the large animal. "You can't make her pay when you _**offered**_ to help her. That's bad business."

"How'd you know that?" Charmy asked amazed and Knuckles just glared at him. "I mean…cause you know…you're not very smart and--"

There was a curt whelp as Knuckles thumped him lightly on the head and finished off the gaze, yanking it a little harsher than he should have, before tossing it over to Rouge who caught it and set it down on a box marked 'Bathroom'.

"I just can't believe ya actually lettin her move in Knux!" Vector exclaimed, looking at him as if he'd lost it finally. "I mean, we never thought you were _that _stupid."

"Well it was either that or I move in her apartment," Knuckles announced, choosing for once to ignore being called stupid, in favor of trying not to ruin an otherwise exciting and good day.

Rouge had finally talked him into letting her move onto Angel Island with him--saying they had to have the full 'relationship' package if they wanted things to work.

"_Imagine! Me getting to tell everyone at work that I have my very own island!"_ she'd gushed, refusing to listen to anything that remotely sounded like him protesting that it was actually his and his ancestor's island--but then, that was Rouge.

And honestly, he didn't mind. It had always been rather lonely on the island…except for the occasional 'someone trying to steal the Master Emerald' business or Sonic dropping in unexpectedly, just for the sole purpose (he was convinced anyway) to annoy him.

He and Rouge had spent the past two weeks together, further getting to know one another and discussing things. Learning things. Like how amazing it felt when she did this thing with her tongue--

"…and probably steal the Master Emerald right from under your nose!" Vector roared, shaking Knuckles literally out of his thoughts, making the crimson echidna glare at him as he slapped his arm off his shoulder.

"Rouge isn't going to steal anything. I trust her," he said simply and Team Chaotix looked at one another with weary, knowing looks, making Rouge put her hands on her hips and narrow her eyes. But Knuckles, acting on a fleeting moment, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Don't worry Rouge. I believe in you--and I really do trust you. I wouldn't have let you watch over my real emerald if I didn't," he whispered softly and Rouge couldn't help but smile gratefully--before the crimson echidna smirked and puffing out his chest and crossing his arms added.

"Cause even if you did, I'd just find you and take it back," he stated proudly and Rouge arched her brow and smirked. "Oh is that so, Knucklehead?"

He gave her a warning yet challenging glare. "That's right batgirl. So paws of--hey! Rouge!"

Team Chaotix watched in amazement as Knuckles sprinted after the bat that was zooming through the air, both headed toward the alter where the prized gem stood.

It didn't take long for Rouge to get there, landing directly on the gem and with a grunt, began to try to lift it up from above before Knuckles glided through the air after her and tackling her around the waist, sent the both of them rolling around on the grass right next to the large stone platform, laughing and jeering the other as both fought dominance, all the while Team Chaotix watching the pair from the window.

"They're weird," Charmy announced in a cautious tone and both Espio and Vector simply nodded in agreement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Doctor Eggman sat right on the edge of the sandy surface, his feet submerged in the water below. His red, black, and gold lab coat hug on a nearby coconut tree, his shoes resting at the base of it while he himself sat on shore, with his usual black pants and a white undershirt, his glasses resting on top of his head and his beady little black eyes squinting--the sun was making a horrible glare off of them and making it harder to see with them on than it was without them.

He'd been stuck here for--oh he calculated two weeks--feeding off the many exotic fruits he'd found and drink water once boiled then left out to chill at night. It really wasn't so hard…but good gracious was it ever primitive.

He hated being there, no matter how lovely the view…or how relaxing and peaceful. He needed the noise of chaos his machines made, the constant beeping of his favorite computer panel as he tolled away with his schemes and great works.

He needed technology damn it! Oh yeah: and revenge.

" So help me, I'll destroy that blue annoyance and all of his little friends!," he exclaimed melodramatically as he raised his fist into the air and shook it angrily. "Just as soon as I get off of this stupid island, I'll have my revenge!! And then I will take over the world and finally build my perfect Eggtop--"

"Hey doc!" a voice yelled from over head and Eggman looked up so quickly that his glasses actually slid back into place. He studied the person for a moment before arching his brow. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Couldn't help but over hear your rant as I flew by," the intruder stated, a wide smirk forming on his face before he reached up and tipped his hat in mock respect. "And since you seem to have the same worthy cause, how about the two of us do a little teaming up? You get your Topia, I get my treasure."

"And I would trust you because?" Eggman scuffed and the intruder's smirk grew wider. "But isn't that the fun of working with ole Fang? Full of surprises and always keeps a man on his toes. But then again: you don't have a way of getting off the island, and you won't be getting a ride on the Queen here unless you agree. So not much of a choice, there, right?"

Eggman narrowed his eyes at the violet half weasel, half wolf before shaking his head and giving a devious smirk of his own, he took his feet out of the water and began to walk for the tree.

"We'll have to negotiate who gets the Master Emerald. But otherwise, we have a deal."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The two hedgehog's sat across from each other at a small round table, Sonic now simply looking at the uneaten piece of blueberry cake while Amy seemed to be staring at a cup of tea in her hands, also untouched.

They had been this way, in a awkward silence, for the past five minutes, and Sonic was sure unless someone said anything, they'd remain this way. "Amy. I want you to understand that it's nothing you did wrong--"

"Then what is it then," she asked softly, but still refused to look up at him. "What could it possibly be Sonic? I've tried to be the perfect thing you wanted: I stopped chasing you around, and I cook for you, and I care, and and--what is it!"

Her voice had gone up in tempo and gotten louder and Sonic couldn't bare looking up, realizing that she was now crying. "What did I do wrong? What didn't I do enough of Sonic! Why is he better than me Sonic! Why!?!"

"I…" he started, taking a deep breath and calming down before he continued, trying to keep this together--keep himself together. "Amy: that's just it. You didn't do anything wrong. You're a beautiful girl, inside and out. You're caring, and sweet, and even back then when you chased me around I couldn't help but feel honored that you actually cared about me that much. Honestly, I think you'd be the ideal girlfriend for anyone lucky enough to have you Amy. Just. . ."

"Not for you," she sighed heavily, shaking and Sonic remained silent for a minute before finally answering. "Yeah."

He listened to her cry a few moments longer before a pair of arms wrapping around his neck made him look up in shock. The pink hedgehog was embracing him, a sorrowful smile on her face, but still smiling none the less.

"I wish I could hate you for this Sonic the Hedgehog," she announced, shaking her head at the mere thought. "And even though I feel like I should…and that you've made a horrible decision…I still love you Sonic. And I think I always will. And even though you've made your decision--and I don't think I can change your mind--"

"You…can't Amy," he agreed and she nodded again.

"I will not be giving up on you yet!" she announced happily and Sonic sweat dropped and asked in a deadpan tone. "What?"

"You may like Shadow now, but with an attitude like his and someone as great as me--and you said that yourself--your bound to come to your senses! So you tell that jerk that he better watch out!" she paused to pull away from him and wink, wagging a finger. "Because Amy Rose won't ever give up on her darling Sonic!"

Sonic stared at her bewildered before chuckling softly to himself, looking relieved and taking the girl into a strong embrace before without warning, lifting her off the ground and twirling her about, the pair laughing now.

He finally ceased, gently lowering her to her feet and kissing her on her forehead. "I look forward to just that Amy," he said softly and she nodded, whipping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and smiling brightly despite it all. "And…thanks. I really appreciate your 'blessing'."

She nodded. "But I'm serious Sonic: the moment he starts being a jerk…and your unhappy--or just because I feel like it--I'm coming after you!"

He nodded and the pair began walking for the door, Amy opening it for him and the azure hedgehog pausing in the doorway. "You better tell him Sonic! This isn't over--not yet! I wont' ever just give up on you!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Amy," he agreed before giving her a mock salute. "And I"ll tell him! Bye Amy!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she promised with a wink and Sonic laughing, sped off, Amy watching him disappear into the horizon, tears filling her eyes again before nodding she shut the door, leaning toward it.

No…she wasn't giving up on her darling. There was something Shadow was doing…something that interested Sonic. But only for now. And when she figured out what that was and Sonic got bored with it, she'd finally claim him all for herself.

"He's a minor set back," she laughed to herself, knowing full well that she may never actually get her hedgehog--but she was deciding to stay hopeful. "But I'll get my darling yet!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Somehow, he knew that Amy wasn't joking about the entire 'not giving up' thing but Sonic was just happy that she took it so well. He really thought things would go to hell in a hand basket…

His emerald eyes searched the open field as he sped through it, his heart skipping a beat and his face lightening up when he spotted ebony and crimson right by the large lake. He'd known he'd be there…Shadow had told him once about her and how she'd always wanted to sit under trees or just out in the open.

Sonic figured Shadow usually did such things just for Maria--and that he secretly enjoyed how peaceful it really was.

He skid to a stop right next the ebony hedgehog, who wore his trademark frown, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze straight ahead, as if he didn't realize someone was beside him.

But Sonic knew better: he was probably choosing to ignore him.

"You took long enough faker."

Or not.

"I was beginning to think you'd never seek me out," he replied smoothly, and without another word, he walked forward, using his shoes to hover on top of the water, walking out right to the middle before turning back to Sonic and smirking--for once his smirk actually looking pretty good natured (Sonic and Tails didn't think Shadow could possibly smile without looking devious or evil, what with the fangs and just naturally 'bad boy' esque look) as he held out his hand for Sonic.

Sonic froze. This was oddly familiar…but then again he was over water--and the wind was making it a bit full of turmoil (okay to Sonic anyway)-- which wasn't sitting well with the azure hedgehog: Shadow knew he couldn't swim!

He looked directly at Shadow then, giving him a weary 'you know I'm not about to come anywhere near water' look but Shadow's smirk only grew and he flexed his fingers waving him over, not speaking.

Simply, beckoning.

Emerald eyes focused mainly on crimson as he took a trembling step forward, pausing for a moment before taking one more. Than another. And another.

The water was at his waist now and he paused again, letting the wave ride up on his chest, trying to swallow his fears as best he could. He wasn't anywhere near Shadow and the water was rising so drastically (again, to Sonic)…he'd have to swim to get to him and swimming was one of the few things Sonic just couldn't (and wouldn't) do.

He could feel the panic raising in his chest, his heart beating fast as he took a small sliding step forward, his eyes clutched shut before without warning, a wave from behind pushed him forward and off his feet, making him cry out before he was engulfed by the water.

'Gonna die--gonna die!' he cried to himself, instantly trying to run in mid--water-- before he felt a strong arm grabbing one of his flailing wrist, then the other, before pulling him up, his ears filling with laughter as he was pulled into strong arms, Sonic coughing a little and gasping for air before opening one eye and glaring at Shadow who he couldn't help but notice looked charming with that playful type of smile.

Wait--Shadow? With a playful smile? Now things where just getting creepy.

"You really do have a nice--but creepy cause it's you--smile Shad," Sonic joked and the ebony hedgehog instantly glared at him, making the azure hedgehog laugh before pecking him softly on the lips. "Normal. But not as nice."

"Just shut up faker," Shadow hissed softly, already leaning in as he wrapped his arms more comfortably around Sonic's waist, the latter wrapping his arms around his upper chest before he tilted his head back a little, giving the ebony hedgehog better access as they're lips were only inches apart. "You'll ruin the moment."

Sonic began to laugh softly but this ended when they're lips finally met…

Neither hedgehog knew what it was that made the them constantly think of the other or why they were so attracted to the another. It wasn't love, both of them could agree that it wasn't…but there was something there…something bigger than either expected.

And both desperately wanted to understand. To explore it. Among _other_ things. . .

"…Have you been eating Chili Dogs."

"…Are you cupping my ass."

". . .Maybe."

". . .Um. . ."

"Have you ever--"

"No!!"

Silence.

"But. . .I've had nig--dreams about it. And I _refuse _to bottom!"

A 'humph' and a bit of laughter. "I'll race you for it."

_**The End  
(AKA: Maaaaybe)**_


	21. Teaser for Sequel

**Author's Notes:**  
_This is a part of the new upcoming chapter from (or a teaser for) the sequel to this story! It should be up sometime later this or next week, but until then, I hope you enjoy the small part I provided that those that liked the original will like to read the sequel!_

_**Because We're Happy--Even If I Never Thought We Could Be.**_

**Prologue:**_ Exactly One Year Later  
(AKA: Or Actually, a small part from the prologue)_

He also had proven to be more of a day person while Shadow was more of a 'whenever he felt like going to sleep' person. Sonic didn't mind friends stopping in, Shadow down right didn't encourage it. No really, he slammed the door in Cream's face once when the small rabbit had come to deliver cookies too early in the day the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow was surprising neat by nature (spending all that time on A.R.K. and always being around a clean atmosphere probably had a little to do with it)

They'd had yet to actually sleep together. Not that it really bothered Shadow too much…in a sense, it was actually quite amusing.

Sonic was still having…erm…trouble dealing with his…um…role in the sexual part of their relationship. And Shadow…well playing the bitch just wasn't going to happen as far as he was concerned. He'd sooner choke Tails in front of Sonic's eyes before he'd dream of playing submissive.

Though they'd gotten drastically close. It had been an ideal instance. They'd spent the entire day together, not really doing anything at all except bask in one another's company. Simply talking. Later that night however, Sonic had teased and poked fun at Shadow's lack of cooking skills.

Why he even tried, was beyond him, but he did realize that he was having quite the time. And soon, he found himself entangled with the azure hedgehog on the counter, food long forgotten. Biting, nipping, kissing, he had him pinned directly underneath him, his own hormones going wildly out of control.

Sonic gave a little mewl as he lifted his leg up and over his shoulder, driving him almost into madness. His head arched back--and then he sneezed.

Right into Shadow's mouth. Before throwing up.

Happy fun sexy time was over.

And Sonic remained sick for the rest of that month. And to make matters worse, Amy was able to weasel (after he's pacifically asked that two tailed dipstick not to tell her where they'd moved) their current location out of Tails, under the presumption that Amy was very worried about Sonic's current state and needed to assist in taking care of him.

Wonderful.


End file.
